Defined by his Past
by HerondaleSalvatoreGirl22
Summary: The legacy her father left her was a weight on her shoulders she could never get rid of. But Kayla Rivers knew she could fight it. She knew she could be better than her father ever was and try not to be defined by his past
1. Prologue

**_C_**ecily Rivers knew she had made a mistake.

And it showed while looking guiltily at her fourteen year old daughter sleeping. The girl she had drunkenly conceived from a man out of her marriage. She had been stupid, hormonal and hurt by her current husband to think about the consequences. They knew the truth, her daughter knew the truth and worse of all, the rest of her coven knew the truth. And while all of this happened, they couldn't find out anything about the biological father of the girl.

Not like Cecily had given them anything. She couldn't. Not after everything he had confided her that one night. That simple night she met him and never saw him again. Or until _their_ daughter's fifth birthday. And it wasn't like he knew of her. She had made her own research back then and when she learned who Kai Parker had been, she wanted him far away from her daughter.

"Stare any longer like that and you'll become the next Freddy Krueger" Cecily jumped with a gasp, blue eyes meeting a similar color from under the darkness.

"Kayla" Cecily closed her eyes, sighing "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

Blue expresionless eyes stared back at her "The same amount I don't listen"

Cecily cringed. If something Kayla had inherited from Kai in personality wise was that particularly cold facade and black sense of humor.

Cecily sighed, crossing the threshold of the teenager's room and sat at the edge of the bed, all while Kayla kept a bored eye on her. "Honey-"

"Ah, the mom's face" Kayla feigned a grimace, pouting. "Usually when you do that, I'm in trouble. Not like I care but, you know the drill by now"

"Not know, Mikayla" Cecily interrupted harshly. Kayla sighed, leaning back in the bed, lazily gesturing at her to continue. Cecily softened slightly "Your grandparents are coming tomorrow for coven business. I need you to be on your best behavior"

Kayla shrugged dismissively "I don't care. It s not like I'm allowed to leave my room, anyway"

Cecily hesitated "They're special and you know it"

Kayla smirked withour humor "They hate me"

"They don't understand you" Cecily corrected softly "It's different"

Kayla stayed quiet, looking away "I get it. Don't leave my room"

~8~

"I hate that girl" Donna Rivers stated harshly, staring coldly at her daughter. "She's an abomination you had the stupidity to procreate"

Cecily shook her head, desperately "Mom, she hasn't done anything! You only hate her for existing!"

They heard Kayla. "Nah, they just hate who my sperm donor is" They turned to face her at the doorframe from the studio, leaning against it with a hand as a small smirk played on her lips "Tell me _granddad, _what did you find out about him?"

Andrew Rivers gave her a cold scowl, which the fourteen yeat old received with a grin "Your father" he spat "Is a murderer"

A silence took place in the room, all eyes on the girl who processed the answer with caution

"Oh" Kayla raised her eyebrows, tilting her head aside knowingly. "I have a feeling why he became one"

Her grandparents tried not to flinch as they saw the glare headed their way

"Honey" Cecily warned "What did we talk last night?"

"All kind of agreement is broken" Kayla answered simply "Just because they can't hold their tongues" Her hand in the doorframe glowed red for a second, "Let me help with that so we can all be civil"

Andrew and Donna began gagging and chocking, looking at Cecily wide eyed, face full of terror.

Cecily looked at Kayla in horror "What did you do? And how?"

Kayla smiled "Shouldn't spell the house" She shrugged "Or leave your grimoire close by. You wanted a civil coven reunion, we can have that. Just that-" she grimaced apologetically, gesturing at her grandparents "They won't be doing a lot of talking"

Kayla shoved her hands in her pockets, walking away, whistling a cheerful tone.

Louisa, Cecily's sister walked toward her, glaring after her niece "This is the last straw, Cece. We need to deal with her. She's a danger. She _took_ the magic from the protection spell we cast around the house and used it against our parents. Used their own magic against them"

Cecily looked down, ashamed and worried "She was just defending herself from-"

"You have to stop doing that" Caleb, their brother was leaning against the wall, having witnessed everything in silence "You gotta stop being ruled over that devil spawn" Cecily glared at her brother, tears in her eyes "Do you want to know what this meeting is about dear sister? The future of the coven. Without anything endangering it" he gave her a pointed look. Cecily froze in realization "We can't have that girl threatening either of us. Your children won't be safe if they're around someone who can take their powers away whenever she's bored. And you have to stop making excuses for her. It's clear she took that from the idiot you slept with" he gave her a disgusted look. Cecily looked away "And I'm not talking about her powers. I'm talking about her personality"

"Good to know we're in the same page, uncle Caleb" Everyone jumped when they saw Kayla again at the door, smirking. However this time she had a backpack in her shoulders. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm leaving dear family"

Everyone exchanged wary looks.

"Kayla?" Cecily asked.

A brief expression of sadness flashed through Kayla's eyes before it was gone making Cecily think if she had imagined it. "I know where I'm not welcomed. I've know it since I could remember. Just this time, I can actually leave" A lift of her chin made Andrew and Donna cough, breathing in relief.

"You little-" Andrew glared at her with hatred. Kayla held her head high, not looking away from his cold eyes. "This is it. You're no longer part of this coven"

Kayla slumped her shoulders, sighing softly "When was I part of it?"

Kayla walked away, leaving the studio, toward the front door.

"If she's no longer part of the coven" Donna stood, holding her hand to her husband "We have nothing to be sorry for what's going to happen next"

Cecily looked at her parents incredulously "What do you mean?"

"We found a way to get rid of that thing you call daugher" Alexander Martin, Cecily's husband walked in with a cold expresion. "Like you didn't want to tell us anything about that thing's father. I made it my mission all these years to find information about him. It's time for her to follow straight to her father's footsteps before she decides to go on a killing spree"

Cecily stared at her family in horror.


	2. 1

**_"THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU RUN"_**

_"When we're young, we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, a savior and a lost cause. But what if the only real difference is just who's telling the story? My name is Kayla Rivers -Parker if you are worthy enough to be close to me. I come from a line of powerful Gemini Witches who are ruled by a powerful witch. My father was a brief ruler of the Gemini Coven before he used his status of leader to kill everyone by just stabbing himself in the neck. His tale is something I shouldn't have been proud of, but when that's the only thing you know your father as, you come to cherish those memories. You learn to live up to that image. Which is what everyone_ actually_ see you as. Like I see the headmaster of this school sees me as. The psycho daughter of the psycho murderer of his children's mother. Yet, I wonder why he keeps me here. Why he still tries to help me at this school, why he keeps me close to his daughters, my cousins and without telling them the truth. He has a good heart_. I don't.

"_Yet, I can see where he's coming from. He thinks he can help everyone. And I believe he can't. Which is why, the school will be opening its doors to someone new, someone who shouldn't be here"_

Kayla was sitting in the common room, reading a book. All the students around her were not bothering which made her day very relaxed and she was glad for it. Or she was until a girl sat next to her.

Hope Mikaelson opened her mouth to talk but before she could, Kayla spoke first.

"Not interested in your drama, Mikaelson" Kayla told her without looking up from her book.

Hope tilted her head aside "There's a human in the school"

"Not interested" Kayla repeated.

"He can't be compelled" Hope continued. Kayla looked up briefly. Hope smiled in victory "He's locked up on the wolves cellars"

"He probably drank some vervain" Kayla told her "You know how Sheriff is. Poisoning the humans so vampires can't lay their sharpy ugly teeth on them

"And I know him" Hope sighed. That's what brought Kayla looking up from her book. "The guy I told you I used to meet at the Grill?"

"The busboy?" Kayla questioned "Told you he was going to be trouble"

Hope stood, "Care to join me?" Kayla returned to her book wordlessly. Hope rolled her eyes "I don't know why I bother"

Hope walked away.

Kayla sighed, looking up. "Neither do I"

~8~

"Kayla"

"It wasn't me this time" Kayla replied, turning around to see Alaric Saltzman. Alaric raised an eyebrow and gestured at her to enter his office. Kayla rolled her eyes, entering the office. "Seriously, I didn't do anything"

Alaric sat on his desk, folding his arms "You're not in trouble" Kayla paused mid-step, a brief expression of surprise in her face before it faded to her casual expressionless look, however Alaric caught it, not commenting on it. "However, i want to talk about you rejecting Hope trying to befriend you since you got here"

Kayla sat on the chair in front of the desk, crossing her legs "And you say I'm not in trouble" She replied, though she visibly relaxed.

"Hope doesn't try with other people" Alaric said softly, looking at his somewhat niece. "But she has tried with you. Yet, you push her away"

Kayla looked exasperated, something new in Alaric's eyes "Who will ever want to befriend a psycho?"

"You're not your father" Alaric told her. Kayla tilted her head aside "And Hope knows this"

"I lied when you guys met me" Kayla pointed out. "I tried to play the victim. You didn't even want to help me after that. That shows how much you think I'm like Kai"

Alaric grimaced "Bad impression from both sides, I know"

"Is only getting scolded for being a bitch to your prodigy daughter the reason why I'm here?" Kayla asked.

"No" Alaric answered, "I want to know how the school is treating you"

"No, you want to know if I feel like murdering someone" Kayla smirked. Alaric shook his head "Come on. The school has libraries. In the first month I was here I found the books about Kai. I know what he did. I'm not bored enough to go on a killing spree in school grounds" Kayla stood, starting to walk away "There's no need to keep me in watch. I'm not gonna snap and kill the only population who lives here" Alaric closed his eyes, "Where's the fun in that?"

Kayla walked away, leaving the office.

Alaric sighed sadly, rubbing his temples.

~8~

Kayla was at the Salvatore Memorial Library laying on a coach. After her talk with Alaric, she felt this strange need to read more about her father. She usually didn't fall into that nostalgic category people talked about, she was just curious and wanted to know what more hideous things he did. For some part, it was the only way to be close to him. By learning about his evil days.

However, voices coming closer interrupted her time alone but stayed crouched on the coach. She heard Hope in the library with some boy but decided to keep quiet, after a moment realizing this was the boy Hope had talked to her about. A smirk played on her lips as Hope began explaining to him her origins.

"The blood that runs through my veins isn't human" Hope explained "My dad was one of earth's Original Vampires"

"Was?" The human boy asked quietly.

""Was" Hope confirmed "Turns out even immortal beings can find a way to die eventually"

"_'Klaus Mikaelson: The Great Evil'._" The boy read out loud.

"He wasn't very popular around here" Hope replied.

It was that moment Kayla decided to make her presence known "At least her dad got his redemption before dying" Hope and the boy jumped, startled. Their heads snapping toward where they saw Kayla's head peeking out from behind a coach, looking at them, "Mine didn't"

Kayla showed them a book that had for title, '_Kai Parker: The Demon of the Gemini_'."

Hope looked at Kayla incredulously "You're not supposed to be here"

Kayla stood, walking closer to them, still wearing her uniform "And neither of you" Kayla wriggled her eyebrows at them. The boy looked flustered, looking between a glaring Hope and a smug looking Kayla. "But just because I like stories, specially yours, I'm keeping my mouth shut about this"

Hope softened slightly, grabbing Kayla's book "I thought I hid this book well"

Kayla shrugged "Stop hiding things with magic from me and I won't find them. Can't stop me from reading what horrible things my dad did"

The boy looked at Kayla in understanding, "U-uh, one of my foster dads used to burn me and Rafael with his cigarettes" Kayla pursed her lips, but her cold expression softened slightly, nodding slowly "I guess evil is relative"

Both girls exchanged knowing looks, knowing the three of them had similar pasts, something that made them understand each other a little and be slightly more sympathetic toward the human in front of them. It gave Hope a little _hope _to go past Kayla's barriers and actually befriend the girl.

"My dad killed his own twin sister" Kayla told him.

The boy widened his eyes.

Hope glared at Kayla "Not now" Kayla shrugged. Hope looked at him apologetically, continuing her story "My mother was a werewolf Alpha"

"There's that _was_ again" He told her quietly.

"Hope sighed, fidgeting with Kayla's book "The people I care about have a tendency to die on me. I try not to get close to people anymore"

"Follow your on advice" Kayla snarked, giving her a look.

"I can see that" The boy told them, trying to stop the tension between the girls from growing "And what's your excuse from pushing people?" Kayla set her cold blue eyes on him making him gulp and stutter "I-I mean, I recognize that look"

"I've been told I inherited a lot of my father's psychopathic tendencies, including his outbursts of hurting the people around him" Kayla explained "Just like my own cousin. But, she doesn't have that psychotic gene I have. I tend to push people away so I won't hurt them whenever I get these outbursts"

Hope softened, now understanding her cold facade. "Oh"

Kayla avoided looking at Hope, "Yup" She grabbed the book from Hope's hands, "And this is when I disappear" She began walking backwards, "Don't do anything I wouldn't"

Hope pursed her lips, closing her eyes flustered, "Kayla..."

Kayla smirked, leaving the library.

"She's your friend?" The boy asked after a moment.

Hope sighed, "We're getting there" He nodded in confusion, "So, where was I? Oh, yeah. My grandmother was..."

~8~

The next morning, Kayla was walking toward her next class, seeing Hope staring toward the window longingly. She was going to walk away but hesitated, joining the girl, following her gaze seeing the human boy saying goodbye to the new Werewolf student.

"You really liked him" Kayla commented quietly.

"He's normal" Hope sighed, "That's what I liked"

Kayla hummed, "You could see him again, if you want" Hope turned to her friend, tilting her head aside "You know where he lives. Or at least where he is supposed to be. You can go visit him whenever you want normal"

Hope looked surprised "I hadn't thought about it like that" Kayla managed a small smile that after a moment faded away. "Thanks, Kay"

Kayla's expression turned colder "Don't call me like that"

Kayla stormed away.

Hope looked confused and slight hurt but after a moment, she realized what she had said "Kai. Kay..." She sighed in frustration "Perfect"

~8~

"Not only did I inherited his emotionless and shitty personality, but I was given a name similar to him" Kayla found Alaric and Mr. Dorian Williams, the librarian, dropping her books in front of them, a frustrated look in her usual calm and cold features "Why am I being haunted by his past?"

Alaric sighed heavily "Hello, Kayla. What can I do for you?"

"Can you change my name legally?" Kayla asked, noticing their serious expressions, "Well, if you want after this. Who died?"

Dorian shook his head, "This is serious. We got robbed"

Kayla looked at the display, the glass shattered and pursed her lips, remembering the odd interest the human had taken the night prior "Tell me that knife isn't very dangerous"

Both adults turned to face the teenager girl, "How did you know it was a knife?"

Kayla didn't answer, staring at them expressionless.

Alaric sighed "Guess what? You're coming with me"

~8~

Alaric had talked to Hope about the knife and how he suspected the human they brought there, Landon Kirby had been responsable and how he couldn't be human if he couldn't be compelled. Immediately, he gathered the entire school to an assembly to update them on what had happened.

"For ten years, we've gone undetected" Alaric spoke from the stage, looking at every one of his students, all of them subconsciously separated in groups. Vampires, werewolves and witches. "Protecting you, protecting our secret has been our singular mission. Tonight, I need your help to find Landon Kirby... Before he exposes us all"

Murmurs broke out among the crowd of students, some panicked of what a human could do to them, some couldn't care less, there was Rafael White, new Werewolf student and Landon's foster brother who didn't know what to think about the situation and there were the ones like Hope Mikaelson and Kayla Rivers who wanted his head on a plate.

~8~

An hour after the assembly, Hope went to Kayla's room, taking advantage Kayla's roommate wasn't around and laid down on the siphoner's bed, feeling betrayed and upset.

"I can't believe he would do that" Hope stared at the ceiling, unsurprised that the Rivers girl was quiet. However, she felt surprised when she realized the girl was looking at her intently "Like, I know when someone's lying. I've known my fair share of liars. I didn't notice anything about him being dishonest"

"He caught me by surprise as well" Kayla said after a moment. "The orphan stuff" She pointed at Hope, "That's what threw you out of the loop and made you lower your guard"

Hope huffed angrily, "I will find him"

"And how do you plan this, oh mighty Tribid?" Kayla mocked, tilting her head aside.

Hope began to smile "I have an idea, but I need you and another witch to help me out" She held her hand to her. Kayla stared at it curiously, "I have the perfect candidate in mind, but I'm not sure if you're gonna like it. So I need you to siphon me of magic first"

Kayla looked at Hope in confusion.

~8~

"Oh, I definitely don't like this" Kayla murmured as Hope led the way down the hallway of rooms toward the Saltzman twins' room, AKA Kayla's cousins who didn't know who she really was to them yet.

"Calm down" Hope remarked, looking over her shoulder "We're talking about Josie. We won't take too long to convince her to help us"

Kayla rolled her eyes, murmuring under her breath "Hopefully"

Hope smirked in amusement, leaning against the doorframe of the twins' bedroom door. "We need your help"

Josette Saltzman, the brunette and kinder twin who always put others', specially her sister's needs above her own. Something that annoyed Kayla deeply.

Josie looked up from where she was tiding up her room, sarcastically "Three words more than your annual average. You don't need me, you have your sidekick already"

Kayla walked past Hope inside the room, ignoring Josie's remark, crossing her arms "We need another witch for this spell"

Josie gave Kayla a sarcastic smile, picking up a book and trying to ignore the two girls.

Hope closed the door, figuring it was better to have that conversation in private, stopping at her friend's side as they both looked down at Josie, standing at the end of the bed.

"This stuff with Landon is my fault" Hope told her "I can fix it. I know how to track him, but it involves using dark magic..."

Josie tilted her aside, still not looking at either of them, "Well, we're not allowed to use dark magic here, so..."

Kayla smirked "Where's your sense of adventure, Saltzman? Are you always a Daddy's girl, following his rules?"

Josie shrugged "Rules are there for a reason"

Kayla looked at Hope's mischievous expression "Well, it wasn't me nor Kayla who just lit her ex on fire. How's that about following rules?"

Kayla looked impressed and slightly proud of her cousin's actions, even if her night was about to get ruined by her roommate's bitching all night about another Josie Saltzman's harsh treatment against her.

Josie looked between the other witches in alarm, her tone accusatory "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Of course not, sunshine" Kayla waved her hand dismissively, "You'd know about blackmail when someone's actually blackmailing you" Josie gave her a look. "Right now we need a kindred spirit in revenge"

Hope nodded in agreement.

Josie thought about it for a moment before reluctantly nodding.

Hope looked at Kayla smugly, as if to say '_Told you so'_

Kayla half smirked, not really looking for her cousin performing dark magic.

~8~

The three witches prepared everything to perform the spell, kneeling in the floor in a circle, an open spellbook laying on the floor in the middle of the three with the instructions for the spell. Josie lit up a match, starting to lit up candles with the help of Kayla while Hope reached into a cardboard box, pulling out a rat with a guilty expression.

Kayla stopped Hope, staring at her emotionlessly "I can do it"

Hope looked at the squirming rat in her grip, nodding. Kayla grabbed it from her hands, squeezing the little creature with both of her hands before snapping its spine, killing it. Hope flinched slightly at that seeing no emotion in her friend's face as she helped Josie with the crushed herbs spreading them all over the pages of the spell book, feeling guilty for involving them in something she was responsible for.

"Kayla cut open the rat's stomach, allowing its blood to drip onto the herbs and parchment.

Josie looked at Hope and Kayla with concern "Are you sure about this?"

Kayla looked at Hope who had a steely look in her eye "Absolutely"

"Let's find this liar thief" Kayla told them darkly.

The three girls crossed their wrists, grabbing each other hands, Josie siphoning some magic from Hope and Kayla (As she had siphoned enough from Hope earlier to pass as a normal witch in front of Josie) before they began to chant, closing their eyes.

_"Inveniet hostium et tenebrae. Inveniet hostium et tenebrae. Inveniet hostium et tenebrae"_

Wind started to blow papers around the room as the girls began to get flashes of Landon half asleep on a bus.

"Do you see anything?" Josie asked.

"Just flashes" Kayla answered.

More flashes began appearing, of Landon and the bus but nothing to tell them the human's whereabouts.

"Come on" Hope murmured in frustration "Give me something"

The flashes got more informative, showing them information about a highway.

"I got it" Josie told them.

"Route 29" Josie and Kayla finished together.

They saw a highway sign.

"Near the state line" Hope told them.

Suddenly, they saw in the vision Landon pulling a knife out of his jacket pocket, looking at it.

"Is that the knife?" Josie asked.

"Yeah" Hope answered.

They watched how the knife's blade began to glow a bright red as if sensing their spell. Landon looked confused, squeezing his eyes close to avoid being blinded by the knife's light.

"What the hell is it doing?" Kayla asked.

"I have no idea" Hope answered in concern.

~8~

The next morning, after helping her roommate with her new style only for her to shut up, Kayla received a call from Hope, for the first time in years, Kayla expressing more than just boredom, indifference or sarcasm

"He did that?" Kayla asked in shock, scrolling through the photos Hope had sent her from the bus they had seen in their vision. It looked as though it had exploded, and inside, every person from the driver to those seated in the back had been all burned so badly they resembled mummified corpses.

_"I'm not one to write in my diary as I believe it's a waste of time, no one but me will read it, no one but me will be aware of what's happening inside my head, why I am who I am. But today, I knew these words had to be plastered inside your pages. Someone had once told me I was cold and I would never care for other beings but myself, not caring for their feelings nor their lives. If I could express myself like everyone do, I would be pleased to shut them up. To tell them how wrong they were. Witnessing my cousin performing dark magic wasn't something I enjoyed, while it looked like it from other point of views, I didn't. If I had to be the evil character, the villain from their story to prevent them from being hurt or of having to be the ones to do hideous things, I was willing to follow through my father's legacy of being evil, of being dark. I just hadn't anticipated someone else was going to take that spot away from me"_

Kayla stared at each photo mortified, sliding down the wall to the ground in a deserter hallway, no one around to witness the perfect cold facade the daughter of a psycho killer crumbling and showing the humanity inside the girl.

_"Turns out I'm not the villain of this story as I had believed for years. One only needed to wait for the wrong person at the right time to take that reputation away from me. To steal it just like he stole my best friend's heart. No, I'm not denying it anymore, Hope Mikaelson had been there for me since the start, the first one who never judged me after finding me in the debris and remains of what used to be my house, the same day my family had shunned me out of their Coven. She supported me and comforted me even after learning of my identity, something Dr. Saltzman had taken a while to process and had hesitated to accept me in his school. Funny how a girl sympathizing with your story can help you._

_"This time, it was my turn to be there for Hope, it was my time to support her. And when we find Landon Kirby, he was going to wish he never became the villain of my story. If anything, I was willing to take that title away from him again. If I had a say in this, no one but me had to be the bad guy"_


	3. 2

**_'SOME PEOPLE JUST WANT TO WATCH THE WORLD BURN'_**

_When you look around you, you see the people you love. The people who will always be by your side until the end. When_ I _look around me, I see the people who hate me. I see the people who wouldn't bat an eyelid if something were to happen to me. And I used to be good with that. It didn't bother me in the slightest. But now, I don't know what I would do without Hope; Our little expedition through dark magic the night prior made me realize I wasn't as cold as I thought._

Kayla was putting on her uniform, a grimace of discomfort in her face while her roommate laughed.

"Care to share with the class, demon?" Penelope Parks, known as Satan -by her cousins particularly- had become Kayla's roommate since she first got to the school.

"Nothing to share, Satan" Kayla replied, turning away from the mirror and watching Penelope finish her make up.

Since the moment they both had been placed in the same room, both girls had gotten along. They both were hated by most of the school population and were cold and sarcastic, but under the saftey of their room, sometimes they were the only ones who knew they both really had a heart.

"Well, I'm not the one puking black goo" Penelope smirked. Kayla didn't answer, picking up her books "Now the question, why are you practicing dark magic? I thought you were really onto getting into Dr. Saltzman's good side?"

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Desperate times called for desperate measures"

Penelope lowered her make up brush, lowering her eyebrows "If you did it for Mikaelson, she's not really going to get you a free pass onto being a nice student in his eyes"

A knock in the doorframe stopped their conversation, seeing Hope there, a guilty expession as she heard them speaking but tried to not let it show "Hi"

Kayla gave Penelope a look, "See you in class"

Penelope half smiled, turning away.

Kayla walked toward Hope, walking pass her.

Hope followed her, "She knows?"

"Penelople knows everything" Kayla explained "I don't know why, and I don't care. As long as she is not around telling people my secrets"

"Speaking of secrets" Hope began. Kayla turned to face her, both of them still walking along the hallway. "Emma knows I practiced dark magic last night" Kayla raised her eyebrows. "I didn't tell her you helped me, however..."

"She suspects I helped you" Kayla finished knowingly.

"I swear I didn't want to throw you under the bus" Hope told her.

Kayla nudged her shoulder, reassuringly "Hey, you didn't put a gun on me or forced me to help you. I did it on my own. As long as you keep Josie out of this"

Hope smiled slightly.

"Just the two girls I wanted to find" Alaric walked closer, a serious expression in his face. Kayla and Hope tried to not look at each other, slightly nervous "You two are coming with me to find Landon. You want to do things together, then we'll start with this"

Alaric turned around, walking away.

Kayla and Hope exchanged a look. He knows.

~8~

"I'm sure you have a plan for when we find him" Kayla commented as they walked toward the entrance, looking for Alaric's car, ready to go to find Landon "You're not really miss sympathy when someone wrongs you"

Hope discreetly pulled out of her pocket a ripped page folded in half, handing it to Kayla "Just do what you do best and don't react"

Kayla tilted her head, slowly unfolding the page, seeing it was of a spell named MORTEM, a sketch of a skull along its incantation "You're not doing this alone"

Kayla folded the spell, handing it to Hope.

Hope shoved it to her pocket, "This time I'm not letting you do it with me. This is the type of magic Dr. Saltzman will never forgive you"

"Because of dear ol' dad?" Kayla asked, rolling her eyes as they reached Alaric's car

"Yeah" Hope answered sadly. When they both reached Alaric's car, an SUV, they stopped seeing a pair of legs under the car, frowning in confusion. "Hello?"

The person under the car slid out, revealing the new student, Rafael. "Hey"

Rafael slid back under the SUV, tinkering with the undercarriage, apparently doing some mechanic work

Kayla rolled her eyes "Get out of there, wolfboy"

"What are you doing?" Hope asked

"Adjusting the sway bar" Rafael answered

"Was it broken?" Kayla asked

Rafael slid back out from under the SUV, holding up a bar that he just wrenched off of the vehicle "It is now" Kayla and Hope rolled their eyes in realization "You're going after Landon" Hope raised an eyebrow, frustrated. Kayla stared at him in amusement. "If you want this car to work, I'm going with you"

"You should stay out of it" Hope told him in a condescending tone of voice "He's a liar and a thief"

Rafael scoffed "He took a stupid knife"

Kayla tilted her head "Nothing in this school is a stupid anything"

Rafael took a deep breath, "Look... He's my best friend. And you?" He looked at Hope "You seem vengeful. And you?" He looked at Kayla "You look like you don't give a crap, yet you're doing this. Which is scary and worrying"

Kayla smiled sarcastically

Hope sighed, realizing Rafael wasn't going to be swayed so easily, trying another tactic "Let me show you something" Hope took a step forward, raising her hands. Rafael grabbed her wrists uneasily, looking between the girls warily. Kayla lazily gestured at him to let her continue, nodding. Rafael looked back at Hope reluctantly but after a moment, he allowed her to place the palms of her hands on either side of his face "Close your eyes" Rafael did as told and Hope copied him, muttering an incantation under her breath "_Enserdi_."

Kayla watched them intently as she knew Hope was going to show him what she, Josie and herself had seen the night prior when they cast the spell to track Landon.

After a moment, Rafael jerked back startled, staring at Hope overwhelmed, confused as though he wasn't sure what he should believe "What the hell was that?"

"Your best friend did that to a bus full of people on Route 29 last night" Hope answered "And Kayla and I are the only ones who knows how to find him" Hope held her hand, expectantly "So, give me the engine-thingy"

Kayla stood next to Hope, crossing her arms

Rafael looked at them, standing his ground "No"

Kayla smirked, tilting her head aside "You're being stupid right now, wolfboy" Her tone turned colder "Won't be useful against magic powers"

"Well, you'd have to deal with a long history of anger issues" Rafael replied

Kayla and Hope glared at him

Alaric rushed past them in a hurry, putting his gear in the SUV "He can come"

Hope blinked incredulously "What?"

"He knows Landon" Alaric explained "He'll be an asset. And we need all the help we can get-" He turned to Rafael "So, fix the car and hop in" Rafael looked at the girls smugly, starting to repair the SUV "And put a shirt on"

Hope rolled her eyes in frustration

Kayla chuckled "This is gonna be interesting"

~8~

_**Route 29**_

Alaric, Hope, Kayla and Rafael pulled up where the bus explosion occurred on the side of the road, getting out of the car, seeing the leftover crime scene tape and still-burning flares marking their location.

They began making their way through the woods near the highway, all of them silent.

"I don't know why he's still out here" Hope told them. "He has a whole day's lead on us. He could be anywhere"

Rafael looked at Hope "Maybe 'cause he doesn't have a reason to run"

Hope rolled her eyes sarcastically "Logic that would be perfectly believable if he hadn't, you know... ran"

Kayla just looked between them in amusement

Alaric stopped "Wait" Kayla turned to face him "Shh" Alaric tilted his head aside, focusing his hearing, leading Hope, Kayla and Rafael to do the same "You hear that?"

Kayla frowned "I don't hear anything" She looked at Hope and Rafael "You're the ones with supernatural hearing. What is it?"

They looked at Kayla blankly

Alaric shushed her, "Someone's here"

Alaric took off, jogging through the foggy forest.

"And he's the one with no magic" Kayla gave them a sarcastic a look, "I thought he and I were going to be the useless ones"

Kayla followed after Alaric as Rafael gave Hope a confused look. Hope didn't react, following after her friend

Alaric and Kayla walked through the forest until they came upon a women sitting on the ground, as if she had been hiding behind a large tree, quickly scrambling to her feet. Kayla raised her eyebrows at the long white lace dress she was wearing that was covered in soot like her skin.

The woman looked at them scared.

Alaric raised his hands in a non-threatening manner to try to calm her down "It's okay. I-I'm not gonna hurt you"

The woman looked at Alaric and the students back and forth, an uneasy and scared expression as she stayed silent

"Were you on the bus?" Alaric asked "Can you tell us what happened?"

The woman looked around the forest around her curiously, remaining silent.

"Do you know English?" Kayla asked

The woman briefly looked at Kayla before looking away

Hope looked at Alaric, frowning "Is she a survivor?"

"Smells like it" Rafael told them "She reeks of smoke"

Alaric realized "I think she's in shock" The woman continued looking around the forest, wide eyed. He looked at Hope, Rafael and Kayla "Look, I need to get her to the police so she can get some medical attention. Uh, why don't you three go ahead?" He pointed at the girls warningly "_Don't_ _engage_. We don't know how dangerous Landon is."

Rafael looked at him offended "He's _not dangerous_-"

Alaric gave Rafael a stern look "I said _don't_ _engage_"

Kayla rolled her eyes "Come on"

Kayla began walking away, Hope following behind as Rafael reluctantly followed while Alaric stayed back with the woman.

~8~

Hope and Rafael and Kayla were wandering around the woods

"What exactly happened on that bus?" Rafael asked

Hope shrugged "No one knows. It's like someone incinerated it from the inside"

Rafael sighed "Look, whatever he did, I know there's a good explanation. He's the most loyal friend I've ever had" Hope and Kayla looked at him in skepticism and amusement, "He was there for me on the worst day of my life. After my girlfriend died, he's the only thing that kept me going. So, let me get that knife back for you, and then we all can hear him out, okay?"

Hope looked as though she believed it, clenching her jaw as she looked at Kayla. Kayla was just looking at her, silently letting her know she had her back and would do whatever she wanted to do.

"Appreciate the passion, but maybe you should exert some of it making new friends" Hope told him

Rafael scoffed "So I can be as popular and well-liked as you two?" The girls stopped walking, turning to face Rafael. By looking at Hope, he could tell he hit a nerve but he felt uneasy with the lack of expression on the other witch. "Yeah, I've been at the school for two days and I've already heard all about Hope Mikaelson and her sidekick Kayla Rivers and their sunny disposition" Rafael and Hope stared at each other for a brief moment. Kayla sighed in frustration "I'll get you the stupid, not-stupid knife, and the answers you want. I promise"

Hope smiled fakely "And why should we believe you?"

"Because I don't lie" Rafael answered

Kayla chuckled, "Everybody lies"

Kayla looked at Hope knowingly.

Hope turned to Rafael sighing, rolling her eyes "He's in the root cellar. You have three minutes to do this your way"

Hope stepped aside to let him pass.

Rafael narrowed his eyes in confusion and disbelief "Wait, the headmaster said don't engage-"

Kayla looked at her nails, "Two minutes fifty-nine, two minutes fifty-eight-"

Rafael, realizing they were being honest, rushed into the root cellar

Hope crossed her arms, "Come on"

Hope began walking slowly toward the root cellar

Kayla smiled "I knew you were lying"

Hope gave her a small smile "Like you said. Everybody lies"

~8~

Both girls entered the root cellar just in time to hear Landon nervously trying to tell Rafael he hadn't burned the bus, "-That wasn't me"

"Then who was it?" Hope asked

Rafael turned to them, looking betrayed "You said three minutes!"

Kayla shrugged nonchalantly "Like I said. People lie"

Hope took a step forward, thrusting her hand toward Landon, "_Corporis impetu!"_

Landon flew backwards with incredible force, being telekinetically pinned to the wall behind him.

Rafael looked at Hope like she was crazy "Hey!"

Kayla looked at Rafael, "Sit down, puppy"

Kayla raised her hand flat, thrusting it down, magically forcing Rafael fall to the ground, making him groan in pain

Hope looked at Landon "Where's the knife?"

Landon looked between the witches anxiously "I don't have it. I must've lost it when I ran"

"After you burned the bus?" Hope asked accusingly

"That wasn't me, I swear!" Landon told her, "I barely got out alive"

Rafael looked at Hope both angrily and fearfully, trying to stand up to calm her down but Kayla's magic wasn't letting him do it "Hope, come on"

Hope, who still had her hand up to pin Landon to the wall, ignored him "Last chance. Who the hell was it?"

Landon sighed anxiously, looking at the other three "There was this girl..."

~8~

"You really expect us to believe that story?" Kayla asked, crossing her arms, "_Liaaar_"

Landon and Rafael had been released from the girls' magical restrains after Landon began telling them what had happened. Rafael was kneeling next to Landon to make sure he was okay.

"You both have every right to be mad at me, but I am telling you the truth, Hope" Landon told them. He looked over at Rafael "Come on, man, help me"

Rafael sighed, looking at Hope and Kayla "I believe him"

"Of course you would" Kayla murmured under her breath in amusement

Hope looked at Rafael exasperated and incredulous "You believe that a fire-breathing woman burned the bus alive?"

Rafael nodded "Yeah"

"And Landon happened to be spared?" Hope asked

"He told you that he ran" Rafael pointed out

Kayla raised a finger, lazily "And conveniently lost the knife on the way?"

Rafael gave Kayla a look "Yes"

Kayla gave him a sweet sarcastic smile

"She kept coming at me like she was gonna take it from me" Landon told them "She was burning everything in her path!"

Hope glared at him "You want to explain to us what you were doing stealing that knife in the first place?"

"I don't remember stealing it!" Landon exclaimed

"Of course you don't" Kayla told him sarcastically, pacing around the cellar slowly, "What about pretending to be compelled, then?"

"That was to avoid being thrown back in the werewolf dungeon" Landon told them

"Transitional cellar" Hope and Kayla corrected

"Small spaces!" Landon exclaimed, walking closer to Hope, desperately for her to believe him. "Hope, you have to understand, Dr. Saltzman had already told me the school wasn't gonna let me stay. If he thought I'd talk, he'd lock me back up. There wasn't a good ending for me!" Hope's face fell, realizing that he had a valid point, looking at Kayla to let her know. Kayla frowned "I didn't want to steal from you, and I don't want a fire-breather chasing me. I'm sorry for all of it"

"He's not lying, I know him" Rafael told them. "Now, if he says there's a fire-breathing woman running around the woods, then there is a-"

Suddenly, Alaric ran through the door, looking panicked "There's a fire-breathing woman running through the woods!" Kayla and Hope exchanged startled looks. Alaric stopped in his tracks when he saw Kayla, Hope and Rafael standing around an anxious-looking Landon, giving them a stern look "Did I or did I not say 'don't engage'?"

Kayla glanced at Landon, shrugging "If the cheap version of Nick Jonas can kill with his crappy apologies..."

"Looks can be deceiving" Alaric told her. "Now, our bus refugee? Turns out, she's a pyromancer"

Kayla and Hope looked at each other in shock.

"Wait, wh-what's a pyromancer?" Landon asked nervously.

Hope responded in a soft voice, "A fire-breathing witch"

Rafael hummed, looking at the shocked girls, sarcastically "Huh"

Kayla looked at Alaric "Dr. Saltzman, she wants the knife"

"Okay, well, where is it?" Alaric asked.

Kayla, Alaric and Hope turned to Landon.

Landon began stuttering anxiously "I-I lost it in the woods. I was running around in circles all night, trying to find a place to hide"

Alaric sighed, deciding to trust him "Okay, okay...Well, let's, uh, find it before she does, huh?"

Alaric walked away, leaving the cellar. Hope, Rafael, Landon and Kayla followed behind, only to stop by seeing the woman standing several yards away, waiting for them, growling menacingly at them.

"We don't want any trouble..." Alaric told her nervously.

The woman held her hand expectantly, a silent request for the knife. Alaric frowned in confusion. The woman noticed this, snapping her head and her attention toward Landon, holding her hand insistently.

Kayla realized "When you said you lost the knife..."

Rafael looked at his anxious and scared looking foster brother "Lan?"

Hope looked at Landon, realizing what Kayla did as well "She wants the knife you said you don't have"

The woman's eyes started to glow a reddish orange and Alaric widened his eyes, knowing she was about to breathe fire at them, quickly turning to his students, "Back in the cellar. Go. Go, go, go, go"

All of them ran inside the root cellar, sensing the heat of the fire as they closed the doors that began burning.

Hope immediately turned to Landon furiously "Where the hell is it?"

"I'm sorry!" Landon told her, quickly pulling out the knife out of his inner jacket pocket, handing it to her "I panicked"

"What the hell, Lan?" Rafael asked in disappointment and disbelief.

Kayla ignored them, trying to put the fire out, only to realize she was out of magic, looking at her hands nervously. "Ric..."

Alaric looked at his niece, seeing her unease as she glanced at her hands and back to the still ablaze doors, realizing she was out of magic "Hope, doors!"

Hope turned to them, nodding "I got it"

Alaric and Kayla stepped back as Hope walked back toward the doors, thrusting her right hand palm-out toward the fire "_Adiuuatur" _The spell extinguished the flames. Hope turned to them "Okay, it's a quick fix. It won't last long"

Alaric nodded, "All right. Great. I need a cell phone"

"Take your pick" Landon gestured toward a large barrel nearby, which was full of cellphones, wallets, and jewelry.

Alaric, Hope, Kayla and Rafael walked closer, examining the stuff.

Kayla frowned, picking up some jewelry "What is all this?"

Rafael reached out, picking up an ID card, realizing "It's from the people on the bus"

Rafael and Kayla turned around to look at Landon suspiciously.

"I didn't bring it here-" Landon began.

"If he says 'I swear' on more time" Hope interrupted, giving Rafael a frustrated look "I'm gonna melt him"

Landon looked away, nervously "Man..."

~8~

Alaric used one of the cell phones stolen by the mysterious woman, calling Dorian for an update, putting it on speaker "Please tell me you have something"

"_Connection sucks_" Dorian told him, "_W-Where are you?"_

Hope rolled her eyes "Root cellar full of contraband that our pickpocket Landon Kirby claims he didn't steal"

Rafael looked at Hope in exasperation "There's a fire-breather outside. Can you prioritize your rage?"

"There wouldn't be a fire-breather outside if it weren't for him stealing the knife" Kayla told him "She can put his vandalism atop in the priority of her rage with that witch while Landon bonds with her over their criminal ways"

Rafael gave Kayla a frustrated look.

"_Dragon_" Dorian interrupted whatever Rafael was going to retort.

"What?" Alaric asked

"_Dragon_" Dorian repeated "_She steals treasure, breathes fire, hides the loot in her lair... She's-she's not a pyromancer, she's a-"_

"I've always wanted to fight a dragon" Kayla murmured under breath

Alaric scoffed, rolling his eyes "Dragons don't exist, or look like normal people"

"_There was a time we would have said that about vampires_" Dorian replied

Alaric sighed impatiently, knowing he was right "Okay, fine. She's a human dragon. Now what?"

_"In anything I've ever read_-" Dorian began

"In fiction" Alaric interjected, still skeptical.

"_The way to take down a dragon_?" Dorian continued "_You need a buttload of courage and a sword"_

Hope held up the blade she just got back from Landon, "How about a knife?"

~8~

Hope used her magic to blow off the cellar doors open, jumping out of the root cellar, landing lightly on the ground in front of the dragon, telekinetically shoving her several yards backwards with a simple thrust of her arm

"Didn't anyone ever tell you smoking's bad for you?" Hope asked. The dragon-woman landed on her side facing away from Hope, flipping herself onto her front before starting to stand, glaring angrily at Hope, who just shrugged sarcastically "I know, quitting's hard"

The dragon's growling turned to a roar as she breathed an enormous fiery blast at Hope. Hope raised her right hand to block the fire by clutching the knife, using her magic to protect herself from the flames. "_Scutum" _Blocking the fire was clearly starting to tire her, wincing in response to the heat of the fire and the hot knife.

Suddenly, with a light touch of her arm feeling someone siphoning her, the flames were thrusted backwards more fiercely, looking at her side, seeing Kayla holding her left hand up to help her out with the flames.

"Figured you'd need help" Kayla told her.

Hope nodded gratefully as both witches fought back the powerful blast of fire until suddenly the fire dissipated, lowering their hands, seeing the dragon woman in the ground, holding her head.

They looked at Rafael exasperated.

"Took you long enough" Hope told him.

"Sorry" Rafael apologized, "I couldn't find a rock"

"There's literally a lair full of heavy objects" Kayla pointed out

The dragon-woman recovered from the hit, getting ready to stand on her feet.

Rafael redirected Hope and Kayla to the task at hand "Hope! Kayla! Alley-oop"

Rafael sprinted toward the dragon-woman. Hope waited until he was next to her before tossing Rafael the blade. Rafael leaped into the air toward the dragon with his werewolf agility, plunging the blade into her chest, seemingly killing her.

The three of them shared a look, unnerved

"Is it me, or killing a dragon was easier than I thought it'll be?" Kayla asked slightly nervous, looking at the dead dragon-woman

~8~

Rafael yanked the knife out of the dragon-woman's chest, handing it to Hope with a hard expression "Promise kept"

Alaric and Landon ran closer.

"You three alright?" Alaric asked in concern, looking at the body of the dragon they had just slayed, both relieved it was over but unhappy his students and niece had to defeat it "Let's give her a proper burial. See if you can find a shovel"

The four teens did as told, walking away toward the root cellar, picking up shovels, walking out, only to stop in shock by seeing a real life Dragon behind Alaric, spreading its wings.

"Dr. Saltzman" Hope and Kayla called out, wide eyed.

"Oh, my God..." Hope breathed in shock

The dragon roared before stretching out its wings, taking flight, breathing a large blast of fire once it was up in the air.

"Was that a-" Landon began.

Hope took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do, turning to face Landon, Kayla and Rafael, tossing the shovel on the ground "You guys go. Get to the car and get out of here"

Kayla stared at Hope intently, dropping her shovel to the ground

"What about you?" Rafael asked, dropping his shovel.

"I have an idea" Hope answered, giving Kayla a pointed look

Kayla stubbornly crossed her arms.

"What?" Alaric asked

"She wants this" Hope pulled out the knife from the waistband of her jeans, "She's going to be back"

Alaric sighed, knowing she was right, "All right, you three, go to the car" Landon and Rafael reluctantly did as told. Rafael tried to grab Kayla's arm but she stepped back, shaking her head, watching them go "I'll meet you there. Go. Go!" Alaric looked at Kayla frowning "What are you waiting for?"

"For you to trust me" Kayla answered bluntly, "I'm helping"

Alaric looked between two girls, warily "You wake up with a death wish today?"

"Something like that" Hope answered, walking forward with the knife in hand "Get back to the car, Kayla"

"I told you you're not doing this alone" Kayla replied, both girls waiting for the dragon to circle back around to their location.

~8~

The dragon returned.

Alaric looked at the witches with alarm "All right, it's coming back. Now what?"

"You should take cover" Hope suggested

"Like hell" Alaric responded as though he thought they lost their minds

Kayla turned to him, seriously "Then tell us how we're gonna explain to your daughters that all that's left of you is hot ash?"

Alaric was visibly appalled by this retort, "The dad card?" Kayla shrugged "That's a low blow. Including for you, Kayla. Didn't think you'd use it"

"Why, because it's so difficult to believe I have a heart?" Kayla snapped.

Alaric looked down guiltily, thinking for a brief moment about her words, realizing that he was an ordinary human, "All right, but Kayla..."

"I'm a witch too if you forgot" Kayla told him, angrily "I can help"

Alaric sighed, going back into the root cellar, though not without first noticing that Hope pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket before he closed the doors.

Hope unfolded the paper, showing Kayla it was the Mortem spell, "Are you sure about this? He won't be happy about it"

Kayla didn't answer, holding her hand for the spell. Hope gave it to her and both girls held hands, Kayla siphoning Hope's magic as Hope raised the knife and Kayla the spell so they could read it.

Both girls started to chant out loud "_Tenebris anima vestra contundito mortem. Et conteret spiritum. Frange vitam. Nolite corde. Ut sub terra esse, ad tenebras usque in sempiternum..."_

The dragon started to descend where they're standing, blowing wildly wind around them, squeezing their hands to remain fearless against the dragon.

"_Tenebris anima vestra contundito mortem. Et conteret spiritum. Frange vitam. Nolite corde. Ut sub terra esse"_

Suddenly, the dragon screeched in the air, seemingly exploding with a white light

~8~

Hope and Kayla awakened, finding themselves laying on the ground, the grimoire page laying to their left and the knife laying to their right, indicating that they had been knocked unconscious at some point during the spell. The dragon had reverted back to her human form and was laying flat on her stomach when she suddenly began to stir.

Hope quickly stood to her feet, looking at the dragon-woman, whose face was covered in blood. Hope held up the knife to kill her once and for all, looking conflicted, only for the woman to hold out her hand with a pleading expression.

"Where did you come from?" Hope asked shakily, looking scared "Why do you want this so badly? What's so special about it?" The woman remained silent, still begging non-verbally with her hand outstretched. Hope looked overwhelmed, losing her patience "Say something!"

The dragon still on her hands and knees, turned around, preparing to blast fire to Hope. But before she could react, Kayla appeared behind Hope, taking the knife out of her hand, stabbing the dragon-woman in the throat, killing her before her fire reached full intensity. Kayla breathed heavily, pulling away the knife as Alaric reached their side, all of them looking down at the lifeless creature in front of them, having finally slayed the dragon.

~8~

Hope and Kayla were crouching down next to the dragon-woman's body, examining her cause of death

"Guess that was the soft spot" Hope told them

"It was a second decision, couldn't hesitate" Kayla told them.

They stood, turning to face Alaric, their expressions falling when they noticed he was looking at the grimoire page they had left on the ground.

After skimming the page's contents, Alaric looked up at them with a shocked expression "What is this?" The girls remained silent, knowing no answer was going to get them out of this. Alaric raised his voice in anger, "This isn't earth magic, girls!"

"This wasn't an earth magic problem" Hope told him, trying to minimize the seriousness of the situation.

"We don't allow black magic" Alaric told them "It gets inside your heart and it poisons your mind. Now, I looked the other way this morning, 'cause I knew you were upset, but this is a death spell" Alaric stopped, realizing what they had intended to do with it, "A spell you couldn't have known you needed to use on a dragon, which means you had other plans for it"

Kayla grabbed Hope's hand, silently letting her know she had her support as they remained silent

Alaric noticed the action, looking at his niece, "You know your past with dark magic, you know how easy could be to corrupt you, Mikayla" Kayla looked away. Alaric looked between both girls, his expression a mix of disappointment, anger, and sadness "Landon did something stupid. Maybe evil. We won't know until we learn more... But he's still just a kid, Hope. And so are you two" Kayla looked down. Hope's eyes filled with tears, and she looked up at the sky in an attempt to keep them from spilling onto her cheeks as Alaric continued to admonish them. Alaric looked at Hope "This hatred? This vengeance? This is your father" He looked at Kayla, "This ease you get to perform dark magic and no hesitation on it, this coldness, it was something your father had. When I met you, I made a promise to myself to not let you fall into his path" He looked between them "It can't be you. I won't allow it" Alaric regained his composure and pointed at the dragon's body "Now, you bury her. And I'll see you two back at the car"

Alaric walked away, the page from the spellbook in hand, leaving an extremely upset Hope and sad Kayla behind to clean up the mess

~8~

After burying the dragon, Kayla and Hope walked toward the car at the side of the road, frowning when they saw Alaric alone, sitting on the hood of his car

"Where are they?" Hope asked as Kayla quietly climbed inside the car

"Gone" Alaric answered, giving her a piece of paper "I found this on the windshield when I got back"

Hope picked up the paper, seeing it was a letter from Landon.

~8~

_There's a reason why I used to be alone, not caring about the comments. Not caring about the insults thrown at me. There was nothing that could hurt me because until now, I didn't know what it felt like being hurt. Being compared to a mass murderer when I was only trying to help stirred something inside me. It made a rock form in the back of my throat, not letting me breath and it hurt, it hurt that liquid formed in my eyes._

Kayla was laying on her bed, hugging her pillow as she stared forward blankly, some tears falling down her cheeks.

_I had never experienced what it felt like being ashamed or upset for disappointing someone. However, I couldn't get rid of the look on Dr. Saltzman's face when he realized I had performed dark magic. I hadn't care what he ever thought about me before, he was just the man who feared me. But hearing him confess he wanted to help me be a good person broke me. Broke this fountain of liquid from my eyes. I don't know what's like to have someone to believe you can be good, but I wasn't going to disappoint him again._


	4. 3

_**'WE'RE BEING PUNKED, PEDRO'**_

Kayla was at her witches' class, all the witches were sitting in the floor in a circle, holding hands as Dorian was the one instructing the class, "All right, gather together" Dorian walked outside the circle, instructing them on the group assignment "Chain spells are about the fluid movement of energy from witch to witch" He stopped, looking around as if realizing someone was missing "Where's Penelope Park?"

Elizabeth Saltzman, Lizzie, Kayla's cousin smirked before making a snarky comment "Um, lady cramps, Mr. Williams"

Kayla rolled her eyes, unamused. Out of the twins, Lizzie was the one who gave her more of a headache.

"Sorry I asked" Dorian said, an expression of discomfort in his face "A disharmonious group makes for an uneven flow. Okay..." Suddenly a piece of parchment materialized above their heads falling into his hands, interrupting him from his lecture.

"Uh-uh" Josie commented, recognizing the cursive script on the page, realizing it was a summoning "Who's in trouble with the headmaster?"

Kayla smiled sarcastically, giving the twins an amused look, "Probably the people who started a rumble with the local high school"

Kayla had never cared for the flag football they played since she got to the school almost two years ago, specially since it involved an annual competence with Mystic Falls' high school where they had to lose according to Penelope as everyone believed their school was for the rich and avoiding exposure of the supernatural, they had to lose.

The last game that took place while she was with Hope and Alaric looking for Landon, the school had lost the game as agreed, however they began a fight with the local high school.

Lizzie glared at the other witch, someone who just as Penelope she hated.

Dorian opened the note, reading out loud, "Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman..." He looked at Kayla and Hope, raising his eyebrows at them, "And plus you makes four. Off you go"

Josie, Lizzie and Hope exchanged confused and concerned looks, standing up to leave.

Kayla took her time, seeming uninterested, all the while holding an unconcerned expression as she followed the girls out of the classroom. Only once she was outside and neither of the other three were paying attention to her, Kayla slowed down, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, a brief flash of worry crossing her face before she took on a bored expression, following the girls.

~8~

The girls were now at the library, following Alaric around the room, watching him collect relevant books off the shelves while they demanded answers for what he just told them. None of them happy about what they were being forced to do.

"This makes no sense, Dad" Lizzie told him "Why are we being punished?"

Alaric gave her an exasperated look, "Because you started a brawl at a charity football game that risked exposing what we really do here!"

Lizzie pouted "Well, you weren't mad last night"

"I was mad last night!" Alaric retorted, walking down the steps to one of the study tables, setting the books down "My undying love for my daughters just happened to trump my rage" He turned to face his daughters, niece and student "I volunteered everyone in the game, so stop complaining. You're lucky that it's just community service and not actual jail time"

"Can I at least offer a rebuttal in my defense, if it pleases the court?" Lizzie asked. Alaric rolled his eyes, gesturing toward her to go ahead and defend herself "First of all, I was provoked. My response was totally proportional considering the levels of abuse that I was forced to endure" Hope and Kayla couldn't help but chuckle. "And secondly...," She hesitated anxiously, "If anyone should take the blame, it's Josie"

Kayla gave Lizzie a disgusted look

Josie looked at her sister, betrayed and offended "What?"

Lizzie cringed, seeing how much she hurt her twin, immediately starting to backpedal "I'm sorry. I totally cracked during cross, but if you had just let Kaleb catch the ball-"

Josie scoffed incredulously "Yeah, okay"

"You'd still be in trouble" Alaric told them sternly

Hope, amused by the scene unfolding in front of her, interjected before he could continue. "But nice job throwing your sister under the bus!"

"You don't do that" Kayla added, "I never threw Vanessa, my sister under the bus even though she deserved it"

Josie looked at Hope and Kayla, touched by their unexpected argument in her defense, giving them an affectionate and grateful look "Thank you, Hope. Kayla"

The twins glared at each other, seeming to have an argument of just looks between them.

"Speaking of" Alaric once again, tried to get to the point of their argument "The bus leaves in ten minutes, and I expect all four of you on it, working together today, harmoniously and without drama. End of debate"

Hope scoffed "Neither Kayla or I were even at the game. Why are we being punished?"

Alaric stared at both girls blankly, "You both know what you did" Josie and Lizzie stopped their silent argument, curious about the evasive answer, looking between the three of them. Alaric clapped his hands, "All right, now go. All of you" The twins walked away, groaning "Come on"

Hope and Kayla didn't move, waiting for the twins to leave

"Seriously?" Kayla asked

Alaric looked at them, tensely "What part of what I said needs translating?"

"We want to help you with research" Hope told him

Alaric rolled his eyes, looking away "Dorian has a master's degree in library science. I think the adults have it covered"

Hope glared at Alaric, walking toward him "That's not fair. You only play by 'grown-up rules' when you don't need something from me"

Kayla stayed silent, awkwardly as it was the first times she had been in a mission with Alaric or Hope and ended wrong

"I am spinning right now, Hope" Alaric told her, glancing at Kayla, letting her know this was directed at her as well "And I can't drag either of you or anyone else any further into this until I figure out what's going on, okay? So, right now, I need you to be kids-" Hope scoffed, rolling her eyes. "-keeping a dragon-sized secret today until I get some answers"  
Hope continued to glare at Alaric, who gave her and Kayla a stern look "Understood?"

Hope and Kayla looked at each other, not pleased by their punishment, smiling fakely at Alaric

"I'll be a kid right now" Kayla told him, taking a step forward. Alaric smiled fakely, gesturing at her to continue. Kayla whined, "Do we really have to be punished like this?"

Alaric smiled sweetly, "Yes"

Kayla pouted, "Rude"

~8~

The students being punished for their behavior at the game, Hope and Kayla got off of the Salvatore School bus at Mystic Falls Town Square where Lizzie trailed behind Hope, taking the opportunity to poke at her in hopes of getting information

"So, what did you do?" Lizzie asked "My dad never gets mad at you. You're the prodigal daughter" She looked at Kayla, "Not surprised from you, however. After all my dad hates you" Kayla smiled sarcastically, acting as if that didn't affect her "Which is cool because he's not the only one. But what it _is_ surprising is he didn't say what you did this time" She looked between Hope and Kayla, "What you two did together, must have been juicy"

"Sorry" Hope told them, just trying to get through the day without incidents "No time for girl talk. Public service awaits"

The students gathered around Dorian, who was the one supervising their community service "All right, listen up! It's a beautiful day. You got options- litter, weeds, graffiti! Your choice"

Dorian held a tool to pick up litter in offering toward Kaleb, -a vampire student-. Kaleb looked at it, and then at Dorian, picking it up. He waited until Dorian walked away before he joined the others.

"It's bad enough we get punished while the humans get a pass" Kaleb told them "But there ain't no way in hell I'm picking up their garbage"

Kaleb held the tool out to Lizzie, who immediately scoffed, holding up her hands in rejection "Uh, I don't do trash either"

"Ugh" Kayla walked from behind Kaleb, picking up the tool from his hands, "I love trash"

Hope stood at her side, nodding "Me too. As of this moment"

Both girls began walking away, using that as an excuse to get away from them

"Perf" Lizzie told them "It suits you"

"Give me a reason why not to kill her" Kayla murmured, harshly stabbing the tool in the ground.

Hope gave her a sympathetic smile, "She's family?"

"As of now..." Kayla murmured, "My maternal family is better. And they tried to kill me"

Hope sighed sadly.

They noticed Josie walking closer to them, exchanging a surprise look, looking toward Lizzie who looked hurt by her sister abandoning her.

They watched in interest the twins' argument.

"I've never see them fighting like this before" Kayla commented

"There's always a first" Hope replied

"Fine, Daddy's girls" Lizzie snapped at them, visibly offended by Josie walking away from her, looking around at the rest of the students "Anyone else?"

All the students split up to do their respective tasks.

Josie, Hope and Kayla picked up trash bags, starting to work on their tasks

~8~

After a while of working, the girls continued at the park, picking up litter, placing it inside large orange trash bags.

Hope looked over at Josie, who since they began their task, she was dedicated, chuckling and making a snarky comment "You have a future in waste management"

Kayla looked up, laughing at what Hope observed

Josie opened another trash bag, "Cleaning up messes is kind of my thing"

Hope shrugged in agreement "Well, your sister is kind of a dumpster fire..."

Kayla smiled in amusement

Josie stopped what she was doing, looking at Hope and Kayla with a frustrated expression "Why do you always pick fights?" They raised their eyebrows in silent question. "We've know each other a decade, two years with you Kayla and any time you have the chance, you poke"

Josie looked at Kayla

"You guys have made it clear you hate me" Kayla told her bitterly, looking away

Hope sighed, knowing the real reason but didn't comment on it. She continued picking up litter "You guys do your fair share of poking"

"Yeah, in retaliation to your pokes" Josie replied "And with you spending so much time with my dad, and keeping secrets, and now Kayla being part of those-"

Hope, not wanting to have to lie about what she and Kayla knew, tried to cut Josie off before she could continue "We're not keeping secrets-"

"Oh yeah?" Josie asked, "What happened when you went to go find Landon Kirby?"

Hope looked at the ground evasively "Nothing happened"

"Something clearly did happen" Josie told her "Rafael never showed up at school, my dad was rattled... So, why won't you just tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell!" Hope, overwhelmed, punctuated her response by slamming her tool into the ground, but instead of the ground, she ended up missing and stabbed her boot-clad foot with the sharp spike instead, yelping in pain when she realized what she did.

Kayla turned around, hearing Hope's scream of pain, "The hell, Mikaelson?"

Kayla ran closer, looking down to see the tool stabbed in Hope's foot

"Oh, my God" Josie exclaimed horrified

Josie ran closer, stopping at Kayla's side.

Hope was in pain, taking deep breaths as to not catch people's attention, looking at the other girls expectantly "Help me" She told them, giving them a look with her jaw clenched in pain.

Josie and Kayla exchanged a look as Kayla knelt in front of Hope, grabbing the tool

"What are you doing?" Josie exclaimed horrified

"Pulling it out" Kayla answered, glancing at her sarcastically "It's kinda obvious, isn't it?"

"You can't just do-" Josie began

"I can heal myself" Hope interrupted impatiently. Josie looked between them alarmed and shocked for the request. "Pull it out, Kayla!"

Kayla took a deep breath, trying to pull it out, seeing Josie's hand taking a hold of the tool, both of them pulling at the same time, falling back to their bottom from the force they used to pry the spike from Hope's foot

"Ow" Hope groaned, taking a deep breath in relief as she felt herself heal

Josie looked up with a mischievous expression "You poked yourself"

Hope couldn't help but laugh in spite herself. Kayla threw her head backwards with a genuine, playful smile.

"Shut up" Hope told them playfully

Josie giggled

~8~

Hope, Kayla and Josie were loading the bags of garbage they picked up into a pile when Josie suddenly grabbed her stomach, doubling over with a groan.

Hope looked at her new friend with concern "Everything okay?"

Josie stood to her full height once the pain passed, noticing something happening behind Hope "Yeah... I think that that's just making me a little nauseous" She pointed at the tree behind Hope, where MG -another vampire student- and Dana -a townie- were currently making out with each other

"Huh" Hope murmured, rolling her eyes sarcastically "Didn't see that coming"

Kayla followed their gaze, amused "I did. Guy has the hormones of a teenager and the impulse control of a preschooler. Plus he's a vamp"

The girls exchanged a look, all laughing in amusement

"He also always goes for the wrong kinds of girls" Josie told them

Hope turned back to Josie, raising an eyebrow "Given my last crush, I can't judge"

Kayla shrugged in agreement

The three began walking down the sidewalk

"Well, my last crush was actually Satan incarnate" Josie told them, crossing her arms. Kayla grimaced "That is, I guess, unless you count..."

Kayla looked at her curiously "Who?"

Josie shook her head, "Never mind. It really doesn't matter anymore. Lizzie has dibs"

"Dibs?" Hope repeated

Kayla nodded, looking away in realization "Rafael" She sighed, "She always calls dibs, though"

"When is it gonna be your turn?" Hope asked

Josie shrugged dismissively, but Kayla could tell her twins's treatment hurt her. "It just is what it is"

"Right, well..." Hope sighed, "That doesn't really make it right" Josie stopped, shocked they were defend her that way, looking between the girls she and her sister had claimed to hate, only to realize neither of them were really bad. Hope and Kayla exchanged a look, the latter nodding, fighting back a grimace. "Your dad knows we used black magic. That's why we're in trouble"

Josie's eyes widened in shock and briefly in betrayal,

"Don't worry" Kayla told her, "We didn't tell him that you helped us with the spell"

Josie looked between them, genuinely touched that Hope and Kayla would protect her in that way, smiling weakly "Thank you"

":And Landon and Rafael took off together" Hope told her "Landon told me he didn't know why he stole the knife. But then, he lied about having it, so I don't know what to believe. Then he wrote me this letter that was, I don't know... sweet?"

Josie nodded in understanding sighing softly, "Lizzie's... sensitive. Our mom is going on all these really long recruitment missions recently. That's why she's extra testy. She just really misses her"

Kayla looked down, frowning. While she wouldn't admit it to anyone, there were moments she did missed Cecily, her mom. She had been one of the only people in the Rivers-Martin household that genuinely cared for her, even while she hurt her sisters and brothers with her psychotic outbursts. Ones she hadn't had in a while already, thanks to Dr. Saltzman and Hope who had been there for her to calm her down.

"I know the feeling" Hope told her, smiling sadly

"I remember how your mom used to come by the school" Josie told her "We all used to say how beautiful she was"

Hope smiled, "She was"

Josie's sad smile turned into a guilty expression "We really should have sent you flowers or something"

Hope laughed softly, "You did. Your dad signed your names. It was obvious."

Josie grimaced "Okay. We definitely deserve a little bit of poking"

Both girls laughed.

Hope nudged Kayla's arm, giving her a worried look "You okay?"

"Perfect" Kayla murmured, giving her a small smile

Hope smiled back

"I wonder where the boys are right now..." Josie trailed off

Hope stopped, getting an idea, facing Josie and Kayla, "There's this spell that my aunt Freya taught me. It's kind of like a full-immersion video chat"

Josie and Kayla exchanged a look

"Okay, but don't we need something of Landon's—" Josie began

Hope reached into her pants pocket, pulling out the folded piece of parchment on which Landon wrote his goodbye note.

Kayla laughed, unsurprised "There you go girl"

Hope looked at Josie, seriously "You can't tell your dad" Josie sighed, slowly nodding "They don't teach this at school"

Josie smiled affectionately "This is the kind of secret I can get behind"

Hope smiled

~8~

The girls hid behind a tree in town square to do the spell, holding hands, just like the day they had made the spell to track Landon, they made sure Josie wouldn't see Kayla was also a siphoner (It was a request from Alaric. Apparently, siphoners came specifically from the Gemini Coven and if the twins found out there was someone else like them, they would start asking question and neither was ready to tell them Kayla was the daughter of the man who killed their biological mother)

The girls began the spell, however before they could go on, Josie doubled in pain, clutching her abdomen

Kayla crouched in front of her cousin, a brief expression of concern that caught Josie by surprise "Are you okay?" Josie tried to catch her breath as the pain grew worse "Why did you stop?"

Hope also looked worried

Josie had a look of realization, "This is twin pain. Something's wrong. I think Lizzie's in trouble"

The three girls exchanged a look

~8~

The girls went to find Dorian in hopes of convincing him to let them return.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you leave" Dorian told them

"No, I need to go home to see my sister" Josie insisted

Dorian sighed, leaning forward "Your dad's with your sister" He reassured. "And I'm under strict orders to keep you here"

Josie scoffed "What? Why?"

Kayla looked down at Dorian's books, nudging Hope's arm, catching her attention, nodding at the books

"And why are you researching that?" Hope asked

Kayla picked up the book that had various illustrations of gargoyles and appeared to be written in a different language, showing it to the girls "A monster perhaps?"

Dorian grabbed the book from Kayla's hands, closing it with a sigh.

Hope and Kayla crossed their arms, giving him an expectant look.

~8~

When the girls returned to the school, it was night. They immediately became unnerved by how empty the ground floor was

"Lizzie?" Josie called out

Kayla looked around, frowning "Empty"

"I'll check the library" Hope told them.

Hope took the right hand hall, beginning to walk down it. Josie walked further down the entrance hall. Kayla took the left hand hall.

~8~

"Liz?" Kayla called out, "Come on out" Kayla stopped walking when she heard stomping behind her, grimacing "Oh, tell me it's you behind me, Lizzie" She slowly turned around seeing a gargoyle shrieking at her. Kayla touched the wall, siphoning some of the school's magic, thrusting her free hand toward the gargoyle "_Corporis impetu"_

The gargoyle barely moved with her spell, only angering it more, spreading its wings, shrieking loudly. Kayla took the moment to run away down the hallway, gasping in shock when she saw Alaric, Hope and Josie in front of her as she turned in a corner

"Kayla" Hope breathed in relief

"Gargoyle is immune to telekinetic push away spells" Kayla told them quickly, looking toward the hallway she came from "And its over there, turn around" They did as told, Alaric glancing at the surprising panicked expression on his niece. Kayla glanced at Josie "Nice axe" Josie gave her a small smile, her grip on the nice she had taken from her dad, tightening.

The four of them walked down the main hallway, entering to the Grand Hall.

"Emma?" Alaric called out. "Emma?"

Alaric slid open the back room door, seeing Emma and the younger students inside, however before they could say anything, Emma raised her index finger to her lips to shush them

The loud stomping noise started to pick up again behind the girls. Hope turned around, sensing the creature. The gargoyle growled at them, spreading its wings. The Saltzman's and the Rivers girl turned a moment later upon hearing the grinding stone sound it made by moving.

Emma slid the doors close again to protect the younger students.

The gargoyle leaped in the air, using his wings to glide over the staircase and down on the floor, directly facing Hope who was several feet in front of Alaric, Josie and Kayla. The gargoyle tried to stab Hope with their mysterious knife. Hope barely dodged, falling on her back, scrambling to get back in her feet. The gargoyle prepared another to attempt to stab her a second time. Alaric rushed forward toward the creature.

"No, dad!" Josie cried out in horror

"No!" Kayla cried out, horrified to see her uncle putting himself in danger

Alaric stopped between the gargoyle and Hope, gasping as the creature attempted to stab him in the heart with the mysterious knife "No!"

The gargoyle stopped itself just inches away from stabbing the knife into Alaric's chest. Alaric gasped in shock that the creature stopped. The gargoyle looked at Alaric in confusion, its red eyed widening in surprise as they stared at each other.

Both Josie and Kayla picked up their weapons (Kayla grabbing the weapon Alaric dropped) and used them to break off a large piece of its wings. The gargoyle turned to face the cousins roaring ferociously, raising the knife in preparation to stab one of them.

Before he could do that, Hope stood, spreading her arms, starting to cast a spell "_Fluctus impulsa!" _The knife flew out of the gargoyle's hand, landing behind it near the staircase. Hope looked at the cousins, "Josie, Kayla. Help me"

Josie looked at Hope anxiously "How?"

Kayla grabbed Hope's hand, nodding "Repeat after Hope"

Josie ran over Hope, grabbing her free hand. Hope's hands glowed red as the cousins siphoned her of her magic. Kayla and Josie spread their free arms to aim the spell at the gargoyle

"_Fluctus impulsa. Fluctus impulsa. Fluctus impulsa"_

The spell seemed to momentarily immobilize the gargoyle, who spread its own arms, staring at the ceiling. When the creature managed to break free just enough to take a single step toward them, the girls focused their energy even more into the spell

"_Fluctus impulsa. Fluctus impulsa. Fluctus impulsa!"_

Suddenly, the gargoyle exploded into a shower of small broken pieces of stone, which were now littering the floor, tables, and chairs in the room. Hope and Kayla looked relieved, Alaric looked shocked. However, Josie was furious.

Hope exhaled deeply, looking over at Josie and Kayla with pride "Nice job!"

Kayla managed a small smile

Josie whirled around to face Alaric, furiously "How could you jump in front of her like that?" She scolded "You could have died, Dad!"

Alaric softened "Honey, I knew it wouldn't kill me because my research said so-"

Josie stormed away, tears in her eyes.

Alaric sighed, looking over at Hope and Kayla who, for once, had nothing to say.

~8~

Hope, Kayla and Alaric gathered in Alaric's office for some debriefing after the day's events

"How's Lizzie?" Kayla asked

"Recovering quickly" Alaric answered "Thanks to her sister"

Kayla closed her eyes in relief. Alaric smiled softly, seeing the concern she expressed toward his daughters in moments like this when everyone believed her to be cold. It was nice that at least one of the three was trying. And he was proud to see how much his niece had improved since she got to the school

"So, how did you know the gargoyle wouldn't kill you?" Hope asked

"Gargoyles are protectors" Alaric answered, picking up a book, walking across his office to put it back on the shelf "And folklore tells a tale of a gargoyle who once protected a small settlement in France whose villagers revered a powerful relic. A knife"

"Wait" Kayla told them in shock, glancing at Hope "Our knife?"

Alaric nodded, walking back around his desk "As the story goes, the gargoyle loved the humans he protected so much, he vowed never to harm humanity. Instead, he chose to fight evil on their behalf"

Hope smiled ruefully in realization "Me and Kayla being the evil ones in this scenario. Josie, Lizzie..."

"In its mind, yes" Alaric confirmed "I realized when it didn't hurt me before..." He sighed in exhaustion "It saw me as the one who needed protection"

"I'm not sure that knowing that will make them feel any better" Kayla told him

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Alaric looked away

"I should get back to the girls" Alaric told them

Alaric walked toward the door to his office

"Wait" Hope told him. Alaric turned to look at Hope questioningly. Hope took a deep breath "One more thing. You're always telling us that we need to work together- to put our own feelings aside for the school, for the community. I know I haven't always listened to you with that kind of stuff, but I'm starting to think that it's actually pretty good advice. So, maybe you should take it... Because if you want me, your niece and the twins to get along, for them to be happy, for the school to be safe... These secrets are gonna tear us all apart"

Alaric considered her words for a moment, seemingly realizing that she had a very good point

~8~

Alaric gathered another assembly, this time to let everyone at the school know about the recent events.

"If you'd asked me a week ago, I would have told you there's a difference between myth and fact" Alaric told them, standing at the front of the room "I would have told you that supernaturals were limited to the species under this roof. I would have said that folklore and fairy tales were just stories. But I can no longer say that any of that is true... 'Cause just a few days ago, we were confronted by the existence of a dragon" The students all began to murmur quietly amongst themselves "And then, today, our campus was terrorized by a gargoyle come to life. Some of us were forced to fight. We won this time. They were drawn here by a knife that went missing earlier this week. And, for whatever reason, these creatures consider us to be the enemy. In their minds, we're the villains because we won't give them what they want. We don't even know _why_ they want it. But we're gonna find out. I can't say for sure what their true intentions are. I can't say there won't be more attacks. That's why I'm telling you this- to warn you. To ask you to look out for each other. To do what's best for one another. Because we're more than just a school. _We're_ a family. And we will stand together. We will fight together. And we will win or lose this battle together, no matter what comes next"

~8~

Kayla was talking to Penelope, walking toward the common room

"So I heard you fought a gargoyle" Penelope told her. Kayla chuckled "That's hot"

"Josie did as well" Kayla replied, meeting eyes with her cousin as she sat with MG and Lizzie, both girls cuddling together. Josie smiled slightly, however when she looked next to Kayla, her smile faded, looking away "Problems in paradise?"

Penelope fake smiled "I see you two are getting along now" Kayla bit her lip, giving her a sympathetic look "At least one of us is close to a happy ending"

Penelope gave her one last smirk, walking away

Kayla watched her go, sighing to herself, smiling slightly "One day, Pen. One day you'll be happy too"

Kayla walked away


	5. 4

_**'HOPE IS NOT THE GOAL'**_

Alaric and Sheriff Matt Donovan gathered all the students in the grand hall, updating them on recent events

"Given our recent influx of monsters, Sheriff Donovan and I have decided we need to take drastic action" Alaric told them, standing at the podium with Sheriff Donovan at his side "Please give him your full attention"

Matt took Alaric's place at the podium, addressing the students "Like Dr. Saltzman was saying, local girls Dana Lilien and Sasha Stoteraux didn't come home last night" Photos of Dana and Sasha were passed throughout the aisles of students "Dana sometimes skips town for a few days to party, but this is a first for Sasha"

Matt stepped aside, expression full of worry

Alaric returned to the podium, "Thank you, Sheriff Donovan. Now, while the knife is away with Dorian and things are quiet on his end, it won't hurt to assume the worst. If Dana and Sasha happened to be found by monsters-"

Kayla looked at Hope, sitting next to her "What are the odds a monster found them?"

Hope clenched her jaw, "No idea"

Kayla looked at her friend, tilting her head aside

"Now, I'll need a few of you to volunteer to go to Mystic Falls High under the guise of an exchange program meant to improve relations between our schools" Alaric told them. "Which, unfortunately, is necessary, given recent events. Now, I give you permission to compel them, to gather materials for locator spells, because any information we can get will make a difference"

Kayla looked at Alaric contemplating, murmuring under her breath, "I'm not helping"

"Not surprised" Hope whispered, giving her a smirk

Lizzie stood determined, buttoning her blazer, turning to face everyone "Well, I guess that I can set aside my differences with Dana for a day because that is what heroes do" She turned around to face Alaric "So, I volunteer as tribute"

Kayla and Hope glanced at each other awkwardly

"This is not the hunger games, right?" Kayla murmured

"She battles one gargoyle, and suddenly she's Mother Teresa..." Hope murmured in exasperation

Kayla smirked

Kaleb stood, "I'm in"

MG stood, "I'm in, too"

Hope stood, much to the surprise of Kayla "I'd like to help"

~8~

Hope was getting ready for her training with Alaric when Kayla entered to her room without knocking, "Color me surprised, Mikaelson" She laid down on Hope's bed, rolling onto her side, propping herself in her elbow "Didn't peg you as someone who'd go to help others. Specially townies"

Hope shrugged "I want a sneak peek of a normal school"

"You're not missing a lot" Kayla replied, rolling onto her back, staring at the ceiling with a faraway expression

Hope chuckled skeptically "Are you telling me public high school is just like this one?"

"Without the magical attributes, that's it" Kayla pointed out, "They have their own loners over there as well. And mean girls"

"Loners like us?" Hope asked "Mean girls like the twins?"

"We decided to be loners, Hope" Kayla rolled her eyes "You now know why I do it, in a moment of weakness from stupid Landon Kirby that made me say it out loud. But, what's your excuse?"

Hope stayed quiet for a moment, "What are you gonna do here alone?"

"What I do best" Kayla answered

~8~

Kayla was reading one of the books about her father, a scowl in her face. Not for what she read he had done, but for _how_ it was written. Apparently it was _his_ fault he had been born being a siphoner and that his family neglected him for being different. Something she could actually relate.

"Obviously winners write the story" Kayla murmured under her breath annoyed, slamming the book close. "Ridiculous"

Kayla stood, shoving the book to her bag as she walked away from the common room, heading through one of the hallways, only to hear a commotion ahead, curiously and cautiously walking to the noise, only to find several werewolves beating up Rafael, kicking him and stomping all over his shoulders, chest and abdomen

"Seriously?" Kayla murmured under her breath, watching them for a moment, rolling her eyes "Can't believe I'm gonna do this" Kayla looked around, making sure no one was seeing her, reaching out her right hand to touch the wall causing both to glow red as she siphoned magic from the school, raising her left hand into the air with her fingers outstretched "Violence outside guys"

Suddenly, all the wolves assaulting Rafael were stricken with a cripplingly high-pitched sound spell making them double over, covering their ears in pain. Kayla dropped the hand from the wall, stopping herself from siphoning the school magic, slowly closing her hand into a fist, dampening the sound.

"Didn't you hear?" Kayla gave them a look as Josie ran closer from behind her, having heard them screaming in pain "No violence in the hallways"

The wolves looked at Kayla angrily when they recovered. Jed, the Alpha of the pack took that opportunity to kick Rafael one more time before leaving

"To be continued" Jed threatened, giving Kayla a dangerous look.

Kayla gave them a sweet, sarcastic smile.

Scowling, he and the rest of the pack walked away.

Josie gave her an incredulous look "That counts with magic as well, Kayla"

Kayla gave her an emotionless look "You should be thanking me from saving your boyfriend" She gave Rafael a look, "Wolfboy here's making everything worse by not submitting to Jed"

Rafael managed to pull himself to his hands and feet, his face bleeding

Josie glared at her, kneeling next to Rafael "That doesn't give you the right of performing magic to hurt them" Kayla looked at her blankly. Josie placed her hand on Rafael's back to comfort him "Hey, are you okay?"

Rafael smacked her hand away from him, turning to face her with his eyes blazing gold from anger "Get off of me!" Josie jerked back away from him instinctively "Just stay away from me!"

"Hey, asshole" Kayla snapped, using magic to push him back. "She's trying to help you" Rafael stood, growling at her direction before getting to his feet, limping away. Josie stared after him in concern, still siting on the ground "This is why I help no one" Kayla told her, crossing her arms in annoyance. Josie looked up at her "No one gives a thanks in appreciation"

Kayla walked away down the hallway.

Josie stared after her guiltily, glancing at where Rafael left, slowly standing up. She looked between both directions, hesitating for a moment, following toward where Rafael left.

Kayla looked over her shoulder, sighing "Thank you for saving my boyfriend from bleeding to death, cousin" She mimicked Josie's voice. "No problem, Jo. That's what's family is for"

Kayla rolled her eyes, leaving.

~8~

"I retract what I said before" Kayla said over the phone, her feet up on Alaric's desk as she fidgeted with some of the objects in his desk "Your daughter is a piece of work"

"_And that's why I didn't call you, Kayla_" Alaric told her, sighing. "_I need a favor"_

"And what favor is this, uncle Ric?" Kayla mocked, lowering a small trophy on his desk

"_First of all, stop playing with the objects in my office" _Alaric told her. Kayla stopped her hand mid-air from picking up another object, glancing at the phone sheepishly "_Secondly, I need your help with a locator spell"_

Kayla hummed curiously "For what, may I ask?"

"_For Dana" _Alaric answered. Kayla tilted her head aside in boredom "_I know you want to stay away from all of this, but if a dragon was interesting for you..."_

"Uh, you should teach that tactic to your daughters" Kayla told him, her curiosity peeked, "I'm on my way"

Kayla hung up, walking out of Alaric's office, placing a hand on the wall of the hallway, siphoning enough magic to do a locator spell

~8~

"I didn't want to come to this school, yet, here I am" Kayla exclaimed in disgust, walking toward the Salvatore School Bus, glancing at the high school. "What way for destiny to play with me. I shouldn't have said those words of not wanting to help, yet a phone call and bam, Kayla to the order, helping to find one of the mean girls of the high school that hates us. Fabulous. My day couldn't get any better"

"Kayla" Alaric warned, taking a deep breath as he and Matt followed the siphoner.

Matt looked at Kayla warily, as if getting a sense of deja vu by hearing her rambling

Kayla opened the Bus "Relax" She told them, lifting a small origami paper in her hand that flew from her hand right to the glove compartment. She looked at the small place in confusion "Huh, according to my spell Dana's a small baby doll"

Alaric walked closer, peering inside the bus "What? Why?"

Kayla pointed at the glove compartment, picking up the origami paper, "She's in there" As soon as the words left her mouth, the origami paper destroyed itself into dust, falling off her hands. "Shall we?"

"Kayla, wait-" Alaric began

Kayla paid no attention to his warning, opening the glove compartment, gagging in disgust and shock, "Oh, God. I'm gonna be sick"

Alaric stared at the skin, hair and clothing inside the glove compartment in shock "Sheriff... remind me again what Dana was wearing"

Matt looked at them confused

~8~

While Alaric called MG and the others that had gone to the school, Kayla was examining Dana's remains, making sure it was really _her_ while Matt kept watch, looking at what she was doing warily.

"Stare any longer, Sheriff" Kayla sing sang

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Matt asked

Kayla gave him an amused smile, something that unnerved Matt as he could sworn he had seen that smile somewhere else but he couldn't place exactly where.

"Yes, Sheriff" Kayla answered, touching her bracelet, siphoning magic from it, startling Matt. She looked up at the movement, snickering "Never seen magic before?"

Kayla hovered her hands on Dana's remains, her eyes tightly closed as she murmured under her breath an incantation.

Matt stayed quiet for a few seconds, "This particularly kind of magic.."

"Siphoning" Kayla told him, opening her eyes, grimacing "This is Dana for sure. Managed to eh-" she glanced toward Alaric, sheepishly "It was a spider who did this to her" She shuddered. "A big, ugly, fat spider"

Matt stared at her in surprise "How do you know?"

Kayla didn't answer, not sure if she could trust Sheriff Donovan into telling him she had used a _little _of dark magic for seeing what happened to Dana the last twenty four hours, noticing what he already thought about the school. Besides she was sure he'd tell Alaric about it.

Instead of answering, Kayla pointed at the skin that used to be the neck "Spider bite" Kayla stood, walking toward Alaric, hearing part of his discussion with Lizzie as he hung up "They're right. It was a spider. I checked the bite. It wasn't a vampire. A little digging over mitology and bam... Spider bite."

Alaric looked at his niece, sarcastically "Don't tell me"

"It's a spider" Kayla repeated. Alaric sighed heavily, looking away as if to say '_what did I do to deserve these sarcastic people?'. _Kayla glanced behind her shoulder toward Matt "By the way, Sheriff's looking at me weirdly. Is he one of the people my dad ruined their life, by any chance?"

Alaric stayed quiet for a few moments, "Yes"

Kayla nodded, looking down "I figured"

Alaric looked at her sadly "What your dad did in the past is not your fault these days. We've talked about this"

"So you keep telling me. When you tell your daughters the truth, and they don't hate me for being related to him, we can talk about it" Kayla replied, crossing her arms "So, am I needed more or should I get back to the school?"

"No" Alaric answered. Kayla nodded, turning around "We're all going back to the school. Together" Kayla turned to face him in surprise. Alaric managed a small smile, passing an arm around her shoulders, "You did good today, kid"

Kayla smiled slightly, however she couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling him she had used dark magic to reveal what kind of creature had killed Dana.

~8~

Alaric and Kayla returned to the school by night, including Matt who told them they needed to do something about the vampire feeding on the girls of the high school.

Kaleb was walking down the hallway where Matt stopped in front of him

"Evening officer" Kaleb greeted in his usual arrogant demeanor "Let me guess, you're here to give me a medal"

Matt stared at him unamused, "Actually, I'm here to ask you a few questions"

Kale frowned in confusion "About what?"

"About why half the Mystic Falls cheerleading squad's wearing scarves around their necks" Matt answered

Alaric and Kayla walked closer from behind Kaleb.

"Walk away, Matt" Alaric told him. "I'll handle this"

Kaleb looked toward them, angrily "Oh, don't pretend like you're on my side when you're the one who told him" He told him with a scathing look on his face. Alaric and Kayla exchanged a knowing look "Question is, who told you? Lizzie? MG?"

Alaric smiled a tiny smirk "Actually, you just did. I've had my suspicions, but I could never confirm them"

Kaleb realized he just ratted himself out, anxiously looking at the witch for help. Kayla shrugged, mocking an apologetic look. "So, what are you gonna do about it?" Kaleb asked aggressively hiding his fear, turning back to Matt "'Cause I know you ain't locking me up"

Kaleb stalked forward to Matt, intending to attack him.

Kayla raised her hand toward him, "_Ad somnun" _Kaleb suddenly fell to the ground asleep. Kayla looked down at Kaleb with a expression of content "I've wanted to do that a long time ago. Your name reminds me of my uncle. My dickish uncle"

Alaric knelt beside Kaleb to make sure he was okay, looking up at Matt

Matt looked exhausted and somewhat jaded, giving Alaric a tired look, "I've been doing this too long, Ric. If your kids are a threat, I'll be coming for them"

Matt glanced at Kayla pointedly

Kayla lifted her chin, staring at him coldly, not backing down

Alaric noted the specific threat toward his niece and despite their friendship over the years, Alaric stood his ground "If you threaten my kids, Sheriff... I'll be the one coming for you"

Matt frowned grimly before walking out of the school

Kayla stood next to Alaric, quietly "Something tells me he won't give up his threat that easily"

Alaric stared after Matt, concerned "No" He agreed "Which is why, we have to remain close. Always looking up for each other"

Kayla glanced up at Alaric "More than ever, uncle Ric"


	6. 5

_**'MALIVORE'**_

Not even starting the morning, Alaric gathered another assembly at the grand hall. All the students were sitting at their respective seats, while Alaric stood at the podium in front of the room, with Emma the school counselor standing at his right.

"Given recent events, some students have expressed concern that I am not allowing you to have a say in the decisions that affect your future" Alaric began, glancing at his daughters who smiled shyly at him. "And I agree. If you are expected to abide by this school's policies, it's only fair that you have a voice in how those rules are made. So, I am forming an honor council. One vampire, one witch, and one werewolf—each elected by their peers, along with Emma, whose vote will represent the younger students" Students began murmuring between themselves, excited by the news "Now, I have to go off-campus. In the meantime, I expect you to make good decisions and to vote wisely. That's all. You're dismissed"

Alaric turned away, picking up a duffel bag sitting on a nearby chair before heading out to the front of the school.

Kayla and Hope stood, walking away from the grand hall, ignoring the chattering of the other students

"So, you're on Kirby duty today?" Kayla asked, laughter in her voice as Hope grumbled angrily about what Alaric was forcing her do. "Oh, I don't pity you"

"One more word, Rivers" Hope warned, taking a deep breath. Kayla made a zipping motion on her lips as if she was closing them, throwing away an invisible key, but there was amusement in her eyes. Hope shoved her aside, "Shut up"

Hope stormed away

Kayla shrugged at her back, raising her arms, widening her eyes as if asking '_What did I do?'_

~8~

While Hope was busy doing some magical tests on Landon to figure out what he was, Kayla managed to stay at her room without anyone bothering her all morning as she studied for the incoming tests or she was unbothered until Penelope walked in

"Greetings, my darling psychopath" Penelope told her, smirking. Kayla lowered her pencil slowly, giving her a sarcastic look. "What are you doing here, locked up?"

"Studying" Kayla answered "What does it look like?"

Penelope chuckled in amusement "Wow. That's a first" She remarked, sitting in her bed, staring at her roommate who tried to ignore her. "Shouldn't you be making your campaign?"

Kayla let out a hollow, sarcastic chuckle "I'll pretend that you didn't say that"

Though Kayla didn't notice, Penelope relaxed at her words, no longer worried about her plans being ruined. While she wanted Josie to for once win something Lizzie wanted, she didn't want to harm her roommate, a genuine friend who always protected her heart every time she could. Josie.

"Of course" Penelope chuckled "In that case. Who are you going to vote for?"

"Is Lizzie running?" Kayla asked without looking up.

Penelope rolled her eyes "Obviously" Kayla made a face, screwing her mouth to the side, thoughtfully "I know what you're thinking. And let me tell you, your cousin won't win that easily"

Kayla looked up curiously, unsurprised Penelope knew about her relation to the twins. "Oh? Care to share why?"

"As long as you vote for who I ask you to" Penelope told her, smiling knowingly

Kayla started to smile, nodding in interest

~8~

As Kayla made her way to the kitchen for a snack, Josie stopped in front of her with a forced smile, holding a campaign poster on her chest

"Saltzman" Kayla acknowledged her briefly, walking around her

Josie turned to face her "Rivers" She mocked her tone before stopping, reminding herself why she was talking to her "Hey, Kayla. Wait"

Kayla stopped walking, closing her eyes in annoyance, turning to face Josie with her trademark bored and cold face "What do you want, Josie?"

Somewhat taken back by the coldness, having thought they had become friends, Josie bit her lip. "Your vote for the witch seat for the honor council"

Kayla had a knowing look, nodding "Of course"

Kayla turned around to leave, leaving behind a blinking in shock Josie "Wait, that's it?"

Kayla looked back at her, chuckling "What did you expect?"

"I don't know, voting for your roommate?" Josie asked bitterly.

Kayla chuckled, "We both know Penelope doesn't like the extracurricular activities" She looked at her up and down, holding back a shudder not wanting to think on 'Posie' sex escapades Penelope used to describe when they first met, before somehow Penelope found Kayla was related to Josie, no longer talking about their intimate moments, and that was before they broke up "You more than anyone know"

Josie gave her a scowl, "Classic"

"Whatever" Kayla shrugged. "You have my vote. Anything else?"

Josie smiled, "No. Thank you, Kayla"

Josie walked away

Kayla smirked, watching her go "You're welcome, Jo-Jo"

~8~

It was time for the elections, Kayla and Penelope for once were sitting together, exchanging knowing looks, smiling at each other.

Emma walked up toward a ballot box (where everyone placed their votes) to begin the ceremony "All right. Voting is now closed" She and all the students broke into a round of applause as she prepared to reveal the honor council members "Let's get started" Emma looked at the ballot box. The box lit up from within, vibrating for a long moment before spitting a piece of parchment into the air. Emma caught it in her hand as it fluttered toward the ground, reading it aloud "The werewolf representative will be Rafael"

Kayla looked at Rafael curiously as all the wolves cheered for him

Penelope leaned toward her, whispering "He's their new Alpha. I heard the commotion in the Gym earlier on" They both looked toward Rafael whose face was bruised and cut, flickering their eyes toward the former Alpha, Jed. He was sitting weakly, a harsh look on his swollen and bruised face.

"Too much for not being interested on joining the pack" Kayla whispered, raising her eyebrows

Penelope shrugged, chuckling "People change"

Kayla glanced at Penelope, seeing her looking toward Josie's direction with a longing look. She nudged her arm, giving her a reassuring look "She's missing out"

Penelope managed a small genuine smile, grateful for the siphoner's friendship.

"All right, settled down" Emma called out, quieting the crowd. She smiled appreciatively "Thank you. Next up..." The ballot box glowed, rattlimg for a second time before spitting out the next representative. "The vampire representative will be..." Kayla noticed MG wearing a fancy suit and a pin to show his campaign, bounce his leg in excitement, noticing the vampires' smirking faces as MG stood, buttoning his jacket "Kaleb"

The vampires leaped to their feet, shouting and cheering in excitement as MG sat back down, sad and forlorn as he realized something as the rest of the vampires danced and whooped in excitement. It was that moment Kayla felt slightly sympathetic for MG.

Emma smiled chuckling, "All right, guys, settle down" The vampires did as told. Emma nodded in appreciation "Thank you"

The box rattled and glowed again for the last representative.

Unknown to each other, Lizzie and Kayla spoke to the witches next to them at the same time "Showtime" Kayla smirking in amusement and Lizzie in excitement for her moment to shine.

"And the witch representative will be..." Emma read the name, smiling "Josie"

Kayla and Penelope low high fived each other in victory as they noticed the reactions of the twins. Josie turned in her seat, giving Penelope and Kayla stunned looks as she realized what they did. Penelope campaigning for her and Kayla's words. '_You have my vote'. _Sneaky...

Penelope winked, pointing at Josie with a finger gun. Kayla flashed her thumbs up.

Emma realizing what had happened with the twins' reactions was quick to wrap up the ceremony "Thank you all for voting, and congratulations to our newly-elected representatives"

~8~

Penelope walked to her room, emotionally exhausted for having finally let go everything she felt by seeing Josie put everything her sister did before herself, finding their cousin who as herself had the same thoughts - something they had bonded over one time- and smiled weakly for having such a friend

"I take it went well?" Kayla asked, looking up, a flash of concern crossing her face as she looked at Penelope. "You okay?"

"A psycho doesn't feel" Penelope said instead of answering. Kayla's expression turned cold, looking away. Penelope chuckled lowly, walking to her friend's bed, sitting on the edge, "You _do_ feel. You're not a psycho" Kayla looked up. Penelope brushed a strand of Kayla's hair behind her ear, not in a romantic way though. Neither of them could feel anything romantic toward the other. Penelope still had feelings for Josie and Kayla had conflicting feelings about her family and herself to fall in love with someone. This was a gesture of affection between friends. Kayla's second best friend. And Penelope's first genuine friend. "You just don't know how to express what you feel. Josie, Lizzie and Dr. Saltzman are lucky to have someone who will be there to protect them. To always care for their wellbeing" Penelope smiled seeing the moisture in her friend's blue eyes. "You're especial, Mikayla Parker. Don't forget that"

Penelope slowly wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly

Kayla furrowed her eyebrows, resting her chin on Penelope's shoulder "You're being awfully sentimental" She noted quietly, finally wrapping her arms around Penelope's body to hug her back. Penelope smiled sadly, as her eyes filled with tears "This seems like a goodbye"

"Spoiler alert" Penelope let out a small watery laugh. Kayla froze. Penelope noticed, shaking her head as she pulled away "It's not confirmed yet. I just wanted to let you know how much your friendship means to me"

"What do you mean it's not confirmed yet?" Kayla demanded, wiping under the skin of her eyes.

Penelope didn't answer "I'll let you know when my mom talks to your uncle about it"

Kayla scoffed, "So you're gonna leave, huh?" Penelope shrugged, looking away, "You are gonna leave me. Is it for Josie?" Penelope didn't answer, looking down but that was enough answer for Kayla "She's toxic for you, Peez!" She exclaimed "My family is toxic for you, you can't let her ruin you!"

"I can't take it, Kay" Penelope snapped. Kayla's breath hitched at the back of her throat as Penelope called her like that. Penelope chose to ignore her reaction, fully aware Kayla despited people calling her Kay. It reminded her of her dad "Your cousin is too full on her sister she forgets about herself. It's painful to watch and I can't take it anymore. You know the feeling too well. Which is why i had no trouble convincing you to vote for Jo over Lizzie. You hate this as well"

"I'm not letting it rule me" Kayla countered, "What they do is not my problem! I don't care"

Penelope smiled sadly "You and I both know that's no true. You care more than you let on. You crave their acceptance. You crave Dr. Saltzman's acceptance which is why, neither of the twins know you're a siphoner. Isn't it sad you can't be who you really are?" Kayla didn't answer, looking away "Or a struggle pretending you're a full of powers witch, instead of someone who has to take it from another source?" She held her hand to Kayla, only to lower it "I can't take it anymore how low you deem yourself only to please them. You call yourself a villain, the villain of _their _story when you're in fact the contrary. Don't step down because of something in your past, Kayla" She scooted closer to her friend, grabbing her hands, "Please, for once be yourself"

For once, in all the time Penelope had known Kayla, this was the first time she saw tears in her eyes "How can I be myself when all they'll ever see in me is the monster who took their mother away from them?" Penelope didn't answer, pulling her friend closer, placing her head atop Kayla's listening quietly "The monster who killed her own family in a tantrum?" Penelope frowned, knowing it hadn't been like that but remained silent "I can't be that kind of monster. I prefer them hating like this, without them knowing the truth, otherwise..."

"You won't handle that kind of hate" Penelope finished knowingly, sighing softly. "I understand. Doesn't mean I approve but I understand, and this proves more strongly you're not a monster"

Penelope pulled away, giving her a small smile, walking to her own bed

"You're not a monster, either Peez" Kayla told her quietly "Someone who cares so much about one person like you do and does everything in your power for them isn't a monster. Lizzie and Josie see it that way because in their perspective that's how they see their exes. If anything, their own power struggle is the monster here" She said with a harsh look, not knowing how accurate her words were. "I appreciate everything you do for Josie's happiness, but you gotta stop before your heart breaks in thousand pieces no one, and neither yourself would be able to fix them together"

Both girls stayed quiet, each one thinking on what the other had said, how much they cared for each other in their own way and while they acknowledged their words, they both knew changing their ways it was easier said than done.

"Goodnight, Kayla" Penelope told her with a small smile, picking up her Pajamas, heading to the bathroom

Kayla nodded, "Goodnight, Pen"


	7. 6

_'__**MOMBIE DEAREST'**_

_When I was a child, all I ever wondered was why I was different from my siblings. __Vanessa, Edward and Markus. I was the youngest but the only one who didn't have magic of her own. I knew there was something different in me though. Since I could remember, there has been memories of my family shouting at me, freaking out and looking at me with fear. I couldn't understand why the people who were supposed to show me unconditional love couldn't even look at me in the eyes. Why my mom felt ashamed and tried to keep me as far away from my siblings. I didn't understand that while she showed love, she also showed fear. You're not supposed to fear your children, right? It was then when I made it my mission to find out the truth and what I found, made my entire existence make sense. It changed me. It made me realize that it was no my fault but if my family was treating it that way, why shouldn't I embrace it? And so my reign of coldness began..._

Kayla was with Dorian, discussing a lecture when they both heard a panicked Alaric screaming Dorian's name. "Dorian!"

Dorian gave her a quick look before running to Alaric's office. Kayla hesitated for a moment, glancing behind her, shaking her head and following Dorian.

~8~

"Woah"

Those were Kayla's first words as she entered Alaric's office, coming across something she didn't think she'd see.

A bloody bride.

And she looked very confused and frightened as she looked at Alaric with pleading eyes, her eyes darting between the two newcomers, nervously.

"Hopefully the groom didn't do it" Kayla spoke, unknowingly making Alaric tense even more by hearing the girl's voice as he looked between his niece and the bride. "That would have been very ironic"

The woman dressed as a bride took her eyes away from Alaric to rest them on the girl and chuckled, "It would have been" she joked still feeling nervous as she glanced at Alaric. "But, no. It was the brother, actually"

Kayla furrowed her eyebrows "Huh. What a dick"

"Kayla" Alaric told her, without taking his eyes away from the woman "Why don't you head to class?" Kayla opened her mouth to protest but Alaric spoke first before she could, "Oh, and on your way out put a spell on the door so no one can enter, please"

Kayla's frown deepened as she looked at the confused bride, "You're gonna miss their birthday because of this, aren't you?" Alaric didn't answer. Kayla huffed "At least go and say happy birthday to them, _uncle Ric"_

The woman's eyes snapped toward Alaric when the girl called him uncle, looking between them silently and confused.

Alaric closed his eyes briefly. Whenever Kayla called him uncle, it was because she either was mocking him or being serious. This was the latter.

"Go" Alaric told her, glancing at Dorian who had stopped him from hurting the woman, nodding at him reassuringly.

"She's your niece?" The woman asked softly.

Kayla reached the door, whirling to face the woman, curiously "Who are you to spooke him this much? You gotta show me the trick. Looks fun"

The woman opened her mouth to speak

"Kayla" Alaric snapped, very nervously. He didn't know how they would react to each other if they knew who they were to each other

"Fine" Kayla sighed. She placed a hand in the doorway, letting it glow red.

"Wait-" Alaric tried to stop her but was too late.

The bride gasped in shock, staring at the teen in a new realization.

"Come on, Mr. Williams" Kayla ignored Alaric, looking at the librarian "Or you'll be trapped in the room as well"

"I'll bring Emma" Dorian gave Alaric a confused look, walking toward the door, leaving the room.

Kayla wriggled her fingers at Alaric and the woman, "Bye" she began closing the doors, pausing briefly. "I'll make this spell so only Ms. Tig will be able to pass through, okay?" She pointed at Alaric, warningly. "Don't miss their birthday, Dr. Saltzman. I mean it"

Kayla closed the door. After a moment, both Alaric and the woman noticed a wave of energy passing through the door and walls, letting them know the spell was put up.

The woman looked at Ric, seriously "Siphoners are specifically from the Gemini coven. Who is she?"

Alaric glared at her, "The one who asks the questions is me, okay?" He snapped, turning away from her, passing his hands through his hair, overwhelmed, not wanting to see the woman who supposedly was his dead wife. His daughters' biological mother and his niece's aunt. The woman her father murdered in cold blood in her wedding day.

He didn't want Kayla's progress to be screwed up and go back to square one.

~8~

Kayla fidgeted with the necklace Hope gave her on her last birthday -even though she wasn't fan of her birthday as it was the specific day her family used to remind her she was awful and an abomination-. She was looking at the 'committee' preparing the twins' birthday party, mostly the witches prepared them so it was slightly surprising the werewolves were helping, however once she noticed Rafael barking orders and looking nervous, Kayla understood.

Rafael was either smitten by one of her cousins or he was forced morally to do so as she had slept with Lizzie (Penelope knew somehow and told her). It made her roll her eyes. She loved her cousins, she truly did even if she didn't show it, but Lizzie was a pain in the ass she couldn't help but want to make sure she was happy.

"Are you here to help, Demon?" Penelope walked closer, a clipboard pressed against her chest. Kayla dropped her hand, turning to her friend, "Because all this brooding is not helping the prep mood"

Kayla chuckled. "No, I am not" She nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Penelope's smirk faded as she noticed he unfamiliar expression crossing her friend's face, it was alarming. "I'm okay" Kayla immediately told her dropping her hands, trying to stop fidgeting. "You know everything, right?"

Penelope forced a cheery expression, for the first time worried for her friend. "You know me so well" She smirked, leaning against the wall, looking at Kayla curiously "What do you want to know?"

Kayla looked around, crossing her arms, "Who's the woman in Dr. Saltzman's office?" Penelope stayed quiet, starting to write on the clipboard again. Kayla looked at her, frowning "You know, don't you? Or at least you've heard something about her. You're a sneaky bitch when you want to"

Penelope sighed, "The only thing I know is the twins' mom is not coming for their birthday" Kayla's face fell, sighing to herself. Penelope smiled slightly "And I do know who that woman is. But I don't think you'd like to know"

"I'm asking, am I not?" Kayla snapped. "She looks familiar. Like I've seen her before but I can't remember where"

"Kay" Penelope told her. Kayla huffed angrily, looking away. For some reason, even if she got angry, Penelope was the only one who called her like that and got away with it "She's your aunt"

Kayla snapped her head to Penelope, wide eyed "Wait, what?"

Penelope gave her a sympathetic look, a look deserved only for her and Josie "She's your father's twin"

~8~

Kayla practically skipped toward Alaric's office, wanting to confirm what she had learned from Penelope. However, when she reached the office, she stopped in her tracks, wide eyed. The twins were furiously knocking on the door, calling out to Alaric as to why the doors were closed.

"Uh, girls?" Kayla told them, nervously. Josie turned at the sound, frowning at Kayla in surprise, never having heard that kind of tone in her before. "If you allow me. Um, your dad was the one who made me put a boundary spell in his office this morning"

Lizzie glared at her, "Well, take it off" She snapped "Or are you on with Satan's plan to destroy our birthday?"

Kayla flinched slightly, shrugging "Birthdays are important, specially sixteen" She told her quietly, not meeting her eyes. "I would never ruin someone's birthday like how they were ruined for me" Lizzie blinked shocked, not knowing how to answer to that, feeling slightly guilty as she saw Kayla walk closer to the door, waving her hands at it, putting down the spell. "_Salva" _Josie pursed her lips, looking at Kayla sadly for that piece of information, giving her a small smile when she turned to them "Uh, done"

"Thank you" Josie told her in behalf of both as Lizzie opened the door.

The twins walked inside, followed by Kayla.

What they saw inside made them pause. Alaric pushed the woman - who was now wearing normal and bloodless clothes- away from him, looking at the girls, trying and failing to find a good cover of what they have been doing.

Lizzie, Josie and Kayla stared at the woman frowning. Lizzie assuming her father was having an affair with her, seizing the woman up and down angrily. Josie looking at her in recognition and Kayla trying to find anything that told her she was indeed Jo Laughlin, her aunt and the woman her father murdered in cold blood the day of her wedding and the reason why her cousins had to grow up with Caroline Forbes as their mother.

"Who's this trollop?" Lizzie asked, looking at Alaric for answers.

'Jo' stepped backward without taking her eyes off the twins.

Josie breathed in recognition, "Oh, my God..."

Kayla glanced at Josie, looking between her and 'Jo', immediately finding the similarities between them, equally as shocked "You're really her"

Josie and Lizzie looked at Kayla, shocked to see she had paled -looking as if she had seen a ghost- as she stared at the woman.

Alaric looked between the girls sternly and nervously, not wanting them to ask questions. "I need you to leave right now"

"I'm sorry" 'Jo' couldn't help herself, her tone shaky "How old are you?"

"Sixteen" The twins answered in unison

"Today" Lizzie told her shrugging "It's our birthday"

'Jo' realized what that meant, looking at them flabbergasted "You're twins?"

"What are we interrupting here?" Kayla asked, crossing her arms.

Lizzie gave her a grateful look for returning to the events at hand, briefly putting aside their differences and because she felt guilty for how she had snapped earlier.

Alaric gave his niece a look, looking between the girls, not wanting them to figure anything out, "I'm serious!" He told them "Do as I say and now just go!"

"Lizzie..." Josie trailed off.

Lizzie rolled her eyes in annoyance, turning to her sister "What?"

"It's her" Josie answered.

Kayla looked at them nervously.

Lizzie scoffed "Her who?"

Alaric clenched his jaw, realizing they knew now.

Josie walked to a nearby bookshelf, grabbing a framed photo off the middle shelf, showing it to her sister. It was a photo of Alaric and Jo at their wedding "Her"

Kayla looked at Jo.

Jo was staring at her daughters dumbstruck, having believed they had died when her twin killed her.

Lizze gasped when she come to the same conclusion, "Holy crap!" She looked at Jo "You're Bio-Mom"

Kayla stared at them, very nervously and for a moment scared of their reaction of them finding out who she was to them.

~8~

Everyone was still in shock.

Kayla silently walked closer to Alaric, somehow finding comfort next to him, hugging herself.

Jo was trying to make sense of all the information "This is impossible" She told them, looking at the twins "I wasn't even showing at our wedding. How-?"

Alaric paced around, noticing the nervous eyes of his niece on him and not her aunt or cousins and couldn't help but feel sympathetic for her, seeing the genuine anxiety in her eyes, realizing she really cared about what her family thought of her. He stopped pacing, stopping next to Kayla, noticing she visibly relaxed at the action.

"Your family's crazy coven magically implanted them in Caroline when you died" Alaric finally responded with the truth "She's their birth mother"

"Caroline?" Jo repeated, assuming they were in a relationship together "So... you two..."

"No" Alaric answered, following her trail of thought "She married Stefan Salvatore, who basically died on their wedding day, too... But that's a long story"

"They're still very close" Lizzie told her, speaking up on Caroline's behalf, believing her to be her _real_ mother.

Alaric nodded in agreement "We opened this school together"

Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, acting standoffishly in front of her biological mother, "She's overseas right now, doing very important recruiting work" She stayed silent for a moment "I'm Lizzie... After my mother's mom"

Jo smiled at Lizzie despite her attempts to make her feel badly

Josie looked happy to finally meet the woman who created them, smiling "And I'm Josie. Josette. Like..."

Jo beamed in realization "...Me"

Josie smiled warmly.

Lizzie glared at Josie, as if she was betraying Caroline by befriending Jo.

Jo glanced at the quiet girl, who was avoiding eye contact, hugging herself.

Alaric gulped nervously, looking at Kayla "This is Kayla. Uh-"

"I'm your niece" Kayla told her in a quiet voice. Lizzie and Josie snapped their heads at her in shock. Alaric closed his eyes, but knew it was time for the girls to know the truth, sighing, nodding. "Kayla. Kay..." Finally she looked up, looking nervous as she looked at her family, certain they were going to hate her for eternity now. "After my dad, Kai" Jo blinked in shock, never knowing her brother had a daughter. "I'm really sorry" Kayla breathed out, glancing at the twins as well. "For everything"

"You're lying" Lizzie snapped, not wanting to believe she was related to Kayla.

"I wish I was" Kayla murmured, trying to avoid eye contact with Jo and Lizzie.

Jo looked at Alaric for answers however he was looking at his niece in worry making her realize the girl wasn't like her brother if Alaric of all people was worried for her, and looked back at the girl "Kayla?" Kayla briefly looked at Jo and was shocked to see her smiling warmly at her "Nice to meet you"

Josie, while she was shocked for the news couldn't help but smile slightly, glancing at Kayla curiously.

Lizzie sighed, rolling her eyes at her sister but stayed quiet, angry at both Jo and Kayla for being there and potentially ruining her birthday.

~8~

Kayla told Alaric she was going to bring the magical lie detector orb to his office, pleading with her eyes to let her do it. Alaric agreed, knowing she needed some time to breath. While she was gone, Lizzie had bombarded with questions angrily, asking why he had never told her and Josie she was their evil cousin. Alaric quietly told her it was for that same reason of how she was reacting.

When Kayla entered the office again with the orb, she awkwardly placed it in front of Jo. Jo smiled slightly, trying to find the similarities between the girl and her brother.

"All right, one more time" Alaric told her. "What's your name?"

Jo had her hands in her lap, sitting primly in the chair across from Alaric, answering quietly and with a calm tone of voice "Josette Laughlin"

They looked at the orb. The orb glowed blue which indicated she was telling the truth.

Lizzie looked at Kayla, pursing her lips angrily "Who is your father?"

Everyone looked at the girl who was standing next to Alaric.

"Lizzie..." Alaric warned.

Kayla licked her lips, looking down "Kai Parker" They looked at the orb that had stopped glowing. The orb began glowing blue with Kayla's answer. Kayla glanced at the orb, looking up at Lizzie, pursing her lips "Happy?"

"Girls, please" Jo told them softly. Lizzie and Kayla looked away from each other. Jo looked at Alaric "Continue"

Alaric cleared his throat "What's your profession?"

"I'm a doctor" Jo answered, pausing for a moment "I was, anyway..."

The orb glowed blue again.

Alaric looked grim, not wanting to believe his wife was truly resurrected from the death, clenching his jaw "Repeat after me: '_I am here to harm you'."_

"I am here to harm you" Jo repeated slowly

The orb began to glow a bright red, proving she was lying. That she indeed was who she told them.

Josie leaned forward, curiously "How did you meet my dad?"

Alaric blanched, looking uncomfortable "That's not, uh, a question-"

Kayla smirked at Alaric, nudging his shoulder, wriggling her eyebrows when he looked up at her

Jo smiled "I walked up to him at a college party" She answered patiently "He was the only guy over twenty"

"Was it love at first sight?" Josie asked.

"Jo!" Lizzie snapped at her sister. Josie looked at Lizzie impatiently. Lizzie looked away sullen "Don't be so nosy"

Jo smiled wryly "Not quite" she answered. "I flirted with him and asked him for a sip of his drink. He told me he was a germaphobe"

Kayla smiled slightly, as she noticed both adults seemed to be lost in the past. "Must have been funny"

Jo chuckled, "Suspicious, actually" She replied, giving her a small smile. Kayla smiled back, seeming not nervous anymore around her, "But I thought he looked like Indiana Jones, so..."

The orb was still glowing blue.

Josie smiled in satisfaction.

Lizzie unfolded her arms, still not thrilled with the situation and most of all that seemed her biological mother and one of the people she most hated who turned out to be her evil cousin were getting along. "This walk down Weird Old People memory lane is fun and all, but we have a party to get ready for"

Lizzie gave her sister a look, practically demanding her they had to leave.

Josie looked at her birth mother, "Will you still be here after?"

Jo forced a happy smile, her eyes filling with tears as she didn't know how much time she had with them or what brought her back in the first place and _why_.

"I will be there when I can" Alaric told them, understanding the difficulty in answering the question, "But right now, the office is off-limits"

Josie looked at Jo.

Jo smiled, nodding reassuringly, silently answering her question.

Josie smiled, walking away with her sister.

Jo looked at Kayla curiously "Aren't you going to the party?"

"I am not" Kayla answered "I, uh, I'm not a party girl" Alaric and Jo noticed the orb glowing red, looking up at her. "I don't want to ruin the girls' party, specially after what I just told them" She corrected. The orb glowed blue. "As you could see, we don't, uh, really get along"

Jo smiled slightly "I could tell"

"Yeah" Kayla nodded awkwardly, looking at Alaric "Please, don't miss their party. With Caroline not coming, they need at least one parent there" she glanced at Jo "No offense"

Jo shrugged "None taken"

Alaric sighed, standing "I won't" He reassured before looking at Jo "We should, uh-"

Jo smiled in understanding "I know. I'll be here, don't worry"

They nodded, walking away, out of the office, closing the door.

Alaric looked at Kayla "Put up another boundary spell, please. We still don't know if she's after the knife"

Kayla looked at the door, the heel of her shoes glowing red as she siphoned magic from the school. She made a motion with her arms, as if hugging an invisible person, thinking about Jo "_Imperium pythonissam"_

A purple wave of energy passed through the door and walls.

"Thank you" Alaric told her, relaxing slightly.

Kayla nodded "No problem"

~8~

It was the time of the party and Kayla could hear the commotion of the party in the grand hall.

She was sitting in her desk, staring at a photo of herself and her mom, Cecily -one of the things she had gotten before she got into the school, the day her family shunned her out the coven and her house was burned up-. She sighed softly, fidgeting with her necklace, nervously. After a moment, she stood, picking up a jean jacket, putting it on and walking out of her room.

~8~

Kayla was near the gym, -as she had to pass by it to go to the kitchen-, when she heard a voice.

"_Kayla?"_

Kayla stopped in her tracks, recognizing the voice "Hope?"

"_Oh, good_" Hope told her in relief. Kayla followed her voice to the entrance of the gym, "_I'm in_ the gym"

Kayla laughed slightly when she noticed Rafael in there as well, "Well, well, well..." She stopped at the entrance, raising an eyebrow "Look who we have in here"

"Stop your games and let us out" Hope snapped, putting a hand up that stopped mid-air as if there was an invisible wall. "Penelope put up a barrier spell"

"Huh" Kayla mused out loud, "Great minds think alike. I just put up one in Dr. Saltzman's office"

Hope paused "Wait. What? Why?"

"Long story" Kayla answered.

Rafael walked closer, anxiously "Can you get us out?"

Kayla looked at Rafael, curiously and sarcastically "Did you know only the witch who put up the spell can take it down?"

Rafael frowned, looking at Hope "I was told"

"Did I put up this spell?" Kayla asked slowly as if talking to a child.

Rafael hesitated "No"

"There you go!" Kayla deadpanned, gesturing at him "Then I can't"

Hope rolled her eyes "You and you dramatics" She chuckled "Too bad you're not a normal witch. Siphon this thing"

Kayla pouted, "You take all the fun away from what I do"

Kayla placed a hand on the wall, siphoning Penelope's barrier spell.

Hope raised her hand in front of her, smiling when she saw the spell was gone "Thanks"

Rafael looked at Kayla in realization "You're like Josie. A siphoner"

"Wasn't that obvious?" Kayla asked.

Hope shoved Kayla's shoulder with hers, chuckling "Don't be a bitch. You hid it pretty well"

"But you knew?" Rafael asked.

Hope nodded "Yup. Me and Dr. Saltzman found her in the middle of the debris of her burned up house"

Rafael widened his eyes.

Kayla sheepishly shrugged, "It was an accident. I was defending myself from my family who wanted to send me to a prison world just like my dad's family did to him" Rafael sighed sympathetically and though he didn't know what a prison world was, he knew what it felt like not being loved by your family. Suddenly Kayla's coldness made sense to him. "In my defense, the only offensive spell I knew at the age of fourteen was a fire spell. When Hope found me, I accidentally siphoned her out of 'fear'."

"Out of fear" Hope coughed, smirking in amusement.

Kayla gave her an amused smile, both of them recalling Kayla had pretended to be scared when they found her after Hope put out the fire of her house to cause sympathy so she could leave later. It didn't work though "They knew right away what I was"

"Interesting" Rafael murmured.

"Not really" Kayla replied, shrugging "By the way, didn't you have to escort a blonde egoistical witch to her own sixteen birthday party like half an hour ago?"

Rafael widened his eyes "Yes, I do" He quickly walked away, running out of the gym "Thank you Kayla!"

"Don't mention it!" Kayla replied "Seriously, don't"

Hope smiled at her friend "Thank you" Kayla shrugged "I'll go get ready for the party. Coming?"

Kayla forced a smile, "I won't be so welcomed tonight"

Hope immediately realized something was wrong "What happened?"

Kayla wriggled her fingers, anxiously "They know" Hope sighed, closing her eyes "Dr. Saltzman's dead wife was resurrected. Um, you know, my dad's twin he killed?"

Hope gaped incredulously "How?"

"We don't know" Kayla answered "But Dr. Saltzman thinks she's after the knife. That's why I put up a spell in his office. I told them who I was because I really had to 'cause I couldn't take more the lies or pretending to be a full powers witch in front of the twins, Pen was right about that, but now Lizzie hates me more than ever, I don't even know what Josie thinks! Jo, their bio mom seemed like it didn't matter, but I know she blames me for her brother's actions, and Dr. Saltzman, I know he blames me and hat-"

"Woah!" Hope placed her hands in Kayla's shoulders, interrupting her rambling, concerned by the way she was acting, "Breathe. First of all, Dr. Saltzman doesn't hate you. _At all_. And secondly, you have nothing to apologize for what your dad did to their family, _your _family, okay? How many times have we told you _you're not_ him?" For the first time since they met, Kayla allowed Hope to hug her, returning the hug with shaky arms, resting her chin on Hope's shoulder making the tribid smile, "It's okay, Kayla. You're a good person"

Kayla breathed out shakily, "I have never thanked you for being there for me, Hope. You're a good best friend" Hope's smile grew, happy that finally Kayla let her in. "Thank you"

"No problem" Hope pulled away, smiling but still looking concerned "You good now?"

Kayla nodded, slightly composed "Yeah, I'm getting a snack and then going to my room. Have fun on the party, lonely girl"

Hope chuckled, "I wasn't going" she shrugged "Something changed my mind"

Kayla smiled slightly "Have fun, still"

Both girls parted ways.

~8~

Kayla had a bowl of ice cream as she walked through the hallways, about to head to the stairs heading to the dorms when she heard Josie and Jo talking, stopping in her tracks with a spoon in her mouth, whirling around, walking toward the voices, seeing them walking together toward the party as Josie was wearing a pretty dress.

Kayla walked closer from behind them, "Aren't you supposed to be in Dr. Saltzman's office?"

Josie and Jo stopped walking, whirling to face the other siphoner, who had her eyebrows raised at them. She didn't look very serious with an ice cream spoon raised in the air, though.

Josie crossed her arms, "She's my plus one"

Kayla scoffed, walking closer "Are you insane? She could be after the knife for all we know!"

"Just because it was my mom who was brought back from the death and not yours doesn't mean you get to take her away from me because you're jealous!" Josie snapped.

_Ouch, _Kayla thought to herself, feeling as if a needle pinched her chest where her heart was for the comment as she stared at both women in silence.

It was after a moment Josie realized what she said, looking at her cousin in horror, "Oh, my... I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay" Kayla brushed off the apology, looking at her seriously "But, think about it, Josie. She has a strong bond with the headmaster of this school, a _psychological_ one. Who better than her to lower your father's guard to take the knife? A knife that can potentially destroy all of us for all we know. I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings but I won't apologize for being concerned about the safety of the school and everyone else who can be affected if this knife is stolen"

Jo looked at her daughter, "She's right, Josie" She cupped her daughter's cheeks, "As much as I would love to go with you, your cousin's right" Josie flinched a little at the word cousin, glancing at Kayla. "Hey, look at me. I know it must be a shock and you're upset she and your father didn't tell you about her heritage, about who she was to you and your sister but Kayla? She's a different person, different of Kai" Jo told her softly, not wanting her daughters to repeat what her family did to her brother, shunning him. Rejecting him. It was the cause of why Kai had snapped and killed her brothers and sisters, it was out of hurt. Everyone had hurt Kai so much it blackened his heart that she as his twin wasn't strong enough to light it up again. It was so big the damage her family did that Kai acted the way he did and he didn't want her niece to go through the same hurt her father did. She was a good girl for what she could see, she cared for her cousins even if they didn't care for her. "She's not my brother, don't let what he did define her future. They're not the same, okay?"

Josie nodded slowly, "You're going back to dad's office with her, then?" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Jo nodded, giving her a small smile. Josie nodded sniffling, looking at Kayla who had returned to eat her ice cream, giving them privacy. "Kayla?" Kayla looked up, the spoon in her mouth, "I'm sorry for snapping"

Kayla pulled out the spoon from her mouth, swallowing the ice cream "I interrupted girl's bonding time, I saw it coming" She shrugged. Josie still looked at her guiltily, knowing she had struck a nerve even if Kayla hid it very well. Kayla sighed "Apology accepted. If it makes you feel better, I'm gonna make sure your bio mom-" Josie and Jo chuckled at that, "Returns to your dad's office unharmed. I'll put up another spell and all that so no one can enter" Josie sighed, nodding "Now, go birthday girl. Before your sister steals even more spotlights from you"

Josie gave her a look, "Thank you" She looked at Jo "Be careful"

Jo smiled, "I will. Go and have fun"

Josie smiled, walking away, heading to her party.

Jo watched her go for a moment before turning to her niece. "Shall we?"

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, and sorry for that Jo, uh, I mean, aunt Jo" She grimaced to herself, shaking her head as she began walking away "Come on Josette. I don't want you to steal the knife or hurting your daughters"

"Kai would never be concerned about anyone else" Jo told her, walking closer, "Not like you are"

"Well, for what I heard from Dr. Saltzman, Kai was a dick to everyone" Kayla replied, causing Jo to laugh. Kayla stopped, turning to face her aunt "Including my mom according to her diaries. Do I look like him?"

Jo paused for a moment, looking at the girl "There are some things you do that remind me of Kai. You have his chin and nose, too" She told her. Kayla touched her nose absentmindedly "Some facial expressions you do are from Kai when he uh, manipulated people" Kayla nodded, playing with the ice cream silently, "Hey, I noticed that but, difference between you two? You try to hide your emotions by _trying _to look emotionless, Kai faked them when in reality he _was_ emotionless. You're different. What he did to me is not your fault, I don't blame you"

Kayla looked up "Thank you" She murmured. "To be honest, I was nervous of what you were going to think of me. Seeing as you don't hate me, is a weight out of my shoulders" Both girls smiled slightly. Kayla cleared her throat, starting to walk away, Jo followed behind "Well, let's get going or Alaric will have my head if you're out here. He's still not certain you're not here to screw them-" Suddenly Jo stopped walking going stiff, falling flat on her back with a loud thump. Kayla turned around hearing her fall, "Jo?" She knelt at her side, frowning "Hey, Jo?" Jo remained unresponsive. Kayla put away the ice cream, starting to shake her shoulders, "Come on, I don't want your daughter and Dr. Saltzman to skin me alive if something happens to you" She sighed, biting her lip. "Okay, I'll go for help"

Kayla began to stand up, turning around when suddenly a strong hand gripped her wrist, making her turn back to Jo, widening her eyes in alarm.

Jo was looking straight at Kayla, her irises and pupils were clouded over, giving her an eerie, phantomesque appearance. "You have something I want" She spoke deeply with an almost demonic tone of voice with some kind of an english accent, her whole zombie-like appearance making her look more like a corpse than human.

"I knew it..." Kayla murmured, struggling to get out of her grip "You're a fucking zombie"

Jo stood, still gripping Kayla's wrist, smirking darkly.

Kayla began siphoning Jo defensively making her enraged, throwing her harshly against the wall, breaking a portrait as she made contact with the wall, falling to the floor with a groan of pain, shakily touching her head wincing, bringing her hand to her eyesight seeing her fingers coated in blood, looking up to see Jo walking closer to her, smirking menacingly.

~8~

Alaric had returned to his office after what he, Emma and Dorian had found out. Apparently someone had witnessed a group of resurrected World War I soldiers buried in France who came back to life -just like Jo had- and had massacred a village but they didn't remember having hurt anyone. So, it was possible a monster had resurrected Jo and wanted to use her to get the knife and they wouldn't know because she wouldn't know.

Alaric panicked as soon as he saw the doors open in his office, Kayla's boundary spell was gone, starting to think the worse of his dead wife hurting one of his daughters -specially Josie, as he had seen how interested she was in Jo-.

He ran out of the school, calling Dorian to tell him she wasn't there. Dorian was rushing through the ground floor of the school, looking for Jo as well while talking to Alaric on the phone.

Alaric was now out in grounds, running around frantically "She could be anywhere, Dorian"

_"I've got the faculty searching the building as we speak_" Dorian told him.

"I'm on my way to the dance hall" Alaric told him.

Suddenly, an anxious and concerned Jo rushed toward Alaric, relieved to see him "Ric?"

Alaric quickly wrapped up his phone call with Dorian "Call off the dogs. I think I found her"

_"I think I'll keep 'em on standby..." _Dorian told him.

They both hung up.

Alaric looked at Jo, expectantly.

"Something's wrong" Jo told him.

"How did you get out?" Alaric asked.

"Josie wanted me to come to the party, and, so she siphoned Kayla's spell" Jo answered, sighing in concern "I know it was stupid, but I just wanted to see their Sweet Sixteen..."

Alaric was trying his best to remain calm for the both of them, taking a deep breath, hoping she didn't do anything to Josie "Okay, just tell me exactly what happened"

Jo looked down worriedly, "I was with Josie but Kayla showed up. Josie left to her party" Alaric closer his eyes in relief. Jo looked up, freaking out "I stayed with Kayla after that, I-I was with her one minute, and then..." She lifted her shaking hands in the air, revealing that they were covered in dirt with soil packed under her nails and around the cuticles as though she had been digging into the earth with her hands. Alaric tried to make sense of this new information, worried about his niece, but trying to calm Jo "Ric, I lost time. I don't know. I must have done something to her, but I just, I don't know..." Jo gasped loudly before suddenly going limp. Alaric, completely overwhelmed and confused just barely managed to catch her before she collapsed onto the ground. Once again, Jo opened her eyes to reveal that they were totally white, speaking with that same deep demonic english accent "There's a knife in your possession that will buy you the answer" Alaric dropped Jo to the ground, disgusted by this change in his deceased wife. Jo laughed before standing to her feet "No need to rush. I'm sure your niece has an hour before she runs out of air"

Alaric grabbed Not-Jo by the front of her shirt, pinning her in a choke-hold against a nearby tree "Where is she?"

"I thought you and your daughters hated her" Not-Jo told him, smirking "Consider it a favor for the knife"

Alaric pulled Not-Jo away from the three to slam her against it again "Where is she?!"

Not-Jo didn't answer, simply smirking silently as her bright white eyes stared at him blankly.

Hope, who had changed into a maroon ball gown for the party, appeared behind them, looking at Alaric with concern and confusion "Dr. Saltzman? What's going on?"

Alaric glanced at Hope relieved as he began to form a plan, breathing heavily for a long moment "Hope, I need your help"

Hope's eyes widened in alarm, nodding.

~8~

Hope was worried for her best friend's whereabouts, immediately picking up a shovel and a large flashlight, heading to the woods to look for Kayla not caring for the twins' party while her best friend needed her. She was so focused in her mission she payed little attention to Penelope and MG debating outside the mill.

Penelope noticed Hope, unable to resist the chance to dig in against Hope, smirking sarcastically "You gonna howl at the moon wearing that?"

Hope rolled her eyes, walking past them "Sorry, no time for bitchy banter..." She stopped suddenly, remembering Penelope was Kayla's roommate. She had to at least care a little for Kayla, right? She turned to her and MG reluctantly. They were watching her curiously "Actually... I could use your help finding Kayla"

Penelope, who after seeing Josie had entered at her party and was having fun, not wanting to ruin her night had been ready to go to her room but had stopped to see MG to give him an '_I told you so' _after seeing Rafael dancing with Lizzie. However when she heard those words from Hope, she looked up in alarm.

"What happened?" Penelope demanded "She was in our room, feeling sorry for herself"

Hope looked anxious "Well, not anymore. Apparently her possessed aunt buried her alive in the cemetery"

MG, who really wasn't Kayla's friend or talked to her at all (for fear at her, not like he would admit it out loud) looked up in concern.

Penelope didn't need to hear anything else, picking up a shovel laying around outside of the mill, following after Hope toward the graveyard, worried about her roommate.

MG followed them, concerned as well "We're coming with you"

~8~

Darkness.

It was all Kayla could see around her as she wriggled inside the grave Jo had threw her in. She felt like she couldn't breath, feeling dirt entering her mouth every time she breathed. She felt as if the walls around her were closing in as she couldn't move. She couldn't even open her eyes, feeling the weight of the earth atop her, crushing her.

It felt like that time when she had accidentally siphoned Markus -_way_ before she found out why she was different- and her stepfather Alexander had been furious, picking her up in her moment of shock, shoving her inside the small room under the stairs. It was small, had no windows or holes for where the light could come in. Kayla was seven the first time she had siphoned her brother and her family began treating her even more horrible, while they all did before because of being product of an affair, they loathed her after finding out the _horrible_ thing she could do. Kayla had found about her ability to take magic years earlier with the magical objects laying around the house, managing to trick her family she was a normal witch until that day. Since that moment, the room under the stairs earned Kayla's ownership. They locked her inside every time they could, calling her names -except her mother who just watched but when no one was watching tried of comfort Kayla- and locking her inside for days. Somehow, being buried felt _worse_. She preferred that room hundred of times over being buried, specially alive. She could feel the earth swallowing her down (She'll never use that metaphor anymore, no one but someone else like her who has been buried would know being embarrassed is better than being buried alive) she could feel the earth blocking her airways, prompting her to hyperventilate, allowing more dirt in.

She could feel her heart pounding loudly in fear and anxiety of dying but couldn't help but selfishly wish she didn't. While she was certain life without her was to be better -as she wouldn't be a reminder to any of her remaining alive family of what she represented, the blood of the one who screwed them over-, she still didn't want to die. She wanted to redeem herself, like Hope's dad did. He was still a villain in the world's eyes but within his family, he was good, he was cherished and _loved_. She wanted that, she wanted her family to love her like she loved them. She didn't want Lizzie to hate her, she wanted to get along with Josie, maybe try to mend things between her and Penelope, one of her best friends, she wanted Hope, her _best_ friend to be happy. She wanted her uncle to trust her and not fear her anymore, that she wasn't going to hurt him or anyone at the school. She wanted her family to see her as a hero.

_"But you're not, sweetcheeks"_

Kayla opened her eyes, freezing when she noticed she could see. She was laying in the floor, in the living room of a house. Tinkering and clinking of metal sounded from somewhere at her right, turning her head seeing it lead to a kitchen. "Hello?" She called out nervously, unmoving.

_"Give me a second, sweetheart. I'm cleaning up these knives" _A male cheery voice answered coming from the kitchen "_Ugh, can you believe this? I wasn't even trying and bam! He splashed me! Didn't even give you the chance to practice those spells I was teaching you. I'm really sorry love"_

"What?" Kayla murmured in confusion, sitting up. Her hands touching the floor felt sticky and wet, frowning as she raised them, gaping in shock as she noticed her hands were covered in blood, starting to shake as she noticed a puddle of blood behind her, noticing it lead somewhere behind the couch, silently and slowly following the blood trail, crawling over the floor, and once she reached the source, "_Oh, my God!" _she chocked a scream, covering her mouth with a bloody hand.

Behind the coach there was the body of man covered completely in blood, unmoving and seeming to be not breathing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" Someone knelt besides her, making clicking sounds with their tongue. Kayla didn't want to see who was the _murderer _next to her "Hey! That's offensive, sweetcheeks. I'm a sociopath, not murderer" Kayla slowly turned her head aside to find a smiling man looking at the dead body, "Which is what I've been trying to teach you"

"I'm not-" Kayla began.

"I know" The man snapped, his smiling expression no longer there as he turned to face her. "Sadly you're not. That's why I said '_trying_'. Sweetheart-" The man brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, almost lovingly "You want to make Dad proud, don't you?"

Kayla widened her eyes "D-Dad?"

The man, Kai Parker spread his arms, smiling "Yes, my darling, I'm dad" Kayla stared at him in shock "Don't worry, I'm not like your granddad, I'm not gonna call you abomination for being different. For being a siphoner with yuk, feelings" He rolled his eyes smiling, chuckling, "Instead of casting you aside, I'm going to teach you the good ways. After all, no one cares enough for you to save you from drowning with dirt. Yup, I know you are buried alive, sweetheart. Awful way to go by the way, but better than being beheaded, that's for sure. Can you believe that? My head rolled!" Kayla didn't want to hear the sociopath of her father, turning around, starting to hyperventilate again, "At least your body will be complete, whoa darling" Kai grabbed her face, cupping her cheeks, forcing her to see him "Breathe sweetie, I can't lose you this fast. Believe it or not I like you and I'm proud. I mean, you didn't let those idiots of your family to lock you up like your grandparents did to me. You fought for the two of us! I was cheering you on from here! Like, I wanted you to take off their intestines or-or their kidneys but burning them alive was even better"

"Let go of me" Kayla gasped, trying to push away Kai's hands from her face.

Kai, however was stronger "Nope" He said in a cheerful tone. "It's lonely here, I miss you honey" In self-defense, Kayla's face -where Kai's hands were- began to glow red siphoning Kai making him laugh, clicking his tongue "Oh, you found out I have magic. That wasn't supposed to happen until later" Kai dropped his hands, standing, staring down at bloody mess of his daughter "You look good covere-"

_Kayla!_

Kai and Kayla looked around, hearing a voice. Kayla recognized it as Hope's.

Kai scowled, "Ah, here comes the bestie"

_Kayla, I got you!_

Kayla frowned at the unfamiliar's guy voice. "Uh-"

Kai gave her an amused look, "You're lucky I'm not alive, sweetcheeks. 'Cause all of your boyfriends or girlfriends, I don't mind 'cause I'm not homophobic" He winked "Would be dead. I mean, being in a relationship is a big down to be a sociopath, unless they're one too" He shrugged, kneeling in front of Kayla, grabbing the sides of her head, "Night night, Kay-bear. Until we see each other again"

That was the last thing Kayla heard from Kai before everything turned dark.

~8~

MG dig through a makeshift grave with his bare hands at vampire speed after managing to somehow locate Kayla between all the noise those zombies they had to fight were making. While he and Kayla weren't necessarily friends, he'd never wish for her death, specially from someone of her family.

Penelope and Hope arrived, starting to help MG. Soon, they noticed a smooth, alive hand rise out of the soil, gasping in shock.

MG quickly grabbed the hand, pulling Kayla out of the earth.

Kayla gasped and coughed earth for several moments, overwhelmed for what she just went through.

Hope ran closer, kneeling in front of her best friend, hugging her tightly "Oh, my God!"

Kayla coughed, "Air"

Hope pulled back immediately, sheepishly "Sorry!" She held Kayla at arms-length, "You won't believe how glad I am that you always wear the jewelry I give you, even if you say you don't like it"

Kayla looked down at her neck, shakily grabbing the silver necklace Hope gave her. "It was given in my birthday. Why wouldn't I wear it if it came from the first genuine friend I had who didn't treat me horrible in my birthday?"

Hope hugged her friend once more, helping her out from the grave with the help of MG and Penelope.

"What does it do?" Penelope asked, relieved her friend was okay.

Hope wrapped her arms around Kayla, smiling slightly "Make quiet things heard"

~8~

Kayla took a shower, staring at her reflection in the mirror, whispering to herself "It was not real. Your father showing himself to you, not real"

Kayla looked emotionally exhausted for both seeing her father in what she now believes was an hallucination for the lack of oxygen and for reviving one of her childhood traumas. She took a deep breath, walking out of the girl's bathroom, dressed in her pajamas, knowing she had some thank you's to give.

Penelope and MG were just outside Penelope and Kayla's room talking when Kayla walked closer. They stopped talking turning to the girl.

Kayla first turned to her roommate, hugging her tightly, surprising her "Thank you for saving me"

Penelope hugged her back "You're important in my life as well, Kay" She felt Kayla tense for a moment before relaxing, making Penelope smile as she pulled away "Just like your cousin"

Kayla smiled slightly, turning to MG who looked slightly nervous "Thank you for tonight, MG" Kayla hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around the vampire, making him go stiff for a second before he hugged back "I know we weren't friends and you didn't have to help but I wouldn't be alive without you right now, so thanks"

MG's jaw dropped in excitement, looking at Penelope over Kayla's shoulder. Penelope smiled. "I wouldn't want you to die, ever, Kayla"

Kayla pulled away, smiling in amusement "'Cause a hero doesn't do that?" MG shook his head in agreement, smiling in excitement. "Well, you're one tonight. Thanks"

"First hero thank-you?" MG told her, laughing "Uh, accepted!" The roommates watched MG go in amusement as he turned around to them, again "Up, up, and away!"

Kayla chuckled softly "He's something isn't he?"

Penelope nodded, "Annoyingly smitten by Lizzie as well"

Kayla nodded sadly, "I hope he realizes soon how Lizzie is"

Penelope noticed Kayla seemed physically exhausted as well, "Going back to sleep?"

Kayla shook her head, "I want to see Jo one more time" Penelope looked ready to protest. "It wasn't her who buried me a-alive, Pen. Someone was controlling her. I want to tell her I don't blame her or hate her"

Penelope sighed softly, "You and Josie are alike in so many ways. Both of you are so deep in the codependency hole I'm not certain you'd be able to climb out"

"They're my family, Pen" Kayla whispered, biting her lip "The only one I have left"

Penelope nodded in understanding, sighing "I know. See you later"

Kayla nodded, walking away, wiping the skin under her eye once Penelope wasn't seeing her face.

Penelope watched her go for a moment, walking away in the opposite direction.

~8~

Kayla found her way to Alaric's office, knocking softly on the door, even if it was open.

Alaric and Jo looked her way, both of them visibly relieved she was okay.

"Mikayla" Alaric crossed the room, scooping his niece in his arms and hugging her tightly, surprising her completely "I'm glad you're okay"

Still overwhelmed for what she went through, Kayla hugged Alaric back as if she would to a parental figure, still spooked for seeing Kai in an hallucination "I thought you hated me and would let me die"

Alaric's heart broke by hearing his niece's whispered words and closed his eyes for what Kayla thought, having the suspicion she was feeling like that since a while ago now "Never. You're family, Kayla. I'll never let anyone hurt you or try to kill you again. I promise"

Kayla briefly closed her eyes, pulling away "I want to talk to Jo"

Alaric met her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Kayla nodded.

Alaric looked over his shoulder, nodding at Jo.

Jo immediately ran to her niece, hugging her tightly, "Oh, Kayla. I'm so sorry"

Kayla hugged back, "Not your fault, Jo" Jo pulled away, keeping Kayla at arms-length, surprised and touched, her muscles relaxing for hearing Kayla didn't blame her nor was mad at her "It was that monster who brought you back's fault. He's the one I hate for controlling you"

Jo gave her a teary-eyed smile, "You were right after all. I was after the knife" She looked at Alaric, both of them becoming teary-eyed. Kayla looked between them in alarm "That's why we need you and the girls to siphon on me of magic"

"But you'd-" Kayla trailed off in realization.

Jo nodded slowly, "If I continue here, there's the possibility I try to go for the knife again, Kayla. And maybe the next time, I do end up killing you or the girls. I don't want that"

Kayla's eyes were filled with tears, "Neither do I. I don't care if they hate me. I don't want them getting hurt. If anything, I'm glad it was me you buried than Josie" Jo shook her head sadly. Alaric closed his eyes, "Yes, I am. I prefer me suffering than them. Even if they don't believe it" She took a deep breath, "Let's go then, let's suck you dry of magic"

~8~

Alaric, Kayla and Jo found the twins in their room, both of them getting ready to sleep after enjoying their party. Josie had arrived at the party after her sister finished dancing with MG, both of them dancing the night away until Rafael arrived. After being heartbroken by Rafael, Lizzie stuck to Josie's side the rest of the night, trying to forget Rafael's rejection. But even after having a good time with her sister, she was still salty about the events.

When Alaric told the girls what was his plan after what happened, Josie looked at Kayla worriedly, who avoided her eyes. Lizzie managed not to make some snarky comments about her even if she was still mad Kayla was related to them by seeing she still looked pale and there was some light shaking in her arms and body. It made her sympathetic enough to not be awful to her at the moment.

Once they finished hearing the plan and their role in the plan and again being surprised Kayla was a siphoner as well, Lizzie narrowed her eyes.

"So, we, including our evil cousin just siphon the magic out of her until she's what, dead again?" Lizzie asked confused and apprehensive.

"Oh, my God" Josie looked at her sister appalled, not believing what she just heard from Lizzie "Lizzie, what is wrong with you?"

Lizzie frowned in exasperation "What?"

"That you don't have a heart" Kayla snapped.

Lizzie looked taken back, glaring at her.

"It's okay, Josie, Kayla" Jo immediately jumped in to deescalate the situation, wanting to avoid a fight in her last moments together with her family, especially after all she knew Kayla went through that evening. "It's okay" Jo smiled affectionately at both girls, "I'm already dead. I was a witch, just like you, and we believe in the natural order of things. I shouldn't be here. I love that I had this, but it's a lie. And now, I need you to help me make it right" Alaric watched Jo speak, tears in his eyes. Kayla was leaning her head on his shoulder, fighting back tears as well. Josie nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Jo looked back and forth between Josie and Lizzie, "The longer I'm here, the more I remember where I came from. I used to watch you. I used to watch all of you like in a dream, where everything is warm and happy. I think I was at peace. So, that's where I'll be—waiting for you"

Lizzie's eyes started to fill with tears, "I'm so sorry" She told her, looking at her guiltily and apologetically "I was awful to you"

Jo smiled at Lizzie warmly "Oh, Lizzie. You have such a big heart. It's okay to let other people see it" Lizzie bursted into tears. Jo stood so she could kneel in front of them to look them in the eyes "Oh, my beautiful girls. You are everything that I could have ever wished for. _Everything_. Be good to each other. Fight for each other. When you're older, you'll understand what I mean, but I need you to remember that I said it"

Jo held out her right hand. Lizzie hesitated before she finally took it. Jo looked at Josie, offering her her left hand

Josie shook her head, overwhelmed with sadness, starting to cry as well "I can't. I can't"

"Oh, Josette, this is the right thing to do" Jo told her softly "It's the only thing to do for you"

Kayla looked up, "I can do it for you, Jo-Jo if you want" She told her quietly. Josie looked at her, slowly shaking her head "I can save you the pain of doing it" She looked at Lizzie as well "Either of you"

Jo looked at Kayla over her shoulder, "Oh, my sweet niece. You have such a heart. Something that my brother didn't have" Kayla flinched at the mention of Jo's brother "Something that tells people you're not him. Why you should stop pushing people away from you because of him" She looked at her daughters, "You three are family. I know it's hard letting go of the past, but you have to remember not only you two have suffered. You lost me but you gained a mother who loves you. Kayla she-"

"I didn't gain a father if that's what you're going to say" Kayla snapped in a murmur. Jo looked at her knowingly "He wasn't a father at all"

"She only has you now" Jo continued. "She has Alaric. But most of all, she has you as cousins. _Family_. Don't fall into what my family did to her father. Don't cast each other out. You're all you have, girls" She looked between the three siphoners, "There's nothing more powerful than the love of family. A family who'll always be at your side, protecting you. I know it'll be hard at first but, the reward will be worth it"

Lizzie, Kayla and Josie looked at each other, each one of them listening to Jo's words intently, mentally promising they were going to try, try to let behind the past and focus on the future.

Josie took Jo's hand sniffling, looking up at Kayla "Thank you" Her voice broke "But I can do this"

Jo looked around at the four members of her family surrounding her, smiling softly "I love you" She stood, "I love all of you so much"

Alaric bursted into tears. Kayla wrapped her arms around Alaric, wanting to be there for him like he had been for her earlier on, fighting back her tears but a few tears fell down her cheeks against her will. Jo looked at them, nodding encouragingly before turning back to the twins, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes. Josie and Lizzie closed their eyes, their hands starting to glow red as they siphoned the magic from their biological mother. After a moment, Jo faded into dust, leaving the girls with their hands out trying to reach her.

Alaric and Kayla stood, trying to remain strong. Alaric wrapped his arms around the twins into a tight hug, all of them crying together.

Kayla smiled through her tears, silently making her way to the door, however, a hand grabbing her Pajama pants stopped her, turning to face Lizzie who had her arm reached out to her in a silent invitation to join them. The action made Kayla cry silently at the action of the usual cold twin, accepting the invitation and hugging Lizzie -for the first time- and joining her family in mourning Josette Laughlin.

Together.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Helllo! I know I don't usually do author's notes cause I don't really like them but this time I couldn't help it. I want to know what you think of this story. It's been one of my favorites to write and I have plans for s2 as well. Let me know your thoughts on this, what do you think about Kayla, her 'reunion' with Kai and how's he as a dad. That's how I pictured him to be. Hiw did you? _

_And the main reason why I am writing this... I finally graduated! I am now a nurse. Well, a nurse without tittle (well, I have to wait for it ) BUT I am done. Took me four anf a half years and I finished this cycle with my test who can give me my tittle. I'm so nervous and yet so happy. _

And, that's it. Thank you for reading, following and favoring this story. Love you

Peace and Out,

De.


	8. 7

_**"DEATH KEEPS KNOCKING ON MY DOOR"**_

_Remembrance Day._

_The day I get to remember how I slaughtered my family...Yeah, okay. That sounded very psychotic, I know. What I meant to say: the day I get to remember I don't have family because I burned them alive._

_This is the time of the year when everyone writes letters to their loved ones. The ones they have lost and miss. I remember I used to do it for my dad when I was young. Way before I had decided to follow his coldhearted personality steps and my mom, -even if now I know she felt uneasy letting me mourn him- allowed me to._

_I wrote him a letter, told him how much I missed him, how much I wanted to know him. But now that I grew up I feel that's wrong. What's the point in writing to the death? It's not like they will read it, it's not like they're watching us. I didn't believe that when Jo said it, even if the sentiment was there. If I didn't believe the kindest woman I've ever met, the amazing aunt I could ever had instead of the one who watched me grow up and hated me, why would I believe either of my siblings would? Or my father?_

_Why did I believe my father would give a genuine damn about me?_

Kayla was sitting at one of the tables at the library, chewing one end of the pen she was holding as she watched the other students writing for their loved ones. A blank piece of paper was sitting in front of her as Hope sat next to her, watching her best friend silently

"Are you doing it?" Hope broke the silence

"What's the point?" Kayla asked, but didn't look at Hope, looking down at the blank paper. "It's not like they will read it. Or care about it"

"I'd tell you it's good for your mental health, but I don't even believe in Remembrance Day" Hope joked weakly, knowing her friend had gone through a lot this past few days, not sure how to be there for her.

"You think this is bullshit" Kayla told her

"You do too but you still write something at the end of the day" Hope told her softly. "You never say who is it for, though"

Kayla didn't answer. "I'm not sure if I should this time. I'm not feeling like..."

"Yourself" Hope finished, squeezing Kayla's hand. "Come on up" Hope stood, folding Kayla's blank paper, shoving it to her pocket, pulling Kayla up, "I know what will get you back to yourself"

"What, more death?" Kayla asked, jokingly

Hope chuckled, "A way to let go of your frustrations or make you forget what day it is today and everything that comes with the shitty stuff it comes with"

Hope dragged Kayla away from the library by the hand, and Kayla didn't struggle.

~8~

Hope and Kayla were on their way to the woods, walking through the hallways of the School, slowing down seeing an unfamiliar girl walking inside the school

Kayla and Hope exchanged a look when they saw Rafael making his way to her, confused and overwhelmed "Cassie?"

The girl turned around, "Raf?"

Rafael ran to her, hugging her tightly.

Kayla and Hope walked closer, shocked and alarmed

"Cassie?" Hope repeated, "Isn't that your...?"

"My girlfriend" Rafael breathed out in shock, cupping Cassie's cheeks, overwhelmed

Kayla blinked, "When I said more death to forget about this shitty day, I didn't _actually_ mean it"

Hope and Kayla exchanged looks.

It was time they made a visit to their favorite Headmaster.

~8~

Alaric had found the responsible for bringing Jo back to life. Hope hadn't let Kayla visit the so called 'Necromancer' because of what he made her go through, but she wanted her friend to return to be the Kayla she knew, and the Kayla she knew wouldn't let that monster to affect her.

The girls walked down to the werewolves transitional cells in the basement, Kayla with slight hesitance as she could hear Alaric 'torturing' the witch, if his laughter was any indication of being hurt at all. Hope laced her fingers in her best friend's hand, squeezing softly, giving her a reassuring smile. Kayla nodded, schooling her features as she was good at doing, straightening her posture and walking behind Hope toward the cell Alaric and the Necromancer were.

Alaric had a table of torture utensils near the cell bars, a flamethrower in his hand, "Alright" He threatened, turning in on "Let's see how this feels"

Hope and Kayla walked closer, out of the shadows "Dr. Saltzman"

Alaric put down the flamethrower, closing his eyes in frustration

The necromancer looked at Hope over Alaric's body, chuckling in content "Oh, there you are, lovely girl. I was wondering if you'd come visit me again" He looked at Kayla, chuckling "And you, dear. I was wondering when you'd come to vent your frustrations of what happened to you like your dear ol' uncle is doing" Kayla stared at him emotionlessly, the only reaction from his words was her hand in Hope's hand behind their backs tightening. Hope returned the squeeze, reassuringly. "Now, how's your friend, the one I saw you with earlier, trying to steal an illicit peek at me?"

"As we speak, he's having an emotional reunion with his dead girlfriend" Hope answered. The necromancer tried to hid his smirk "I assume we have you to thank?"

"Poor dear" The necromancer cooed, sarcastically "Her spirit was clinging to him like a vine in winter. It took barely any effort. Just a little wrinkle of the nose, and poof. Young love reborn" Alaric put down the flamethrower, walking out of the cell, closing it behind him, "You're lucky that's all I did. The way you've treated a man of my stature, you should be ashamed"

Alaric looked back at him "Literally nobody knows who you are."

"That's impossible" The necromancer murmured to himself

Alaric walked toward the girls, first looking at Kayla in concern "Kayla..."

"I'm good" Kayla told him, clearing her throat

Alaric nodded unconvinced, "I'll check on Raf"

Alaric began walking away.

The girls were about to follow when the necromancer spoke, "If you want an end to this misery, simply bring me the knife and I'll be on my way"

Kayla and Hope stared at the necromancer

"Hope! Kayla!" Alaric called out to them

The girls looked at each other before looking back at the necromancer for a moment, walking away

~8~

Alaric, Kayla and Hope walked to his office.

"I take it thinks aren't going well?" Hope asked

"He's a diva" Alaric answered

Kayla chuckled, "I could tell"

"So, what's the plan?" Hope asked, "I know you don't want to give over the knife, but we can't have him raising the lost loved ones of every person in this school"

"I will handle it" Alaric told them "I have questions that need answers"

"Well, I'm not sure your methods are the most effective" Kayla told him, shrugging.

"Girls, I said I will handle it" Alaric told them sternly "Now, just stay away from him"

Alaric walked away

Hope looked at Kayla, "I understand if you want no part in this-"

"That thing brought the twins' bio mom and Wolfboy's girlfriend back to life" Kayla told her, "I want him to pay for that before he finds a way to get the knife"

Hope nodded slowly, "Okay, hero girl" She nodded her head to a hallway "Let's get our hero hair and save the school from the death"

Kayla chuckled, "You sounded like MG"

Hope chuckled, both of them walking toward the library.

~8~

Kayla and Hope were at the library with Dorian

"Find anything yet?" Hope asked

Dorian was looking through some books in a table "Necromancy is everywhere in occult literature. It's a form of sorcery that dates back to ancient Greece. It involves the ability to communicate with and raise the dead. But there's nothing about a specific necromancer, so whoever this dude is, he's been erased from history like every other monster that comes looking for the knife"

"Is there any way to stop him from bringing back dead people?" Kayla asked "Because if this week is any indication, it's kind of becoming a thing"

"I'll look into it, but tomorrow's my day off, so it might take a minute" Dorian told them

Hope raised her eyebrows "Evil never takes a holiday, Dorian"

"Well, every year on Remembrance Day, I do" Dorian replied. Hope and Kayla looked away, briefly rolling their eyes, "I write my letters, pack my lunch and I head to the cemetery and ring that bell in honor of my dead family. So for the next hours, ask Dr. Saltzman"

Hope sighed, nodding "Fair. But I'm worried about him. Do you think he's okay?"

"I think after the week he's had, he needs a nap" Dorian told them. They chuckled. "And a therapist. Maybe even a vacation of his own. Take these to him for me, would you?" He handed Hope a few books. Hope accepted them "Thanks"

"Thank you" Hope told him

Both girls exchanged a knowing smile, walking away from the library

~8~

"Look at you" Hope told her on their way down the basement. "Doing the whole hero stuff. You've grown"

"Call me selfish, that's better" Kayla told her. Hope tilted her head aside. "I'm no hero"

Hope shrugged, "As you wish"

"Ah. Ooh" They heard the necromancer exhale and inhale as in content. "One of you has a powerful scent of death on you" The girls walked closer. The necromancer closed his eyes, smiling "Uh-huh. It's quite lovely, really"

"I thought maybe we could talk" Hope told him

Hope used her magic to unchain him from his chair.

The necromancer stood, "Such puny creatures dare to dalliance with The Almighty Necromancer?"

Kayla tilted her head, "Yeah, here's the thing about that" She walked closer to the cell bars, holding one of the books Dorian gave them, "You don't exist"

"I won't fall for your mind games" The necromancer told them

"This isn't a game" Hope told him, walking closer, stopping next to Kayla. "Let us lay it out for you. You died"

"You were in a dark place for what felt like an eternity" Kayla continued

"Until suddenly, you were pulled into the light with a singular, inexplicable mission to retrieve a knife" Hope finished.

The necromancer looked curious and interested, walking closer "Do continue"

"It's been the same with all the creatures that came before you" Kayla told him

"A dragon, a gargoyle, an Arachne, a dryad" Hope listed

"Bah" The necromancer told them dismissively "Such creatures exist only in fiction"

"No" Kayla replied "They've been erased from history, and so have you"

The necromancer laughed "That's preposterous. I'm world-renowned. People tremble at the sound of my name"

"Don't believe us?" Hope told him, showing him the books, "Read up"

The necromancer grabbed the books, smelling them deeply, looking up at them.

~8~

"No!" The necromancer shouted in anger, ripping out the pages of the books, throwing them against the walls "No! No! No! No! No!" He threw his chair, shouting angrily. Hope and Kayla watched him freak out, sitting in chairs, watching him calmly "A lifetime's work, my legacy, reduced to something as-as pitiful as a brand of sorcery? Where I am barely a footnote?" He growled, storming closer to the cell bars. "Who's responsible for this vile affront?"

"Are you done with your diva tantrum?" Kayla asked, looking at her nails in boredom, "Because that's what we're hoping you can help us figure it out"

The necromancer fixed his chair upright, sitting down calmly, crossing his leg "Well, then. I'm all ears"

~8~

"If you want to get to the bottom of this, we need to know who's communicating with you" Hope told him

"No one's communicating with me" The necromancer told them "My mind is a steel trap"

"But you knew to resurrect Dr. Saltzman's dead fiancée" Hope pointed out

Kayla glared at him "Right_ after_ he mentioned her to the dryad"

"That's why he had questions" Hope told him "It can't be a coincidence. You're all coming after the same thing, communicating in some way, so who's pulling the strings?"

The necromancer stood, angrily "I am no puppet" He took a deep breath, calming down, walking around the cell "It's less a voice, more an instinct. I simply know things"

"Like you know you're here to retrieve a knife and return it to a place called Malivore" Hope told him

The necromancer looked up, "If I return the knife to Malivore, I will be free"

Kayla leaned forward in her chair "Of what?"

"The blackness" The necromancer answered "The void. The empty oblivion"

Kayla scoffed, rolling her eyes "Do you ever just say things once?"

"More importantly" Hope gave Kayla a look, turning to the necromancer "Do you know how to get there?"

The girls stood.

"Only that the knife will lead me" The necromancer answered

Hope opened a book that had a symbol, showing it to the necromancer. The necromancer looked spooked by it "I'm assuming you know this symbol"

"It is the sign of the worst existential nightmare" The necromancer answered "The ultimate hell. The..."

"You're doing it again" Kayla snapped

"Focus" Hope gave Kayla another look, looking at the necromancer "What does it mean?"

"That symbol represents what you say has happened to me" The necromancer explained "It means no one remembers you. No one celebrates you. No one mourns you. Loosely translated, it means '_permanent death'_."

Kayla and Hope looked at each other, nervous and somewhat scared for what they just learned.

~8~

The girls were still interrogating the necromancer

"Do you remember how you died?" Hope asked

"I was wandering the beach of Normandy in need of a pick-me-up, so I thought I'd resurrect a few G.I.s to toy with some Nazis" The necromancer answered

"Comforting to know even evil creatures don't like Nazis" Kayla told him sarcastically

"Nobody likes Nazis" The necromancer replied. Kayla nodded sarcastically "One minute, I'm dancing with the dead on the sand, and the next, there was just blackness"

"But you don't remember who killed you?" Hope asked

"No, although that's not uncommon" The necromancer answered "The subconscious has a way of protecting the mind against the trauma of death. I see it all the time in my line of work"

"But theoretically, that memory still exists, right?" Kayla told him

The necromancer tilted his head

"What if there was a way to access it?" Hope asked

The necromancer looked between the two determined girls, "You want to take a walk through my subconscious?" He laughed "Oh, oh, oh. Well, at your own peril, my dears. 'Cause I'm not sure you're quite tall enough to ride the scary rides, huh? I assume you've got a powerful vampire handy?"

Kayla smirked, "Absolutely"

~8~

Kayla and Hope walked closer to where they saw MG

"MG?" Hope called out. MG turned around to face them. "Do you know how to do a head dive?"

"Is that a thing?" MG asked

"It is" Kayla answered. "It takes a little, um, precision"

"I don't know, I mean, you might want to get Kaleb" MG told them.

"Kaleb's not on our Avengers squad, now is he?" Hope asked

"Or has that whole hero material you're so good at, does he?" Kayla asked, raising her eyebrows

Hope gave Kayla an amused smile, raising her eyebrows.

MG seemed to be interested

Hope handed him a book, "Here. But not a word of this to Dr. Saltzman"

The girls exchanged triumphant looks, the three of them walking back to the transitional cellars

~8~

"It's so cold. It's like compulsion, but while I'm on the surface of his mind, heroic-like, I'm plunging you into the deep end... " MG was explaining to the girls what they were going to do as they walked closer to the cell holding the necromancer. He froze upon seeing the creature "Holy Mary, mother of demons"

"Hello, Milton" The necromancer greeted cheerfully "Your great-nana Imogene is waving hello just over your shoulder"

MG moved away from the place he was standing in shock, "You can see my great-nana?"

"Oh, I can see everything" The necromancer explained "She's most disappointed in you for forsaking Jesus, who I can also see, but, oh, I know, that's another can of worms" He sat down in his chair "Shall we begin?"

"Uh... We're going in there?" MG asked, unease and fear in his voice "With him?"

"With me" The necromancer told him, "The Almighty Necro..."

"Oh, come on!" Kayla snapped, startling MG "Can we just not do all that again? It's annoying to hear all that ego!"

Hope unlocked the cell

"Did you steal the keys from Dr. Saltzman?" MG asked

"Yeah, I did" Hope answered

MG looked away from them, scared "Oh, boy"

Kayla walked closer, putting her hands in his shoulders, giving him a light shake "MG, pull it together. You're gonna be okay"

The necromancer smirked "You have no reason to fear me, I assure you"

Kayla glared at the necromancer over her shoulder.

"You're basically the Grim Reaper" MG pointed out

"Oh, the Reaper is a carnival sideshow hack!" The necromancer snapped "No, you... you dirty your mouth mentioning his name in my presence. Perhaps I should summon Nana to wash it out with soap?"

MG pointed at him, nervously "No, you leave my Nana be. Don't nobody need to be whupped by Nana right now" He looked at Kayla grateful for her reassurance, walking around her to stand in front of the necromancer "Okay. Let's do this. I stand here, you two hands on his shoulders" Kayla and Hope walked closer to the necromancer, putting their hands in his shoulders, making a face in disgust "Now, you and I join hands" MG took a hold of the necromancer's hands, taking a deep breath "Now I look into your eyes. Open your mind to me. Like, lifting a window to let the breeze in"

The girls closed their eyes, seeing darkness before a soft jazz music started to play. They fluttered their eyes open, realizing they were no longer in the transitional cellar but in a bar.

"Hope?" Kayla asked, looking around "Where are..."

"I know this place" Hope answered, looking around

"I'll be damned" The necromancer laughed from behind them. The girls turned around, seeing him sitting in the bar "I mean, I'm obviously damned, but it worked"

"What the hell are we doing here?" Hope asked

"You are the ones who invited yourselves along" The necromancer answered

_"Here" _Hope stressed, walking closer to him. Kayla followed behind, curiously "This restaurant is in New Orleans. I've spent half my childhood here"

"Yes" The necromancer answered "Rousseau's. I spent a good amount of time here before the 1920s. Your father was good for my business, always killing people"

Kayla flickered her eyes toward Hope

"How do you know about my dad?" Hope asked

"Well, he's standing right behind you" The necromancer answered. Hope whirled around, hoping to see her dad. The necromancer giggled "Kidding. Kidding. But his spirit is all around you. Plus, he and I did our fair share of drinking here when he was at his most murdery"

"Are you freaking messing with us, right now?" Kayla asked

The necromancer hummed, closing his eyes "Don't think I've forgotten about you, dear. Your father also clings to you like that boy's girlfriend did to him" Kayla tensed. Hope looked at her in worry, glaring at the necromancer, "How easy it would be to bring him to see you. Just one flicker of my fingers. He and I shared a few words when he first murdered his siblings. Ah, such a delightful moment"

Kayla started walking toward him angrily.

Hope stopped her, placing her arm in front of her, "Kayla, don't" Kayla pursed her lips, glaring at the necromancer. Hope glared at the necromancer "Stop messing with us!"

"Frankly, I think you're the ones messing with me" The necromancer told them "All this talk about solving the mystery of Malivore. I think we all know which mystery you'd love me to solve" He pointed at Hope "You want to know how your dad is. Or should I say, where he is? Huh?" He pointed at Kayla "And you, you want to know if I ever plan to bring him back before begging me not to do it for the sake of your family"

The necromancer walked past them

"No" Kayla and Hope answered, turning to face him

"No, I don't" Hope added

"I couldn't care less what you do with my dad's soul or whatever what's left of it" Kayla snapped

"Sure you do" The necromancer, pointing between them "You want to know if he's at peace or if he's suffering. Regretting his sacrifice. After all, he did die to save your life. A lovely gesture for such a mercurial man" Hope stayed silent "And your friend wants to know if he's suffering for his actions" Kayla stayed silent "Hmm. Not to bother. I'm not telling either of you anything until we've finished our journey" He clapped once, turning around to the door of the restaurant "Now, let's get started, shall we? This is my conscious mind. We need to find the door to my subconscious. Look for a hallway to nowhere, an endless staircase. Something like that" The girls looked around, searching for what he told them. Suddenly, live music began playing from outside the restaurant. The necromancer laughed "Ooh, a second line. My favorite"

They walked out of the restaurant

~8~

Outside, one of the famous New Orleans parties was playing with people dressed up, laughing, dancing and cheering with customs and face-paint about skeletons

The necromancer laughed in delight, "Yeah! How I love the macabre! Oh, oh, the dance of death" Hope and Kayla followed behind, looking around, spooked by the monster's mind "I wonder, who's the guest of honor?" The necromancer pointed to a coffin in the middle of the party. Hope looked worried, clenching her hand in Kayla's arm as if to find in her reassurance even if the other girl was just as spooked "Let's take a look. Perhaps, Klaus Mikaelson?"

The necromancer smirked, pulling open the coffin

"No!" Hope exclaimed, running forward, looking down at the coffin as the necromancer laughed "There's nothing there"

The necromancer danced along the rhythm of the live music "You're not ready for the truth"

"No, like, literally, nothing" Hope told him

Kayla walked closer, looking down at the coffin to see Hope was right. The coffin had no end, going downwards in darkness.

The necromancer tilted his head aside, "Ah, clever girl" He gestured at the endless darkness coffin "May I present the door to my subconscious? Well done, you"

The necromancer jumped inside the coffin closing it off, startling the girls and pulling them out of his head, opening their eyes with a loud gasp, seeing they were back at the cellar with MG

MG let go of the necromancer's hands, "I'm glad that's over. I'm shaking, my hands are sweaty, I... "

Hope stood in front of the necromancer, waving a hand in front of his face "Unbelievable"

Kayla stared at them, hand rubbing her forehead "He ditched us! Rude"

Hope looked back at MG "Send me back in"

MG glanced at Kayla

"No way, this time I'm not going" Kayla told them hesitantly. Hope licked her lips in understanding, nodding slightly "If I poke around, he may bring Kai back. He practically threatened me to do that"

"Kai?" MG repeated "As in-"

"My psychopathic father who murdered in cold blood his entire family and then his coven and twin sister the day of her wedding? And the reason why Dr. Saltzman is wife-less?"

MG looked away awkwardly, "I was going to say the reason why you don't talk about your family, but yeah. That-that works too"

Kayla softened her eyes, "Right"

"You don't have to go" Hope told her softly. "MG"

MG sighed, looking back at Hope, "I'm not that good at this"

"You'll be fine" Hope reassured him "If he's going in search of answers, I need to be there when he finds them"

MG grabbed the necromancer's hands again, "I'm ready"

Hope placed her hands in the necromancer's shoulders, "Cool. That makes one of us"

~8~

Kayla and MG watched nervously at Hope being inside the necromancer's head.

Kayla began chewing on her fingernails. "This is so wrong" MG turned to face her. "His mind is so twisted, I could feel it"

"Hope's gonna be okay" MG told her reassuringly

Suddenly, Hope began to breathe heavily

Kayla walked closer, worriedly "Hope?" She looked at MG, "What's happening?"

MG shook his head, worriedly "How would I know?"

"You pulled her inside!" Kayla snapped "Why is she like that?" Hope began to cry, "Oh, my God! MG, pull her out now!"

MG grabbed the necromancer's hands, starting into his eyes "Come on. Come on. Come on out. Hope. Hope." He glanced at Kayla's freaked out expression, looking at Hope, starting to shout "Hope! Head dive's over. Come on, man. Let her out. She's scared. Come on. Let her out, man!"

The necromancer began to laugh

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Kayla snapped, "I'm getting her out myself"

"How?" MG asked in panic. Kayla placed her hands atop Hope's hands, their hands starting to glow. MG stared at them in shock, not knowing Kayla was a siphoner like the twins "Holy Mary and Jesus..."

Kayla closed her eyes, getting a glimpse of Hope isolated in darkness, loneliness and fear creeping out in the pit of her stomach, a familiar type of darkness she had been used to since she could remember and worked hard to suppress every day.

Suddenly, a pair of hands pulled her away, opening her eyes, breathing heavily

"Hey, hey, hey" MG held the sides of her face, meeting her eyes, "Breathe, Kayla. Breathe. Are you okay?"

Kayla briefly closed her eyes, feeling her eyes and cheeks wet, "We have to-" She took a deep breath, trying to calm down "Get Dr. Saltzman. We have to get Hope out of there, MG. Go, now!" MG let go of her face nodding, vamp speeding away from the cells. Kayla wiped the skin under her eyes sniffling, glaring at the necromancer with hatred. "I'm so gonna kill you" she grabbed the necromancer's hands, "Your darkness. You want to inflict it on me so I can allow you to corrupt Hope's mind and to let you do as you please? Well, you're wrong" Their hands began to glow as Kayla began to siphon him of magic "I already have darkness inside me. I've lived with it, it's crawling inside of me. Day to day I have to deal with it. What reason do you think people have no problem into comparing me to my father?" More glimpses of the darkness Hope was at passed through her mind, trying to siphon the darkness the necromancer was inflicting on her best friend, but it was difficult. It was years and years of darkness. "I'm dark. I'm an abomination. And I'm not afraid to kill you if you don't let Hope go"

"Oh!" The necromancer's voice appeared echoing in Kayla's head, "That's the kind of humor I liked in your father, dear. No problem into letting his true colors show up. But that's enough, shall we?"

Kayla opened her eyes, meeting Hope's staring right at her own, both of them silently telling each other they were okay. Kayla let go of the necromancer's hands as Hope looked away, tensing.

"Oops" The necromancer smirked, chuckling "Daddy's home"

Kayla whirled around, seeing Alaric and MG outside the cell. Alaric looking serious

~8~

Alaric and the girls were at his office. Alaric looked furious, "I mean, how could you two be so reckless?"

"You weren't getting anywhere" Hope told him

"And so you took it upon yourselves?" Alaric asked sarcastically "And how did that go?"

Hope and Kayla looked at each other for a moment

"Not well" Hope answered.

"Yeah?" Alaric asked "Well, I have it under control, girls"

"Oh, really?" Hope asked, walking closer to his desk, starting to pull out several alcohol bottles from under his desk "Then you want to explain this? Or this? Or anything else that would explain your utter lack of progress?"

"I am grieving, Hope" Alaric told her through gritted teeth

"Your daughters and I are grieving too!" Kayla told him, walking closer angrily "Do you see either of us drowning in alcohol to do that? Let me answer for you, no, because what you're doing is not grieving. That's trying to forget, bottling everything up"

"Do you even what grieving is Kayla?" Alaric asked

"Nope" Kayla answered sarcastically "Which is why I hate Remembrance Day. You should try to grieve like a normal person though, not like a drunk person would do"

"At least I'm trying" Alaric replied, "You two only push everyone away" He started to laugh softly, "Look, girls. I am trying to protect you. That thing is a master manipulator. It resurrected my fiancée, your aunt. It raised a cemetery of zombies and it brought back Rafael's dead girlfriend, so let's just talk about the ways in which it could torment you, starting with your dead mother, ending with your dead fathers, and how about all the ghosts of all the people that you killed in between Hope, huh?" Hope looked away. "Or the family you killed, Kayla?" Kayla looked down "I can't believe you'd do this."

"Don't do that!" Hope told him angrily, pointing at him, walking closer. "You don't like that we broke your rules as a headmaster? Fine, punish us. But don't you dare play disappointed dad, because you are not our father" 

Hope backed away, grabbing Kayla's hand

"Oh, I know that" Alaric told them calmly. Hope and Kayla walked toward the door "And where are you doing?"

Kayla looked back at Alaric, coldly "To finish what we started"

Hope opened the door, letting Kayla walk out first

"Like hell you are" Alaric told them, walking closer.

"_Cloditay" _Hope raised her hands, closing the doors magically.

"Hope! Kayla!" Alaric told them, trying to open the doors.

Hope looked at Kayla, sighing"I'm sorry for that"

Kayla shrugged "Let's go"

Hope managed a small smile, her anger fading slowly as she grabbed her best friend's arm, their arms linked as they walked away

~8~

It seemed like the Necromancer was waiting for them when Hope and Kayla arrived

"Back for more?" The necromancer asked

"Tell me where my father is" Hope demanded.

Kayla crossed her arms

"I will tell you everything you want to know" The necromancer told her "But wouldn't you like to hear about what I've just learned of Malivore first?"

Kayla uncrossed her arms, glancing at Hope

Hope stared at him.

~8~

The necromancer paced around his cell, lazily "After I left you, I returned to the scene of my death. I saw a shadow. I felt a searing pain. And when I looked down, there was a knife in my heart and emptiness all around me"

"A knife?" Hope repeated

"_The_ knife" The necromancer told them. The girls exchanged a surprised look "Interestingly enough, that which I seek is that which did me in. You've got to understand, to be killed by such a trifle of an object... I was curious as to its power, so I jumped out of my subconscious and summoned the spirit of the man who forged the knife in the first place"

"You left Hope in there on purpose?" Kayla asked incredulously

"Oh, I had work to do, and she had lessons to learn" The necromancer told her, chuckling. "Besides I knew you'd come to the rescue. And you had some lessons to learn too, well more like accept them" Kayla glared at him. "From this man, I heard the remarkable story of Malivore, created to wipe the scourge of the supernatural off the face of this Earth. Malivore consumed us, erased us. It was permanent death. And it was in Malivore that we were left to perish. Until recently, when the knife started beckoning us to bring it home"

"But why a knife?" Hope asked

"Decades ago, Malivore was contained" The necromancer explained "Three locks created to seal Malivore shut. The knife is one of those locks. When all three locks return home, Malivore is free to open its jaws of death once again"

"What does that even mean?" Kayla asked

The necromancer chuckled, slightly terrified "Oh, my dears... Let's just hope you're not still alive to find out"

The girls took this answer cautiously, looking at each other

~8~

"So let me get this straight" Hope told him "You left me inside your freaky twisted mindscape and allowed darkness creep inside Kayla to make her accept something about her so you could... what? Stall us?"

"My apologies for the melodrama, but I needed to buy myself some time to talk to some dead knife maker" The necromancer told them. He smirked "That, and to retrieve the knife your friend Dorian had hidden behind the stacks in the library"

"What?" the girls asked, widening their eyes in alarm

"Because while you were trapped in just a small semblance of the blackness I suffered and your friend feeling that darkness, experiencing just an ounce of my agony, I was busy doing what I do best" The necromancer told them "Controlling the dead"

Kayla stared at him in realization

"I don't understand" Hope told him.

The necromancer smirked "The answer, my darlings, is yes. I was stalling you. Just as I'm stalling you now" The girls stared at him shocked. "Did you know that there's a lot of Bennett witches buried in the local cemetery that excel in the art of mystical transportation? I summoned a little help to ensure the knife returned to Malivore quickly and without incident" He laughed at the horrified expressions in the girls' faces "Oh, my God. Come on, look on the bright side. You can get back to the daily grind of your young life. And in moments, when the knife is returned to Malivore, I will be free to find peace. As for your fathers" He looked at Hope, "He watches over you every day. He did die with love in his heart, and he doesn't regret his choice" Hope was emotional, biting her lip "But he won't find peace until you do. Eh, good luck with that" He chuckled. He looked at Kayla, "Yours does the same but for different reasons. He's still in hell, though. Waiting for the moment you will become what he was. And for what I've seen, you disappoint him. He still does expect you to be like him and won't rest until you do. Until you follow his legacy" Kayla breathed deeply, stunned and worried. Suddenly, a rumble started. The necromancer smiled knowingly "The knife is destroyed. One lock is released. And with it, so am I"

The necromancer bowed, disappearing

Hope and Kayla looked at each other in dread, realizing what they had caused, overwhelmed, horrified and guilty.

~8~

Hope and Kayla opened the door to Alaric's office, both girls extremely upset with themselves, knowing they had screwed up, looking at Alaric who had been cleaning up his office of the bottles of beer.

Alaric looked at the girls, unsurprised by their expressions, realizing he had been right. Hope had tears in her eyes. Kayla's lip trembled but no tears came.

The three of them stared at each other in silence.

~8~

_Dear Mom._

_Usually I wouldn't have even thought about writing to you and I apologize for that. I always blamed you for the way I grew up to be but now I realize it was not your fault. Turns out I have more of the Parker Gene within me than I realized and why for Remembrance Day each year I had decided to write to my dad. I had wanted to be like him. I wanted to understand why he wasn't in my life and why you kept all memory of him away from me. I didn't understand before why you kept him only in your thoughts, in your diary. I now know it was a reminder of the person he was and what I could ever become so you could try to raise me better._

_I always resent you. I hated you. And it was unfair to you. I was blind to see how much you cared for me. How much you loved me. You loved me, didn't you? I never saw that. And I'm sorry for that. The letters I wrote and scattered through the cemetery every year were always for dad. What a mistake. He was never a lost loved one. I don't even know if he loved me. But you did. And today I realized that._

_Today I messed up, bad. I messed up in a way Kai would probably be proud but not you. You always tried to see the good in me. Today I saw the difference. Today I am sure I disappointed you. I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be __**good**__. I want to be like aunt Jo. She reminded me of you. She made me nervous like you used to do. I want to make you feel proud of me, I want to be a Rivers. But, I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to fix my mistake or how to change._

_I was told my dad was in hell. I felt relieved for a moment. He hurt so many people. _You_. Our family. He hurt all of you through me. Every time I siphoned. Every time I was cold toward you, toward my siblings, my grandparents and your husband. __But, I also am afraid. Yes, for the first time ever I am admitting emotion to you. He's waiting for me to screw up. To be the bad guy. He wants me to hurt, to kill. And before I never gave that too much thought, after all that was his legacy for me. And I embraced it._

_**Mom**__. I don't want to be like him. And I'm terrified when people compare me with him or look at me with distrust and fear. Maybe that's my punishment for all I've become. Maybe I deserve it. Maybe I deserve a life of isolation -Like the small amount I witnessed- where I can't hurt anyone. But, meanwhile I'll try to change. I'm gonna do better. I'm gonna be different. I'll make you proud mom. I promise_

_Because I ... love you._

_Mikayla._

Kayla folded her letter, glancing at the photograph of her family in her desk, pausing for a moment, leaning against her desk to look closely at her mom, her stepdad, her brothers and sister and herself. That had been a day where she was happy. She didn't her true origins, she felt content with her family.

She was happy.

~8~

That night, Kayla joined everyone in the cemetery, placing her letter among several others, picking a bell, letting it ring once. Hope joined her after a moment, both girls exchanging a brief smile. Hope resting her head on Kayla's shoulder and Kayla resting her head atop Hope's head, silent and content to share a moment where they understood each other after what happened.


	9. 8

_**"MAYBE I SHOULD START FROM THE END"**_

_Normally, I wouldn't like if something messed with my head, made me forget. __But today, weirdly enough I was okay with it. Why am I saying this? Why am I not clear in my words?_

_Maybe we should start from the end._

_~8~_

_**Fort Valley, Georgia**_

_"Hope?"_

Hope opened her eyes. She felt sore as if a train had passed through her. She felt relieved her supernatural healing factor was already working, standing up. Her eyes roamed around the empty field, warily.

_"Hope? Come on, don't leave me hanging"_

Hope looked around, seeing her phone laying a few feet away. Kayla's voice coming from the object. Hope picked up the phone "Here I am"

_"Finally" _Kayla told her. Alaric and Landon who was with Hope as well groaned awake, slowly starting to stand up.

"Where the hell are we?" Landon asked, holding his stomach as he didn't have supernatural healing like Hope. "What happened?"

Alaric looked around, "I don't know. But I don't think we're in Kansas anymore"

_"Is Mr. Saltzman and your busboy with you?" _Hope heard Kayla. "_Hope_._ What the hell?"_

~8~

_Or well, Hope should start at the beginning as she has more understanding about this than I do._

_**Three Days Ago**_

Hope sneaked down the stairs at night. Kayla was behind her, looking around making sure they were clear.

_Landon needed help. When he left, Hope gave him some kind of magical compass. If he pressed it, the compass she kept for herself would light up and be connected with Landon's, like a magical GPS. And when it did, she had nothing but helping him in her mind._

_And as a friend, my job was to support her._

They walked pass the library where they saw students sleeping. Kayla held her pointer finger up her lips, gesturing her to be silent. Hope nodded in agreement.

The girls silently made their way to Alaric's office where Kayla walked to his desk, opening a drawer, picking up a set of keys, smirking. She showed them to Hope, throwing them toward her.

"Go play knight in a shinning armor to your human boy" Kayla whispered.

Hope rolled her eyes, but smiled in appreciation.

~8~

Hope was on her way out.

Kayla was keeping an eye out from atop the stairs, suddenly starting to whisper, knowing Hope could hear her "Abort, abort. _Hide_!"

Hope, who was looking down at the keys, looking for the right one to open the door didn't react on time.

Kayla had seen Alaric rounding a corner, heading Hope's way. Kayla ducked, hoping the banister somehow hid her presence

"Going somewhere?" Alaric asked, walking closer to Hope from behind. Hope looked up gasping, turning around to face him in defeat, walking closer to him. "Better questions" Alaric looked around, toward the stairs, knowingly "Where's your partner in crime?" Kayla slowly stood, leaning against the banister, sheepishly. Alaric raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement, turning to look at Hope "Now, where the hell do you think you're going with my keys and without telling me?"

"Um, you know, I just said some really harsh things to you yesterday" Hope began nervously. Alaric raised a brow, sarcastically "And so I just wanted to get you an oil change as a peace offering"

"And I helped find the keys" Kayla added. Alaric nodded sarcastically. "'Cause you know, I felt bad for what I took part yesterday too and that's a first and didn't want to feel this ugh, guilty. Is that what it feels like? Cause, having emotions suck"

"Not helping" Hope murmured to herself, flashing Kayla a look

Alaric scoffed, not believing them "At 3:00 AM?" Hope didn't answer, glancing at Kayla. Kayla shrugged helplessly, slightly widening her eyes as they both tried to think of an answer. "Hope, you don't have a driver's license. Neither does Kayla. You were gonna commit grand theft auto, which is a felony. You're ditching school right before the midterm exams begin, and you've made it very clear to me that you see me as an authority figure and nothing more"

"Those are a lot of felonies you mentioned" Kayla told him

Alaric didn't turn to Kayla, "You're assisting her in stealing private property, ditching school and were going to aid her to commit grand theft auto, Kayla. If I were you, I'd stay quiet" Kayla cringed slightly, looking down, raising her eyebrows. "So, tell me you two, why shouldn't I suspend you this very second?"

"Because you care about us?" Kayla suggested. "I am your niece?"

"Not a good reason" Alaric told her sarcastically, "But keep them going" Hope bit her lip, preventing to laugh, raising her wrist with the glowing magical compass. Alaric frowned curiously "What is that?"

Hope lowered her hand, "It's basically a supernatural compass"

"Well, I hope it's pointing you to your room 'cause that's where you're going" Alaric told her

"_I'm_ going after Landon", "She's going after Landon" Both girls told him at the same time.

"If this thing is glowing, that means that he's in trouble" Hope added.

Hope stared at him defiantly.

Alaric took a deep breath, "Then we're going" Kayla opened her mouth. Alaric raised a finger, turning ro her, "You're not going"

Kayla frowned, "I didn't want to go either way" Kayla walked away, whispering to herself "Good luck, Hope"

Alaric nodded satisfaced that he wasn't going to struggle with his niece, looking at Hope "And I'm driving"

_Hope explained that she didn't know at that moment but Landon was in Kansas looking for his mom. By hearing her crazy trip, I am kinda content I didn't go with them. They had quite the adventure. While I was studying, having a boring day alone or with probably my Satan roommate. _

_Spoiler alert: Neither of them imagined they were going to return with a blank memory. Two out of three had no idea what went through their journey. They didn't remember how they got there, how they met Landon's mom and how a some kind of merman creature slash monster had gone after them for this object Landon had unconsciously took from his mother's house. Another key to open Malivore._

_Hell, I even forgot about fourteen hours of time._

_Took me Hope's detail of their trip to realize why. She had been calling me, giving me updates from their trip. Somehow, whatever I learned from Hope had to be erased._

_My guess?_

_Malivore._

~8~

_**Present Day**_

"So, Landon's awful mother went to Malivore to erase herself so she wouldn't step in as part of Landon's life?" Kayla repeated as Hope related what had happened the last three days she and Alaric had gone to find Landon. Days Alaric nor Landon remember but oddly enough, Hope did. "And here I thought my step-dad was awful"

Hope sighed, nodding "Yeah. I'm sure Triad tried to stop her. But she had a reason to fight. And in the end, I'm guessing she won. She sacrificed herself for Landon. And then she was erased"

"Unbelievable" Kayla shook her head, incredulously, not understanding what went through her mind by abandoning the child who found her after giving him away again. She was right. She wasn't a good mother. Maybe she had good intentions, but she wasn't good for him.

"And that's it" Hope finished.

"So, the reason why I don't remember like half your trip was because you were keeping me updated on what you did, about Seylah, how she got pregnant which, damn, that's like creepy. Disappearing and being erased and then too years later showing up with a baby bump" Kayla told them, tapping her lips. "And I thought a dragon and a tree nymph were the most crazy we'd face"

Hope sighed, "After all that, it brings me to my question" She looked at Alaric "What do we do next?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Alaric asked "I don't remember doing anything you just said"

"You'll know because you always know" Kayla told him, hopefully.

"Because you're a good headmaster in spite of all the things that I say" Hope told him, hopefully.

Alaric laugher softly, "Well, in that case, I think the only question we should be asking ourselves is: Why do you remember?"

Hope frowned, "I don't know. But I can't imagine that it's good"

"Whether is good or not, we now have more information about Malivore we can use to our advantage" Kayla told them

They nodded in agreement

Hope sighed, biting her lip "I told you this guys, because while I can lie to Landon about all of this, I'm sorry, Dr. Saltzman, I just can't lie to you. Either of you" Hope grabbed Kayla's hands, squeezing it. "And I really need your help, that's why I couldn't" She pulled her hand away, turning around, picking up a bag, zipping it open, pulling out some kind of urn, "Speaking of, there's one more thing"

Hope showed them the urn, placing it on the desk.

Alaric stared at it, curiously, "I take it that's the urn I don't remember?"

"Yeah" Hope answered "I figured it was better to have it here than to leave it laying around"

Kayla nodded slowly, taking a deep breath "So what happens now?"

Before either of them could answer, the bottom of the urn began to glow.

We stared at it.

"I think we're about to find out" Alaric answered.

_Our Malivore adventure wasn't over. In fact, it never ended. We just took some kind of break after the necromancer took the knife. We only needed to wait for what was to come next. And to be prepared._


	10. 9

_**"WHAT WAS HOPE DOING IN YOUR DREAMS?"**_

_2:00 AM_

Hope and Kayla were in Alaric's office, cups of coffee in their hands as they each read a book, studying for their exams.

"What kind of monster do you think may come next?" Kayla asked without looking up.

"And how long will it take?" Hope added.

Alaric walked closer to them, holding a pair of books he grabbed from his shelf "It's hard to say"

"I've never actually seen an artifact glow before" Kayla told them curiously. "Is that what could possibly be calling the monsters? Like some kind of beacon?"

Hope looked thoughtful, pointing at her "Maybe. Maybe not"

"Where did you hide the urn, by the way?" Alaric asked.

Kayla glanced at Hope through her lashes, looking away, staying silent, pointedly.

Hope sucked in a breath, apologetically "I'm not sure I should tell you"

Alaric raised his eyebrows, looking between the girls "Excuse me?"

"Isn't it safer if only one person knows where it is?" Kayla asked.

"Then that person should be the adult" Alaric replied.

"Funny, because we thought it should be the one with high-level superpowers" Hope retorted.

"Aren't you glad the girls are with Caroline right now?" Kayla asked, resting her chin in her linked hands, arms propped in the desk.

"Very" Alaric answered seriously.

Kayla chuckled, shaking her head "So, what do we tell everyone else?"

"We should probably warn them before a cyclops crashes exam week" Hope told them.

Alaric sighed, walking around the desk "It's usually best to start with some form of the truth"

"What about those times the truth is the one thing you can't say?" Hope asked, frowning in doubt.

"Are you sure you want to keep all of this from Landon?" Alaric asked. "I mean, I understand you wanting to protect him, but he's been wondering about his mother his whole life"

"But he meets her, she walks away and then dies" Kayla told them "She probably disappointed him. What's worst than that? At least now, in his erased memories of the past three days, he has a hopeful version of her in his mind that makes him feel safe, _again_. Better than the truth that your mother isn't what you thought. Sometimes reality and the truth isn't enough. If Hope can keep him from knowing what that feels like, then I think it's worth it"

Hope looked at her best friend knowingly, sad. She knew Kayla was talking about her dad, Kai. She had a version of him in her mind before coming to the school, and before finding the library. When Hope met her, Kayla talked about wanting to be like her dad, he was her hero in the confines of what was supposed to be her family, people who should've loved her and were meant to protect her. The pedestal Kayla put him slowly crumbled in the past two years she came to know about Kai Parker. How he ruined countless of lives and wasn't the person she had imagined him to be. He stopped being her hero and all she could see was a villain. And Hope didn't blame her. What Kai Parker did was unforgivable. But the reason Hope hated him was because he broke Kayla's already damaged heart into thousand pieces she had slowly started to fix. She loved her best friend. And didn't like when people messed with her.

Hope sighed, looking at Alaric "Look, it's my secret to keep, Dr. Saltzman. Please"

Alaric looked between girls, softening his eyes, nodding "Okay"

Hope sighed, gratefully "Thank you"

"The trick is to give everyone the right amount of information without giving away too much" Alaric told them. "We've been through this before with the knife, so it shouldn't come as too much of a shock. This is our chance to do things differently, more responsibly"

~8~

"Yesterday, I came into possession of another Malivore artifact" Alaric spoke after he gathered another assembly. The students were gathered at the Great Hall, all of them wearing their PJ's with sleepy expressions, having been woken up for the assembly. "It was my hope to find a method of containment before it signaled another monster, but given the emergency meeting I've just called, I'm sure you can guess how well that went" Everyone began to murmur among each other "But rest assured we are taking every precaution. Sheriff Donovan has been kind enough to open the doors of the Lockwood Mansion to us, so Mr. Williams and Ms. Tig are now in the process of evacuating our students from the lower grades"

"Why don't we just evacuate the damn artifact?" Kaleb asked from the crowd of vampires.

"We are much more well-equipped than the world at large to handle the arrival of a monster" Alaric answered calmly "Once we know what we're dealing with and the problem is contained, then we can reassess what to do with the artifact. If any of you would like to evacuate, please talk to Dorian or Emma. However, exam week will continue as scheduled, wherever you are" Everyone groaned in disappointment. Kayla made a face. "I know. I'm sorry. I can't exactly call the state accreditation board and tell them that we're cancelling the exams because of monsters. We'll get through this, I promise. Try and get some rest, okay? Good night"

Everyone began to leave the Hall.

Kayla watched several students heading to Emma, ready to evacuate. For a moment she was tempted, not wanting to face a monster but shoved away the thought. She was staying. She wasn't weak. She could deal with a monster.

~8~

_4:00 AM_

Kayla yawned, resting her cheek in her hand, slowly starting to feel her eyes getting heavy.

"Never knew why you liked to read. Boring!"

Kayla's eyes snapped open, whirling around in the chair she was occupying in the common room.

Behind her, legs up in the armrest of the ugly green couch was non other but Kai Parker sitting with the book about himself, flipping its pages carelessly.

"Kai?" Kayla asked, rubbing her eyes. "What-how-?"

Kai looked up, smiling "Aren't you happy to see me, sweetcheeks?"

"No" Kayla deadpanned, slamming close her book, standing up "You're not real. You're dead, and in Hell"

Kai pouted, "Which is more welcoming than you, princess. What did I do to deserve such hate?"

Kayla stared at him, "Are you seriously asking that?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah. Why not?" Kayla scoffed, walking away "Woah, woah, woah. Wait, Kay" Kayla flinched, stopping, taking a deep breath. "Are you mad at me because I abandoned you?" Kayla didn't answer, crossing her arms, not turning to Kai "That wasn't my fault, honeybee. They killed me before I could meet you. Want to know who? The owner of the same place you've been calling home. _Damon Salvatore_ took me away from you"

Kayla whirled around to face Kai, huffing angrily "And why did that happen, huh? You _murdered_ people! You killed your familiy! Your own sister, my aunt!"

Kai scoffed, "So that's it? She shows you a pathetic sob story and she's now the best? Why do I always have to compete with Sissy?" He mumbled, mostly to himself annoyed. "She's always chosen over me! Even after death! We are twins! Why is she different? Why is she better?"

"Because she never murdered someone!" Kayla snapped.

"She murdered _me_!" Kai snapped back. Kayla blinked, taken back "20 years of my life were taken away from me when she and that so called family you talk about put me in that Prison World. I died, over and over, hoping to get out of there. To end that misery! She killed my soul. And when I got back, she still wanted me dead! And yet, you still choose her? That's low, sweetie" Kai suddenly sped in front of Kayla. "And here, for the first time ever I was hoping someone was to choose me, to love me unconditionally. Guess I was wrong to wish that, right, Kaybear?"

"Kai-" Kayla began cautiously.

"It's dad!" Kai snapped furiously, grabbing her throat, squeezing tightly, making her gasp in pain as she crawled at his hand in her throat. "I'm your father. Not some stranger. You know my entire life story!"

"Stop" Kayla gasped out in pain, trying to pry off his hand.

"Not until you tell me where it is, Kaybear" Kai told her calmly, his grip still as steel, cutting off her air supply "WHERE IS IT?!"

"W-here's wh-at?" Kayla felt the floor disappearing from under her as Kai lifted her up, something warm running down her neck from where his fingers in her neck cut her skin as he squeezed harder.

"You know what" Kai hissed.

A woman dressed in an old black dress and a black veil appeared from behind Kai, "_You know where it is. You know what I want"_

Kayla realized in that moment, "You're the next. Goodie Lord"

Kai smirked, "Lights out, baby"

Kai threw her roughly on the floor, making her gasp and shout in pain, jumping in fright, breathing heavily, looking around, realizing she was still in the chair, the book falling to the floor with a thud. Kayla frowned in confusion, feeling something warm running down the sides of her neck. She froze, slowly touching her neck, panicking when she felt cuts shaped as nails in her neck, still bleeding.

~8~

_7:00 AM_

Kayla opened the door to Alaric's office, seeing him, Hope and Rafael inside. "You mentioned something about a nightmare happening in real life?"

The three of them turned to face Kayla.

Hope furrowed her eyebrows when the scent of blood reached her nostrils, standing up, noticing the blood in Kayla's neck "Oh, my God" She walked closer, examining the nail shaped cuts, worriedly "What happened?"

"Someone strangled me in my dreams" Kayla answered, head held high, hiding the fear she could feel. Alaric stood, seeing the fearful glimmer in her eyes, "And then I woke up with this-" she gestured at her own neck "As gift. Supernatural healing should come in handy when this happens"

"I can heal you" Hope offered.

Kayla sighed, nodding gratefully.

Rafael looked between the girls and Alaric, "It's insane. How can this happen?"

Kayla nodded in acknowledgment, "My guess is our next monster just showed up"

Alaric frowned, "Really?"

"Two people with nightmares in the same night that when you wake up, the evidence is in your body can't be a coincidence, right?" Kayla asked "And there was that woman"

Rafael looked up, turning to Kayla.

"What woman?" Hope asked, her fingers lightly touching Kayla's neck, murmuring a healing spell, watching the skin fixing itself, dropping her hand.

Kayla smiled gratefully.

"With an old, black dress?" Rafael asked.

Kayla looked at him, nodding "And a veil"

Hope and Alaric exchanged a look.

"She told me '_You know what I want'." _Rafael told them.

"The urn" Kayla told them, nodding, clapping twice sarcastically "We have a nightmare monster in our hands. Fantastic, isn't it?"

"We have a different definition of fantastic, Kayla" Hope murmured.

Kayla shrugged in agreement.

"You know, every culture on Earth has legends about creatures that only appear in dreams" Alaric told them, standing up, walking around his desk, toward his shelf, picking up a book, opening it "But a woman in a black dress and a veil is pretty specific"

Alaric walked toward his desk, sitting down.

"So, does that mean that she can, like, control what we see in our dreams?" Rafael asked. Alaric skimmed through the book. Hope and Kayla looked at Rafael "That she can put stuff in our, in our heads, right?"

Alaric looked up, curiously "It's possible" Rafael slowly nodded, glancing at Hope, looking away nervously. Alaric stopped in a page, turning the book to his students, looking at Kayla and Rafael "Does that look familiar?"

They looked at the picture for a moment.

Rafael nodded shakily.

Kayla pursed her lips, "Can't forget the bitch who used my father to strangle me"

~8~

Alaric gathered the students who didn't evacuate the school, "Our latest monster is a Night Hag, a malevolent spirit trapped on the astral plane that can only interact with us through dreams. In this case, nightmares"

MG raised his hand, "So, like Freddy Krueger?"

"Well, in the sense that what happens to you in your dreams seems to also happen to you in real life, yes" Alaric answered simply. Students looked at each other, nervously "But the good news is we're safe, so long as we stay awake" Students began to protest, "I've lined up more evacuation shuttles. They should be running all afternoon, so please, for those who don't want to stay and fight, take advantage of them. All right, that's all" Alaric dismissed everyone. Kayla slowly stood, walking away until she heard her name being called by Alaric. "Kayla"

Kayla walked closer, "What is it?'

They began walking toward his office.

Once inside, Alaric closed the door, sitting in a couch. "Kai was your nightmare?"

Kayla stopped walking, sighing "I knew this was coming sooner or later"

"You want to talk about it?" Alaric asked softly.

"The dad I never met shows up in my dreams, taunting me, hurting me..." Kayla trailed off, touching her healed neck, holding back a shiver as she could still felt his hand around her neck, dropping her hand "You were right. He's impulsive and violent"

"I never thought those images would stay in your head to conjure up Kai like that so he could later torment you" Alaric told her guiltily, sighing "I just wanted to prevent-"

"Me becoming him" Kayla finished, knowingly. "According to the necromancer, he may be still in hell but he's holding on for me to slip and become him" She pursed her lips, so she could stop them from trembling.

"The necromancer is a manipulator, Kayla" Alaric told her quietly. Kayla sat next to him "He wanted to mess with your head. None of what he said it's true"

"Maybe" Kayla replied, "But, Kai felt so real. And this is not actually the first time he shows up to me, you know?"

Alaric looked at her alarmed, "What do you mean?"

Kayla avoided his eyes, "When Jo happened and she, you know..." She hesitated. Alaric nodded in remembrance "I know I was hallucinating or something but he was there. He... Kai wants me to become like him. He wanted me to kill, to enjoy it" Her eyes were bright as she tried to hold back her tears. "I said no. But he was insisting. He wanted to teach me. He still believes I can be what he wants me to be" She looked up at Alaric, for the first time showing him some kind of vulnerability he had never seen in Kayla before "And sometimes, I believe him"

Alaric wrapped his arm around Kayla, pulling her to his side, hugging her, resting his chin atop her head "Don't. You're a good person. Better than he ever was. You're not a killer. You're not a monster. He doesn't deserve you as daughter"

"You think I am good?" Kayla asked softly.

"Yes" Alaric answered "But more important is what you think of yourself. Not your father who's rotting in hell for everything he made your, _our_ family go through"

Kayla stayed silent for a few seconds and for a moment, Alaric feared she fell asleep. If Kai was in her nightmares and hurt her, he could show up again. "Thank you. For believing in me"

"Always" Alaric told her, smiling slightly.

~8~

_5:00 PM_

"So you had to stab yourself in your hand to wake up?" Kayla asked amused, sipping the batched energy herbs tea some witches had prepared to keep them awake. "With a pencil no less"

"There was no knife, okay?" Landon told her, wincing at Hope who was working on his injured hand "Not everyone can be so cool like you two. Besides, that could have been worse"

Kayla chuckled.

Alaric finished his announcement over the P.A about the energy herbs and the evacuation, turning to face his students "I'm gonna get sued. Or hexed, at the very least"

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself" Landon told him "At my last school, the gym teacher was dealing coke under the bleachers"

Hope looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

Kayla pursed her lips, looking down, murmuring "Not helping"

"Oh, yeah, that only makes me feel marginally better" Alaric told him sarcastically.

Landon winced in pain "Ow"

"Hey, uh, hold still" Hope scolded "I'm almost done, okay?"

"Okay" Landon told her, "What do you think she meant when she said 'bring it home'?"

"I'm guessing she means Malivore" Alaric answered.

"It seems her plan is to torment us until we produce the urn" Kayla told them. "Isn't she a ray of sunshine?"

"_Right_" Landon looked at Kayla warily, turning to Alaric "But if the Night Hag is a monster that's trapped on the astral plane, then how can she even physically take the urn anywhere?"

Kayla frowned in question.

"Yeah, the book also says the Night Hag can't affect our reality, but Rafael's welt, the cuts in Kayla's neck and your hand seemed to prove that wrong" Alaric told him. Kayla nodded when Landon looked at her "When your research consists of fairy tales and urban legends, sometimes the stories get twisted"

"Human dragon, anyone?" Hope reminded.

"Gargoyle?" Kayla added, "Tree Nymph?"

"Dryad" Alaric corrected. Kayla shrugged "Dorian might be busy with the evacuation, but we'll figure this out. When the Night Hag finds a way to get the urn, we'll be there to stop it"

Landon sighed "Well, at least it was a pretty memorable first day"

Kayla flashed him an amused smile "Yeah, and that Night Hoe is likely just getting started"

Hope chuckled.

"You know, Landon, I really wish you'd just evacuate with the others" Alaric told him after giving Kayla a look.

Landon looked startled, looking between the girls, stopping at Hope, seeing she seemed to agree as well "I worked so hard to get here. If I run at the first sign of trouble, what's the point?"

"The point, Landon" Alaric told him, walking closer "Is that we're trying to look after you"

Landon smiled, glancing at Hope "Honestly, you three are taking better care of me than anyone in my life ever has" Kayla and Hope looked at each other for a moment, awkwardly. Landon lightly nudged his knee with Hope's, playfully "Course, I had to stab myself to get your attention"

"Awkward" Kayla murmured at Alaric, looking away.

Hope looked away, "You know, we're all good here"

Hope smiled, looking at Alaric and Kayla for help. They stayed silent, avoiding her eyes, looking other way. Hope gave them a look, standing up, walking away.

"I'm blowing this, aren't I?" Landon asked in defeat.

"It's not you" Kayla told him, patting his knee, standing up "She just needs time. Let her be" Kayla walked away, "Don't fall asleep kiddos. Or you'll get your own night terrors"

~8~

_7:00 PM_

Kayla looked through the books in the library, ignoring Landon as he did the same, unaware both of them were looking information about the Night Hag. But they weren't able any more to continue ignoring each other when Landon accidentally crashed with Kayla on his way to find a book, making her drop her books.

Kayla immediately held her hands, "_Dimiterre"_

The books stopped mid air, telekinetically returning back to her hands. Kayla gave Landon an annoyed, sarcastic look.

"Sorry" Landon offered weakly, his eyes following the books, still impressed by magic.

"Yeah" Kayla nodded, walking away.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Landon asked, following behind.

Kayla stopped at the table she was working on, lowering her books. "What gave you that idea?"

"The way you act around me" Landon told her. Kayla tilted her head "You're cold!"

"Don't take it personal, I'm cold with everyone" Kayla replied. "Doesn't mean I don't like you. I just don't trust you"

Landon sighed, "You still think I stole that knife in purpose? Really?"

"No" Kayla answered, turning to face him "Whatever freak of nature you are made you" Landon made a face "The reason I don't trust you is because since you got here all this Malivore stuff began. That sounds like a coincidence and I don't like them. So, until we know for sure you're actually not a monster from Malivore, I won't trust you"

Landon clenched his jaw in frustration, taking a deep breath "Alright" Kayla flickered her eyes at him, raising her eyebrows "You're mean when you're sleep deprived"

Kayla smiled sarcastically, flipping open one of the books, reading "Wow, I never heard that one before"

Landon hesitated, looking at Kayla "I heard that, uh, your dad was your nightmare?"

Kayla paused, not looking up "So?"

"I'm sorry" Landon told her. "I, uh, know what that feels like and I know it isn't pretty"

Kayla sighed, "At least it wasn't my step dad or my older brother Edward, right? Gotta think positively" Landon nodded hesitantly. Kayla rolled her eyes "I'm not gonna give you my sob story, okay? So, let's find a way to kill this Night Hoe who I am starting to believe it's not this Hoe"

Landon nodded, raising his hands in innocence "Right. Sorry. Just, if you ever want to talk about it. I, um, am here. If you ever want to" He read a book, eyebrows furrowing. Kayla rolled her eyes, opening her mouth "Whoa. You're right"

"When am I not?" Kayla asked, raising her eyebrows. "You have to be very specific. See? I'm a bitch to you, why do you offer to be a shoulder to cry on?"

"Because all that anger, pushing people away, and being mean to them I've gone through that" Landon told her, glancing up "You don't want to be a burden to anyone so you keep to yourself. Rafael was there for me and endured every verbal insult and emotional pain I threw against him so he could leave me alone. He didn't let it affect him and continued being there for me. It worked out in the end. I've seen Hope does the same to be there for you. And I will too because I do believe underneath all that mean and cold persona you give out to be, you're actually nice" Kayla stared at him, silently. Her cold eyes, once before unsettling Landon did not anymore, feeling as if he actually figured her out. He smiled. "And, I think you're smart too. You said you think it's not a Night Hag, right? Well, look at this"

Landon slid the book he was reading to Kayla.

Kayla took a hold of the book, reading, scoffing "Smart son of a bitch"

"Thanks" Landon told her, smiling.

Kayla smirked, looking up "I meant this monster but okay" Landon's smile faded, playfully glaring at her. Kayla picked up the book, walking around the table "We must find Dr. Saltzman to let him know" She hesitated, looking at him over her shoulder "And, um, thanks"

Kayla walked away.

Landon smiled to himself, following.

~8~

"Dr. Saltzman!"

Alaric and Hope walked inside the library, stopping when they heard Kayla's and Landon's voices, turning to face them.

Alaric looked at Landon "Dr. Saltzman, I have changed my mind. I've decided to take you up on your offer and get the hell out with every other sane person here"

Kayla gave him a look, "You definitely can't mimic people for entertainment"

Hope smirked in amusement, shaking her head.

Landon shook his head, "No, actually, I took your advice and I stayed busy, and I think I found something. Well, Kayla gave me the idea"

Kayla nodded, "We know the Night Hag can't hurt us in real life, right? You said so yourself. And the Night Hag wouldn't be able to leave the astral plane and get a hold of the urn"

Landon pointed at her, looking at Alaric and Hope "We were looking at it the wrong way. We are not dealing with a Night Hag"

"Well, if it walks like a Night Hag, and talks like a Night Hag, what else could it be?" Alaric asked.

Kayla and Landon exchanged a look.

"That's what actually kept us in our toes and coincidentally began to dig through almost all the same books" Kayla replied.

"Yeah, and look what we found" Landon told him, looking at Kayla.

Kayla showed him the book Landon had found "Ta-da, our freaky son of a bitch in person. Say hi to, uh-" She glanced at the monster's name.

"An Oneiroi" Landon finished, raising his eyebrows.

"A black-winged shapeshifting dream demon from Greek mythology" Alaric told them in realization.

Landon looked at him in confusion, looking at Kayla sarcastically, "Yeah, of course he knows what it is"

"He's the headmaster of Hogwarts, what did you expect?" Kayla asked, "For him to not know of possible creatures we didn't know they existed until now and that they could at one point attack us?"

Landon shrugged sheepishly, raising his hands.

"Why would one monster disguise itself as another monster?" Hope asked "The Oneiroi sounds freaky enough"

Landon shrugged "Because if we knew what it actually was-"

"We'd know how to stop it" Kayla finished.

Alaric looked proud, looking between Kayla and Landon "Good job" He looked at Landon, glancing at Hope "Hope, kiss him for me"

Kayla looked disgusted.

Hope gave them an exasperated look.

Landon smiled.

~8~

Hope, Kayla and Landon were now reunited with Kaleb, Rafael and MG in the common room, telling them what they had found out.

"A black-winged what?" Kaleb asked.

"Shapeshifting dream demon" Hope and Landon answered at the same time.

Kayla smirked, shaking her head.

"I know it sounds bad, but now that we know what the creature is, we can fight it" Hope told them.

"How the hell are we supposed to kill a dream demon?" Rafael asked.

"Leave that part to me" Hope answered.

"But Hope can't fall asleep without compromising the location of the urn" Kayla told them. She pointed between herself, Rafael, Landon, MG and Kaleb "So, one of us will have to pull it out of the dream plane and into our waking reality"

"So, Freddy Krueger" MG told them "Like I said"

Kaleb chuckled.

Kayla hid a smile, giving him a look "Yeah, sure brag about your knowledge, nerdy boy"

MG looked down.

"Wait, how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Rafael asked.

MG looked up, "If it's anything like the movies, we just grab and pull"

MG did a demonstration of what he was talking about.

Kaleb gave him a weird look, turning to the others "Yeah, okay. Is it too late to get on the, uh, evacuation bus?"

"No" Hope answered, "I mean, I'm not gonna ask all of you to stay for this, it has to be your choice"

The guys looked between each other.

Kayla leaned back, crossing her arms. Her nonverbal answer was obvious. She was staying.

Landon stood, "I'm not leaving unless Hope does"

Hope looked at him for a moment, looking away. "We already know the answer to that, so..."

Kayla gave her a knowing look, looking at Rafael "Wolfboy?"

Rafael gave Landon a small smile, "I'm not leaving Landon behind" He gave Kayla a look, standing up "Stop calling me that"

Kayla shrugged innocently.

MG stood, smiling "I'm a founding member of the Super Squad, so I can't bail"

"When was that founded exactly?" Kayla asked.

"When we had to dig you out of the grave your possessed aunt buried you in" MG answered.

Kayla looked down awkwardly "Oh. Right"

Landon and Rafael looked at her shocked.

MG smiled apologetically, looking at Kaleb.

Kaleb sighed "Y'all gonna get yourselves killed" MG tilted his head, smiling. Everyone stared at him with blank expressions, expectantly. Kaleb sighed in defeat "But if MG stays, I stay. No child left behind"

MG smiled proudly.

Kayla smiled.

Landon looked at Hope.

Hope nodded, "In that case, it's naptime"

~8~

_10:00 PM_

They were at the gym, getting ready to catch the Oneiroi.

Kaleb and MG were talking as Kayla walked in with some pillows. She paid no attention to them as she slowly traced her neck, faintly feeling the sting of Kai's fingernails as he strangled her, revealing she was nervous about seeing him again.

"He won't be real, remember that" Rafael told her, noticing she was touching her neck, remembering what her nightmare had been about.

Kayla lowered her hand, clearing her throat "I know. It uh, still doesn't stop me from feeling it's real"

Rafael nodded slowly in agreement, "You're right"

Kayla handed him a pillow, "Get ready. We're going to kill this bitch"

Rafael nodded, walking away.

Hope walked closer to Kayla after failing to convince Landon to not be part of the plan, wanting to at least talk Kayla out of it "You can still avoid helping"

Kayla turned around to face her, "Hope. Don't do that to me. I'm trying to do something decent and help others instead of myself. Something I never thought I would do. I worked with your boyfriend and I don't even like him"

"What if your dad appears again?" Hope asked. Kayla fell silent. "This monster can get inside your head and can use his face to hurt you again"

"I have a few words to say to his face" Kayla told her "He, it, whatever won't hurt me again. He can't do worse than what I've already done in my own head. It's a dream world, right? At one point, you can get control of it. Trust me. I'm fine"

Hope sighed in defeat, "Alright. Look-" She lowered her voice, whispering in her ear "I want you to do something-"

Kayla nodded.

They embraced, pulling away after a moment.

Hope smiled at her best friend.

Kayla smiled back.

~8~

_11:00 PM_

The plan was in motion.

Kaleb, Kayla, MG, Landon and Rafael were sleeping while Hope kept an eye on their bodies, making sure they weren't hurt to wake them up.

~8~

Kayla opened her eyes to meet Kai's smiling face near her own "Hey, Kaybear"

Kayla took a deep breath, managing to keep a straight, calm face. "Hello, _dad_"

~8~

Kai's smile fell a little. "Last time we talked, things got a little intense right?" Kayla had a blank expression, staring at him "I'm sorry, honey. Dad and mom used to say I was impulsive. But you knew that already didn't you? Unlce Ric informed you about my, uh, lovely self. He poisoned your mind against me, you know?"

"He only spoke the truth" Kayla told him calmly.

"Our truth?" Kai asked, his voice slightly distorting to the Night Hag's. Her reflection replaced Kai's body, flickering off and on. "_Who you are meant to be"_

Kai appeared next to her, smiling. He had a mug with a heart that said, _**"Best dad ever"**_

_"You can not run"_

~8~

In Kayla's dream, her mom Cecily, her grandparents Andrew and Donna and her siblings appeared.

Vanessa, her sister and Edward, her brother grabbed her arms. Jo was restraining Kai. The three of them pushed Kayla and Kai together in the center of a pentagram.

"What's going on?" Kayla asked, looking around, struggling to be free from her siblings.

Kai was glaring at Jo in hatred, fear and betrayal "They want us dead"

_"You are evil" _The Night Hag's voice echoed in Kayla's head.

Andrew, Donna, Alexander, Kayla's stepfather were in front of Kayla and Kai, holding a grimoire and an object both father and daughter recognized, horrified.

"That's-" Kayla trailed off, struggling harder.

Kai looked fearful, "No, no, no. Sissy, don't do this to me" Jo remained silent, staring straightforward. "Don't send me back there! Not again!"

"Jo!" Kayla told her, desperately "Help!"

_"You destroy your own family"_

Jo ignored her, throwing her hands upwards. Vanessa and Edward stepped back, throwing their hands upwards. The pentagram lit up in fire with Kayla and Kai in the middle.

Andrew, Donna, Cecily, Alexander and all of Kayla's siblings began to chant "_Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Phasmatos filio, Phasmatos effurgarex perpetuum"_

"No!" Kayla screamed in horror, flashing back to the day she met Hope and Alaric. They had done the same spell, trying to get rid of her when she siphoned the house's protective spell, saving herself and accidentally starting the fire that killed her family.

_"You are an abomination" _

Kayla opened her eyes, seeing she was laying between debris, everything was in fire and she was alone. She slowly looked around, crying silently. Her house was burning. Kai was gone. Her family was gone.

The Night Hag was behind her, "_You can stop this from becoming your reality" _Ahead of Kayla, between the fire, the bodies of Alaric, Josie, Lizzie and Hope were bleeding from their noses, dead. "From facing over and over what you fear the most"

"I don't know where it is" Kayla told her, still sitting in the ground, staring at the bodies of her family.

_"_But you know who has it" The Night Hag told her. "You know how to end this"

Kayla turned around, glaring at the Night Hag "Show your true self, son of a bitch. And I'll tell you"

The Night Hag dropped her veil, starting to rip apart her face, showing it's true self. A black demon.

Kayla stood, picking up the wood debris of her house, hitting it with it. The Oneiroi disappeared in black smoke before she could touch it.

Kayla looked around, seeing the destruction.

~8~

Kayla suddenly woke up with a loud gasp.

"Hope?" She heard Landon, turning around in her makeshift bed in the floor, seeing the others had woken up too but Hope was nowhere to be seen. "Hope!"

They all stood.

"Are we alive, dude?" MG asked "Did we win?"

"Hey, is everybody okay?" Rafael asked.

Kayla walked around them toward the door.

"You see any dead dream demons laying around?" Kaleb asked.

"Just wait for it" Kayla told them darkly, staring at the doors.

The boys exchanged worried looks.

~8~

Landon explained what he had done after Kayla lead the monster to him "I grabbed the monster, like MG said, but I-I don't know if it worked. And where is Hope?"

"She was in my dream, and then, I don't know, she was gone" Rafael told them.

There was rumbling.

"What's that?" Kayla asked.

The ground shook, the lights flickered off and on as dust fell from the ceiling.

Landon looked at Rafael, urgently "Wait. Wh-What was Hope doing in your dream?"

Landon looked at him, worried.

Kayla's feet glowed red as she siphoned the school as the rumbling sounded closer.

Rafael shook his head "The usual, just being a badass"

Suddenly the gym's door blew open, destroyed. Hope and the Oneiroi crashed in making them back away. The oneiroi growled angrily as they stood.

"Pretty much like that" Rafael told them, breathing heavily.

The Oneiroi straightened up in his normal height, almost touching the ceiling, spreading his wings, looking down at Hope in hatred, growling.

MG and Kaleb began walking closer.

"Stay back, guys" Hope told them, looking at the monster. Kaleb and MG stopped "I got this"

Hope ran closer, jumping at him making him fall in his back. The monster grabbed Hope by her throat, strangling her making her groan a scream.

A fire ball appeared on Kayla's hand.

Alaric ran in, holding a crossbow, "Hope!" Hope turned to him "Eyes!"

Alaric threw her an arrow.

Hope caught it in one hand. The monster raised his hand other hand to kill her when a fire ball hit his arm, covering all his arm and hand forming a glove of fire. Hope glanced quickly at Kayla seeing her with her hand stretched toward them with her fingers bent forward. Her feet were still glowing. Hope threw the hand away from her throat, which also was caught in fire by Kayla and stabbed the Oneiroi in his eyes. The Oneroi slowly disintegrated making her sigh in relief, slowly standing up. Kayla dropped her hands, no longer siphoning the school, staring at the place the monster had been.

The boys, Kayla and Alaric walked closer to Hope.

"Landon was right" Kaleb told them "Sexy as hell"

They looked at each other, surprised that their plan had worked. All the ones who had gone to sleep were still freaked out for what they saw in their dreams, gazing off slightly.

~8~

The six teenagers walked out of the gym, their heads held high, proud of having defeated a monster tormenting them _**( Slow Motion )**_

Alaric watched them walk away, worried but proud.

~8~

Kayla was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Hope walked in, knocking on the doorframe, "So, I'm literally the worst best friend ever"

"I've had that tittle since we met" Kayla told her without looking away from the ceiling. "Do you want to share?"

"Do you?" Hope asked, walking closer, sitting on the bed. "What happened? Thought you had some words for Kai"

"We weren't alone" Kayla told her quietly. Hope frowned, sliding closer to Kayla, placing a hand in hers, comfortingly "I always pushed a thought away and tonight, it came back to bite me in the ass" Hope laid down next to Kayla, looking up at the ceiling, listening quietly. "It's not only becoming Kai my worse fear, Hope. It's the... method that made him snap and go crazy"

Hope realized what she meant, sad and worried "The Prison World"

"They were going to send me away" Kayla told her, looking at Hope, her eyes bright of tears. "They didn't want me. _No one_ ever does. Am I so unlikeable no one ever would want to become part of my life?" Hope shook her head, "No one cares for me. My family tried to sent me away instead of killing me. Being alone is worse than death, you felt that. My cousins hate me and when they found out we were family they just took off, never talked to me. Alaric used to think the worst of me, waiting for me to become like the man who destroyed his happy ending with the woman he loved and the mother of his children. No one in this school likes me-"

"I like you" Hope told her, rolling on the bed. "You're my best friend. My sister. You're my family, Kayla. You've always been there for me since you first came here. Even if you tried to push me away, you were there. You have always supported me. And I've supported you. You're an honorary Mikaelson" Hope smiled, "Always and Forever, Kay"

This time, Kayla didn't flinch when Hope called her Kay, simply closed her eyes and let her head fall forward. Hope wrapped her arms around Kayla in a hug, resting her chin atop Kayla's head.

Kayla slowly hugged back, letting a few tears fall, relaxing, sighing softly.


	11. 10

_**"THERE'S A WORLD WHERE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE"**_

After the whole dream monster night, Alaric made sure to keep an eye on the urn all the time. That morning, the three of them, Alaric, Hope and Kayla where in Alaric's office, talking.

Hope was drawing in her sketchbook "You sure it glowed again?"

Alaric was cleaning up his crossbow "I sleep with the damn thing under my pillow. It's hard to miss"

"What do you think it's gonna be this time?" Kayla asked without looking up from the book she was reading. Alaric and Hope looked at her "Hmm? Cyclops? Slender Man? Santa?"

Hope raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Alaric chuckled "Well, given our luck, I think it's safe to rule out Ol' Saint Nick"

Hope tilted her head, "Um, I don't know. I mean, Santa Claus is kind of terrifying when you think about it, right Kay?" She put down her pencil. Kayla nodded slowly. Alaric raised an eyebrow in surprise when he noticed Kayla didn't react negatively at being called like that. "Breaks into your home. He sees you when you're sleeping"

Kayla pointed at Hope, "Not to mention, judge-y"

Hope looked at her, nodding "Super judge-y with his old lists of the good and the bad"

Alaric gave them a look, walking around his desk "Hope, Kayla, I need you two to focus"

"Look, we're trying" Hope told him. "I just wish that Satan's nightlight would give us some rest"

"Yeah, and I wish that knife was never in our school to begin with" Alaric told them.

"Or that knife didn't exist in the first place" Kayla told them "But it's not like we can change that now"

Alaric sighed, "You're right. All we can do is make sure we're not blindsided by another monster waltzing through our doors"

The doors to his office got open revealing the twins outside.

Hope held back a laugh awkwardly, giving them a slight wide eyed look "Too late"

Alaric looked at them, wide eyed "Oh, God" He walked around Kayla and Hope. They stood, turning to the twins "Uh, girls. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to get in until tonight"

Lizzie gave him a look, "Mom was able to get us direct into Dulles. Then faxed, texted and e-mailed you our revised itinerary"

Alaric down, sighing "I am so sorry. It's-it's chaos around here"

Josie side-glanced at Lizzie pointedly, looking at Alaric smiling reassuringly "It's okay, Dad. We know that you're overwhelmed" She gave Lizzie a look, smiling at Alaric. Lizzie rolled her eyes "But Europe was amazing. And seeing Mom was really good"

"Jo's covered the bright side" Lizzie deadpanned, giving him a look. Josie looked at her "Far less sunny, was waiting for you in the chilly dark of morning at the terminal and you not showing up"

Lizzie shrugged off her shoulder bag, throwing it at the floor harshly.

"In his defense, um, we've been in crisis mode around here" Kayla told her.

"Oh, we've heard all about it" Lizzie told her. Kayla looked away. Lizzie looked at Hope, "Hope got bamboozled by one of the monsters and now only two keys separate the entire supernatural community from being consumed by a hell portal" She looked at the urn "I'm guessing that weird little vase is one of them?"

"It's an urn, actually" Hope told her.

"I don't care what it is" Lizzie told her. Hope nodded sarcastically. "I care that instead of being welcomed at the airport, we were forced to take a three-hour shuttle ride that smelled like an open sewer... And feet" Alaric looked down, guiltily. Kayla and Hope stared at her silently. Lizzie seemed like she was about to cry, but held back her tears "Thanks a lot, Hope. Evil cousin. Way to ruin life for the rest of us"

Lizzie walked away, leaving the office.

~8~

_**Lizzie's first wish**_

_**"I wish Hope and Kayla had never come to this school"**_

_**New Orleans**_

_**Bar**_

Kayla smiled, chuckling as she watched the compelled, frightened man play jazz music, shaking her head, turning to the counter. There was a body laying in there. It was of a girl. Kayla tapped her lips, touching the girl's forehead, siphoning her, closing her eyes. The girl's eyes opened, twitching and gasping in agonizing pain, struggling to get free.

"Shh-shh" Kayla shushed her, chuckling "A screamer is a loser, baby" Veins started to appear underneath the skin of the girl's eyes as her face transformed, revealing she was a vampire. "I don't like screamers" The girl's skin slowly turned gray starting from where Kayla's finger lay, and Kayla laughed when the girl stopped moving, laying limp. Her finger stopped glowing, no longer siphoning "That's what happens when you, uh scream. You get tired out very quickly" Kayla heard footsteps, smile fading, standing up, passing a hand in front of her face, "_Invisique"_

Kayla turned invisible with the magic she just took so she could see the people entering without risking them seeing her. It was a man with a graying beard and two girls wearing a dull grey uniform, a brunette and a blonde. They looked horrified at all the dead and bloodied bodies scattered around the bar. Some work of Kayla as she siphoned too much magic in a small amount of time that got out of control and some were from her partner in crime after she went full ripper on them and of course when they agreed once in a while to combine their powers and they both caused chaos. And that had happened earlier where she got a little overwhelmed of magic and snapped with three patrons at the bar. To say their last expressions had amused her was an understatement. But only to admit to herself, she had been surprised too. Though it was a nice surprise seeing how one head had exploded, it had made Hope laugh too.

Suddenly, the head of the jazz music player fell, rolling over the floor toward the blonde's feet stopping the music.

"Gross" The blonde looked disgusted, looking away.

Hope was revealed to be the one to feed on the jazz player until his head fell. Her eyes were glowing amber and veins were underneath the skin of her eyes.

Kayla clapped, making herself visible again "Always loved the dramatics, girl"

The blonde stared at them, "You have got to be kidding me"

Hope smirked, allowing the glow of her eyes to fade, her face turning back to normal as she wiped clean the blood from her lips "You know me, Kay" She looked at the newcomers. "Who the hell are you?"

Kayla walked closer to Hope, staring at them coldly.

"Uh-uh" The blonde called out, looking at the place next to her "Time out, Genie"

"My name is Hope" Hope told them coldly. "This is Kay. And you need to leave unless you want to be dessert"

"Or a smoothie of skin and blood" Kayla told them.

The blonde rolled her eyes.

The man walked closer, raising his hands in innocence "Wait" He looked at Hope in recognition "Hope Mikaelson?" Hope raised her eyebrows in boredom. "I knew your parents. I know where all this darkness you're feeling comes from. If you just talk to me, I really think I could help"

"I don't think you can" Kayla told him. Hope glanced at her, the only person she could actually call a friend and understood the darkness inside her. Kayla looked at Hope, tilting her head. "But you can try"

~8~

_**Salvatore School**_

_**Ducks**_

Kayla watched the man, Alaric and Hope sparring as she sat in the ground, a book in her lap.

"Tell me about your friend" Alaric told her, glancing at Kayla.

"Not much to tell" Hope told him, ducking, throwing her stick against his. Alaric blocked, pushing her back. They continued trading blows "She was near New Orleans when I felt this spike of magic I had never felt before and followed it. I still remember the spell those people were chanting when this girl in the middle of a pentagram snapped, grabbing the nearest person and her hands glowing red. It was a desperate move and I had never seen magic like that so I got curious. The girl snapped their necks with her bare hands. She looked betrayed by this people. I decided to give a hand, taking them all out. Later on I found out these people were her family and they wanted to lock her inside a prison world by herself" Alaric looked surprised and horrified, glancing at Kayla in recognition, allowing Hope to sweep off his feet making him fall on his back "She had done nothing to them. They were comparing her to her dad who apparently was a killer so after I killed her family, she decided if they saw her as a monster, then a monster she'd be" Hope smiled, chuckling "And you know? Since that day, almost two years ago, we've stood side by side, causing all kind of terror in New Orleans"

"And you've enjoyed it" Kayla told her, standing, walking closer, smiling.

"I have" Hope agreed, smiling slightly.

They linked their arms together.

Alaric looked sympathetic, seeing the bond between the girls, even if Kayla could be related to the man who killed the love of his life. "You two belong here, Hope. Kayla" Hope and Kayla looked at each other, hesitantly. "This could be your home. The family you lost, Hope. You can be safe in here. We can be the family who was meant to love you and protect you, Kayla"

"We can't stay" Kayla told him sadly.

Hope nodded sadly "We've done so many awful things"

"That's because no one was there to guide you" Alaric told them. "I don't blame either of you, girls. I should have found you sooner"

Hope and Kayla looked down, closing their eyes.

Alaric sighed softly, wrapping an arm around their backs, standing in the middle of them so he could hug her both, rubbing their backs comfortingly. Both girls leaned into his embrace, sighing softly.

~8~

_**Lizzie's second wish**_

_**"I wish that there was never a Salvatore School to begin with"**_

Hope had been looking for months someone capacitated enough to run a school for the supernatural so they could run the main one as they moved over seas and finally they had found one. However, when she found him, she noticed recruiting him meant to bring his troubled daughters who had exposed magic at a high school. And she wasn't sure if she wanted that.

Hope arranged her team to bring in the recruit and control a supernatural exposure at the local high school of Mystic Falls. She walked out of the car seeing all the students whispering and pointing at the blonde girl with the man and the brunette girl dressed for the homecoming dance.

A blonde girl next to Hope snickered at the sight of all the students dressed up. "I hate public school"

Hope rolled her eyes "You hate everything about being normal, Ness"

Hope opened the doors of her car as Ness and two other blond guys walked out of the other side.

"I love this kind of missions" The younger blond guy smiled.

"Easy tiger" The older blond told him, chuckling "This is more of a vamp job. See?"

They watched as Hope gave out orders, seeing the vampire Kaleb starting to compel people.

"We also need all those videos erased, dummies" Ness told them, rolling her eyes "Markus, Edward, take the ones over there. I'll take these phones"

Markus and Edward nodded, walking toward the girls who had phones, their stilled and recently compelled selves didn't struggle as they took their phones and erased the video about the magic display.

Jed, a werewolf passed next to Ness, winking, smirking.

Ness rolled her eyes, smirking. The brunette girl and the man walked past her. She looked at Hope questionably.

Hope walked closer, "He's the one we were looking for"

Ness nodded, glancing at the blonde girl "She reminds me of my psycho sis"

Hope glanced at the blonde who threw her head backwards, murmuring to herself, starting to walk toward them, "They're related after all, aren't they?"

"The same toxic blood runs through their veins" Ness told her, scowling in disgust. "Hopefully this one will be better than little Kayla ever was and won't snap like she did. I'd hate to be sending another Parker to that prison world. Takes the whole point of being it a loneliness punishment"

Hope shrugged, "Hopefully we won't have to get to that"

~8~

_**Mikaelson School**_

Hope and Ness lead the family of three inside the school.

"Make yourselves at home" Hope told them.

The man, Alaric looked around in awe "This place, it's like a dream come true"

"Perhaps you've heard my father has had a checkered past" Hope told them "But when he had me, things changed. There wasn't a school he could send someone like me to, so he built this one. And as you can see, it's been quite the success" Alaric nodded, impressed "So much so that he's currently overseas establishing our European branch, which is why we're in need of a new headmaster"

Alaric straightened up, proudly.

Lizzie, the blonde looked horrified "I think I'm gonna be sick"

Ness gave her a sarcastic look, trying to be polite "Sorry if the chopper ride was too bumpy. Bathroom's down the hall"

Lizzie gave her a confused and annoyed look, walking away "I know where it is"

"I seriously hope she's not like her cousin or uncle" Ness told them, scowling.

Alaric frowned.

"Ness' family suffered a great loss because sadly we couldn't get there in time" Hope told them, sighing "Her youngest sibling, half sister, actually was product of an affair and was like your daughters actually. A siphoner"

"A truly psychopath" Ness told them. "Mom always told us she looked and acted like her birth father. Every time she could, she siphoned us and hurt us. We couldn't allow her to snap and actually kill one of us so my parents acted before she could. Sent her to a prison world like her grandparents did to her father" Alaric looked at her knowingly, sympathetic. Ness looked down sadly. "However, before she was taken, she did kill most of my family. My parents and grandparents. She siphoned them till death. One last act of true evil. That's where Hope's dad found us. Me and my brothers. We've been here since then"

"You did right" Alaric told her, "Any offspring of Kai Parker is a danger for society. I wouldn't like for my daughters to grow up in the same space as them"

~8~

Edward walked down a hallway, seeing Lizzie seeming to be talking to thin air, chuckling "And they say the blonde ones are the craziest" Lizzie closed her mouth, turning to him, frowning. "You did a show back there, blondie. Not bad for an abomination without magic of her own"

Lizzie stared at him in confusion, ignoring his insult "Who are you? And that other girl with Hope?"

"That's my sister, Ness" Edward answered. Lizzie frowned, wondering why the name sounded familiar. "We are three of the same family here. So you don't win" He chuckled. "I'm Edward Rivers. My brother Markus is around too, probably playing with a video game"

Lizzie snapped her fingers in realization "Wait. Rivers. I know about you and your family"

Edward tilted his head, "Seriously?"

"Yeah" Lizzie answered "We have someone in common. Where is she?"

Edward's expression darkened "I know who you mean. The psycho of your cousin. My half sister"

Lizzie nodded slowly, "Yes. Kayla. I call her evil cousin but, uh, she's not that bad actually"

Edward laughed bitterly "You didn't even know her. And I don't think you'll ever will. She can not hurt anyone anymore. She got what she deserved. Anyone of her toxic bloodline do. No offense, blondie"

Edward walked away.

Lizzie turned to him, confused and a little worried "What do you mean? Where's Kayla?"

"Who cares?" Edward shrugged, "She's probably roaming the empty streets of a lonely world, turning even more crazier like her dad did. And this time, there's no Bennett witch to get her out, we made sure of that"

Lizzie looked at him in horrified realization "You sent her to a prison world"

Edward nodded. "It is what she deserved for being the way she was, after all"

Edward walked out, leaving.

Lizzie looked at him, shocked.

~8~

_**Lizzie's final wish**_

_**"I wish Hope Mikaelson was never born"**_

Kai Parker stood next to Kayla Parker, watching Klaus Mikaleson convince some humans about the supernatural being a danger with the help of the Triad, -Which was the first organization Klaus used against the supernatural-.

"Fooling humans is easier than I remembered" Kai told her.

Kayla chuckled, "Cause you have the tools to do so heretic daddy dearest" Kai smiled, passing an arm around her shoulders. Kayla leaned her head on his shoulder "Unlike me who has to either break a leg or do our favorite, turn people's blood into acid to restrain them until you get to them" She pouted "And that's when I have magic. Doing things the mundane way is boring"

"Haven't I taught you how to break an arm or two?" Kai asked. Kayla shrugged "You just need practice, honey. That's we've been doing this every time we can"

"But I also need strength" Kayla pointed out, "And I kinda cheat by using-"

"You two make my ears bleed" Klaus told them, walking closer. His eyes briefly flashed blue. Kayla and Kai stared at him unfazed, used to his threats "Go do something useful"

Kai rolled his eyes, standing up "Yeah, yeah sure"

Kai held his hand toward his daughter.

"Don't be a sour wolf" Kayla told him, accepting Kai's hand, letting him pull her up. Their hands glowed as Kayla siphoned Kai. Kai barely reacted at the feeling, smirking. "We were just having a family moment"

Klaus looked annoyed, "Family is a waste of time" Kayla dropped Kai's hand when she took enough magic. "Don't test my patience you two" He looked at Kai "Remember you're alive because of me"

Kai remained silent for a moment, recalling the moment of his sister's wedding. Damon Salvatore had been about to kill him when someone snapped his neck right before he did so. It had been Klaus who had just fled New Orleans, leaving his family who no longer mattered to him and the Hollow's powers that had possessed him were strong enough to sway him from his vow of '_Always and Forever'. _He no longer cared about his blood, he cared for _power_. And Kai Parker had power. He had heard of the man who had caused havoc and destruction in Mystic Falls like he had done once and found him, witnessing killing an entire coven. It gave Klaus the satisfaction of knowing the man was powerful too. And when they joined, Kai and Klaus were powerful.

Klaus smirked as he remembered the same, turning to face the youngest Parker "And you love, you're here because of me too. Do not test me. You're still human, I can easily take your life away without any reassurance you'll come back"

Kayla narrowed her eyes. A few years after Kai joined Klaus, Kai revealed the existence of a child. He had met a young witch right after he left the 1994 prison world he was trapped and after a few drinks and his lack of sex for more than two decades made him and the witch to fall into each other, not even for a moment Kai cared she was married and already had three children, he just wanted to satisfy his needs. It had been three years later, already as an heretic and traveling the world with Klaus when he decided to pay a visit to the witch he had gotten intimate once with, curious of how her life was. It was then when he, for the first time met the little girl. Kai hadn't really paid attention to the girl when he saw Cecily but what had made him become interested was the way her hand glowed when she touched his hand. The tingle on his skin had felt weird as he had never been siphoned before and that's when he saw himself in the little girl. When Cecily saw them together, she immediately took the little girl and ran away from Kai. He never saw them again until a week later when he informed Klaus that he had a daughter with the same abilities he once had and could be useful for them. Klaus hunted down the Rivers Coven with Kai's information and when they found the family, Kai took his daughter and with the help of Klaus he killed the family who had hidden her from him, enraged when he saw the way they treated her. It felt a deja vu. His daughter was receiving the same treatment his family gave to him. Since then, Kai raised the little girl, teaching her and allowing her to exploit that darkness she had inside her, a darkness he was familair with.

Kai and Kayla nodded at Klaus sarcastically, "Understood, oh mighty hybrid"

Klaus gave them a look, walking away.

Kai grimaced, looking at his daughter sarcastically "He does have a stick up his ass"

Kayla chuckled, "Well, he deals with us every day, daddy dearest"

Kai smirked, "Us Parker's have that lovely trait to piss people off" Kayla smiled, nodding "Speaking of which. Ready to kill some supernatural ass, sweetie?"

Kayla pointed at him, "You're on, dad. And this time, you won't beat me. I'll take out more witches than you"

Kai raised his eyebrows, "Keep dreaming. You can't be as awesome as I am, sweetcheeks"

Kayla hummed, accepting the challenge. "We'll see"

Kayla grabbed Kai's arm, both siphoning him and making his blood boil at the same time. Kai groaned, coughing up blood as Kayla smirked. Kai smiled with his blood stained teeth, raising his eyebrows impressed, grabbing her shoulder making her gasp for air, coughing and wheezing. Kai coughed even more blood. Both father and daughter fighting for dominance to see who had more power. The lights in the room flickered, some breaking as their magic spiked.

Klaus rushed inside, groaning in annoyance "You both are a pair of kids" He growled, grabbing Kai by the back of his shirt, not touching his skin as he had learned from his mistake once and threw him away from the girl who fell to her knees as Kai was ripped away from her. "Behave or you'll join the other pathetic weaklings slaughtered by the Triad" Kayla and Kai only looked up, smiling innocently, looking at each other, starting to chuckle hysterically, starting to stand up. Klaus rolled his eyes "Perfect, you're even more twisted and insane that I thought"

Klaus walked away, huffing.

Kai walked closer to Kayla, smiling, holding his hand. Kayla accepted it, letting him pull her up.

"Tie?" Kayla asked.

"Just for this time" Kai answered, passing an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in a side hug. "Come on. The end of the war just began"

Kayla smiled darkly, looking at her dad who had a matching smile "Let's go"

~8~

_**Real World**_

Kayla had a bunch of books, looking for a spell that could help keep the urn safe from other monsters who came for it. She dropped her books on a table and sat down.

Lizzie was on her way to her dad's office when she noticed her cousin sitting alone, hesitating for a moment, walking in. She never liked Kayla, specially since when she arrived at the school she stood by Hope and ignored her and Jo like the plague the first month. She never knew why, she thought she could return the favor by insulting her and provoking her and when Kayla never reacted, Lizzie got mad. It was later on when she heard from her dad that the reason she had strong skin against insults and mean people was because of her siblings had been horrible to her her entire life and the only way to survive was to become cold and uncaring. Somehow, that made the guilt that accompanied her insults lower a little, feeling better that Kayla wouldn't be too much hurt for her comments. Learning the reason why she kept her distance from her and her sister, she now understood. And realized something she had never seen before, she and Kayla had -sometimes- similar personalities and that's why she felt she clashed with her cousin. They had some things in common and that made Lizzie uncertain about where they stood.

Lizzie slowly sat in front of Kayla, causing the girl to look up in slight surprise. Lizzie smiled awkwardly "Look, I think we started on the wrong foot since we met-"

Kayla frowned sarcastically "You think so?"

Lizzie took a deep breath, clasping her hands. She wasn't sure of what was it but from one moment to the other she had this feeling something horrible was going to happen if she didn't change. And she knew she had to start by mending her family relationships, starting with her cousin.

"Yes" Lizzie answered, "I reacted bad when you told us who your father was and I've been treating you horribly even by knowing your family history and how they tried to kill you"

"Send me to a prison world" Kayla corrected. She hesitated, "But, that kinda feels the same so... continue"

Lizzie grimaced, "That's bad. Your family had no right to do that to you" Kayla looked surprised to hear that from Lizzie, specifically. "And all this time, the family you had left, family you've tried to protect turned their backs on you. I'm sorry, Kayla"

Kayla and Lizzie looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds, both of them feeling weird that they were talking like civilized people without saying things to hurt the other. It felt... nice.

"I don't know what to say" Kayla told her slowly. "What brought this on? This apology?"

"I don't know" Lizzie answered, looking down "Just, my family is a small one. And I don't want to lose it. And that includes you" she smiled a tiny smile, looking up "You're not that bad. Jo liked you, I mean, my Bio-mom"

Kayla chuckled, "Yeah. That was weird for me too"

Lizzie sighed "I didn't thank you for that didn't I? If it weren't for you, Jo probably would have buried Josie instead of you. You saved my sister without realizing it and you got the trauma" Kayla looked away, pursing her lips as she remembered the feeling of the dirt entering her lungs and feeling like dying. "And even after this happened to you, you were there when we had to siphon her away. You offered to do it so we'd be spared of the pain of sending our mom away. Why do you do it? We were such bitches to you"

Kayla looked at her, "I never blamed you for how you acted towards me. I understood even if you guys didn't know the whole truth. And you are family. A highly dysfunctional family-" Lizzie chuckled in agreement "But a family. I'm sorry too. For never telling you and Josie the truth"

And for the first time in the two years the girls met for the first time, some kind of peace formed between Kayla and Lizzie.


	12. 11

"_**WE'RE GONNA NEED A SPOT LIGHT"**_

_**Night**_

An alarm woke Kayla and Hope from where they had fallen asleep in Hope's bed. Both girls looked at each other, eyes wide, alert.

"Come on" Hope told her.

Kayla and Hope put their robes atop their PJ's, running down the stairs.

~8~

Hope and Kayla came across Alaric and Dorian.

"Sounds like the trap worked" Hope told them.

Dorian held a crossbow, loading it. Alaric loaded and charged a shot gun. Kayla and Hope grabbed a sword.

They walked away.

~8~

_**Outside**_

Alaric, Kayla, Hope and Dorian walked through the woods outside the school on their way to find the monster that came for the urn.

"I know this is important, but you couldn't have put pants on first?" Kayla asked.

"Little early for snark, Kayla" Alaric told her.

"Any guesses on what famous monster from filmland we get to slay today?" Dorian asked.

Alaric scoffed "With our luck, it'll be Cthulhu" They stopped walking at the sight in front of them, seeing a white horse, surprised and skeptical "False alarm" Alaric walked closer "It's just a horse" The others followed, even more cautious "Must've gotten out of the stables and wandered across the barrier spell"

Hope tilted her head "Except we don't have a white horse"

They stopped at the barrier wall. The horse turned to face them. It was a unicorn.

Kayla and Hope gasped in awe.

The unicorn started to walk toward them.

Alaric aimed his gun.

"Hey, wait, wait!" Both girls told him, stopping in front of him and the gun.

"Hold your fire" Kayla told him.

"It's a monster, girls" Dorian told them "It's here to take the artifact"

"You're not seriously suggesting we kill a unicorn?" Hope told them incredulously.

"I'm suggesting we don't give it a pass because it's cute" Dorian told them.

Kayla looked at the unicorn "Can't we just leave it alone?" She turned to face them "It's trapped, it's not going anywhere"

Hope nodded in agreement "It's harmless"

Both Alaric and Dorian stared at the girls in disbelief.

The girls stared back, defiantly.

Alaric and Dorian exchanged a look, sighing.

Alaric lowered his gun "They're right" Hope and Kayla turned around to face the unicorn. "As long as we keep it alive, other creatures won't be coming for the urn. So we just stay alert and let it be"

Dorian sighed "All right, well, I'll be on alert back in bed"

Dorian walked away, leaving.

Alaric looked at the girls.

Hope and Kayla looked at him innocently.

Alaric shook his head, walking away, leaving.

Hope looked at Kayla, teasingly "You like unicorns?"

Kayla widened slightly her eyes, innocently "They're cute! Why not?"

Hope chuckled, glancing at the unicorn one more time, "They are" She looked at her "We should get back to sleep"

Kayla nodded.

They walked away.

~8~

_**Morning**_

Hope woke up differently. She felt happy. She turned to face her best friend, smiling.

"Wake up, sunshine!" Hope told her. Kayla opened her eyes, glaring at Hope. Hope smiled "Raise and shine! We have a lot to do today, my bestest friend in the world!"

"Who the hell threw up a bucket of rainbows and good humor at you this morning?" Kayla asked, snuggling back on the blankets. "By the way, the word 'bestest' doesn't exist. Look up a dictionary, Mikaelson"

Hope giggled, "You're _so_ funny"

Hope jumped on top of Kayla making her groan from the impact, showing her head from under the blanket only to find Hope's smiling face near her own.

"What the hell?" Kayla asked, trying to push her away without success. Hope laid her head near Kayla's, embracing her "You're weird this morning"

"I feel happy" Hope murmured in content. Kayla frowned, struggling to get a hand free from under Hope's weight, scratching the side of her head, feeling an itch. "I have a best friend, I have a boyfriend. One I'm planning to ask to do the talent show with me. What do you think?"

Kayla opened her mouth to tell her off, changing her mind at the last moment, starting to smile "That'd be awesome" Hope turned to her, slightly surprised, smiling widely. "You'd be the best couple to win the talent show"

"Enough to win over your cousins?" Hope asked, tilting her head.

By now, Kayla was no longer fidgeting under Hope's weight. "Enough win over them" Hope raised an eyebrow, amused "They don't stand a chance"

Hope and Kayla smiled.

Hope stood, backing away, letting Kayla sit up, throwing the blankets away from her.

"I'll go find Landon to tell him about this" Hope told her. "It'll be so much fun!"

Kayla tilted her head, "I think I'm gonna go do something productive for once. Help the other witches prep the show, maybe"

Hope smiled, "Well, well, well. Kayla at your service"

Kayla mocked a bow, "That's me from now and on"

~8~

The witches were in the Grand Hall, setting up for the School's Annual Talent Show.

Kayla walked in. Her hair was in two braids and there was a jumping beat in her step. "Morning girls"

Some girls looked at Kayla weirdly, as she never got along with either of them nor was into the whole committee spirit to helping them set up for anything.

"Morning" a girl named Sandra walked closer, holding a clipboard close to her chest. "Kayla, what are you doing here?"

Kayla looked at the people decorating, humming "You know, I don't usually like doing this stuff-"

"You never like this stuff" Sandra told her.

Kayla waved a hand, "Ah, that's all in the past" Sandra looked surprised. "I mean, Lizzie's the one who does this, right? Well, screw that! She's not here either way. Besides there are better prep instructors than her"

Sandra looked around, weirdly "If Lizzie hears you talking like that-"

"What's she gonna do?" Kayla asked, laughing. Sandra looked slightly concerned, "Aren't you all girls tired of following Lizzie around like her minions?" No one answered. Kayla chuckled, unbothered "So, what's your pitch for this year's show?"

"Now you care?" a girl named Silvia asked bitterly. "All the years since you first came to the school we've invited you to join and you laugh right up on our faces saying this thing is a waste of time. You practically laugh at us"

"That's cause, honey... You don't do talent" Kayla told her slowly, using a sweet, sarcastic tone. Silvia scowled. Kayla looked around "For goodness' sake girls, you all look pathetic doing this the mundane way" She raised her hands toward a banner some girls were struggling to put up at the stage "_Dimitterre_" The banner was lifted up from the girls hands, who looked at Kayla surprised. Kayla smiled, flickering her wrists upwards, and pushing her hands slightly so she could set up the banner in place with some magic she siphoned from Hope that morning. She dropped her hands, turning to Sandra, "See? Much better. I bet Lizzie forbid magic from doing this prep thing but didn't send any guy so it wouldn't ruin to process" Sandra and Silvia didn't answer, looking at each other. Kayla took the clipboard from Sandra's hands, reading it, scoffing, throwing it to a crash can. She clapped her hands once. "Do you even like what Lizzie chose by your show?"

"The dance with the canes" Silvia told her.

Kayla gasped, "The same one from last year... and the year before? That now boring one?" Silvia and Sandra gave her a weird look. "What? It was awesome the first year. I do wanted to participate, you know? But, uh. I was hesitant to do so because of the twins"

"They scare you?" Sandra asked skeptically "I thought you weren't scared of anything"

"It's complicated" Kayla replied, frowning "We have a rough past. Well, our parents did but it passed onto us" She shook her head, smiling "Doesn't matter now. What matters is that I changed my mind and won't let that stop me from doing what I want"

Silvia stood up, "And that is?"

Kayla smiled, "Be the Show's organizer, of course"

Sandra and Silvia exchanged a look shocked, looking back at Kayla.

Kayla smiled, twirling the end of one of her braids, tilting her head.

~8~

"Okay boys" Kayla called out, walking through the aisle of the Grand Hall. "I need your opinion"

Kayla held up a sketch of some banners.

"Nice" MG was between the guys helping, walking closer "I didn't know you liked to draw" Kayla looked at the sketch. "It's pretty nice by the way. I like the number four"

"It's a new hobby" Kayla admitted, smiling "This one will be held at the entrance of the auditorium. Just I wanted to know which one was the best"

"MG's right" a guy told her. "Number four"

Kayla smiled, bitting her lip, "Thanks guys"

Kayla started to walk away.

MG followed "So, what brought you out of your shell?" Kayla turned to face him, walking backwards, still walking with a beat in her step. "You're acting weird"

The P.A was turned on and a musical bell rang.

_"If I could have your attention_" Alaric spoke through the P.A system. Everyone in the organizing committee looked up. Kayla tilted her head up, stopping, playing with the tips of her braids "_Last night we were able to capture a monster here on the grounds. We have everything under control. But given this potential danger, it is with a heavy heart that I must postpone the talent show" _Everyone groaned in disappointment. Kayla pouted. MG gave her a weird look, noticing she was acting very un-kayla like, like some people were acting weird too, unlike themselves "_Hopefully, we'll be able to reschedule this... unique event at a later date_." He clicked off the system for a moment, before it was turned on, chuckling "_A much, much later date"_

"What a buzzkill" Kayla told him. A girl nodded, pouting, walking away. "After all the hard work everyone's doing for this show to success and he's taking it away from us? Not fair"

The committee expressed their thoughts at the show being cancelled with Kayla cheering them on.

MG grabbed Kayla's arm, turning her to him, pulling her away from the protestants "Hey, maybe it is not a bad idea" Kayla frowned, opening her mouth "Look, having a show like this one could be dangerous if we continue getting monsters here every two seconds"

Kayla tutted, "Milton, Milton" MG cringed at the sound of his name. Kayla passed an arm around his shoulders, "My dearest MG. Look at the people in front of you" She held the arm that had the clipboard in front of her. They watched some guys and girls looking gloom, still talking about their discomfort about the show being cancelled. "You can taste the sadness and disappointment in the air. This show's not only for fun, you know? It's a way to lift everyone's spirits. To make us feel normal. From both our supernatural abilities and that we are social freaks"

"But-" MG started.

Kayla shook her head, leaning her head on his shoulder, looking up at him, smiling "Just hear me out. This makes us feel like we belong. No monsters. No freaks of nature. Just normal teens. Dr. Saltzman can't cancel this. In fact, this concerns the honor council. Right guys?" Some girls nodded, murmuring their agreement. Some guys nodded. "What we need is everyone on board. What do you say, MG?"

It took a moment for MG to answer, shifting uncomfortably seeing Kayla's wide eyes staring into his own, feeling uncomfortable for how close she was. Suddenly, a smile started to grow on his lips "You're right" Kayla's smile widened, pulling away. MG chuckled, looking at everyone "She's right. We need this show to feel normal. We need it"

Kayla placed the clipboard under her arm, clapping once "Of course I'm right" MG smiled. "We need this shot at normalcy before we take the problem in our own hands"

MG tilted his head in confusion. "What problem?"

"The urn, of course" Kayla answered. Her smiled faded slightly, her eyes starting to glow green. "Since it got here, all we've ever had its monster after monster. We need to get rid of it if we want to feel normal again... Well, our normal"

MG nodded slowly, his eyes starting to glow green "Yeah. Urn gone. No more monsters"

Kayla's and MG's eyes stopped glowing, turning back to their normal color.

"But after the show" Kayla pointed at MG, walking away.

~8~

_"Good news, friends" _Lizzie spoke through the P.A system_. "The talent show is going on as previously scheduled"_

Kayla and everyone at the Grand Hall cheered, smiling, high fiving each other.

Sandra, Kayla and Silvia stood next to each other in a line, high fiving each other, smiling.

"And the show goes on" Kayla told them in excitement.

Sandra turned to Kayla apologetically "Do you have everything in control here?"

Kayla waved a hand, "I do. Go to the practice before Lizzie and Josie get mad at you"

Silvia briefly hugged Kayla in a sided hug, "You're the best. Thanks"

Kayla waved a hand, chuckling "Go. See you later"

The girls smiled, walking out, leaving.

Kayla heard Hope laughing, turning around, seeing her smiling and laughing with some other girls, sitting in the stairs, smiling, walking closer.

"This is so much fun" Hope told them, smiling, laughing. The girls smiled in agreement, laughing. Hope noticed Kayla walking closer, "Hey, Kay. Why didn't you invite me sooner? The girls are so much fun I don't know why we don't do this more often"

"I was busy" Kayla told her chuckling. "But yeah, you girls are really fun and nice"

The girls smiled.

Josie walked closer, seeing them, frowning "Hey, do you know where they moved the stupid canes for the talent show?" She crossed her arms, "Lizzie was asking me to find them"

Kayla tilted her head "You seem very anti-cane"

Hope stood up, holding a smoothie, drinking it through a straw.

"No" Josie told her. Hope and Kayla looked at her unconvinced. Josie sighed, looking upwards for a moment "Uh, just anti-doing the same exact thing every year. But it's fine"

"We'll keep an eye out" Hope told her. She looked behind Josie's shoulder, pointing "But, um I think someone has an eye out for you"

Kayla and Josie followed her gaze, seeing Penelope walking closer.

Kayla smiled, waving.

"Oh, dear God" Josie whispered, lowering her head, walking around Kayla, hiding behind her and Hope "Hide me"

Kayla and Hope exchanged a weird, amused look, nodding slightly.

Penelope walked closed, looking at Kayla and Hope weirdly. Almost all the school had looked at them that way at one point that day.

"Hi" Kayla and Hope murmured, smiling.

Penelope nodded slightly, smiling a little smile, looking behind them to see Josie in the ground, seeming to be hiding from her, eyes closed, looking up at the silence, opening her eyes.

Penelope gave Josie a letter, feeling slightly awkward, "Just make sure you read it in private"

Josie grabbed the letter, smiling sarcastically, pointing at her "I'm not gonna read it at all"

Penelope nodded slightly as if she expected that, looking sad and disappointed, starting to walk away. Some girls stood, following her.

Kayla watched Penelope go, gasping slightly, "Best friend duty calls" Hope nodded, waving her away. Kayla smiled, kissing her cheeks, "Thanks! See ya, Jo, heart-breaker" Kayla followed after Penelope, "Girls! A moment, please" The girls nodded, walking away. Penelope stopped walking, looking at her. For the first time in all day, Kayla dropped her smile, looking at her friend in concern "Is everything alright, Penny?"

"You never call me Penny" Penelope told her, forcing a smile.

"This is day for firsts" Kayla told her, shrugging.

"Organizing and planning the talent show, huh?" Penelope asked, smiling slightly. "I like this side. I'm gonna miss-"

"You're actually leaving" Kayla interrupted, sadly. Penelope was genuinely surprised to see the open emotions running through Kayla's face. Usually the girl kept a blank and calm face. The only source to detect her true emotions had always been a second glimmer of emotions in her eyes or simply the tone of her voice. It had taken her almost a year of being her roommate to figure out Kayla Rivers and go pass her walls that seeing her showing so much emotion and being so participative in the school events was odd. Not Kayla.

Penelope nodded slightly, "My mom already talked to Dr. Saltzman. She is worried about the Malivore stuff happening and thinks the school isn't safe anymore"

Kayla sighed, "That stupid urn" Penelope frowned, curiously. Kayla shook her head "I'm gonna miss you terrible" She hugged Penelope tightly, making the girl feel slightly awkward, patting Kayla's back. The hug lasted for five seconds as Kayla pulled away, smiling brightly, "Have a good journey. I'll see you in class!"

Kayla turned around, her braids swinging behind her back with the movement, walking away, leaving Penelope looking after her with a confused frown before she smiled a small smile too.

~8~

Kayla and MG stood together, seeing to the show was running correctly. They both watched Penelope and Josie leave the show discreetly, exchanging a look, smirking knowingly.

"Sometimes you get surprised by the smallest things" Kayla told him, chuckling.

MG watched Kaleb singing, tilting his head, smiling "I agree"

"Why aren't you up there?" Kayla asked curiously.

MG looked down at his outfit. He had dressed up to dance but had changed his mind last minute. "Being down here is much better" He shrugged, chuckling. They both looked at each other for a moment, "So, are we going for the urn now? Consider it another mission for the Super Squad"

"I'm honored to be in it" Kayla told him, smiling. She dropped her clipboard, holding her elbow to MG, "Let's go, my dearest friend. Let's get our normal back"

MG linked his arm with Kayla's, both of them walking away.

~8~

MG and Kayla were walking through the woods toward where Kayla knew was the urn.

Kayla placed a hand in her head, suddenly feeling dizzy, her head starting to hurt. MG noticed she began leaning her weight on him, supporting her standing.

"Kayla?" MG asked, slightly worried but most part of his focus was on getting the urn out of there, "You okay?"

Kayla shook her head, focusing her blurry eyes on MG. "Yes. The urn is right ahead"

Kayla stumbled toward the fence, at the line where the barrier spell was held, seeing the unicorn dead, stopping in her tracks.

MG walked closer, seeing the unicorn "Huh, that's cute"

Kayla frowned when she realized there was no barrier spell, "Someone got here before us"

MG tilted his head, focusing his hearing. "Hope, Josie and Lizzie are inside"

Kayla straightened up, eyes glowing green, "You distract them. I'm getting that urn whatever it takes"

MG's eyes were glowing too, "You can count on me"

~8~

Kayla watched the twins and Hope interact as she hid. The urn was in her line of sight. Another dizzy spell hit her, holding her head, groaning slightly.

Hope raised her head, hearing a sound of pain, "You hear that?"

Lizzie and Josie pulled apart from where they were hugging, looking around.

"Guuys!" They heard MG outside. The girls minus Kayla turned their heads to his voice. MG was at the door, expression of panic. "Something's wrong at the school! Everyone's acting weird"

Hope frowned, "I know. We took care of that. What are you doing here?"

"I went looking for help" MG told her. His eyes moved slightly, following Kayla's movements.

"Wait... How did you know we'd be here?" Lizzie asked. MG tilted his head, looking over her shoulder. Kayla had the urn in her hands now. Lizzie followed his gaze, turning to Kayla behind them. "No...Kayla, stop"

Hope and Josie turned around, worried and shocked.

Kayla looked at them, raising her free hand, "_Icaeus!"_

The three girls flew backwards against the wall, falling down to the ground with a groan.

MG vamp sped to Kayla's side, "Shall we?"

"We shall" Kayla told him.

MG grabbed Kayla's arm, vamp speeding away.

"No!" Hope yelled, throwing her arms forward, "_Vessera portus!" _The doors magically closed but too late. MG and Kayla were gone. Hope stood, worried as she realized something "Oh, my God. Kayla was infected at the same time I was..." She looked at the twins. They stood, worriedly "She can end up dead at any moment. We gotta call your dad"

~8~

MG and Kayla stood at the gates, eyes glowing green.

Kayla had the urn in her hands, glancing down at it "Once this is out..." Pain in her head made her trail off, stumbling, feeling weak. MG kept her standing, putting an arm around her back. The glow faded from their eyes "We'll have our new normal"

Alaric, Emma and Dorian ran closer from behind.

"Kayla, MG!" Alaric told them. The students turned to them. Kayla grabbed MG's arm, siphoning him. "You don't want to take the urn away"

"Actually, we do" MG told him.

Dorian noticed the way Kayla swayed lightly, growing concerned "Since when did you become infected, Kayla?" Alaric and Emma looked at him, looking back at Kayla in concern, "You may die if we don't take the slug out of you"

"At least I'll die doing something for our safety, unlike you!" Kayla snapped. Kaleb vamp sped from behind Kayla and MG, putting Lizzie's bracelet in her wrist without her noticing "Since the whole Malivore stuff began all you've ever done is stand by and do nothing like the losers you ar-" The bracelet shocked her, making her and MG be electrocuted - as she was holding his hand -, the slug fell from their ears, letting go of each other, screaming in pain, holding their heads. "Ew!" Kayla saw the slug, stepping on it several times, feeling disgusted by seeing where it came from. MG did the same, breathing heavily, looking at each other in horror, looking back at the relieved looking adults "What we were going to do?"

Kayla looked at the urn in her hands, horrified.

Kaleb sighed in relief "We just saved you from a painful dead and stopped you two from handing one of Malivore's keys and killing us all" He patted Kayla's and MG's shoulders, "Another win for the Super Squad. You're welcome, guys."

Kayla looked at Alaric.

Alaric looked down, feeling guilty, knowing she was telling the truth.

~8~

Hope and Kayla were sitting at the common room.

Kayla had her head in her hands, "I can't believe I almost took the urn away"

"And almost died" Hope told her. "You had that slug longer than most of us did. Dorian thought at any moment you were going to fall dead"

"I felt like dying" Kayla told her, raising her head "But all I wanted was to take the urn away. It was weird"

Hope passed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer "I know" They were silent for a moment, "You and MG were the only ones to be closer to hand that urn away. And that leads me to this question..." She looked at Kayla, teasingly. "MG, Kay?"

Kayla pulled a disgusted face, "Don't go there, Mikaelson. We were slug infected" Hope had a teasing smirk. "If anything, I say we're just friends. And that's it"

Hope raised her arms in innocence "Alright, I'm not pushing"

Kayla sighed, leaning back, "So those slugs revealed a hidden part from us, huh?"

Hope nodded slightly, "It felt like I had nothing weighting me down, you know? No burden to stop me from being happy"

"For a moment I was truly happy as well" Kayla admitted. "I didn't know I was able to do feel that way"

Hope sighed sympathetically, "I understand that" A small smile started to form in her lips, "It was nice. Your bossy side came out. Who would have known you had that in common with Lizzie?"

Kayla shoved Hope away, scowling "Shut up"

Alaric walked in, looking at the girls, "Hey" The girls looked at him. Alaric forced a smile "I heard from someone that this talent was a way for you to feel normal, is that truth?"

Kayla narrowed her eyes "Was it MG?"

Alaric chuckled, "Not really" He looked between them. "What do you say? Maybe another try?" He looked at his niece "You did it good. Lizzie even admitted you did a good job on organizing the show"

Kayla huffed but couldn't help a small smile from forming in her lips.

~8~

"_Attention, students. Given the incredibly odd and distressing day we've all had, I'm thinking we could all use a little pick-me-up, like_..." Alaric looked at a smirking Kayla in front of him, holding a clipboard, giving him thumbs up "A talent show redo"

~8~

Everyone applauded.

Kayla stepped up on the stage, chuckling. She was wearing leather jeans and one sleeve red sparkling shirt and her hair up in a ponytail, "Wasn't that good?" People cheered and whistled. She smiled, "Next in this show, we have the vampire faction, who has chosen for their talent to do a sit-in protest"

Kayla walked out of the stage, looking behind her, seeing the vampires walking in, sitting on the stage and doing nothing making her laugh, and everyone booing and giving them thumbs down.

Kaleb and MG looked at each other, smirking in amusement.

MG looked toward Kayla.

Kayla didn't meet his eyes, not feeling good to do so for what they had almost done, feeling guilty for her to rope him in with her to steal the urn.

MG sighed.

Kaleb nudged his arm, raising his eyebrows. They both walked away.

Kayla walked away, walking toward Lizzie and Josie backstage. "You ready, witches? Next act is on you"

Lizzie and Josie looked at her.

Lizzie smiled, "Of course, dearest cousin" Kayla chuckled, tilting her head. Lizzie looked at Josie, smiling mischievously "The spotlight is officially yours"

Josie looked nervous.

Kayla smiled.

~8~

The school stayed silent and watching a nervous Josie stand up in the center stage, starting to sing, all of them in awe for her voice.

Kayla and Alaric exchanged a proud smile, seeing the shy girl leaving her shell. For once, a monster had done something good for the twins...

Once Josie stopped singing, everyone stood up, giving her an outstanding ovation, clapping, whistling and making her smile widen. Even Penelope looked proud, smiling brightly, lovingly at Josie.

~8~

For the first time since Kayla arrived at the School, she hadn't really sat down with her three family members to talk. And she wasn't sure if it was a post slug infection effect but she liked it. She was seeing past the superficial thoughts and walls her cousins had and she didn't dislike it.

"I tortured myself trying so hard to be nice, and all it got me was a headache and everyone thinking that I was infected" Lizzie told them. "They just don't think that I can change"

"I think you can" Kayla told her. She was sitting next to Josie in a couch as Lizzie and Alaric sat together in front of them. "You did with me, gave me another chance"

Lizzie pointed at her, "Cause, like.. You're you." Kayla raised her eyebrows sarcastically. "You're family. I had no other choice"

"Yeah, you're a bitch" Kayla deadpanned.

Instead of feeling offended, Lizzie smiled. "Thank you" Alaric and Josie looked between them, warily. Kayla smiled, shrugging. "Besides my dearest, evil cousin... Everyone just assumes that I'm going to be a bitch. Maybe I should just be what they want me to be"

"Well, that seems reductive" Alaric told her.

"Does it though?" Lizzie asked "We won, didn't we?" She looked at Josie and Kayla, smiling smugly. Josie and Kayla exchanged a small smile "The witches remain undefeated. So that is why I have decided to permanently unleash my inner bitch" Alaric looked awkward, looking up as if thinking '_What did I do to stop her progress_?'. Lizzie smiled sweetly "Thank you, Daddy. This has been the perfect talk"

Alaric hummed slightly.

Lizzie kissed his cheek, standing, walking away.

Alaric smiled softly, watching her go.

Josie stood, sitting next to Alaric.

Kayla picked a pillow that was behind Josie, putting it in her lap.

"So... " Josie began. Alaric looked at her "When I got slugged today, do you think that that's the real me?"

Kayla leaned forward, curious to know the answer herself.

"You know, some people think that the real you comes out when your inhibitions are lowered" Alaric told them "But in my experience, sometimes what really defines someone is what they won't do"

Josie nodded slowly, smiling slightly.

Alaric smiled.

Josie walked away.

Kayla watched her go for a moment, turning to Alaric "So..."

"What happened today wasn't your fault" Alaric told her, as if knowing what was going through her mind.

"I almost took the urn away, put everyone in danger" Kayla pointed out. She hesitated, "What I said... Uh the... loser part, you know-"

"I know you didn't mean it" Alaric told her. Kayla nodded slightly, looking down. Alaric sighed, "That _wasn't_ _you_. It was the slug talking, Kayla"

"But what if I was?" Kayla asked. "What if the slug was actually showing my true colors? Showing the real darkness I have inside?"

Alaric realized, sighing softly in sympathy "You're still comparing yourself to Kai. Thinking you'll become him" Kayla shrugged. "You're not him. You're not evil"

"Genetically, I am" Kayla replied. "I turned MG bad. I am the reason he stole the urn with me. If I hadn't been there with him, he would have been slugged to be in show instead of going with me taking the urn. My inhibitions were lowered to show both sides of me...The good and the bad. The _real_ me"

"The real you was _protecting_ the school" Alaric told her. "That's what you said. Does that sound like Kai to you?" Kayla shook her head. Alaric smiled. "Well, there's your answer, then"

Kayla nodded slowly, realizing he was telling the truth, starting to smile. "You're right" She stood, hesitantly hugging Alaric. Surprised, Alaric hugged her back, closing his eyes "Thank you"

Kayla pulled away, walking away, leaving.


	13. 12

"_**THERE'S A MUMMY ON MAIN STREET"**_

Hope and Kayla were sitting on the common room, sipping a coffee, watching the other students talking about Spring Break, looking at each other, rolling their eyes.

"So, Penelope's actually leaving?" Hope asked.

Kayla nodded, "Yes, my slug infected brain didn't give it too much thought but now I am sober, that makes me sad. I know you don't like her or the twins, but she's my friend. She got to know things about me Alaric nor you knew about it when i first got here. In a way, she was my rock the first months on the school" Hope nodded in understanding, glad that Kayla had someone like that after losing her entire family. She understood what that felt like. She had Alaric. Kayla had Penelope. "I'm gonna miss her"

"I know you will" Hope told her.

Kayla smiled slightly

~8~

"You're going where?" Hope and Kayla asked in unison, staring at Alaric.

The last few days, after the slug infection plague, Alaric had been infected too and threw the urn to the river. Since then, Dorian had been looking the entire river for it, but it was possible the urn had been swept by it with the water current. And small insects plagues had been occurring the last few days in the river's path. Most likely, it was a monster following the urn's trail where it fell in a dam -the end of the river- and most likely to be stuck in there.

Their job was to take the urn back, saving the people from the town close by from the monster after the urn. Maple Hollows seemed to be targeted town they had to go to for the urn.

The plus side was that the urn hunting trip was a nice spring break vacation both girls didn't want to miss either.

A break from the school was really needed.

Hope and Kayla looked at each other, raising their eyebrows, nodding. "We're going"

Alaric gave them a look.

"Should be fun, right?" Kayla asked innocently, tilting her head. "The more, the merrier"

Hope pointed at her, "Don't jinx it"

~8~

"Told you not to jinx it" Hope murmured, arms crossed.

Not only Hope, Dorian and Alaric were going. Also the twins, Emma and for some reason Kaleb was going too. Alaric was driving a van, Kaleb was in the passenger seat. The four girls, Josie, Hope, Kayla and Lizzie were sitting behind them. Josie behind Kaleb, Lizzie behind Alaric and Hope and Kayla in the middle with Dorian and Emma in the back.

"It's not jinxed yet" Kayla murmured back, chuckling, starting to look through some bags she had packed.

Hope rolled her eyes, helping her out. "Just wait and see"

"Dr. Saltzman, this van is very white of you" Kaleb told him.

Alaric looked at him, "It's retro"

Kaleb gave him a sarcastic look.

"It's a gas-guzzling atrocity on wheels" Lizzie deadpanned.

Kayla and Hope straightened up with a content sigh, pulling out food from the bags.

"We brought snacks" Kayla told them, starting to pass the snacks to each one of them.

"Oh, sweet" Lizzie told them sarcastically "Did you pack them before or after you and Hope decided to FOMO your way onto our trip?"

"Oh?" Kayla asked innocently, "We're family. Do I need an invite to spend my first spring break with you guys?"

Lizzie opened her mouth, having briefly forgotten that detail. It was still weird knowing Kayla was her cousin. "Well, not you. Not now. But Hope..."

Kaleb looked at them through the rear view mrror, slightly shocked Kayla and the twins were family, staying silent, raising his eyebrows.

Hope smiled sweetly, sarcastically "Like I'm gonna let you guys chase monsters without me? Kay and I are package too, if you have forgotten"

Kayla rubbed her lips together, smiling awkwardly, shoving Hope slightly.

Hope smiled at her best friend.

"I would've thought you wanted to spend the break canoodling with your hipster boyfriend" Lizzie told her sarcastically.

"Sorry for wanting to protect the outside world from my mistakes" Hope told her sarcastically "You know, there's currently an urn on a river cruise spreading plagues across America because I thought a unicorn was cute"

"We" Kayla corrected, but was ignored.

"It's called accountability" Lizzie told her.

Josie, who had her earphones looked at Kayla, awkwardly. Kayla sighed, tilting her head aside. Neither girl really wanted to see Hope and Lizzie arguing the entire trip and actually ruin it and mess up their shot at taking the urn back.

"Maybe there's a bracelet for it" Hope told her sweetly, sarcastically

Kaleb chuckled, raising his eyebrows, chuckling "Uhh..."

"Or maybe you just wanted to ruin yet another Saltzman spring break" Lizzie replied.

Hope frowned "When have I ever ruined a spring break?"

"Stop it" Kayla snapped. Hope and Lizzie looked at her. "Seriously, no one wants to hear you two bickering over like five years old these six hours ride on a small vehicle, got it? So chill"

"Thank you, Kayla" Alaric told her.

Kayla smiled sweetly, "No problem, uncle Ric"

Hope rolled her eyes, sighing "It would help if it wasn't a thousand degrees in here. I'm burning up"

"You're burning up" Lizzie told her, rolling her eyes, sarcastic "Now, that's ironic"

Hope looked confused, "What does that even mean?"

"Don't play dumb" Lizzie told her. "I see you. I see right through you"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hope told her.

Kayla threw her head backwards, groaning in annoyance "Five seconds. Really? That's all your playing nice lasted"

Lizzie scoffed "We can't play nice. It's over. Done. I'm getting back to me, dear cus. I am who I am" She looked over Kayla and Hope toward her sister "Right, Josie?" Josie was looking outside the window, her earphones on as she tried not to get sick, not listening to the girls "Josie"

Kayla tapped Josie's arm. Josie looked at her. Kayla tilted her head at Lizzie, pointing at her ears.

Josie pulled down an earphone "Sorry?"

Lizzie gave her an incredulous and pleading look, "Josie, you cannot leave me alone with just them for company"

Josie shrugged "Well, I get carsick if I don't listen to music"

Josie put on her earphones again.

"Josie!" Lizzie told her, reaching out her hand to her sister, trying to bring down the earphones, desperately.

Hope and Kayla complained, struggling, trying to push off Lizzie.

"Girls!" Alaric, who no longer could ignore the girls' behavior called out. Hope pushed Lizzie back, giving her a look. Lizzie crossed her arms, pouting, leaning back on the seat. Kayla sighed in relief. "Girls, there is no reason to be tense or awkward, okay?" The girls avoided looking at each other, all of them frowning "Now knock it off. We're gonna get through this together. God help us all"

Kaleb smiled sarcastically, wondering why he accepted to come, realizing the Saltzman-Mikaelson-Rivers drama was bigger than he had imagined, "Woot. Road trip"

~8~

Most of the road, neither girl had spoken, bringing Alaric a small piece of relief, knowing the silent wouldn't last very much. He was moving his head along the beat of the song on the radio, all in an awkward silence. Kaleb looked at him weirdly as Alaric began tapping the wheel with a beat.

"I'm boiling" Hope suddenly spoke, touching her forehead, leaning her head on Kayla's shoulder.

"I'm freezing" Lizzie told them.

Josie looked up, pulling down her earphones "I'm starving"

"I'm bored" Kayla told them, looking upwards sarcastically, as if she was mocking the girls' tones.

Alaric tried to ignore the girls, mentally praying for the trip to go smoothly.

Lizzie pursed her lips, glancing at Hope, suddenly punching her shoulder "Punch buggy"

Hope yelped startled, giving her a wide eyed look.

Lizzi looked at her smugly, looking away.

Hope looked toward Kayla, helplessly.

Kayla looked away, pointedly.

~8~

At the middle of the trip, Emma and Dorian started to pass out sandwiches.

Kayla accepted hers with a small smile, "Yummy"

Everyone began eating.

Lizzie punched Hope's shoulder again, "Punch buggy, no returns"

Hope looked at Kayla in exasperation.

Kayla raised her eyebrows, sighing silently, tilting her head toward Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled innocently.

Kayla looked away, shaking her head, unable to hide a small smile.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall" Alaric sang, pointing at them, "99 bottles of beer"

Josie leaned forward, her face scrunching in pain and disgust, "I think..."

"Jo..." Kayla warned in realization, "Take a bag"

Josie gagged, looking sick, throwing up in front of her and Kayla.

Hope, Lizzie and Kayla yelped in disgust, backing away from Josie all they could. "My God!"

"The bag, Jo!" Kayla told her in disgust, pinching her nose, looking up at the ceiling, as if asking what she did that day to deserve that punishment.

~8~

Alaric yawned.

Lizzie leaned forward, annoyed and tired "Are we there yet?"

Josie threw up again. Fortunately in the bag this time.

The girls exclaimed in disgust.

Alaric glanced at them, "In the bag, sweetheart"

"Drive faster, please" Kayla told him, pleadingly.

Hope buried her head on Kayla's shoulder, making a face in disgust, regretting their choice to go on the trip "Why did we want to come again?"

"I totally jinxed it, didn't I?" Kayla asked, sighing.

Hope nodded. "Totally"

~8~

The rest of the trip was uneventful and boring. Kaleb was the only one who felt traumatised by the trip.

But, it felt a little better when they saw the town sign.

Josie was singing, playing the guitar. The rest was lightly bobbing their heads with the beat of the music, smiling slight smiles in relief when they finally arrived.

Alaric stopped the car.

Lizzie grabbed the sides of her head in frustration, "We there yet?"

"Yes!" Alaric answered, loudly.

The girls exchanged relieved looks with each other.

~8~

Dorian went to the dam to get ready to find the urn while the girls, Emma, Alaric and Kaleb adventured on town to stop the monster from giving Maple Hallows a plague.

"Welcome to Maple Hollows" Kaleb told them.

"Girls, you take the fountain area" Alaric told them. "See what you can find out"

The girls did as told, asking questions to the people around the town square, meeting each other near the fountain once they finished.

Hope walked toward Lizzie and Kayla, who sat at a bench.

Josie walked closer, "Fun fact: this town has the biggest ball of yarn in the country" Hope tilted her head, curiously. Josie smiled tightly, crossing her arms, "And nobody's seen anything strange"

"This isn't exactly a hotspot of activity" Kayla told them, looking around.

Hope and Lizzie turned to her.

"Our hopes of finding anything are going up in _smoke_" Lizzie told them.

Hope frowned in realization, looking at Lizzie "Wait, are you passive-aggressively referring to that fire in my dorm room three years ago?"

"What fire?" Kayla asked.

Josie shook her head, looking down. "You don't want to know"

"You mean the one that you set _on_ _purpose_ to sabotage our spring break trip with our dad?" Lizzie asked, sarcastically. Hope scoffed silently in disbelief "No, Hope. Why would I talk about that?"

"Dude, you've lost it" Hope told her.

Lizzie stood, angrily. "The only thing that we lost was a week of quality family time" Kayla grabbed Lizzie's sleeve, trying to make her sit down, awkwardly and confused, looking between Lizzie and Hope "Dad had to cancel the trip to deal with the damage. So mission accomplished"

Kayla dropped her hand, scratching the back of her neck, sighing.

"You guys are just talking about ancient history-Ow!" Josie told them, yelping in pain, swatting her arm, looking down at it in alarmed confusion "Something stung me"

Josie rolled up her sleeve.

Hope, Kayla and Lizzie walked closer, looking down at Josie's arm, seeing a bleeding bite. In sync, the girls looked away, exclaiming in disgust.

They looked at each other in worry when they heard buzzing coming closer, becoming louder.

The girls looked up in alarm when people began screaming, running away, looking toward the source, seeing an herd of insects coming closer.

"This is plague-y, right?" Hope asked, looking up at the insects "It seems plague-y"

People ran past them, screaming in fear.

Kayla sighed, tilting her head "It's plague-y"

The girls looked around the people, slightly annoyed but they had no choice but to find a place to be safe from the plague, finding a restaurant.

Once the insects were gone, Hope opened the door, seeing the insects dead on the ground, walking away from the restaurant.

"We need to find your dad" Hope told them, walking away. Josie and Kayla followed. "This way"

Lizzie slowly followed behind, sarcastically "Does this way take us past the _fire_ station?"

Kayla threw her head backwards, groaning in annoyance, following them.

"Oh, my God" Hope told her in frustration. Josie looked at Lizzie in exasperation, shaking her head, "We barely just survived a biblical plague. For the last time, I didn't start that fire, and I've never ruined a spring break"

"Yeah, Lizzie, now's not the time" Josie told her.

"You can argue all you want after we stop this plague" Kayla told them.

Lizzie ignored her sister and cousin's attempts to keep them civilized "_Fifth _grade. You callously gave me the flu while we were building our float for witch week. With global warming, I may never see the Florida Keys. That's on you"

Hope looked ahead, incredulously, "We built it with Alyssa Chang, who had pneumonia over spring break. It wasn't me, and neither was that fire"

"Um, hey-" Josie began hesitantly, looking down at her bitten arm, slowing down. Kayla looked over her shoulder, stopping, walking closer, looking at Josie's arm in disgust.

"Why did I see you giving us a death glare through the window?" Lizzie asked.

"There's a boil on my boil" Josie looked up from her bite, it was red and it looked disgusting for Kayla

Lizzie and Hope turned to the other girls, looking at Josie's arm, cringing and looking away.

"Oh, God!" Lizzie exclaimed

"Ew!" Hope exclaimed.

Josie looked away from her arm, starting to gag "I think I'm gonna be sick again"

"Please aim somewhere else" Kayla told her.

Josie nodded slightly, gagging, looking away.

Lizzie flickered her fingers in front of Hope and Kayla, "Pick up the pace, Mikaelson-Rivers" The three girls took a turn on the corner "My sister needs..." The girls stopped at the sound of a megaphone calling in the people to get in line. It looked like people from a central disease center coming to help the townspeope "Medical assistance"

Hope, Kayla, Josie and Lizzie exchanged a wary look, looking at the people in yellow suits, making all the bitten people with skin rash or bites like the one Josie had stay in one line. Like quarantine.

~8~

_**FEMA Recovery Center, Maple Hollows**_

The girls, Emma, Alaric and Kaleb were led inside the tents to the triage with all the hurt people after they took their phones away.

There were people laying on medical beds, hooked up to IV fluids, some looking sick, some getting treatment for their insect bites, some getting their info checked as the six supernaturals plus Alaric waited in line.

"I don't get it" Hope told them, "The locals that we met said that they hadn't seen anything, which means that the first sign of trouble happened after we got here"

They looked around, confused.

Emma frowned "How did these people get here before the bugs?"

"I don't know who they are, but they are too prepared, organized, and well-equipped to be responding to some random insect attack" Alaric observed, glancing at the people in suits, discreetly.

It came their turn.

The woman holding a clipboard looked up at the six "You together?"

"Yeah, you know, we just came in from Roanoke to see that giant ball of yarn you guys have" Alaric told her.

The woman looked bored, looking toward Emma and the teenagers "And these are?"

Alaric passed an arm around Emma, pulling her closer "This is my wife," Emma followed the lie, chuckling nervously, smiling "Emma" He looked behind him to the girls, "Uh these are my daughters" The woman looked at him, bored "From my first marriage" Josie waved slightly. "And Kaleb here is-"

"My boyfriend" Josie and Lizzie spoke at the same time, linking their arms with Kaleb.

The woman raised her eyebrows, nodding slightly, looking down at her clipboard.

Kaleb smiled, shrugging "Hey when you're good, you're good, right?"

Kayla shoved her hands to her jacket pocket, looking down, shaking slightly her head, murmuring "Oh, my God. Kill me"

Hope, standing at her side nodded slightly, amused "I can do it"

"Just spare me from this moment" Kayla whispered, looking at the twins in embarrasement.

Hope chuckled under her breath.

The woman finished writting, nodding at them to move.

Emma and Alaric smiled fakely, nodding, walking away.

The teens followed.

Hope and Kayla linked their arms, looking around, warily.

Hope tensed slightly when she noticed a familiar man walking past them.

Kayla nudged her shoulder, frowning "You okay?"

Hope nodded, looking away from the man, pursing her lips "My day couldn't get bettter"

Kayla raised her eyebrows in acknowledgment.

~8~

Kayla and Hope sat with Lizzie and Josie on the ground. Hope had told Kayla before sitting with the twins about the man she saw earlier was the same she and Alaric met in Kansas outside of Landon's mom's Seylah's house while looking for him. The man had faked a gas leak also looking for Landon.

Hope also mentioned the gear she saw outside was the same Dorian was going to use to find the urn on the dam. They now were waiting for Alaric and Kaleb to find a way to communicate with Dorian to warn him.

They noticed Alaric being stopped by the man when he was on his way to them.

Josie frowned, looking at them "Hey, who is that guy?"

"This creep we met in Kansas when you guys were in Europe" Hope answered, looking at the men, glancing at Josie.

"Why were you in Kansas?" Lizzie asked. She smiled sarcastically, not letting Hope answer "Oh, wait, let me guess, it involved you insinuating yourself into a situation where only you could be the hero"

Kayla rolled her eyes in frustration, murmuring, "And here I thought I was the one who held grudges the longest" She looked at Lizzie, "Stop acting like a child, Elizabeth"

"As a matter of fact, yeah" Hope replied easily, raising her eyebrows.

Kayla gave Hope a look, speaking through gritted teeth "Stop provoking her, Andrea"

Hope gave her a innocent look.

Josie placed a hand in Kayla's arm, making a face, sympathetically "Trust me, when Lizzie gets like this, is like talking to a wall"

Kayla glanced at Hope, "Well, they're more alike than they realize in that aspect"

Hope and Lizzie glared at Kayla, speaking at the same time "Not true"

They turned to look at each other, narrowing their eyes.

Kayla raised her eyebrows, nodding as if they proved her statement, looking at Josie, smiling sarcastically.

Josie pursed her lips slightly.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, huffing "I swear to God, you will do anything to get attention"

"Said the narcissist" Hope countered, scoffing.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, scoffing "Said the other narcissist"

Jose sighed in frustation "Okay, guys, can we please just stop? Kayla and I are tired of being in the middle"

"Okay, fine" Hope told them "You know what? Maybe I was jealous. Maybe I wanted what you had." She forced a smile, feeling her throat closing up, swallowing her tears "A simple day with my family. I lost half of my stuff in that fire, including the only painting I made with my dad. Why would I do that to myself?"

Lizzie stared at her, starting to feel bad, looking away.

Kayla grabbed Hope's hand, giving her an intent of reassuring smile.

Josie looked down, feeling guilty. However, neither of them knew why.

~8~

"So we're supposed to help creepy dude with this mummy plague?" Kayla asked, crossing her arms as she followed the girls.

Hope and Alaric told the twins and their cousin what they were going to do. The organization named TRIAD where the man they met in Kansas named Clarke worked for had the same symbol the Malivore creatures had. So, with Hope's not altered memory, she realized the portal to Malivore was in Georgia, hidden in plain sight by TRIAD. So, what they were going to was let the mummy lead them to the portal and take the urn before it could return the artifact to Malivore. And the town they were at was in the way to Malivore. They just needed a way to stop the mummy before they could screw them over.

The four witches were walking down the evacuated and empty street with Alaric leading them with his crossbow.

"See the good side" Hope told her chuckling, "At least you can tell people you fought a mummy"

Kayla tilted her head, thoughtfully as they looked around for a sign of the mummy "That's a damn good side"

Hope chuckled slightly.

The twins were walking besides them in silent.

Lizzie had her hands in her sweater pockets but couldn't help the silence anymore "Some people find it helps to clear their conscience before heading into battle"

Hope glanced at her, slightly shaking her head "Not stopping you"

"Now is not the time" Josie and Kayla told them at the same time, exchanging a look, shaking their heads.

"It's always time for truth" Lizzie told them, "Last chance, Hope. If you didn't start that fire to keep us from going, then why were you so mean to me after? I'll tell you why, because you were guilty"

"Girls!" Alaric called out from the front "Quiet back there, please"

"Seriously?" Kayla asked in frustation, murmuring under her breath "If I knew this was going to be all the trip I would have stayed at the school"

"I wasn't mean to you" Hope told her, "You were mean to me"

"Because you were telling people about my episode" Lizzie told her.

"Your what?" Hope asked, confused.

"My episode" Lizzie repeated, looking down. Josie, Hope and Kayla looked at her, hearing the emotions she was trying to hold back "The one I had when our trip got cancelled. You told everyone that I was witch bipolar"

Kayla raised her eyebrows in shock, "Wow"

Hope stopped walking, turning to face Lizzie, offended she thought that way from her "I would never do that"

Kayla stopped walking, turning to face them, frowning, looking betwwen Hope and Lizzie "So who did?"

Josie continued walking, seeming to be panicking, "Guys, seriously" She turned to face them "What is the point of even talking-"

Kayla looked at her, her frown deepening. "Jo?"

Josie avoided her eyes.

Alaric stopped walking, turning to face them.

"Just drop the act" Lizzie told her, glancing at Josie. Josie looked away, guiltily "I had my first occurrence, my mom took me away to get help, and you decided to use it against me"

Kayla passed a hand through her hair, closing her eyes, looking away, toward Alaric, opening her mouth, freezing, staring over Alaric's shoulder, starting to hit Josie's shoulder to get her attention "Guys-"

Josie frowned, opening her mouth to protest. Kayla pointed toward behind Alaric. Josie followed her gaze, closing her mouth.

The mummy was here.

"I didn't even know" Hope told her, shaking her head, increduluously "I swear, I would never do that"

"Guys!" Kayla exclaimed loudly, turning to face them.

"What?" Hope and Lizzie snapped.

Kayla gave them a look, turning toward the mummy, tilting her head, smirking slightly "There's a mummy on Main Street"

Josie and Kayla walked toward the girls, not taking their eyes from the mummy.

Hope, Lizzie and Alaric finally noticed the presence of the monster, turning to face it.

Alaric aimed his crossbow to the monster.

The girls behind him got ready.

"So, what, do we, like, rush it?" Lizzie asked, frowning "It's seven feet tall"

"We hold our ground until it's close enough to attack" Alaric told them.

"Okay, Dad, get behind us" Josie told him.

"I can't do that" Alaric told her.

"Dad" Lizzie scolded.

"I have to protect you" Alaric told her, glancing at the other three girls "All of you"

Kayla rolled her eyes, "_Alaric_... We've been through this before, remember? No magic. Right now you're like a walking piece of meat, you're the prey here. Leave the heavy weight to the witches who have magic and can actually defend themselves"

Hope sighed, "She's right, Dr. Saltzman. No offense, but you and your crossbow are kind of manspread in front of four powerful witches"

Alaric lowered his bow, "Okay, good point you two"

Alaric walked around the girls, standing behind them.

The mummy walked closer slowly with the urn in its hand.

"Okay, what can a mummy do to hurt us?" Josie asked.

"I think we're about to find out" Hope told them.

The mummy opened its mouth, hundred of bugs coming out of it, flying toward the girls.

"Hope" Kayla told her.

The four girls held hands. The three siphoners absorbing magic from Hope (Josie, who was next to Kayla siphoned the magic she took from Hope as it hadn't been the first time she had done that)

"_Bulla" _The girls chanted.

A protective force field appeared around them and Alaric, protecting them from the bugs surrounding them without being able to touch them, hitting their barrier. Seeing as the bugs weren't hurting the wtiches, the mummy stopped its attack, making the bugs disappear.

Hope's hands stopped glowing as the four girls stopped their spell.

"Nice teamwork" Alaric told them, proudly.

The mummy growled, spreading its arms, looking at them.

"Should we rush it now?" Kayla asked.

Hope shook her head "Not yet"

Josie and Lizzie looked at each other nervously.

The mummy looked at them angrily, growling.

"Now?" Lizzie asked this time.

"No" Hope snapped.

"I really, really think that we should rush it" Lizzie told them nervously and slightly afraid.

"Wait!" Hope told her. The four girls stared at the mummy intently. The mummy stared back "On three. One..." The mummy narrowed its eyes, staring at the girls raising its arm "Two-"

Hope started coughing, chocking, doubling, placing a hand in her mouth.

Kayla turned to her best friend in worry, "Hope, what's happening?" Hope was still coughing, throwing up worms. She stared at Hope in horror and disgust "Damn"

Lizzie turned to face them, gasping in horror, seeing the worms Hope was coughing out. "Oh, my God!" She began coughing and chocking, doubling, throwing up worms "Oh, my God"

Hope felt to her knees, still coughing out worms and bugs.

Kayla kneeled by her side, looking between Lizzie and Hope in worry, glaring up at the mummy.

Josie stood in front of the other girls, glaring at the mummy, chanting a spell, pointing at her nose and mouth to protect herself from getting the same attack Hope was hit with "_Resistus_ _maledi_" She spread her arms, joining them together at her chest "_Ignalusa"_

A fire ball appeared in Josie's hands, blowing air at it, shooting the fire straight at the mummy who got lit on fire before turning to dust, disappearing, the urn falling to the mummy's ashes.

Hope stopped coughing, standing up with the help of Kayla.

Kayla scrunched her nose, "You better wash your mouth at least ten times before getting into the car" Hope looked at her incredulously. Kayla nodded, pursing her lips, "I mean it, Mikaelson. I'm not allowing you go with a stench of insects in that six hours trip back home. I'm way up here" She gestured a little space above her head "Of you and Lizzie's arguments to add your insects breath"

Hope rolled her eyes looking away.

Both girls walked closer the Saltzman family.

Lizzie briefly closed her eyes, trying to remain calm, glancing at the others "Worst spring break _ever_"

~8~

The supernatural teens were at the van, waiting for Alaric so they could finally leave the town behind.

Kaleb was outside the van, leaning against it.

Alaric walked closer.

Kaleb pushed himself away from the van "So the mummy ain't actually dead?"

"Well, if I'm right, the mummy's curse is bound by the scarab in its chest" Alaric told him "Once the girls siphon the scarab, the curse will be lifted and the mummy will be dead"

Alaric walked pass Kaleb, toward the driver's side.

Kaleb turned around, looking at him "Okay, and what if you're wrong?"

"He's never wrong" Hope told him, leaning her head on Kayla's shoulder.

Even if the siphoner had told Hope to not get close to her until she washed her mouth, she still let the tribid find comfort in her shoulder.

"So what now?" Lizzie asked.

"Until we get the urn, we wait" Alaric answered, opening the hood of the car.

"Yay" Kayla murmured sarcastically, "I love waiting"

"Like you're the most patient person ever" Hope told her sarcastically.

Kayla scoffed sightly as if agreeing.

"How long do we have to wait?" Lizzie asked a few minutes after they all felt silent. "If I have to bug-hurl again, I swear to God, I will never talk to you again"

Hope briefly turned to face her "Okay, that one wasn't even remotely my fault"

"Yeah, well, the beetle slime in my tonsils says otherwise" Lizzie told her.

"Why can't we just give the mummy the urn?" Josie asked "Is opening the portal to Malivore really that bad?"

Kayla chuckled slightly, raising her eyebrows "Do any of the monsters that have been trapped in there seem happy and balanced to you?"

"I'm with Josie" Lizzie told her, "Why don't we skip bug vomit round two and just go and get some pancakes or something?"

"Think of it like this" Alaric began, "We'll be setting the mummy free from his prison"

Josie hummed sympathetically, looking toward the quarantined place "Poor mummy"

Suddenly, people started running away from the tents, scared of their minds.

Kaleb and Alaric walked closer to the girls who climbed out of the car.

"All right, look, we can keep having empathy hour or we can do what we came here to do" Kaleb told them.

"Here we go" Alaric told them, seeing the mummy walking out of the tent, looking as alive as before.

The girls walked closer to the mummy, stopping a few meters away from it.

The mummy was angry, growling at everyone in sight.

Agent Clarke walked closer, worried and freaking out, "What the hell is happening?"

"I don't know" Alaric answered, feigning confusion "He should be dead"

"Well, clearly he isn't" Clarke pointed out.

"Yeah, I can see that" Alaric replied.

The mummy was trashing the place apart, throwing boxes and objects, looking for something.

"He's looking for the urn" Lizzie told them.

"What do we do?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know, give him the urn" Alaric told him.

Clarke pulled out his walkie talkie. "Hey, can someone give this thing the urn?"

The girls listened static come from the walkie talkie before a man answered in panic "_Can't. The urn's gone"_

Clarke looked alarmed, "Wh-Who's been in there?"

_"Only our guys"_ The man answered.

Clarke looked at Alaric, desperately "Do something"

Alaric stayed silent for a moment, looking toward Kaleb "Kaleb?"

Kaleb nodded, "Yep"

Kaleb vamp sped toward the mummy, looking up at it. The mummy turned to him, growling angrily. Kaleb looked at the scarab, shrugging slightly, looking up at the mummy "Nice bling. Don't mind if I do" Kaleb ripped the scarab from the mummy's chest, speeding away from the mummy, walking closer to the girls, throwing the scarab to Lizzie "Lizzie"

Lizzie caught it. "Got it"

Lizzie, Josie and Kayla put their hands on the scarab starting to siphon the magic from it.

The mummy growled angrily, looking at them, starting to walk to them.

Hope noticed, "Oh, crap" She briefly glanced at the siphoners, not taking her eyes from the mummy "Hurry" The mummy took long strides toward the girls once it noticed what they were doing "Like, hurry hurry"

The cousins closed their eyes as they focused on getting the scarab magic free, their hands glowing red.

The mummy opened its mouth, shooting more bugs toward them.

Hope threw her hands up inmediately and in panic, shouting a spell to protect them from the insects, closing her eyes tightly.

The buzzing suddenly stopped.

Everyone stood straight, opening their eyes.

The siphoners looked down at the scarab when they felt no longer the magic inside it, seeing the object was no longer glowing. They looked at each other in relief, looking up toward the mummy.

The mummy was frozen in place, it not longer looked alive, getting mummified.

Alaric walked closer, eyeing the mummy cautiously "The curse is lifted. He's gone" The girls and Kaleb looked at each other in relief. Alaric looked toward Clarke. Clarke looked at them warily and cautiously "Well, Agent Clarke, we do any more work for you guys, you're gonna have to put us on the payroll. Guess we'll be, uh, on our way out of here. Whew" The supernatural teens and Alaric started to walk to the van "Good night?"

Clarke nodded at them, watching them go.

~8~

Alaric drove the van away from the town, stopping at the side of the road, looking at Kaleb "So where is she?"

"You doubting my skills?" Kaleb asked. Alaric tilted his head, not answering. Kaleb looked away, pointing ahead, looking to the window, nodding "There" The woman from the quarantine who took their information walked closer, handing Kaleb the urn "Thank you. Oh, and you may want to lay low for a little bit, sweetie"

The woman stared at him blankly for a moment, walking away.

Kaleb smiled, looking at Alaric, showing him the urn, smugly "You're welcome"

Alaric smirked, shaking his head, looking at the others "All right, let's go home"

"All right" Kaleb agreed.

Lights were turned on from behind them.

Alaric looked through the rearview mirror, smile fading away, starting to worry "Wait a second"

The girls looked behind them, seeing Agent Clarke walking out of the car. The back door opened and out of the car Dorian and Emma walked out.

Hope's breath hitched in her throat in worry "They have Dorian and Emma"

Alaric breathed out in realization, worried about his friends. The teens looked at him, as if for guidance on what to do. Alaric pursed his lips in defeat, looking to Kaleb. Kaleb looked down at the urn, giving it to him, looking defeated as well.

Alaric took a deep breath, "All right, sit tight" He opened the door, walking out of the car to meet Clarke and exchange the urn for his friends.

The teens watched the intense exchange through the windows. Hope's fingers itched, ready to act if something went wrong. Kayla placed a hand atop her hand and Hope let her, both girls lacing their fingers, squeezing tightly, comforting each other silently.

They could only relax when Dorian and Emma were back safely and Clarke walked away, without hurting them, holding the urn.

Hope and Kayla turned their bodies away from the window, resting their heads on the seat, looking at each other in defeat.

They lost the urn and Malivore was probably just now one key to be opened.

~8~

The ride back, leaving the town was silent, all of them processing their lost but glad their friends were safe.

Kayla had her head resting on Hope's shoulder, falling asleep. Hope had an arm wrapped around her best friend who had been there for her and didn't know what she'd do without Kayla in her life. And she knew Kayla thought the same. They were similiar in many ways and so diferent at the same time. Hope knew that was what made them close.

~8~

Once back at the school, on their way to their rooms, Hope looked at a sleepy looking Kayla and smiled slightly, "Sweet dreams, Kay Parker"

Kayla glared at her, though it didn't look as menacing as usual with her sleepy eyes "I hate you and I hate how Kay Parker sounds like"

"It is pretty" Hope sing sang, chuckling.

Kayla dropped her shoulders, stopping at her room, "Yeah" Hope looked at her surprised she even admitted that. Kayla opened the door of her room, glancing at Hope, "Just, accepting that name means I accept a part of me I'm not ready to acknowledge. Like my dad. And his legacy"

"You can make your own legacy" Hope told her quietly. "You can always reject what your parents left you to follow through"

Kayla chuckled lightly "I guess that's why I took on the Rivers' name then, to separate myself from my dad without realizing and why you took on the name Marshall when you first got here. People treat you differently when they don't know who you truly are"

Hope smiled tightly, "How did you know that?"

"Your old boyfriend isn't the only one who liked to sneak inside Dr. Saltzman's office" Kayla replied.

"My old boy-" Hope trailed off, scoffing "I'm not gonna ask how you know about Roman"

Kayla smirked, "Difference between me and him, I did that out of boredom and not because I have authority issues like blondie does"

Hope shook her head slightly "Get some sleep, Kay"

Kayla nodded tiredly, "So do you" Hope turned around, walking away "That's not the way to your room, though"

Hope looked at her over her shoulder, "I need to know why Josie drove a wedge between me and Lizzie"

Kayla nodded, slightly shocked, "Wow. Didn't know Miss sunshine was capable of such thing"

Hope sighed, "Me neither, which is why I have to know"

"I wanna know the details" Kayla told her. Hope nodded slightly, smiling in amusement, "Night, Hope"

"Night, Kay" Hope told her.

Both girls turned away. One to sleep and the other to understand why Josie had done something like that to her and Lizzie.

It was time for Hope to undestand.

~8~

_**N/A: I apologise for the long hiatus. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I have already finished the first season and I'm gonna be slowly updating it. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded on February 3**__**rd**__**... (My birthday) but my phone was not cooperating w/me and I couldn't use my laptop to update as the battery is broken and to its very annoying to use my laptop. **_

_**You can all thank my clinic essay due this month for this update. It made me turn on my computer. **_

_**I hope you liked it and liked my season finale in about 4 chapters. I'm going to write season 2 bc there's a Kai episode if I recall correctly (Shhh, no spoilers from ep 9 season 2 until the last one. I haven't watched them) And this is a Kai's daughter book, isn't it? What would it be from me if I don't have a father/daughter reunion in the book?**_

_**By the way, I decided to write another book in parallel to this one. It's gonna be like a one-shot chapters that show Kayla's childhood, how Kai and Cecily (Kayla's mom) met, Kay's first 2 years at the Salvatore School and how she earned her reputation as the 'Demon', how the school named her. I have pre-written 2 chapters I believe you'll like. Besides that im gonna create a Tumblr account for this book specifically where you guys will be able to see gifs and thoughts and probably scenes and if youre lucky, spoilers of season 2. (if im in the mood)….**_

_**All of this for the long wait (almost eight weeks, daaamn) **_

_**Hope you like that. And hope you liked this chapter. **_

_**Peace and Out, **_

_**De**_


	14. 13

"_**THE BOY WHO STILL HAS A LOT OF GOOD TO DO"**_

Kayla was having a nice sleep when Hope entered the room, glancing to Penelope's empty bed as she had left with her family for the break, quietly sitting on the siphoner's bed.

"Kay" Hope whispered. "Wake up. I need your help"

Hope felt guilty for waking up her best friend but there was no one else she'd trust to help her find Landon and Rafael. She didn't think Rafael was missing until she went to check out on the wolves' cellar and Alaric, who had been told by Kaleb MG was missing, he wanted to make sure no other student was on the same predicament, only to find out the wolf was missing too.

Now they had two potential dangerous students roaming around in a full moon night, putting in danger at a human - or whatever the hell was Landon -

Kayla groggily opened her eyes to see Hope hovering above her, "What the hell, Mikaelson? I was having a nice dream with rainbows and sunshine"

Hope smirked slightly, "Those are your peaceful dreams? I thought those included hurting little puppies"

Kayla huffed, getting up in a sitting position, "Puppies are my weakness, Andrea" Her voice was laced with sarcasm "Their little eyes make my heart melt" Hope chuckled, shaking her head. Kayla sighed, passing a hand through her bed, messy hair, "Now, why are you waking me up at-" She glanced at the clock on her bedside "Holy 2:00 AM? We just got back here like five hours ago. Can't the chaos or the next monster wait until morning?"

"I'm afraid not" Hope told her with a sigh. "Landon, Rafael and MG are missing"

Kayla felt more awake when Hope mentioned MG, "Wait, missing?"

Hope nodded, "And it's a full moon, Kay"

Kayla furrowed her eyebrows in slight worry "Rafael might kill MG if he manages to find him first and Landon's in danger if he's out there too or following wolfboy"

"That's more likely" Hope said in worry, bitting her lip "I wouldn't ask for your help if I didn't need it, Kay"

Kayla sighed, "let me get changed"

Hope closed her eyes in relief, nodding "Thanks"

"Whatever" Kayla told her, kicking out her blankets, standing up, walking to her closet "You owe me big"

~8~

Kayla, Hope and Alaric walked around the woods, looking for the missing guys.

They pointed their flashlights around to not trip with any branches.

"I don't know why my locator spell didn't work" Hope told them in panic.

"If you can't find them, it means they're being cloaked or-" Alaric trailed off.

"Or they're dead" Kayla told him, "We're aware"

"What would possess them to leave campus?" Alaric asked out loud "Why would they be so irresponsible?"

Kayla frowned "They wouldn't. At least not MG, he knows is dangerous for a vampire to roam around in full moon nights, all the vampires get the reminder of this the morning of a full moon so they won't forget it. You give this speech, remember?"

Hope nodded in agreement, "Which means something must have happened"

They walked further, still looking for the guys when they came across a hurt, bleeding Rafael curled on the ground, seeming unconscious.

"Hope, Kayla" Alaric told them in shock.

The girls pointed their flashlights to the wolf.

"Raf?" Hope gasped in worry, running to his side, kneeling in front of him. "Raf! Hey, are you okay?"

Kayla followed slowly, kneeling at his side.

"MG..." Rafael murmured, starting to wake up, in slight panic. " Landon..."

Kayla briefly tapped his cheeks, "Hey, wolfboy, what's going on? Where's MG and Landon?"

Rafael snapped his head toward the witches with an expression of fear and pain, shaking his head, breathing shaky "I can't remember"

Kayla and Hope stared at him in shock and worry, looking toward Alaric.

Alaric looked at them in worry.

What the hell happened and where were those guys?

~8~

The girls and Alaric returned Rafael back to the school to help him calm down so he could tell them what had really happened as he was too much in shock to talk.

Emma was there with them too, looking at Rafael in worry and sympathy.

The four were surrounding Rafael as he sat, fidgeting with his hands, staring ahead blankly and still looking fearful, breathing shakily.

Alaric stared at the boy in realization "Lunar psychosis"

Kayla frowned, looking at Rafael "That's a thing?"

"Quit talking" Rafael told them, his voice shaky and nervous "Making noise"

A growl left his lips before jumping out at them.

Alaric, Hope and Kayla jumped backwards, startled.

Emma stepped forward fearlessly, murmuring a spell, throwing her arm forward, "_Tardus pulsatio_" Rafael stood inches away from Emma's hand, starting to calm down, panting lowly "It's a thing"

"What did you do to him?" Hope asked, looking at Rafael in worry.

"It's okay" Emma told them reassuringly, not taking her eyes from the werewolf "I'm just slowing down his heart. It will calm him"

They stared at Rafael silently until he slowly calmed down.

Rafael looked around, confused "What's happening to me? I keep... losing time"

Emma walked slowly to him, "As I said lunar psychosis, which means that your mind is in flux, trapped between your wolf and human states, making it harder to bridge the gap and access your memories like you normally would" Rafael sat, proccessing the information he just received. Emma sat in front of him, glancing at the others, "It's very rare. It only happens after a premature reversion"

Hope and Kayla realized what that meant, looking at Rafael sympathetically and worriedly.

"So something caused your body to shift back before the full moon was over, leaving you like this" Hope stated softly, worried about the others but mostly about Landon.

"Wh-What kind of something?" Rafael asked.

"Usually trauma" Hope answered softly.

Kayla nodded slightly, "We were right then. Something bad happened"

Emma turned to give the girls a warning look, "We don't know that"

Kayla raised her eyebrows "Three of them left, and only one came back. Do the math"

"Something bad happened" Hope agreed, blinking back her tears.

Emma stood, looking at the two witches, "Girls. Why don't you two give us a minute? Go on and check on the other wolves"

Hope stood her ground, staring at her, "I'm worried about this one"

"I'm not leaving until I know what happened to the other two" Kayla told them, looking toward Rafael "He was there, probably with them. He must know something"

"Girls, please" Emma told them, giving them a pointed look.

Hope and Kayla looked at each other for a moment, looking at Alaric. Alaric sighed, nodding slightly. The girls walked away, leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

Hope rested her back on the door, holding back her tears, looking at Kayla in worry, breathing heavily, panicking "We must do something"

Kayla stayed silent for a few seconds. She was worried about what could have happened to the boys too but she didn't care that much for Landon or Rafael like Hope did which made her feel like the worst friend ever. Kayla only wanted to find MG, and that just because she felt like she owed the vampire. He had saved her when Jo buried her alive and she didn't like owing people anything. This was her chance to settle her debt.

Another reason to feel like a shitty person.

Kayla nodded, "I know"

Hope nodded, closing her eyes.

Kayla frowned, stepping forward, wrapping her arms around Hope hesitantly.

Hope felt shocked Kayla initiated an embrace when she always did but immediately returned it, hiding her face on the crock of Kayla's neck, hugging her best friend tightly.

Kayla rested her chin on Hope's shoulder, staring forward as she felt the tribid tremble slightly in her arms, rubbing her hand in Hope's back soothingly, letting her know she was there for her.

~8~

_**First Day of Spring Break...**_

_Like the two years Kayla had been on the Salvatore School, Alaric always had a speech for when Spring Break came so everyone was safe and no one got hurt._

_This year, Kayla wouldn't spend her Spring Break alone in the School, sure Hope used to stay a day to keep her company but then she had to leave to New Orleans with her aunt Freya and left the siphoner alone as she didn't have any guardian to go with. But this year was different, the twins knew who she was to them, Alaric stepped in formally and officially as her guardian and this time, Kayla was going to spend her first Spring Break with her family. A family who no longer hated her._

_"All right, everyone, listen up" Alaric walked between the pews in the gathered Spring Break speech assembly every year was given. All the students were looking at him, ready and slightly bored by the talk and some impatient to leave "Absolutely no one leaves campus unless you're in the custody of your guardian" He stopped at the front, turning to face everyone, seriously "Now, with the full moon approaching, this rule especially applies to our wolves. Now, you know the drill. Vampires to your dorms. Wolves to your bunkers. Absolutely no exceptions. Just because we have a cure for werewolf bites doesn't mean they won't hurt like hell" Kayla smirked in amusement, glancing at Hope. Hope chuckled under breath as Landon turned his head at her, raising his eyebrows, "Now, for those of you who are staying behind-" MG slowly walked to Alaric, handing him a yellow page "We have some activities planned to ensure that your vacation will be the-" Alaric read the note, trailing off, hesitantly "Dopest, coldest spring break ever!" He mocked a cheer with a grave tone causing some chuckles to burst out. Hope and Kayla shook their heads amusedly. "All right, here's MG, everybody"_

_Hope turned to Landon, kissing him, smiling._

_Kayla faked a gag, rolling her eyes._

_"Are your mom and dad dead?" MG began "No place for you in human society? Does being alone leave you triggered?" Kayla noticed Rafael looking their way, specifically the kissing couple, sadness and jealousy easily noticeable. Kayla made a disapproving face, raising her eyebrows at Rafael who once noticed Kayla was looking at him, looked away embarrassed to be caught staring. Kayla rolled her eyes, looking back at MG. "If your answer to any of these questions is yes, it's okay. The Holiday Committee has your back"_

_Bored as this time she won't be entertained by the Holiday Committee, Kayla tuned the vampire off, thinking on how this break was going to go with the twins, it'll be the first time to spend time with them outside the school as family, even if the whole trip would be to stop a monster and Hope was there too. It made her at ease, knowing her best friend and someone she felt comfortable with was going to be by her side and probably suffer together any insult Lizzie could throw at them. If anything, the blonde twin was the one who made her nervous and wanted to get her to like her more than Josie who since she told them she was their cousin had treated her more nice._

_It was then when Kayla made a face at her thoughts, thinking Penelope was right on what she said about her being in a codependency hole. She craved her family's acceptance. She shook her head, scratching her head. Right. Habits die hard. For a reason she had kept her parentage a secret._

~8~

_**Present Day**_

Kayla glanced at her wrist watch, "Think the respectful time to go inside is now? We gave them enough time to interrogate wolfboy alone"

Hope pushed herself away from the wall. She looked calm and collected than earlier. "Let's go"

When they got inside, they heard the end of Alaric's sentence "I'm mad at myself"

"For what?" Hope asked.

Alaric turned to the girls "I got to go. I've got a big mess I need to clean up. Hope, Kayla, stay with Emma" He walked past the confused girls, opening the door. "Keep me posted on what you learn, okay? I'll have the school phone on me"

Alaric walked away, closing the door.

Hope and Kayla looked at Emma, confused.

~8~

Emma opened a case with several bottles and syringes.

Hope and Kayla walked closer in curiosity.

"What's with the needles?" Hope asked.

"Sedatives" Emma answered.

"Sleep isn't really a priority" Kayla pointed out.

"But safety is" Emma replied. Kayla sighed. Emma walked closer to Rafael, sitting in front of him "Rafael told me why you couldn't track them. Penelope Park aided them in a cloaking spell before she left for break"

"Said it was gift for dumping Lizzie on her birthday" Rafael explained softly, looking up.

"Great" Kayla said in frustration, though she felt slightly amused by her roommate's actions, "Thought I sensed her bitchiness into this miles away"

"Then what happened?" Hope asked.

Rafael explained how he, Landon and MG committed grand theft auto to get to MG's family in Maryland and Landon insisted on MG to go talk to his family to get the truth about why MG's politician dad ghosted him out after he became a vampire.

The insistence of getting the truth reminded Kayla of Landon's situation with his mom. As far as she knew, Hope never told Landon what happened when he went to look for Seylah and ended up finding Malivore instead with Landon having no memory of finding his mom. Landon wanted at least one of them to learn the truth about their parents, if he couldn't then he wanted to make sure MG could even if the boy was hesitant to talk to his dad.

Rafael suddenly panicked again while telling the story "Landon! No!"

Emma gasped in worry, glancing at the girls "It's happening again. Hand me the syringe"

Kayla walked around Hope, grabbing the syringe, about to give it to Emma.

Hope grabbed Kayla's wrist, stopping her from doing so "Wait! He's about to tell us what happened to Landon"

Kayla looked between the two of them while Rafael breathed heavily in fear, Hope still holding her wrist, squeezing tightly making her swallow a gasp of pain.

"And if he stays in this state any longer, it'll be that much harder to pull him out" Emma told her.

Hope shook her head, slowly letting Kayla's wrist go, but not letting her go to Emma.

Emma stood, walking to the girls as Hope knelt in front of Rafael.

"Landon!" Rafael screamed, breathing heavily, lowly growling in fear "Run!"

Emma walked closer to Kayla.

The siphoner handed Emma the syringe so she could properly prepare it, glancing at her wrist, lightly touching it, sighing softly.

Emma glanced at the siphoner as she finished preparing the syringe, noticing her movement.

Kayla lowered the sleeve of her jacket, avoiding the woman's eyes, looking toward Hope and Rafael.

"Raf!" Hope told him, desperately "Hey, it's okay. Tell me who's running after Landon. Please. Who's chasing Landon?" Emma hurriedly walked around Hope, stopping next to Rafael "Hey, hey, hey"

Emma injected him in the neck with the sedative.

Rafael grunted in pain at the feeling, slowly starting to calm down, breathing out in exhaustion, eyes dropping as the sedative made effect "A monster"

Hope stared at him in shock as Rafael fell forward in her arms, unconscious.

Emma and Kayla looked at each other for a moment in worry, looking at Hope.

~8~

Rafael was still unconscious because of the sedative.

Hope, Emma and Kayla were watching him, near the window.

"It doesn't make any sense" Hope told them, looking at Rafael, "Triad has the urn"

"There shouldn't be any more monsters" Kayla told them, staring outside through the window, "Certainly none that made their way through Maryland"

"He's obviously confused" Emma told them.

"We need to wake him up" Hope told them.

"Sleep is the safest thing for him right now" Emma reminded, "Once he's out of this lunar cycle, we'll be able to recalibrate his brain more easily"

"But he's the only one who knows where Landon and MG are" Hope pointed out.

"Plus, monster" Kayla added, stepping away from the window.

"I heard" Emma told them.

"If a monster is behind of this, we have to move fast to find them" Kayla told them.

Emma sighed, giving them a look, "The closest thing this school has to a psychiatrist, my responsibility is to him right now" Her voice turned soft as Hope looked away, looking down at Rafael "And to you" She looked at Kayla who stared at them blankly. "Both of you. Hope, you and I talked a lot about triggers rooted in trauma"

Hope shook her head, "I don't need a therapist right now, Emma" She gestured at Kayla. Kayla crossed her arms, "Not even Kayla. We're fine. We just need answers"

"And you'll get them when I do, causing the least amount of harm to Rafael as possible" Emma promised.

Hope stared at her for a moment, sighing, looking down in defeat.

Kayla looked away, frustrated.

~8~

Hope and Kayla were now in the library, after finding a spell from Hope's mother's side of her family that could help Rafael remember and get out of lunar psicosis state, they began to work on the elixir helping the spell.

The phone rang.

Hope answered, putting it on speakers "Did you find them?"

_"No, not yet_" Alaric answered on the other line. "_What did you learn?"_

"Rafael said they got attacked by a monster" Kayla told him.

_"Well, that's impossible"_ Alaric told them.

"Is it?" Both girls asked in sync, shooting each other a slight amused smile.

Alaric sighed, "_Where? And when?"_

"I, we don't know" Hope answered, sighing, looking down. "I don't know"

"Emma sedated him, and he's been sleeping it off for hours" Kayla told him.

"And I have an idea" Hope told him. "It's a family recipe from my mom's side, the Crescent Pack. Because they could control their turns at will, they had access to both sides of their minds"

"_All right, well, do what you need to do"_ Alaric told them. "_I've got to find MG before his father sees him"_

Hope hung up.

Kayla looked at the phone alarmed, "MG doing what?"

Hope looked at Kayla, teasingly. "Thought you didn't care about him"

"I do not" Kayla told her quickly, "I owe him for saving me once. I need to pay that debt. And if that means to protect him from his own impulses then so be it. It's just one save and then what he does next is no my problem"

Hope tilted her head, "You still blame yourself for what happened at the talent show, taking him with you to steal the urn when you two were slug infected, don't you?" Kayla stayed silent, flipping through the grimoire, reading Hope's spell, "The Kayla I used to know felt no guilt at all or cared for what happened to others"

Kayla sighed sarcastically and dramatically, "Well, blame this crazy tribid who made me open up to other people and stop pushing people away. She's a pain in the ass who doesn't take a 'Go away, Mikaelson. I don't want your drama' as excuse."

Hope's lips twitched slightly, "She truly sounds like a pain in the ass, who I am sure loves you very much"

Kayla's lips twitched slightly, "She kinda involved me in her family motto, 'Always and Forever'. If that doesn't mean I'm important in her life, then I don't know what it does"

Both girls, who used to be loners looked at each other with small, growing smiles in their faces.

~8~

Hope and Kayla found Emma in Rafael's room, showing her and explaining to her about what they wanted to do with that spell.

"Absolutely not" Emma immediately refused, looking at the vial.

Hope showed Emma a vial, "This elixir has been in my family for years. Dr. Saltzman said that I-"

"Dr. Saltzman, bless him, is not a medical doctor" Emma told them.

"Neither are you" Kayla replied, raising her eyebrows.

"No, I am not" Emma agreed, "And most definitely neither are you. The division between the two sides of Rafael's mind exists for a reason, to protect his sanity and to-"

"Emma, please" Hope told her, pleadingly. "Obviously, something terrible happened. Landon and MG are out there somewhere"

"Do you think I'm not concerned about them?" Emma asked.

"That's what it looks like" Kayla snapped, sighing in frustration.

Emma gave her a scolding look, "Of course I am"

"Well, act like it" Kayla murmured under her breath, staring to pace around the room.

"Then we need to do something" Hope stressed, desperately.

"Girls, I said no" Emma told them, seriously. "And I'm not gonna let either of you-"

Emma was cut off by being injected in the neck, gasping in pain and surprise, eyelids dropping, falling backwards to someone's arms.

Rafael was revealed to be behind Emma, being the one who injected her with the sedative. Kayla whirled to face them incredulously. Hope stared at Rafael in shock.

"I'm sorry, Emma" Rafael whispered, looking down at the witch in slight guilt but didn't seem like he regretted it. "But they're right" He looked up at the girls, "Do what you got to do"

Kayla and Hope looked at each other, then back at Rafael.

Rafael nodded, determined.

~8~

Emma was now laying on Rafael's bed.

Rafael sat in a chair, facing the young witches.

"Here" Hope told him, handing him the vial, "Just drink it" Rafael hesitated for a moment, looking between the girls for a moment, untapping the vial and drinking it, making a face in disgust, shaking his head, returning the empty vial to Hope. Hope nodded, putting away the vial, kneeling in front of him. Rafael breathed in and out, slowly. "Okay. You said you saw a monster"

Kayla walked closer curiously, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I did?" Rafael asked, his eyes closed.

"Yeah" Hope answered quietly.

Rafael shook his head, "I don't-I don't, I don't remember that"

Hope looked at Kayla. Kayla pursed her lips, nodding slightly. "Okay" Hope said softly, looking back at Rafael "Tell me what you do remember"

Rafael opened his eyes, blankly staring at Hope.

Rafael and Landon took MG to see his dad by Landon's insistence even when the vampire was hesitant to do so because in Kayla's eyes, Landon was being selfish, seeing his own wishes come true through MG when the boy was clearly conflicted in what to do, manipulating him into complying to his own desires. They went to MG's dad after realizing he became a prominent figure after giving a speech about how he'd give anything to get his son back, thinking he was using MG's memory to win the elections when he truly believed he was dead.

"Wait, wait, wait" Kayla interrupted, slightly wide eyed in surprise. "Rewind. Are you saying that MG's dad didn't know he was a vampire?"

Hope stood, also in surprise.

"I'm saying that MG's dad thought that he was _dead_" Rafael corrected, looking up at them. "We didn't want to leave MG behind, but it was getting late. And we knew that I had to get back before I turned, and-"

Rafael took a deep shaky breath.

"What?" Kayla asked.

Rafael looked fearful, panting "We didn't make it back on time, Kayla"

They left MG with his dad while they tried to get back to the school but had to go stay in the woods to restrain Rafael with chains. That's where Rafael had to suffer the shift.

Rafael panted, screaming in fear. "Landon, run!"

Kayla jumped, stepping back.

Hope knelt in front of Rafael, trying to calm him down "Raf! Hey, hey" She handed him another vial of the elixir, making him drink it. "Here. Here, here, here. Drink this. Drink this. Drink this"

Rafael struggled to swallow down the liquid, tipping his head back, panting, groaning.

Hope looked at Kayla desperately.

Kayla looked at Rafael, "Hey, it's okay. You're safe. Nothing's out to get you, wolfboy" She spoke softly, slowly touching his shoulder. "We're here with you. Just breathe"

"What did you see?" Hope asked.

Rafael shook his head in panic, "I-I, I don't-"

Kayla gave Hope a look, looking back at Rafael "Wolfboy, relax. Breathe with me and think" She placed her hands in Rafael's shoulders, meeting his eyes, breathing in and out. Rafael tried to mimic her steady breathing, gripping her wrists tightly. Kayla tensed slightly, breathing in and out, prompting him to copy her, "See, I'm here. Hope's here. No one's hurting you"

"Raf..." Hope began, looking at him desperately.

Kayla shot her a glare, "Calm down, you too. Yelling at him won't make him remember what happened faster" Hope frowned, panting in worry. Kayla looked at Rafael, calmly. "What were you running from?"

Rafael locked his eyes with her, trying to anchor himself to the present by tightening his grip on her wrists "I don't know. I don't know!"

"Just concentrate" Kayla told him, her voice emotionless and eyes showing no emotion. She was keeping everything away to no let her emotions cloud her judgment like it was doing to Hope. Kayla was good at shoving everything away. She just didn't know it was a thing of herself or a Kai thing as he was good at faking and shoving aside his emotions to his own gain. She shoved her curiosity aside as well. It was no time to dig through her personality traits that she may or may not have taken from her dad "Whatever you saw is what made you like this. Did the monster hurt Landon?"

Rafael was in the verge of tears, "I don't know"

Hope was hysterical, pacing behind Kayla, turning to them "Is Landon okay, Raf?!"

"I don't know, Hope!" Rafael snapped in tears, his grip on Kayla's wrists was tight she could feel her bones could snap at any moment, swallowing all kind of pain flashing through her eyes. She could handle physical pain. Thanks to her step dad and older brother Edward, her pain tolerance increased with the years. Her wrists being broken was nothing compared to her step dad's beatings when she siphoned her sister accidentally. "I don't know" Rafael repeated, crying "I don't know"

Hope tried to calm down, taking deep breaths "Okay" Both Kayla and Rafael looked up at her. "Okay" Rafael seemed to realize his grip on kayla's wrists, immediately letting her go. Kayla snapped her head at him, only to see him look down at her angry red looking wrists. The shape of his fingers were painted in her skin. Kayla looked at him blankly, covering her wrists with her sleeves. Hope looked at Rafael, taking a deep breath "Do you remember where the woods were?"

Rafael looked at Hope, then at Kayla, looking down thoughtfully "I think so" He whispered after a moment. Hope looked hopeful, looking at him eager and expectant. He looked up, nodding "Yeah, I remember"

"Okay" Hope nodded, looking at Kayla, "Kay, let's go. Siphon the boundary spell. We're gonna go find him"

Kayla straightened up, walking to the door, placing her hand on it, siphoning the spell away.

The three of them immediately walked away from the room, on their way to finally find out what happened.

~8~

Hope, Kayla and Rafael got to the woods where Rafael remembered, following the only voices there, recognizing Alaric's, MG's and Kaleb's.

Kayla slowed down in evident relief, "MG"

Hope ran toward them, "Hey, Dr. Saltzman?"

Kayla and Rafael followed, seeing Alaric and Kaleb kneeling in front of a bleeding, pale and weak looking MG.

Kayla gasped, running forward, "MG!"

Alaric turned around seeing both girls and Rafael, sighing in relief, standing up "Oh, Hope, thank God you made it"

Kayla knelt between Alaric and Kaleb, looking over at MG, her cold persona slightly slipping away, "What-" She cleared her throat, wiping all the worry and panic from her face and voice, slightly freaking out Kaleb, seeing the ease she did so. It seemed like Kayla had her own version of a humanity switch "What's going on?"

"MG has a werewolf bite" Alaric explained. "He doesn't have much time"

Hope passed a hand through her hair, looking down at MG in worry.

Rafael was staring at MG as if in a trance.

MG whimpered in pain.

Kaleb shushed him, "Hey, hey. You're all right"

"Can we siphon the werewolf bite?" Kayla asked, looking up.

"We don't know" Alaric frowned. "It's never been tested before and it's too risky to try it in MG's state"

Kayla and Kaleb looked at the whimpering MG, sweating and pale, whispering under his breath he was a monster.

"Oh, my God" Rafael murmured in realization. "I bit you"

Everyone looked up at Rafael. He was staring at MG with a new light in his eyes. He was remembering what happened.

"What?" Kayla asked.

MG opened his eyes, seeing everyone around him, starting to cry, "This is all my fault. Raf, I'm so sorry"

Kaleb frowned in confusion "What, sorry? What are you sorry for? He's the one that should be sorry" He stood, looking at Rafael angrily "He's the fool that bit you"

Kaleb lunged at Rafael.

Alaric intervened, stepping between them, holding Kaleb back "No, no, no, no, no, no"

"No, no, stop" Rafael murmured, shaking his head.

Kayla placed his hand atop MG's, trying to meet his eyes. MG avoided looking at her, mouthing the words _'I'm a monster'_ to himself over and over.

Rafael placed his hands on his head, overwhelmed.

Hope stepped closer to him, worriedly "Hey! Hey. Hey, what's going on? What's wrong? What's going on?" Rafael stopped, his breath hitching in his throat "What?"

"I remember now" Rafael told them.

Kayla looked at them over her shoulder. "The elixir worked then"

"His face" Rafael began, walking closer to Kayla and MG on the ground. "Being back here-" He took a deep breath, glaring at MG, "I remember who the monster was"

The monster was apparently an angry MG who was hurt by his father's rejection. Landon had forced him to go through that when he hadn't wanted to see his dad at first. MG had been okay with his father being in the dark about his status and think his boy was dead than instead think of his own son a monster. MG blamed Landon for making him go through that and like MG was susceptible to become a ripper, besides that he struggled to control his hunger and emotions, he couldn't help himself and snapped.

Hope began to sob hysterically when Rafael explained in grief and pain how MG killed Landon.

Even Kayla slipped from the blank expression she had been carrying and perfectioned with the years, looking shocked, breathing slowly, covering her mouth, looking down at the guilty looking and crying MG.

Hope fell to her knees, sobbing histerically in grief.

"I did it" MG broke the silence, his voice laced with guilt and self-loathing, "It was me. I'm the monster"

Kayla stared at MG who slowly met her eyes in sorrow, the apology in his eyes as he noticed the blank look in her eyes.

Alaric was in shock as well, slowly looking back at Rafael slowly understanding what happened next, voice slightly shaky "When you finished your turn, y-you got loose and bit MG. Watching Landon die was too traumatic, too human, so you reverted back and scrambled your memory"

Rafael shook his head incredulously, shocked, glancing at MG in anger. "I don't want to remember any of this"

Kaleb didn't know what to do or say, staring at the ground, stunned in silence, looking up to hold back his tears from hearing what his best friend went through, though some tears fell from his eyes.

Rafael stormed away, taking deep breaths.

"Raf, where are you going?" Alaric asked.

"Away from MG before I finish the job" Rafael answered, his fingers flexing and clenching at his sides as if to control his raising temper from killing MG.

"Hey" Kaleb told him.

Rafael turned to face them, panting "Landon's body is out there" Kaleb stared at him silently, in now understanding. He'd do the same for MG. "I'm gonna go find it"

Kaleb nodded slightly.

Rafael turned, walking away, leaving.

"I was so mad" MG explained, but it mostly seeemed it was for himself and the siphoner who was in front of him and hadn't looked away from him. Alaric looked down at him and knelt in front of him, next to Kayla "I wanted to h-hurt Landon. I didn't want his blood" Alaric slowly touched his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Kaleb knelt next to Kayla. MG was shivering, a growl leaving his lips. "I needed it. I needed all of it. 'Cause I'm not a monster. I'm a demon. So many demons in hell"

"Okay, okay, all right, all right" Alaric told him softly. "Shh"

"Dr. S" Kaleb told them. "Kayla"

Alaric looked at him. Kayla flickered her eyes at him. Kaleb nodded toward a still silent Hope, who had her back to them where she fell to her knees.

"Just-just give her a minute" Alaric told him softly.

"But what if she won't-" Kaleb began.

"She will" Kayla spoke for the first time, her voice still emotionless. She wasn't looking at anyone, her hands laying still in her lap. "She will"

After a moment, Hope stood, sniffling, trying to channel her inner Kayla to shove every emotion away, to not cloud her judgment. She was angry but not enough to condemn MG to death. She wasn't her dad in that aspect. She was not vengeful. Not anymore.

"I need your knife" Hope told them, still sniffling.

Kayla and Alaric looked at her.

Hope was looking at Kayla. The silence between them said much than a thousand words. She was going to help MG because her best friend wanted to. Because Kayla had told her why she was helping when she knew Kayla helped no one but herself.

Alaric stood, walking closer to her, handing her a knife.

Hope slit her palm to let her blood flow, kneeling next to Kayla, in Alaric's place, placing her bleeding hand on MG's mouth so he could drink her blood, looking up at Kayla after a moment.

Kayla stared at Hope. She had felt selfish earlier by just helping MG to settle her debt but now she felt downright awful. Here she felt like she didn't deserve Hope's friendship. She was hurting Hope by telling her the reason why she was helping. And Hope was helping her to pay her debt but by doing so, she was hurting herself emotionally, she was hurting herself for Kayla, someone Hope never wanted to lose. They had went through a lot together even when their friendship wasn't as strong as it was now. They had created a bond since the first moment they met and it wasn't when Kayla accidentally siphoned Hope after almost getting sent to a prison world and had lit her house on fire to protect herself, killing the family who hated her. It was after Kayla told them who she was and the reason her family had done that to her and Hope stood up for her when Alaric didn't and wanted her far away from him and the twins. 15 year old Hope saw herself in a 14 year old Kayla, who everyone compared her to a villain father. Hope had been in that place before and understood what it felt like and didn't want anyone else to feel like she did; that's when their bond began, no matter how many times Kayla pushed her away after finding the books about what Kai did, feeling she was exactly like him, not wanting to hurt the first person ever who was nice to her. Hope never stopped and after two years, Kayla let her in deep.

Both girls depended on each other's friendship wether they knew it or not and they didn't want to lose each other.

But, for now they just understood they were hurting each other.

And it was a low blow to Kayla who had already felt like a awful person all day. This was what crossed the line. She hurt everyone around her.

She was worse than Kai Parker.

~8~

Rafael found Landon's body.

Both he and Hope were kneeling next to him, crying when Kayla and Alaric walked closer.

"Oh, damn it" Alaric cursed softly, seeing the teenagers mourning the human.

Kayla couldn't look at Landon's body. She once had mentioned emotions like guilt or sadness sucked before and it was true. She may had not liked Landon or actually treated him but that one time at the library when it had seemed he understood her but it didn't mean she wanted him to die.

Rafael looked up when Kaleb and a now healed MG made their way to them.

Rafael stood angrily, his eyes not leaving MG, starting to walk toward him with purpose.

"Raf" Hope stood, sensing his intentions, grabbing his arm, turning him to face her, impeding him to stalk toward the guilty looking vampire "Raf. Please, Raf! Landon wouldn't want this!" Her voice broke with emotion, lip trembling slightly "He wanted us to be better. Give him that respect. Give him respect"

It took him a moment but Rafael nodded slightly, agreeing with Hope. Landon wouldn't want them doing this. He had even helped MG up to his last moments. He wouldn't want the vampire to die.

Hope wrapped his arms around Rafael as they cried over the lost of someone close to them.

The other four, the human, the two vampires and the siphoner just looked at them in sorrow, giving them their space.

MG was looking on with guilt, starting to notice something in Landon's body. It was smoking. "Uh.." His voice made Alaric and Kayla look away from the grieving teens toward him. MG was looking at the now Landon's fuming body "Am I still delusional or do y'all see this?"

Hope and Rafael pulled away from their embrace, looking down at Landon's body as the others walked closer, looking down at the supposal human boy.

Rafael panicked at the raising smoke, looking at Hope "Put him out, Hope"

Hope pulled her hand forward in a fist, "_Adiuuuatur_" Nothing happened. Landon's body was still engulfed in smoke. Hope panicked, looking at around them "It's not working, I-I... Wh-what's going on?"

"I don't know" Alaric told them, looking at Landon's smoking body in shock and concern "I've never seen anything like this"

Suddenly Landon's body bursted out in flames, startling them all, jumping back in shock, staring at the flames that slowly vanished leaving only ashes in the form of Landon.

Rafael looked down at his best friend's body in shock.

Hope turned her head, finding Kayla next to her, wrapping her arms around the siphoner, crying on her shoulder. Kayla was slightly surprised Hope would still want her comfort after all that happened that night but still allowed the girl to cry in her shoulder.

Kaleb stared at the ashes, stunned "Damn"

Hope raised her head, stepping back from her best friend, looking back at Landon's body, taking a step forward but both Alaric and Rafael stopped her, grabbing her arms.

"No" Alaric told her, "Not yet, not yet. I don't think it's over"

Kayla looked down at Landon's body, wanting to know what caused his body to burn. "What's not over?"

Hope looked at Alaric wanting an answer.

Alaric stared down at the burned boy "We've been wondering if he's supernatural" He gestured at the ashes "We have our answer"

Hope and Kayla looked down at Landon's remains in confusion.

The ashes looked like cement, starting to crack and break as Landon began to wake up.

Hope gasped in shock, covering her mouth.

"The fuck?" Kayla murmured in slight awe.

A new resurrected Landon stood in front of them, covered in ashes, staring at them, panting "What's going on?"

Hope's eyes were wide and tearful, stepping back slightly.

"You raised like..." Kayla trailed off in shock.

Alaric stared at him in awe and realization "You ever heard of the legend of the Phoenix?"

~8~

_A/N _

_I'm sorry for this being soo late. My laptop where I update doesn't work so I'm doing it from my phone and it's difficult because Fanfiction messes up the document very bad. _

_Good news tho? I already finished writing the whole season and just began rhe first half of the first episode of season 2 but with the covid stuff and my work at the hospital is keeping me busy. _

_I'm gonna try to update all the chapters I already have finished. Hope you like them c: _

_~*peace and out, _

_De*~_


	15. Dearest Dad

Not an update, sorry.

I've been working on some one shots (well, let's call them flashbacks c:) about some important parts of Kayla's life that are mentioned in the book and I would like to include them.

It's gonna be called 'Dearest Dad'. A One Shot/flashback books that will center mainly in Kayla's childhood and maternal family, the Rivers.

It will take place before season 1 and some will take place in 2012 when if I remember correctly was taking place season 6 of TVD.

I decided to put it in a different book cause as of now while I'm writing I've counted like 10 flashbacks I want to explore and dig into this family and if I put them up in here, I feel the book's continuity and suspense will be lost.

I hope you like it as I am by writing it and support it as much you have this one.

We're almost done with season one and for those who asked me what will happen to Kayla in season 2, I finally know, so you just have to wait for it c:

Thank you so much for your support, votes and comments. Those make me feel like I did good by publishing this story as I didn't believe it'd be good by the whole Kai's daughter plot. I read a lot of them before publishing mine and I didn't think people would like it at first.

Peace and Out,

De


	16. 14

_**A/N: I don't know if I like how this was written. I just knew I had to update something or I was going to lose readers, lol.**_

_**I hope you like it and I didn't screw it up cus took me all day to do finish this... in my phone cus my laptop's charger broke. I can't use my laptop where I write. That's why I haven't updated anything.**_

_**So, yes. My fingers feel dead and cramped. Take that in mind when you see some grammar mistake or you simply didn't like this chapter.**_

_**In good news, two more chapters to finish season one! Isn't that cool? I have already planned the season finale for Kayla.**_

_**Enjoy the reading!**_

_**"LET'S JUST FINISH THE DANCE"**_

_Mystic Falls Pageant._

_The time of the year every girl can break out their supposedly hidden princess and act like crying brats to earn sympathy points and wear shiny cheap crowns and a boring white ribbon across their chests._

_This year, the host was the Salvatore School and we had to act the more normal possible, meaning no magic, no blood drinking and definitely no flashing eyes. This would be the first time for me to witness the townies visiting the school and see their ridiculous show I wasn't taking part of..._

_Well, until I thought I had a choice._

Lizzie walked inside Kayla's room without knocking as Kayla brushed her hair. "Good, you're ready, dearest cousin. Here" She handed her a toast. Kayla blinked down at the piece of food "Eat up because that's the only thing you'll be able to until tonight. We have a lot to work on. Chop chop"

"Wait, wait, wait" Kayla told her warily. "What do you mean?"

"The pageant" Lizzie replied as if it was obvious. Kayla blinked once. Twice. Lizzie scoffed, rolling her eyes "Look, I really don't appreciate giving out the responsibility to do this to another person, but God forbid me if I don't acknowledge you kinda did a good job on the talent show"

Kayla widened her eyes slightly, "Are you actually giving me a compliment?"

Lizzie made a face, "Ugh, call it what you want. I'm not repeating it. So, you coming or not?"

Lizzie began walking to the door.

"I'm not" Kayla told her. Lizzie stopped, slowly turning to face her, her eye slightly twitching as she forced a smile, "I don't want to know anything about that stupid pageant"

Lizzie chuckled sarcastically "Where's that slug when you need one?" Kayla frowned. Lizzie stared at her cousin "I wasn't asking. I know deep inside your ice cold heart, you love to do this and I have my own agenda with this year's pageant to win to concentrate on the committee organization. You're a pleasant second choice now that the first and better one which is me won't be available. So, eat up and let's go" Lizze glanced at Kayla, picking at her nails, faking disinterest "I may like you better if you do this"

Kayla stayed silent, nodding stiffly as Lizzie strutted out of the room.

Once she was out, Kayla let out a loud groan, "Come on! Who told her I was trying to get into her good graces?"

Kayla frowned at her reflection in her mirror, moodily taking a bite from the toast, grumbling with a mouthful, walking out of her room, following after Lizzie.

~8~

Kayla followed Lizzie like a lost puppy as she tried to explain what she wanted for the pageant.

"Liz" Kayla tried. Lizzie pointed at a hallway, humming to herself, shaking her head, "Elizabeth!"

Lizzie jumped, turning to face Kayla, "What?"

Kayla widened her eyes slightly, "Just calm down and let me take care of this, alright? Didn't you say you had plans?" Lizzie nodded slowly, "Right. Go ahead and deal with them, we don't really want another one of your outbursts when the humans get here"

Lizzie took a deep breath, nodding slightly, giving Kayla her clipboard, "You're right. But if something goes wrong, I'm personally making you responsable and you'll deal with my wrath"

Kayla nodded slowly, "Got it. Show perfect. Lizzie happy"

Lizzie smiled, patting Kayla's cheek "Good to know we understand each other, now... Where's Hope?"

Kayla frowned, "Why would I know?"

"She's always around you, like your little loyal dog" Lizzie told her, rolling her eyes. "So it's logical for me to think you know where she is"

Kayla sighed, "Well, I don't. Since we got Landon back and learned what he is, she hasn't left his side" She rolled her eyes "It's as if he's gonna disappear or drop dead once he's out of her sight"

Lizzie smirked knowingly, chuckling "I get it, you're jealous"

Kayla scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous"

Lizzie laughed, clapping her hands once, "You are. He's taking your best friend away from you. I can even tell you two haven't had your sleepovers in a while"

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Your mouth is moving, but I don't hear a word you're saying"

Kayla started to walk away, reading the clipboard.

Lizzie called after her, smirking, "Denial!"

Kayla rolled her eyes, walking away from an amused Lizzie.

~8~

Kayla opened the door to the gym as a loud thud rang. Her eyebrows raised when she saw Alaric on the ground and Hope leaving the room.

"Someone's having a bit of a day, huh?" Kayla asked, looking down at Alaric, stopping right next to his face.

"My back is complaining about it" Alaric told her.

"I meant Hope" Kayla smirked teasingly, holding a hand to him. Alaric chuckled sarcastically, accepting her help to stand up, "But sure, I'll have a little pity for you but that's it because you're the one who offered your weak human and almost old body to be a punching bag for an insanely, strong and slightly unstable tribid"

Alaric scoffed, "Don't go insulting my humanity, I'm still stronger than the average human"

Kayla smirked, "Whatever helps you sleep at night" She handed him a clipboard, "Anyway, I need your autograph. They won't unload the trucks without it"

"What?" Alaric read upon the contract as Kayla crossed her arms, tapping her feet to the floor impatiently, "Tables, chairs, flowers, and a helium tank? Who ordered all this?"

Kayla gave him a 'duh' look "Uh, you did" Alaric still looked confused. Kayla threw her hands up, slightly "A few months ago"

"Why?" Alaric asked.

Kayla gave him an exasperated look, "Old age hitting you so soon, uncle Ric?"

After a moment, Alaric blinked in realization, looking at Kayla wide eyed.

Kayla mocked his look, placing her hands in her hips, shaking her head.

~8~

Alaric gathered an assembly after remembering the school was hosting

the pageant.

"I have some news" Alaric told them. "Many of you, like me, have forgotten that we are hosting this year's Miss Mystic Falls Pageant" Students began to murmur at each other, groaning in annoyance. Lizzie was the only one excited, smiling. "Trust me, I know. But the rotation is set in stone. So, let's take the opportunity to maintain our image as a normal school for the rich and awful" Kayla chuckled, smirking "As usual, anything remotely magical, enchanted, vampire, wolf or witch-related must be kept tucked away, hidden, and under lock and key. Now with your chore assignments"

Lizzie stepped forward, smiling "Okay, so we'll split into teams"

Kayla tilted her head, nodding slightly, standing up, leaving the room while Lizzzie spoke, heading to the kitchen before Lizzie nagged her even more.

"If it isn't my detention buddy!"

Kayla jumped as someone vamp sped in front of her, leaning against the wall. "The fuck!" she exclaimed with a glare as a blond guy smirked at her "What the hell, Roman?"

Roman smirked, "Aw, is that your way to tell me you missed our breaking ins?" He pointed at one office, chuckling "I mean, our hanging out space?"

Kayla rolled her eyes, walking past him, "Get lost"

"That's the way to greet the first friend you made here?" Roman asked, turning around, following her.

Kayla sighed, rolling her eyes "You aren't my friend. And if you were, you weren't the first"

"Ah, right" Roman told her, "Miss Satan has that spot. And Hope holds the bestie one. Yeah, I heard"

"What are you doing here, Roman?" Kayla asked. "Tired of vandalizing the world and decided to make people here miserable?"

"Ouch" Roman told her, placing a hand in his chest, mocking offense, "Do I make you miserable? if I remember correctly, you were the one who enjoyed our detention nights, racking through Dr. S' alcohol cabinets"

Kayla pursed her lips, "Not true"

"You said, and I quote..." Roman cleared his throat, "This is the first time I've ever felt normal around here, doing typical teenager stuff like drinking in hiding and breaking in to a teacher's office" Kayla didn't answer, huffing. Roman followed in amusement. "Have you kept it up or is it boring you don't have anyone to break rules with?"

"I didn't want to break the rules" Kayla told him. Roman raised his eyebrows, unconvinced "I wanted to find a way to be expelled and kicked out. I wasn't really comfortable in this place. I used you"

"No hard feelings, Parker" Roman told her with a smirk.

Kayla stopped in her tracks. "How did-"

"Dr. S' files on you" Roman replied simply, knowing what her question was "I figured it was supposed to be a secret because it was on his personal, locked drawer. That's why I never said anything"

Kayla remained silent, mentally seething. Alaric had promised no one was supposed to know. Writing about her parentage and hiding that information in a place a bad guy like Roman could find out wasn't keeping it quiet.

"Is that why you kept talking to me?" Kayla asked, resuming her walking. "'Cause my dad was a bad guy?"

"It was at first" Roman admitted, "I'm attracted to bad girls but then I realized you weren't really bad. Just a girl with a broken past, struggling to fit it" Kayla pursed her lips, abrutly changing directions, no longer on her way to the kitchen. Roman slowed a bit at the sudden move but still followed her. "To be honest, I wanted to redeem myself for something I had done a few years earlier"

Kayla tilted her head, "You used me too"

Roman chuckled "You caught me there. You were my ticket to someone's nice side. Too bad she never believed me when I told her I was trying to make you feel welcome"

Kayla realized, "Hope"

Roman nodded, "I did something to her. Something bad and while she said she forgave me, I knew she still hated me. I wanted to do something nice for her, but nothing I ever did could erase what I did to her family"

They reached the library where all the students were taking away everything magical.

"Hope's the one you always talked about when we had our drinking sessions, isn't she?" Kayla asked, turning her head to him. Roman pursed his lips, nodding slightly, "You were partly responsable for her mom's death"

"And I'll never forgive myself" Roman told her quietly.

They both stopped walking at the doors, processing what they talked about.

"People forgives but never forgets" Kayla told him, sighing. "You lost your chance with her"

"And I have accepted since then I won't get her back" Roman added. "It took me a while to accept that and when it happened, I already considered you a friend to back out"

They entered the room, glancing at the students packing everything magical.

Hope and Landon were among them.

"An annoying, unwanted at first but grateful friend" Kayla told him, biting back a small smile. Roman chuckled, shaking his head. It was then when Hope noticed them walking in over Landon's shoulder. Roman caught her eye, waving slightly. Hope's eyes widened slightly, looking away, awkwardly. Kayla chuckled, "That's a show"

"Who's he?" Roman asked, nodding at Landon.

"Her new boyfriend" Kayla answered.

Roman raised his eyebrows, nodding slightly "Took her two years to actually trust someone again"

"So, you're the reason of her trust issues, good to know" Kayla told him sarcastically.

"I told you I made a bad impression" Roman told her.

Hope walked closer, giving them a look, "What are you doing here?"

Landon followed Hope.

"Dr. Saltzman's been a little overwhelmed, so, uh, I've been doing a little recruiting recon for him lately" Roman answered. "But he asked me to come in today and lend a hand"

Roman looked past Hope, at Landon pointedly.

Hope glanced at Kayla who gave her an innocent look. Hope looked at Landon, "Oh, uh, this is Landon"

Landon had his arms crossed, looking at Roman "Her boyfriend" He walked closer, seeming smug "And a Phoenix by the way, which is so cool"

Kayla had a small smirk in her face, whispering so only Roman could hear, "Jealous"

Maybe Lizzie was right and Kayla herself was a little jealous Hope spent more time lately with Landon. She missed her friend. And maybe that's why she didn't like Landon too much.

However, she'd never admit any of that out loud.

Roman glanced slightly at Kayla, nodding slightly, agreeing with her statement. He glanced at Hope who also looked amused.

"I better go find Dr. Saltzman" Roman told them, backing away, starting to leave.

Kayla looked at Hope and Landon, pursing her lips. "Wait, I'll go with you" Hope gave her a confused look. "Besides that I have to find Lizzie, I promised to help her out"

Kayla followed Roman, both leaving the room.

Hope stared after her best friend in confusion and little hurt she left with her ex-boyfriend instead of staying.

~8~

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Kayla jumped slightly, turning around from where she was putting up some flowers, seeing Hope standing behind her with her arms crossed and a small, amused smile "What is it with you guys sneaking up on me?"

"That's not answer to my question, Kay" Hope told her, chuckling. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not" Kayla told her.

Hope furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, then. Come with me, I need someone to vent now that Lizzie just turned me into her pageant doll"

Kayla chuckled, slightly taken back "Wait, what?"

Hope rolled her eyes, "She apparently had a personal issue with one of the judges" Kayla looked confused. Hope made a face, "Dana's mom"

Kayla nodded in understanding "So, Lizzie wasn't able to keep in check her inner bitch, got it"

"Yeah" Hope smiled slightly, glancing around uneasily, "So, I kinda need my best friend right now to support me"

Kayla deadpanned, "I'm not a shoulder to cry on"

"But I've been yours" Hope mock whispered, "You need to pay, Kay"

Kayla threw her head backwards, a small smile trying to appear in her lips, "You're stubborn"

"You love it" Hope told her, grabbing Kayla's wrist, "It's your duty as best friend to be with me every step of the way of something I'll probably regret"

And it was also an excuse for Hope to spend more time with Kayla since Landon's return. She missed her best friend, someone who after almost two years had finally let her in. She wasn't going to lose her easily now she got her friendship.

Hope began to drag Kayla away from the great hall.

And as always, Kayla allowed her too, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"This is going to be interesting" Kayla murmured with a chuckle.

~8~

Lizzie dropped a binder with _'Miss Mystic Falls'_ as title in front of Hope.

Kayla wasn't able to contain her chuckles at Hope's expression.

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Hope asked, eyeing the book skeptically.

"Regret it?" Lizzie huffed, sitting in front of Hope, "You are the perfect candidate. You are pageant-pretty, reasonably well-spoken, and not to mention you have the added bonus of being an orphan"

Kayla pointed at them, smirking in amusement "Classic charity case"

Lizzie glanced at her cousin's expression, "If I were you, dearest cuz, I'd keep my comments to a minimum. You're here because for some odd reason we talked earlier, your presence calms my little project" Hope sent Kayla a curious look. Kayla shrugged, nonchalantly. "Besides, Hope... You wanted strenuous. This is the fiercest competition in the land"

Hope sighed, glancing at Kayla, "Why not Kay?" Kayla opened her mouth to protest, looking offended. "She's an orphan too"

Lizzie blinked, "I would have considered her if she asked me. _Or_ she used other face than that one"

Lizzie gestured at Kayla.

Kayla seemed amused, "This is my face, Liz. Can't change it"

Lizzie glared at her.

Kayla raised her arms in innocence, looking away toward Hope.

Lizzie smiled, looking back at Hope expectantly.

Hope huffed slightly, reaching for the binder. "Okay"

Lizzie glanced at the binder with a nostalgic smile, "My mother's research. She used it to prepare for Miss Mystic Falls the year that she won" Hope examined the binder in her hands, turning it around in slight fear and concern. Kayla just watched in amusement. "It's effective, but her methods? Quaint at best" Lizzie stood, turning around. Hope passed the binder to Kayla with a _'Help me'_ look as to which Kayla just smiled mischievously. Lizzie returned with a box containing several books, settling it in front of Hope and Kayla, startling them both, smiling proudly, taking two books, giving one to Hope and the other to Kayla "This is _my_ research. I have studied every answer given, why every winner has won, and why every loser has lost. No one from the Salvatore School has ever come close" Hope looked at her, slight wide eyed "Until today"

Kayla side glanced at Hope, chuckling, "No pressure there"

Lizzie narrowed her eyes, "Keep talking or I'll be forced to turn you to a contestan too. A wonderful second place. As always, cousin" Kayla scowled. "So, just because you're actually here, you're committed to help Hope"

"But the Pageant..." Kayla began slowly.

Lizzie raised a hand, "Now that you two will be working together, I'll have more time for myself and prepare the pageant myself. Thank you, cousin. You're the best"

Lizzie smiled, turning around, leaving.

Hope cringed slightly, forcing a smile, patting her best friend's arm, glad she wouldn't be alone in this "How hard can this be?"

Kayla raised her eyebrows, raising the book Lizzie gave her "You just jinxed it"

Hope chuckled, looking down at the book, awkwardly "I think I did"

~8~

Lizzie, Hope and Kayla walked to where all the contestants and their escorts were gathered together.

Kayla gave them amused looks, knowing she'd never find herself doing something like that but feeling slightly sympathy for Hope.

"They call it rehearsal, but make no mistake" Lizzie told them as Hope looked around, still awkward by doing this "The competition starts now"

The three of them glanced at the judges who were looking at each one of the contestants.

Hope looked nervous, looking away.

Kayla nudged her shoulder, raising her eyebrows with a small reassuring smile when Hope looked at her.

They reached Landon who was going to be Hope's escort.

Kayla noticed he seemed distracted so when Hope wasn't looking, observing the other contestants, Kayla stepped closer to Landon, smacking his arm hard. Landon flinched, looking at her. Kayla gave him a dark look.

"Don't screw this up for her, Kirby" Kayla whispered furiously, glaring at him. Landon frowned, "Or I swear you're gonna regret it"

Hope looked back at them.

Kayla's glare faded as she smiled innocently, looking between Hope and Landon, who not for the first time felt nervous or scared by the siphoner "Ready?"

Hope nodded nervously as a judge, dana's mom, Vera Lillian called out, "Time for rehearsal" Just Dance by Lady Gaga played in guitar. The strings playing made Kayla hum slightly in approval as she watched the couples starting to dance, following Vera's instructions when she called them out. "Honor your partner. Right hand around. Flirt with your eyes. Left hand around. Both hands"

With a cringe, Kayla noticed how Landon and Hope got all the dance wrong, bumping into another couple. The girl gave Hope a judging look Kayla did not like and by Hope's fallen expression it kinda hurt her feelings.

Kayla narrowed her eyes at the girl as she and her escort walked away, leaning against the wall, touching the wall with her hand casually, murmuring a small spell under her breath, allowing her pinky finger glow as she siphoned magic from the school wall.

The girl 'slipped' and almost fell if it weren't for her escort at the next step.

Kayla, innocently and casually stepped away from the wall, pretending to observe the other girls with their rehearsal.

Kayla blinked in confusion when at the other side of the room, Josie fell but got caught by Penelope.

She slowly made her way toward Lizzie, frowning at Josie's direction.

Lizzie spoke before she could, "Nice with the wet floor. One less contestant to worry about"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kayla told her. Lizzie hummed sarcastically, "What's going on with Josie? She's a good dancer too"

"She must have tripped like that girl" Lizzie replied, "Accidents happen"

Kayla squinted suspiciously, "Jo's sabotaging herself for you and Hope to win, isn't she?"

Lizzie didn't answer, staring at her twin across the room, "I don't know, dear cousin. She's just clumsy"

They started at each other for a moment, challengingly.

Both looking away after a moment, realizing neither was going to break, slightly impressed they both had that skill in common.

"Very nice" They looked toward Vera when she spoke. She was looking at Josie and Penelope "But there's no touching during this part. It's all about the simple intimacy of the near-touch"

Vera made a gesture for everyone to resume the rehearsal.

Now that suspicion raised, Kayla looked toward her roommate and cousin in slight concern, seeing the tension raising between the two of them.

Something was wrong.

~8~

"Penelope!"

Penelope stopped walking, turning around to see Kayla walking closer to her. "Kayla, what a nice sight. More time you spend with me, I'll be forced to think I'm now your best friend instead of Hope"

"Cut the crap" Kayla told her. Penelope straightened at her tone, raising her eyebrows. "What's up between you and Jo? Did she finally come to her senses and is begging you to stay and now you're both awkward with each other because you have feelings but don't know how to act on them yet?"

Penelope opened her mouth to answer when Kayla's question registered, smirking "You'd wish, huh?" she chuckled, seeing past the nonchalant expression of her friend. "You want us together. Playing cupid?"

"Don't be stupid and hilarious" Kayla rolled her eyes, "Is it wrong for me to want my friend to stay?"

Penelope's expression softened, "No. I wish I could stay but you know why I can't" She looked away for a moment, "Josie still doesn't know"

Kayla frowned, "I thought you were going to tell her? You told me so"

"It's kinda hard to tell someone you have feelings for you're leaving in their face" Penelope told her quietly, the only person she ever felt comfortable to look and share her insecurities. She knew Kayla didn't judge. "So I wrote it in a letter"

Kayla remembered, "The letter you gave her the day of the talent show"

Penelope nodded, "I just... She doesn't want to read it"

Kayla sighed, "Is that what your tension in the rehearsal was about? You keep insisting for her to read it and she keeps saying no"

"Yes" Penelope smoothly lied and Kayla bought it.

Penelope may cared deeply for Josie and wanted her to stand up for herself but this was also the first time she saw her roommate doing something as trivial as to help her best friend win a pageant and seem content with it, relaxed and normal just for once. It was going to be the last time she ever saw that and didn't want to ruin it by telling her Josie's plan to sabotage herself at the pageant to make her sister win. This wasn't like with the elections where she had Kayla choose cousin over cousin as she always knew where she stood with Lizzie and Josie at that time, this time she didn't want her friend having to choose between her best friend and her cousin. That'd hurt her and Penelope would never want her best friend to get hurt.

For once, Penelope had to work on this alone.

~8~

Kayla returned to the rehearsal room, stopping by Lizzie's side.

"Bathroom break, sorry" Kayla whispered.

"Trouble in Paradise" Lizzie informed with a frown, watching Landon and Hope arguing while dancing.

"I told him to not screw it" Kayla murmured as suddenly the room began to shake, the glass in the table near them began to clink against each other. The cousins exchanged looks once they felt the source of magic, "What's going on with Hope?"

Lizzie shook her head, starting to feel concern, "No idea. But she has to stop"

The magic wasn't stopping, not even after Hope pulled away from Landon, "Landon, Stop!"

"She's your best friend" Lizzie told her through gritted teeth, "Calm her down and take her outside. I'll wait for you two"

Lizzie gave her a pointed look, walking away.

Kayla walked closer, placing a hand in Hope's shoulder, siphoning her magic to make the earthquake to stop, "Easy, Hope" She glanced at Landon with a glare, "Let's go, shall we? You stay here, Kirby. You did enough"

Kayla led Hope away, her hand never leaving Hope's shoulder, not wanting to risk another earthquake.

~8~

Kayla led Hope through the woods toward the Old Mill.

"Kay, where are we going?" Hope asked.

Kayla didn't answer, reaching a clearing where Lizzie stood, waiting for them.

"Good, you both got here unharmed" Lizzie told them.

"Give me some credit" Kayla told her. "I'm not useless at this"

Hope looked between the siphoners, "What's going on?"

Lizzie gave Hope a look, gesturing at them to follow her, "You are a ticking time bomb. We're gonna show you how to take care of it before you hurt someone, or worse, cost us the pageant"

"I'm fine" Hope told them. "Okay? I just needed some air-"

"You are far from fine" Kayla told her, whirling to face her making Lizzie stop, turning to face them, nodding in agreement with Kayla's statement. Something she'd never believe she'd do. "You are one small moment away from a meltdown, trust us" She pointed between herself and Lizzie "We know how that feels"

Hope looked away, swallowing a lump in her throat.

Lizzie nodded, "We know the signs. You know that feeling inside, like a balloon constantly filling up, always on the verge of popping?"

Hope hesitated, looking between the two girls in front of her, shrugging nonchalantly "Maybe"

"Well, let it pop" Lizzie told her.

Hope looked at her surprised, looking at her best friend who seemed to agree.

"Scream as loud as you can, Hope" Kayla told her.

Hope raised her eyebrows as both Lizzie and Kayla walked around her, stopping behind her, nodding at her.

Hope sighed turning away from them unsure, taking a deep breath, letting it all out with a loud scream that made her magic spark up, flowing in waves away from within her and out toward the trees, kicking up leaves and dust, causing the birds to fly away.

The potency of the magic made both siphoners to cringe slightly, looking at each other in shock, not realizing how much Hope had been bottling up without anyone realizing. It made Kayla feel guilty for not realizing how much her best friend was suffering without her noticing.

Hope let her scream fade, breathing heavily for a few seconds. Her body felt light and her muscles relaxed, thing the siphoners noticed, exchanging now smug and proud looks.

~8~

Lizzie, Kayla and Hope now made their way back to the school.

Hope felt different, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders, looking at the girls, panting slightly, "You know? I actually feel a lot better. But I think I need to go back up to my room. I need to call it a day"

Lizzie's smile faded, giving her a look, "No, you are not dropping out on me.

If I'm right, which I am, our win probability is still at 87%. Even after that abysmal rehearsal. So buckle up, we're in this till the bitter end"

Kayla chuckled.

The girls stopped as Landon appeared, walking closer to them, looking sheepish and guilty.

"In a situation like this, which one of us is supposed to apologize?" Hope asked, watching Landon walk closer.

"When it comes to jealousy?" Lizzie asked, "Always the guy"

"Hey" Landon told them.

"Hey" Hope told him, stepping forward, leaving the cousins behind as they watched the interaction.

Kayla had her arms crossed over her chest.

"But in a girl girl situation of jealousy..." Lizzie began quietly, smirking at Kayla, "Who has to apologise, Kay?"

"Shut up" Kayla murmured.

Lizzie chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, I was totally insensitive" Landon began, stammering, looking down "And I just, I-" When he looked up, he jumped startled, staring at a statue that had never been there before, "Where did this statue come from?"

Hope looked at the statue, confused "Uh, I-I don't know, somebody probably moved it up here when they were cleaning? Looks like one of the statues from the basement"

Lizzie and Kayla walked closer at that, looking at the statue in confusion.

Landon frowned, thinking the statue seemed familiar, leaning toward it "Call me crazy, but doesn't this look like MG's mom?"

Lizzie and Kayla blinked, stunned.

Hope widened her eyes, "I think it is MG's mom"

~8~

MG and Alaric were now here, studying the statue of MG's mom.

"Who would do this to my mom?" MG asked, worriedly.

"Well, not just who would" Hope told him "Who could?"

"It could be a bad spell translation" Alaric told them "A potion mishap?"

"Or a monster" Kayla told them, "Don't tell me neither of you considered it"

Alaric looked at her "There's no reason a monster would be here"

Lizzie turned to Landon, sarcastically "Unless this sentient jar of artisanal mayonnaise activated a new artifact. What did you touch?"

Landon blinked, "Everything" Kayla gave him an exasperated look, "We cleaned the school from top to bottom, remember?" Lizzie rolled her eyes, looking away "But if we're just gonna throw out wild theories, here's one: what if the person who did this showed up today, out of nowhere, acting all buddy-buddy, manipulating romantic feelings to get someone's guard down?"

MG slowly looked away, staring to realize something. Maybe he knew who did it.

"Do you seriously suspect Roman?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, we all should" Landon told her. "The timing is too convenient"

Hope chuckled slightly, sarcastically "I thought you were sorry for acting jealous"

"I was sorry, but now I'm vindicated" Landon told her.

"Alright" Alaric called out before Hope and Landon could continue arguing. "Lizzie, Hope, Kayla, you keep an eye on the contestants. MG, we're gonna search the campus" MG nodded, "Landon-"

Landon began to walk away "I'm gonna go ask Roman some questions"

"Yeah, super helpful" Hope called out to him, sarcastically "Ask a vampire how he turned a woman to stone"

"All right, everyone stay alert and _be careful out there"_ Alaric told them, walking away.

MG followed behind, glancing back at his statue mom in worry.

~8~

Hope, Lizzie and Kayla were at Lizzie's room.

Lizzie was at her closet, pulling out from the top shelf of her closet a box.

Kayla was sitting in Lizzie's bed with her legs crossed under her, holding a pen as she read one of Lizzie's pageant books.

Hope paced around the room, reading the speech Kayla wrote to her, basing it from the winner's section books.

"_'Though I still struggle daily with a profound sense of l-loss'..."_ Hope read, skeptically. "Lizzie, Kay... Um, why are all the answers that you've prepared for me about death and grief?"

Lizzie placed the box in front of Kayla who put aside some of the books, starting to open the box that looked like a dress box.

"The Q and A portion of Miss Mystic Falls isn't just about A-ing the Qs, Hope" Lizzie told her.

Kayla gestured lazily at one of the books, "It's like sympathy points. Most girls win for that. Elena Salvatore who at the time was just Gilbert almost won over Lizzie's mom because of that"

Lizzie nodded, "Mom even pointed out in her research about it, how she was sure Elena was going to win" She shrugged, "You and Dana's mom have a lot in common" Hope crossed her arms. "She lost Dana, you lost your mom, your dad, Landon... Almost"

"I'm not-" Hope told her, throwing her arms up, faking a smile, dropping her hands "I'm not struggling anymore. I've dealt with it and moved on"

Kayla gave her a knowing look, knowing when to remain quiet as she was certain Hope still struggled by her loses. I mean, who wouldn't? Kayla wether she admitted it or not missed her siblings and mom. Even if they were awful to her.

Lizzie didn't seem to believe her either, smiling slightly, opening the dress box, pulling away the protector to show Hope the dress.

Hope walked closer, looking down at the dress as Kayla leaned forward, peering at the dress box.

"This was my mother's" Lizzie told her with a smile. Hope smiled slightly "We can alter it to fit you"

Hope smiled down at the dress, "It's gorgeous"

Kayla nodded, smiling.

~8~

While the interview portion was happening, Lizzie and Kayla waited for Hope at the common room.

Kayla broke the silence between them, "How did you know I'd be able to help Hope too?"

"Correction" Lizzie told her, without looking up from a clipboard of their to do list, "How did I know you also have psychotic outbursts like I used to, to know what kind of release Hope needed?"

Kayla nodded awkwardly, "I guess so"

Lizzie looked up, dropping the clipboard to her lap, leaning against the coach "Just because when you first got here two years ago and avoided me and Josie all the time and rejected every attempt to befriend you that first week doesn't mean I never kept an eye on the newbie"

"It's so you to keep an eye on every new student, isn't it?" Kayla asked.

"Of course, how else am I going to make sure they're not a danger to the place me, my sister and our friends call home?" Lizzie asked. Kayla sighed, looking away in understanding "I saw you. The first weekend you got here. Your magic was out of control, some witches complained how doing magic with you hurt them. At that point I didn't realize what exactly that meant, but it was your siphoning, wasn't it?"

"It was painful to others when I siphoned" Kayla told her, nodding "Just Hope knew about it and allowed me to siphon her every morning, helping me control it and make it less painful"

Lizzie nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, sure. But that first month nothing was easy for you. I saw you struggling and..." She sighed, looking away "I saw you lose control on my dad" Kayla kept her face blank, not letting her see what she was thinking. "For one moment, dad looked like he wanted to kick you out but something changed in that moment and I remember the way he looked at you, it was the same way he looked at me when I had my episodes. I knew at that moment you and I had something in common"

"I guess we both inherited the psycho gene" Kayla told her after a moment.

Lizzie's lips twitched slightly, "I don't blame you for whatever your dad did, if anything we both are victims of the neurotic gene passed onto us" Kayla chuckled. "That's why I knew you could help Hope too, because you know how that feels and cause you two are close"

Kayla and Lizzie exchanged small smiles.

~8~

The final part of the pageant was in motion. The contestants were being introduced as Lizzie and Kayla stood in opposite sides of the room while keeping an eye on them to find who turned MG's mom to stone and to cheer for Hope when she walked down the stairs.

Lizzie wore a black dress, little make up and her hair straight as Kayla wore a wine red dress, little make up and her hair in an updo braided bun.

Kayla clapped with a smile as Josie and Penelope walked down the stairs.

She felt a presence stop by her side and refrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"Didn't know you liked this kind of things" Roman told her, clapping lazily.

"I don't" Kayla told him. Roman raised his eyebrows amused, touching one braided part of her updo. Kayla grabbed his hand, pushing it away, "Stop it. You'll make me want to undo what took me an hour to make"

Roman smiled, chuckling "Listen to yourself, for once acting like a girl"

Kayla chuckled in amusement about to reply when a thud and several gasps ran through the room.

"What the hell is wrong with Josie?" Kayla asked in shock, hand in her mouth as she looked at the siphoner on the ground. "She's not that clumsy..."

Roman shook his head, sighing as he looked around "That wasn't an accident"

Kayla looked at him, waiting for him to explain but Roman didn't, shrugging, looking away. Kayla frowned, looking at Josie who stood, looking at Penelope, exchanging a few words before Penelope glanced over Josie's shoulder to someone in specific. Kayla followed her gaze toward Lizzie and suddenly understood, whipping her head toward Penelope who looked sad and disappointed, meeting eyes with Kayla for a brief second before walking away. Penelope's eyes seemed glowing and it took Kayla a moment to realize what that meant.

Penelope was done.

She could no longer take her heart breaking by Josette Saltzman.

"What's wrong?" Roman broke her out of her thoughts, seeing her expression fall. "I never thought I'd seen the day you'd look sad"

"I'm fine" Kayla told him, "I just... I didn't know that having friends could hurt whenever they're hurt"

Roman seemed to understand why she said that, glancing toward where Penelope left, "Those are true friendships"

Kayla smiled a little, looking up when she noticed Hope wearing Caroline's beautiful blue dress walk in at the top of the stairs, standing alone. "Indeed" However, she noticed something wrong in the way Landon got there late and seemed to sway. "Can you hear them?"

Roman followed her gaze and squinted his eyes, focusing his hearing. Hope and Landon's conversation made him cringe, "He's upset Hope lied to him about his mom. That she never told him he forgot about meeting her except her"

Kayla grimaced, "How does he know that?"

Roman sighed, "Penelope told him, apparently"

Kayla didn't say anything and Roman decided to stop talking as Landon stormed away, leaving Hope alone.

Kayla's eyes narrowed, "I'm gonna kill him"

Roman placed a hand in her arm, looking up at Hope in worry, "We can do that later, _together_. We kinda have an unstable tribid to worry about. What do we do?"

Kayla took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily, "Go to her. Go down the stairs as her escort" She opened her eyes, looking at Roman, explaining hurriedly "The year Caroline, the twins mom won the pageant, Elena Salvatore was supposed to be escorted by Stefan Salvatore who for some reason in Caroline's Mystic Falls binder chickened out and Damon Salvatore stepped in and saved her from embarrassment. Hope's Elena... Be her Damon and save her"

Roman nodded, "Just relax, buddy"

Roman squeezed her shoulders, reassuringly, walking away toward one of the hallways and after making sure no one was watching, Kayla saw him vamp speed toward Hope.

~8~

Kayla bit her nails nervously, watching the contestants and their escorts dance to _Always_ by David James, not keeping her eyes from Hope and Roman, tapping her leg on the ground, noticing the way Hope kept her strong front up though she still could see through the gaps, noticing her friend was doing everything she could to not break down in the middle of the dance floor and in front of everyone.

Her eyes made a swept through all the contestants when a sad looking Penelope stepped next to her.

"Pen?" Kayla teared her attention away from the pageant and to one of her best friends.

"Can we talk?" Penelope asked, glancing toward Hope and Roman dancing.

Kayla didn't hesitate, having the feeling Penelope needed her right now. "Of course"

Penelope's lips twitched in a smile a they both walked away toward a silent hallway.

"You look beautiful, demon" Penelope broke the silence between them, "Did you know this is the first time people has seen you in a dress?"

Kayla had the feeling that wasn't what they were here to talk but played along to ease her friend's anxiety, "Surprised myself too when I realized I had it on my closet and didn't hesitate to put it on" Penelope chuckled. "You looked beautiful too up there"

Penelope turned to face her, eyes glimmering with tears she'd never let fall, "I'm gonna miss you so much"

Kayla wavered, stepping forward, wrapping her arms around Penelope, hugging her tightly. "I'd wish you didn't have to leave"

Penelope was slightly startled by the hug Kayla started but didn't hesitate to return it. "You know why I'm doing this. It's no longer about Jo, its about safety, Kay"

"I know" Kayla nodded on Penelope's shoulder, "You have a heart to nurture back to health too"

Penelope chuckled, pulling away, "Write me"

"I'll Skype you every day if possible" Kayla told her with a small smile.

There were no more goodbyes they could say. Kayla knew the moment her mom came for her and started to pack. She had even once grabbed Penelope's baggage and returned all the things she packed back to her drawers, not letting her continue. Other day she helped her with some stuff just to storm away and not helping. Those were the harder days for Penelope, seeing her friend reacting that way just for her, someone who genuinely cared for her like no one else at the school did.

What was even more painful was that Josie never knew she was leaving. But maybe that was for the best. She wouldn't have to face even more heartbreak.

Penelope smiled slightly, "Go and support your bestie"

Kayla refrained from accusing her of what she did to both Landon and Hope, it was not her fault if Landon decided to be a dick about it and leave Hope alone on her big moment. He should have man up and escorted her out and at least wait until the pageant was over to be a dramatic little bitch to throw his tantrum...

Well, she really doesn't like Landon, does she?

"Your mom's waiting for you?" Kayla asked.

"Yes" Penelope answered. "I'm sure she'd scold me after what she witnessed out there"

"You were a queen back there, nothing to be embarrassed about" Kayla smirked.

"You'll make me blush" Penelope told her.

And with that, part of her heart seemed to warm up. Kayla truly became your friend once you went through her walls, always loyal. Penelope was glad to be one of the few she let her guard down. She was really going to miss her.

With one last hug, Penelope walked away as Kayla watched her go with a small smile.

~8~

Kayla walked to the room again, seeing the dance still happening, coming across the twins arguing and the tension between them was worse than ever, sensing something ripping within their bond.

"Girls..." Kayla walked closer, looking around nervously, "Can you not do this here?"

Josie had her eyes filled with tears, looking at Lizzie with an expression neither girl had ever seen. It was pure betrayal and hurt, looking at her own sister like a stranger, "You never consider anybody's feelings but your own"

"What?" Lizzie asked stunned, glancing at Kayla as if asking she heard that too. Kayla just looked between them, not knowing what to do "That isn't fair"

"Isn't it?" Josie asked, brokenly "It's bad enough that you didn't think I'd want to enter, but not a single part of you thought that I could even win?"

"Oh, Jo..." Kayla whispered, frowing.

"Jo, I'm not a mind reader, okay?" Lizzie told her "If you wanted to win-"

"Of course I wanted to win" Josie interrupted. Lizzie's smile fell. Kayla sighed silently, looking away. "But the second you dropped out, you gifted your entire plan to Hope"

"Because of science-" Lizzie began. Kayla shook her head at her. Lizzie shut up at the gesture and at her sister's heartbroken expression

"Lizzie, listen to yourself" Josie told her, chuckling slightly, sarcastically "Science? What about your sister's feelings? Do you know how good it would feel to actually be competing? In Mom's dress?" They glanced toward Hope and Roman. "Did you even consider how Hope would feel wearing it?"

Kayla frowned in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lizzie waved away Kayla's question "She looks fantastic. She should feel amazing"

"Will she still feel amazing when she learns where it came from?" Josie asked.

"Jo, what the hell are you talking about?" Kayla demanded. She looked at Lizzie "Lizzie?"

"Nothing, Jo's overreacting about where it came from" Lizzie told her, rolling her eyes, "It was a gift from some guy who used to crush on Mom"

Josie sighed, "From Klaus Mikaelson, Lizzie" Kayla's eyes widened, looking toward Hope and Roman whose head was tilted to their direction, obviously listening to them. "Hope's dad"

Josie walked away, leaving Lizzie stunned in silence.

"Roman..." Kayla whispered, knowing he was going to tell Hope about it.

Roman glanced their way, locking eyes with Kayla. That's when she knew he had definitely heard them. Hope had to know and it seemed like she had asked him to spy on them. Roman sighed, looking at Kayla apologetically. Kayla nodded slightly in understanding.

Kayla knew in what moment Hope's world began to break down. Klaus Mikaelson was taken away from her so suddenly that every piece of his life given back to her was overwhelming. Hope was wearing a dress that had been in his possession. It was his dress. Hope was close to her dad she couldn't even grasp the thought.

Lizzie stepped forward, feeling guilty.

Vera announcing Hope as Miss Mystic Falls fell on deaf ears for both siphoners and Hope.

Suddenly, the room began to shake, both siphoners looking around, seeing what an overwhelmed Hope was causing.

"She's hurting" Kayla told her, starting to panic, not knowing what to do for Hope. What could she do? She had no experience comforting others, she had never been good with emotions until lately... What if she made it worse? What if she hurt Hope even more? "How-How... Liz, how am I supposed to help her? She's gonna break down... And I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help my best friend!"

Lizzie had never seen those girls be on the verge of a break down and knowing she was the cause, she had to fix it.

"Leave it to me" Lizzie told her, turning to face her cousin, "Just breathe and please don't have a psychotic break down too. I can't deal with two"

"Just help Hope" Kayla told her, taking deep breaths, wriggling her fingers, anxiously.

Lizzie walked closer to Hope as everyone cheered and clapped and the Salvatore students looked nervous at the sign of magic, looking at Hope to see if she was going to expose them all.

Lizzie immediately pulled Hope to an embrace as if congratulating her, just to siphon the magic and tell her to let all her feelings out the real way she needed to all along.

Crying.

The growing earthquake faded and those who knew about the existence of magic relaxed, knowing they were still safe.

Kayla watched Hope being comforted by Lizzie in relief.

"I'm sorry, Kayla" Roman stepped next to her, "I didn't know she was going to..."

"You did the right thing, Roman" Kayla told him, "She needed this. To stop bottling everything. She needed to know her dad's Always and forever with her"

Roman nodded as they both watched the girls in the middle of the dance floor being cheered for the tribid's win.

~8~

Kayla stood in her room, watching the empty and blank side that belonged to Penelope.

"It's official, we need new roommates" Hope said from the doorway.

Kayla turned around, seeing Hope was wearing now casual clothes instead of the dress. Kayla changed too but kept her hair the same.

"Don't try to be funny" Kayla told her, "My roommate just left"

Hope nodded, walking inside, stopping next to her best friend as they looked toward the empty, blank wall "I know. And I'm sorry"

They were silent for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" Kayla asked.

"Lighter" Hope answered quietly "I needed a good cry, apparently"

Kayla turned to face her, "I'm sorry I didn't know how to help you"

Hope turned to face her, "You kidding? You were helping me the moment you stopped avoiding me by leaving with my ex boyfriend. I didn't know you were friends"

"I didn't know he was my friend either" Kayla told her, "He was there for both of us today"

Hope nodded, "He was" She stayed silent for a moment, "Don't you dare ever avoid me again. I can't take it. You're my sister, my best friend. I couldn't deal without you"

Kayla wrapped her arms around Hope, hugging her tightly, "I'm full of hugs today, I'm surprised too" They chuckled slightly as they held each other for a moment, "I'm not leaving, Mikaelson. Remember what you once told me? You can't take it back anymore. You're stuck with me..."

Both girls finished together, "Always and forever"

Hope's voice almost breaking with emotion, closing her eyes.


	17. 15

"_**I'LL TELL YOU A STORY"**_

Waking up at the school with no roommate to talk to was going to be hard for Kayla as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Every morning, Penelope would be the one to wake her up, throw her uniform at her and work on her make up while Kayla took a shower. This morning, there was no music playing on the room, no one humming the lyrics while applying mascara. Just silence.

Well, until there was a creak at the other side of the room.

Kayla frowned and rolled over on the bed, holding back a gasp as she saw a familiar brown haired head, sleeping on Penelope's bed. Warily, the siphoner stood, throwing the blankets away from her quietly, tiptoeing to the other bed, peering at whoever was sleeping in her ex-roommate's bed. Her eyes widened, stepping back, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly when she saw who was it.

Josie.

Kayla nodded to herself, backing away, picking up the uniform from her nightstand, making her way to the bathroom, not wanting to be present when Josie woke up and engage in a weird conversation.

~8~

Once Kayla got out of the bathroom, Josie was no longer there, the bed made as if no one had slept in. Her shoulders fell, sighing softly, glancing to her nightstand to a photo of her and Penelope at Kayla's sixteen birthday that had been kept quiet and only Penelope, Hope and Alaric knew about. Penelope had given her a birthday muffin that morning where she demanded to get their picture taken. To be honest, Kayla was glad she insisted for it as it was the only picture they had together.

A small smile played on her lips, looking at her reflection, fixing her hair, picking up her bag and leaving her room.

~8~

Class had gone by quick and Kayla found herself paying more attention than she usually did. She left the classroom of the witch class with Hope, who seemed distracted.

"You alright?" Kayla asked, holding her books to her chest.

"Something's just wrong" Hope told her as they walked down the hallway. "Landon left the school and sent a message to Dr. Saltzman that doesn't make sense. He told him to say hi to Jed"

Kayla's eyebrows furrowed, "But they're not friends. Why would Landon ask that?"

"Exactly" Hope told her, "He must have known we'd know he's in trouble for that"

"Maybe he's just trying to get your attention?" Kayla suggested.

"He's angry at me, he was blunt about it" Hope told her, shaking her head, "He wouldn't want to talk to me. I'm telling you, Kay. He's in trouble. What if Triad took him? They sent Medusa for him at the pageant"

"Then he should've stayed here" Kayla told her. "This is the safest place he could ever be. If he got in trouble is because he was an idiot to leave it because he couldn't handle being lied to"

Hope sighed, shaking her head.

~8~

Hope and Kayla got inside the kitchen, stopping in shock at the mess.

"_Wow_" Kayla mouthed, slightly wide eyed.

"Was there a monster attack in here?" Hope asked warily, walking closer to Lizzie who was at the middle of the mess, wearing an apron.

"There you are" Lizzie told them, "I got tired of waiting, so I attempted a banana cream pie by myself"

Kayla looked around, picking up a banana peel with the tip of her fingers, "So, where is it?"

"In the garbage" Lizzie answered, "I said '_attempted_'." She walked closer to them, taking off her apron, giving it to Hope. Kayla threw the banana peel to the trash can in slight disgust "So we're gonna go back to plan A and you two are gonna make it for me" She turned around, walking to a table, nonchalantly "Status update: Josie didn't come back last night. I think she slept in Penelope's old room, which is a really good way to get hepatitis B"

"Confirmed" Kayla told her. Lizzie whirled to face her cousin expectantly. "She _slept_ in Penelope's bed. Scared the crap out of me this morning. Had to be silent in my morning routine to not engage in a conversation. She was gone the moment I stepped out of the shower"

Lizzie pointed at her, triumphantly "Ha! I knew it"

Hope gave Lizzie a concerned look, "Have you slept at all? You seem a little-"

"Focused?" Lizie asked forcefully and cheerfully, "Motivated? On point?"

Hope looked at Kayla hesitantly, nodding at Lizzie, forcing a smile "Sure"

Kayla nodded, playing along "Yeah"

"Not sleeping in the same bedroom means that Twin Forgiveness Cuddle is off the table" Lizzie told them. "But she's been holed up in the library, so a snack offering should do the trick"

Lizzie threw food in a bowl, anxiously.

"At some point, you might actually have to apologize" Kayla told her, raising her eyebrows.

Hope had updated her on the similarities between her relationship with Landon and the twins'relationship. Neither of them was talking to each other and Lizzie and Hope had made a deal to help each other out to get their relationships fixed.

And like with every Hope/Lizzie's schemes, Kayla was dragged into it. Not like she was complaining. At least she'll have something to do instead of just studying.

Lizzie gasped as if offended, "_Never_ apologize"

Kayla whispered, "Okay"

Hope's lips twitched, awkwardly.

"Trust me, okay?" Lizzie told them "This is what we do. I'm selfish, then she sulks, and then I offer baked goods"

"Someone else's baked goods" Hope corrected.

"It's giving you something to do with yourself, isn't it?" Lizzie replied. Hope fell silent. Lizzie turned away, "Your turn for an update. Any word from our mop-headed elf?"

Hope sighed, briefly looking away "He says he needs time to think"

"Hmm" Lizzie hummed thoughtfully, glancing at Kayla.

Kayla shrugged, making a face.

"I don't know" Hope told them, "I feel like if I could figure out the right thing to say, then he'd come back"

Lizzie blinked, "So, practice" Kayla tilted her head curiously. Hope looked at Lizzie expectantly "Emma has this prism that simulates a conversation. She makes me use it to talk to my mom and my dad when I'm in a state" She began walking to them, a small smile playing on her lips with an idea "I'll trade you one prism for a banana cream pie"

Hope chuckled softly.

"You got yourself a deal, Saltzman" Kayla told her, picking up a bowl and a banana.

Hope looked at them, gratefully.

~8~

While Lizzie and Hope were doing their thing. Lizzie trying to get into Josie's good graces and Hope practicing a way to apologize to Landon, Kayla sat in her room, reading the Rivers' grimoire. Initially, when she took it with her the day she was leaving her house but ended up burning it when her family prevented her from leaving, her goal was to burn it to the ground, mocking and destroying their magic. However, once they were gone and guilt washed her over at the thought of being the cause, she decided not to as it was the only thing she had left of her family.

The spells containing the book were rare and some seemed like self invented and a waste of time. The one that caught her attention though was the '_sanguineous maxima_' spell. It supposed to expand someone's blood when you drank it. It grossed her out because, who in their right mind would want someone else's blood in your body to expand enough to temporarily replace your own?

Her family was crazy.

Didn't matter. It wasn't like she was going to use those spells, right? It was merely just curiosity.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and the air crackled with magic, almost making her want to siphon it. Kayla stood, sensing someone losing control and closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the source, opening her eyes, running out of her room, all the way toward the twins' room.

She found Hope running closer from the other side of the hallway, barely giving each other a glance as their priority was the blonde freaking out inside the room.

"Liz" Kayla called out in worry, seeing the lights flickering and anything Lizzie touched breaking. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay"

Lizzie turned to them, face contorted in pure panic "Stay back" Kayla grabbed Hope's arm, pulling her back as electricity buzzed around them. Lizzie's hands shook as she took deep breaths "It's fine. It'll pass"

Kayla's eyes flickered to the lamp as Lizzie grabbed her head, "What do you need right now, Lizzie?"

"Do-do we need to do the yelling-in-the-woods thing?" Hope asked, stammering in worry.

Lizzie shook her head, panting "No, I just, I need to find out what this Merge thing is, okay?" She began pacing around the room in panic making her magic flare up and lose more control. "I feel like it's a spell that she's gonna use to just leave or break us up or something!"

Kayla stalked forward, grabbing Lizzie's shoulders, siphoning the magic from the school Lizzie was unknowingly using making the lights shatter and engulf them in darkness "Hey, hey, hey" Lizzie seemed in the verge of crying as Kayla helped her sit down. "Deep breaths, Liz. Deep breaths"

Hope knelt besides them, eyeing Lizzie in worry, "I'll call my Aunt Freya she'll know something about the Merge. Okay?"

Lizzie grabbed Kayla's hands in her shoulders, trying to anchor herself, taking deep breaths, nodding shakily "Okay"

Hope squeezed Lizzie's shoulder, "Okay" She stood, running away, stopping at the door, "Kay?"

Kayla didn't take her eyes away from her cousin. "Go. I'll stay here with Lizzie. I don't think she should be alone, right now"

Lizzie breathed in shakily, her hands not leaving her cousin's as if proving her statement.

Hope nodded, leaving the room hurriedly.

Kayla stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Lizzie when the blonde began to sob softly, resting her chin in her cousin's shoulder, letting out her frustration and anxiety through tears.

She knew she had to know what this merge was. She had the feeling she knew but nothing was coming to her. It was making her _feel_ _crazy. _She didn't want to lose her sister, more than she already did.

~8~

Lizzie was calm now.

Kayla walked in, giving her a cup of tea, sitting next to her.

"Thanks" Lizzie murmured, hands still shaking slightly. She felt slightly embarrassed her cousin had seen her lose control like that but there was no judgment in her eyes which made her feel a little better. "I guess this happens when you don't take your meds"

Kayla held her hands in her lap, sighing softly "At least you can blame your meds and your body chemistry for this. I never had an excuse for when I had mine"

"Lucky me" Lizzie murmured, sighing in sympathy for her cousin, letting her head rest on Kayla's shoulder almost instinctively. Both girls froze. Lizzie for a moment had forgotten Josie wasn't there and it was easy for it as Josie always took care of her after her episodes. Kayla only let Hope use her shoulder as a pillow which made this awkward for them both. Lizzie raised her head "I'm sorry. I-"

"It's okay" Kayla told her surprising them both. "You said you needed twin cuddling. I'm no Josie but, you can pretend I am"

Lizzie relaxed, letting out a small breath in relief, slowly resting her head on Kayla's shoulder again, "Thanks"

Kayla sighed softly with a small smile "No problem"

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I want to be alone if you don't mind" Lizzie told her quietly. Kayla hummed softly, nodding "I really appreciate what you're doing for me but I need to find out what this merge is about. And if I'm right, it also concerns you for being Gemini too"

"I am?" Kayla asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You are, idiot" Lizzie told her, raising her head, rolling her eyes "You have our blood too. We are family, that includes being the last three members of this coven"

Kayla chuckled, standing up "Alright" She began to walk away, hesitating at the door, turning to Lizzie who sat on the floor, placing candles around her to not be in the darkness. "You gonna be okay?"

Lizzie nodded "I will"

Kayla nodded and slowly backed away, leaving.

~8~

Kayla found Hope at Alaric's office, talking over the phone with her aunt.

Hope's eyes were slightly wide as she beckoned Kayla to come closer, placing the phone between them, hearing what Freya knew about the merge.

When Alaric entered the office, Freya was just finishing explaining, hanging up.

"I need to talk to you about Raf, Hope" Alaric told her.

"We have to say something first" Hope told him, frowning "Freya just explained the Merge" Alaric went rigid, looking at them in worry "Josie's pretty much figured it out, and, uh, Lizzie is spiraling. So, either you do it or I or Kay will, but it's time to tell them the truth"

Kayla crossed her arms, looking at him seriously, worrying about her cousins' fate

She didn't want to lose either of them, the only family she had left.

~8~

Hope had finally realized something she hadn't earlier. Landon was truly in danger so she got back to the office, bringing Roman with her.

Kayla was reading her grimoire when they both walked in.

"Kay" Hope told her. Kayla looked up "We need the phone to hear Landon's message again"

Kayla frowned, closing the grimoire, pulling out the phone, pressing a button to play Landon's message.

"_Hey, Ric, sorry to take off like that, but I just needed a little time, so I'm going camping for a while_" Landon's voice came through the beeping machine.

Roman tilted his head, listening intently into the recording. "I can hear shoes on a tile floor"

"_Hopefully, I can catch up on classwork later_" Landon's voice continued.

"An air conditioner running" Roma informed.

Kayla and Hope stared at him intently.

_"Tell Raf and Jed hi for me_" Landon finished.

Roman shook his head slightly, "Keycards being swiped"

Hope nodded in frustration, throwing her hands up, letting them fall slowly "Mm, Triad. I mean, it has to be them"

"Makes sense" Kayla told them, tapping her chin with a pen "They've already tried to come for him once"

Hope stood, gesturing at Kayla to stand up and follow her.

Kayla made a face but stood, following her as Hope began to walk to the door.

Roman stood, turning to face them, looking between them, "What are you gonna do?"

Hope sighed, stopping, turning to face him "I'm gonna go full Wonder Woman, that's what"

Kayla walked pass Hope, toward the door.

"Do you need any help?" Roman asked.

"No" Hope answered, glancing at Kayla, "I have Kay by my side and our own Super Squad" Kayla mock saluted with two fingers, walking toward the door. Roman nodded slightly. Hope smiled slightly, "But thank you for everything"

Roman stood, nodding in acknowledgement "Hey, uh Ric said I should probably head back out into the field, and I was actually coming to find you and say goodbye earlier, but, uh, then I heard you on the dock" Hope and Kayla raised their eyebrows slightly. Roman shrugged not looking apologetic, "Can't turn off my vamp hearing. I wasn't trying to spy or anything" He cleared his throat, sparing a glance at Kayla who looked at him knowingly. She was aware he still had feelings for Hope but after what he did to her and how he saw her with Landon, he wouldn't act upon them. Kayla respected him and admired him for it even if she wished Roman and Hope to be together more than Hope and Landon. Hope looked down, clearing her throat, slightly awkward "You're not a mistake, okay? The cosmos is lucky to have you. So is Landon. He'll figure that out"

Hope leaned forward and kissed his cheek slightly, grateful for his support.

Kayla smiled a small smile but glanced at Hope with a frown.

Did she seriously think she was a mistake?

How wrong Hope was. She was everything except a mistake.

~8~

Hope and Kayla were at Hope's room, ready to go find Landon.

Hope was looking through her drawers while Kayla had both her own grimoire and Hope's family grimoire, flipping through the pages as she looked for any useful spells.

Rafael walked in, "I'm coming"

Hope and Kayla looked at him.

"Hello to you, too" Hope told him, sarcastically. "Uh, and, no, you're not".

Rafael looked between the girls, seeing Kayla was getting ready too, "Look, last time you two did this without me, it was a disaster"

Kayla huffed slightly, "Except we're not gonna go alone this time"

Hope nodded, counting with her fingers "We're gonna draft the twins, MG, Kaleb... We're going before Dr. Saltzman comes back" She shrugged as Kayla finished writing a spell from her grimoire, shoving the paper to her jacket. She had the feeling she was going to need it even if it looked useless at first thought. "It'll be like a Super Squad Assemble. I don't know" She made a face, looking at Kayla "Is that a thing?"

Kayla shrugged, "I don't know. We should ask MG"

Hope nodded, chuckling, turning around, picking up her jacket and Kayla's.

"Yeah, I'll ask him myself" Rafael told them, rolling his eyes.

Hope turned to him again, seriously "Raf, Dr. Saltzman told me about the side effects" She handed Kayla her jacket. Kayla accepted it, folding it over her arm. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you come" Rafael looked away uncomfortably, crossing his arms. Hope sighed, softening her voice. "How do you feel now?"

Rafael sighed, sitting on a chair next to the bed, looking down slightly "Like my brain's split down the middle" Kayla looked toward the window feeling a slight pang of guilt for what he was going through, remembering she had helped Hope with the elixir to help him find Landon. Hope seemed even more guilty, looking down, fidgeting with her necklace "I keep having these flashes like I can't control myself, and-"

Kayla turned away from the window to face him, face void of the guilt and sympathy she was internally feeling for him "That's why you're not coming on the mission"

Rafael looked down, disappointed.

Hope sat down, sad and worried, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Rafael hesitated, looking away briefly "You know why"

Hope looked guilty, sighing, closing her eyes "Raf..."

Even Kayla looked uncomfortable, knowing what he meant.

"I don't know how to be around you, Hope" Rafael told her. "I don't want to feel this way, so I push it down, and that just makes the split in my brain worse, which makes it harder to hide. And the only person that I want to talk about it with is the only person I can't"

Rafael looked down, embarrassed and sad.

Hope sighed softly, looking like she was going to cry out of guilt as if it was her fault Rafael had feelings for her she did not reciprocate "Raf you're a good brother. But for once, you need to put yourself first. Do what you need to get better" She seemed to get an idea, standing up. Kayla looked at her curiously. "If things get really bad..." She walked to her vanity, picking up a ring, giving it to him, sighing softly. Rafael looked at the ring curiously. "Use this. It's a long story, but, um, it was a gift from a family friend. But it's essentially like a reverse kyanite ring. When you use it, you can turn yourself at will" Rafael looked up, surprised. Hope nodded slightly, "In your wolf mind, things are less complicated. You know that. It'll buy you time to heal. Only catch is, um, you can't turn yourself back, so, if you do use it, all you have to do is come find me when you're ready to be yourself again"

Rafael nodded, smiling gratefully, looking down. "I am really glad I know you Hope Mikaelson"

Hope laughed slightly.

Kayla groaned, "Oh, God. Don't say it like that" Rafael and Hope looked at her. Kayla walked closer, stopping in front of them, crossing her arms, "When you say it like that, it's almost like you feel this is gonna be the last time you see each other. Don't jinx it. We've had very bad experiences with jinxed missions in the past"

Hope nodded slightly, amused "Yeah"

Rafael smiled slightly, "I am very glad to have known you too, Kayla Rivers" Kayla rolled her eyes, but couldn't help her lips from twitching slightly in a small smile. Hope smiled. Rafael sighed, nodding at them, "Now, go. Go save our boy, Hope. And don't let anything stop you. Either of you"

Hope and Kayla looked at each other, determined.

Nothing would stop them.

~8~

_**A/N:**_

_**Next chapter season finale.**_

_**Who's as excited as me? Someone who knows what's exactly gonna happen? *insert little evil laugh***_

_**I don't know yet if I'll continue season two in this same book or put up another with a different name and all. I may or may not. Depends on how I feel with the ending.**_

_**This chapter, I was supposed to update it on like 3 weeks ago but I was having trouble with my laptop... Guess who has a new laptop as of today? Its brand new and I'm using it to update this story so youre welcome haha. **_

_**It was short but I liked it as Lizzie/Kay's relationship is developing even more. Now they do see each other more as family and act like it. Don't know how long it's gonna last though, so...**_

_**Thoughts on the end? What do you think it's gonna happen?**_

_**I had two different paths i could take. Hope jumps and Kayla forgets her like everyone else and maybe get to see a little dark Kay because of it or she jumps with Hope to the Malivore pit as she found a way to help Hope destroy Malivore for ever and everyone forgets about them both and Malivore messes up with her mind for all the darkness it holds blah blah...**_

_**But that we have a little dark Kayle next season, you got it little evil minds.**_

_**Express yourself. What do you**_** think **_**would happen and what do you**_** want **_**to happen?**_

_**Thank you everyone for reading and to be patient with me. My year of social service at the hospital is killing my free time to write... And I barely have four months in. Imagine the next eight months? Specially with the whole covid stuff... I'm gonna be dead.**_


	18. 16

_**"THERE'S ALWAYS A LOOPHOLE"**_

The Super Squad (as MG called it once) had responded to Hope and Kayla's call, including Jed who told them he'd help because of his alpha.

Kayla gathered them, walking to Hope and Rafael with Josie, Kaleb and Jed following behind.

Kayla nodded at Hope.

Josie noticed Lizzie was with Hope, both looking at each other, still not over with their fight, "She's coming?"

Hope looked between them, slightly frustrated "I need all the help I can get, so please put your twin war on pause"

Rafael looked at Jed warily "Why is he going?" Jed looked away, taking a deep breath "He hates Landon"

Jed looked back at him, raising his eyebrows, "Look, you're the Alpha. If Landon's your pack, that makes him ours"

"Where's MG at?" Kaleb asked

"He's on his way" Kayla answered, "Let's load up while we wait for him" She gestured at them to follow, "Come on"

Hope and the rest followed, opening the school doors, walking outside, suddenly stopping when people wearing black and carrying guns stood outside, blocking the main gates.

"Oh, sorry" A man at the front told them, smirking sarcastically "We were about to knock"

"Who the hell are you?" Lizzie asked from behind the supernatural teen group.

"Name's Burr" The man answered, "Triad Industries"

Immediately, Hope reacted, throwing her hands upwards, chanting "_Propellere_"

Nothing happened.

Hope stared at her hands, surprised.

All the Supernaturals looked at Hope in shock.

Burr raised his eyebrows in mock shock, smirking.

Kaleb threw his backpack, "I got this"

Burr turned to him, amused.

Kaleb vamp sped toward them but as soon as he was out of the shadow of the school and in direct sunlight, his skin burned and sizzled making him groan in pain, returning to the safety of the school, holding his now healed hand that held his daylight ring, looking at the humans in shock.

The others looked at each other in worry, looking at the TRIAD employees.

"What you don't got is magic" Burr told them. Kaleb looked up at him, holding his hand. "Which is why your daylight ring won't work. And what we have are stakes, wolfsbane and other things" The supernaturals glanced at each other and back to the humans, nervously and worried as they held their weapons, aiming at them, threateningly. Burr raised his arms, innocently "So I think you should invite us inside"

Burr raised his eyebrows, expectantly.

Hope and Kayla exchanged a look, knowing they had no other choice if they wanted to get out of there alive, turning to Burr.

~8~

Burr and the Triad employees gathered all the Salvatore students at the main hall, guards surrounding every door and possibly exits to prevent the Supernaturals to leave.

"We're looking for an artifact known as the Chalice of Arimathea" Burr told the students as some people gave the students a picture of the object they were looking for, "We have reason to believe it's part of your school's collection. Now, you know this place a lot better than we do, so the sooner you help us find it, the sooner we'll be gone" Hope, Lizzie, Josie and Kayla, sitting close to each other, exchanged looks. Burr smiled "Triad thanks you for your time"

~8~

Hope, Lizzie, Kayla and Josie told Triad they'll look in Alaric's office, tricking them easily into thinking they'll help them look for the artifact.

The girls walked inside the office hurriedly.

Hope walked to the desk as Lizzie closed and locked the door once her sister and cousin were inside too.

Hope picked the phone, groaning when she couldn't make a call, putting the phone down, sighing, turning to the others "It's dead" She looked around, "We have to find the school cell"

The girls began to spread around the office, looking for the phone.

Lizzie shrugged, gesturing at the desk, starting to look, "Check MG's tighty-whities"

"Really?" Josie deadpanned, looking up from a drawer "This is serious"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Lizzie told her sarcastically "We can't all be born with resting concerned pouty face"

Josie gasped, staring at her twin, offended.

Kayla interrupted loudly, not wanting them to start another fight while the whole school was in danger, "Didn't this shelf used to have books on it?"

Hope sighed, looking at her, also not wanting another twin fight. She looked at the shelf Kayla was standing and joined her, frowning. Both girls looked up at the shelf, seeing a box that hadn't been there before and no one book in sight.

Josie looked at them, frowning warily now that she realized the same "Yeah. That's weird"

Kayla grabbed the box, looking at Hope for a moment, walking to the twins, placing the box in the middle of the desk.

Hope knelt in front of the box, examining the lock "Whatever they're doing to block out our magic must have knocked out a cloaking spell your dad had"

"Big shocker" Lizzie told them, sarcastically "Dad's hiding something from us"

Lizzie walked closer, opening the box.

"Unless it has the school phone in it, it doesn't matter" Kayla told her.

Kayla walked away.

Lizzie put the box down.

"Sorry I don't feel like laughing while my world's falling apart" Josie told her.

Kayla looked at Hope, exasperated.

Hope gave her a weak smile, opening a glass door to another bookshelf.

"Your world?" Lizzie repeated "What about my world? I'm the one who's eventually going to be absorbed by my own twin"

"_If_ you lose the Merge" Josie pointed out.

"Which I'm obviously going to" Lizzie told her. "I'm the weak, broken one"

Josie smiled sarcastically "And like clockwork victim"

"Hey, guys" Hope called out. The twins turned to her. Hope whirled around in victory, holding up a phone. Kayla was smiling slightly at her side "Found it"

They dialed Alaric's number, hearing it ring before he answered "_Whoever this is gets extra credit"_

"It's Hope" Hope told him, pacing in front of the cousins "Triad's here"

"_Is everyone okay?"_ Alaric asked.

"Yeah, but our powers are gone" Hope answered.

Alaric paused for a moment, "_What do they want?"_

"They said that the third artifact is in the school somewhere" Hope explained.

"_You're kidding_" Alaric told her.

"The Chalice of Arithmetic or something?" Hope asked, turning to the girls, making a face. The cousins shrugged. "I don't know. Any idea?"

"_We don't have the Chalice of Arimathea, do we?"_ Alaric asked as if turning to ask someone else.

"_I'd have to check the old Armory records, but not to my knowledge"_ Hope briefly heard Dorian's voice, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"_Uh, listen, I, uh I've got to find my way into the school"_ Alaric told her. "_But just promise me you're not gonna do anything crazy"_

"We're not the only ones in danger" Hope told him, "Landon is, too. I can't just stand here and do nothing"

"_Hope, for once in your life, will you please just listen to me?"_ Alaric told her, exasperated "_If Triad wants the chalice, help them get the chalice. You don't have your powers_" Hope looked at the other girls, seeing their determined expressions, nodding slightly, knowing neither of them would stand by with their arms crossed, waiting for someone to get hurt. "_You are vulnerable, and if you try to resist, someone could get hurt. Do you understand me?"_

"Yeah" Hope told him, immediately hanging up.

"So, what do we do now?" Lizzie asked.

"Now we figure out a way to get our powers back, and we kick some paramilitary ass" Hope answered.

"Wait" Josie told them, raising her hand "Dad said not to do anything crazy"

"You're dad is not here, is he?" Kayla asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Besides me defying your dad isn't crazy" Hope told her, "It's consistent"

The doors to the office got opened.

Burr walked in, "Well, at least we know where you stand"

The girls turned around to face him. Hope and Kayla walked around the twins to face the human.

"You're damn right we do" Kayla told him, crossing her arms.

Burr chuckled, "You're not very scared of me, are you?" The girls stared at him, defiantly. Burr pulled out a gun. "How about now?"

Hope chuckled sarcastically "That's your plan?" Burr frowned "You're gonna shoot a kid?"

"This gun would never harm a _human_ child" Burr explained "You four, however..." He inserted some bullets to the gun while he explained, showing them one "These bullets were formed from the mud of the Malivore pit and weaponized by Triad scientists" The girls tensed. Hope's smile faded. "They can break the skin of any supernatural like a hot knife through butter" He smiled sadistically as the girls stared at him nervously "Fester. Infect them. Disintegrate them from the inside out"

Burr clicked the gun, holding it in his hand.

Josie followed the gun's movement, swallowing her fear "We don't know where the chalice is"

"I believe you" Burr told her. He smiled evilly. "This is just for fun, really" He raised the gun, pointing it at each girl slowly, making them tense and gulp nervously, eyeing the gun "Eeny meeny miney-"

Lizzie chose for everyone, trying to step forward "Moe"

Josie and Kayla reacted almost at the same time, trying to push Lizzie out of the way as Burr pressed the trigger several times, shooting Josie in the chest, making her gasp in pain, falling backwards, not falling thanks to the other three girls.

Kayla groaned slightly, feeling a burn and hot searing pain through her forearm where she tried to shield Josie's heart as she helped Hope and Lizzie lay her cousin on the floor, backing away, holding her arm as soon as Josie was on the floor, touching her gunshots that had black goo pouring slowly out of them and black veins starting to grow around the injury.

Lizzie stared at her twin in horror, lip trembling.

Hope and Kayla stared at Josie in horror, staring at her gunshots.

Kayla held her arm tightly, seeing the hole in her jacket, glancing at the black veins growing around her gunshot, looking as if she was going to cry for both, herself and Josie's predicament.

Lizzie looked up at the other girls, scared for her twin's life when she noticed Kayla holding her arm in fear, getting a glimpse of the same injure Josie had, looking up at her in horror.

Kayla shook her head, shoving her arm behind her back, hiding it from view.

Josie gasped in pain and fear, holding her gunshots, trying to reassure them she was okay while Burr watched in pure satisfaction, lowering his gun, smirking, "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay"

Lizzie turned to her twin, reaching out but not knowing what to do, starting to sob.

Burr nodded at the other guards, "Lock them up"

The guards nodded, walking to the girls.

Josie gasped in pain.

~8~

The girls were locked inside the werewolves' cells.

Josie was laying on the bed with Lizzie by her side, looking pale as Hope and Kayla leaned against the bars.

Kayla was turning pale as well, feeling her skin starting to sweat, leaning her head against the cold bars.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lizzie asked.

The question made Hope and Kayla turn to face them.

"With me?" Josie repeated skeptically, "You practically begged him to shoot you"

"Because, if I'm destined to die in my prime, it may as well be in a blaze of hero glory" Lizzie replied.

"You are unbelievably selfish" Josie told her, doubling with a small gasp of pain.

"Who took it upon herself to dive in front of my bullet?" Lizzie asked rhetorically "I thought that your codependent days were over"

"A regrettable relapse" Josie replied quietly. Lizzie fell silent, touching lightly Josie's gunshot that had black veins spreading through her skin around the gunshot making her wince in pain "Ow!"

A guard passed by, knocking on the bars, "Hey! Keep it quiet in there"

Kayla turned to glare at him, throwing her arm up "We're not in the prison yard, asshat"

Once she let down her arm, she hissed in pain, holding it, realizing her mistake of using her injured arm.

Hope turned to her best friend immediately in worry. "Kay?"

"It's nothing" Kayla told her, forcing a smile, hiding her arm behind her "I'm fine"

"No, you're not" Lizzie told her, shaking her head. "You got shot too"

Josie looked up in realization. "I felt it. You-You tried to shield me from a shot while I was going down"

"You're looking a little pale too, Kay" Hope told her in worry.

Kayla sighed, rolling up her sleeve knowing she couldn't hide she was hurt anymore and for the first time she saw her gunshot that made her want to die already. Like Josie's, the skin around the black gunshot in her forearm was red with black veins spreading through the skin around it.

"It was going to your heart" Kayla explained quietly, looking down at her arm, avoiding the other girls looks. "It was this or you dying right there. You said something about codependency? Well... I can't be without you two, either"

Kayla sat next to Josie who looked at her cousin with regret as now they both were going to die.

Hope sighed in overwhelming guilt, kneeling in front of them, "You guys, I'm so sorry. I mean, I dragged you three into this, and I have absolutely no idea how to get us out of it"

"Well, that is just not good enough, Hope" Lizzie told her "My sister and my cousin are clearly dying, and we did not wait ten years to become friends with you two for you to not come through with your annoyingly perfect Hope Mikaelson heroics when we need you the most"

Lizzie held her hand to Hope.

Hope took it with a weak smile, squeezing softly.

Josie nodded weakly, grabbing Kayla's hand who grabbed Hope's "She's right, for a change"

Kayla chuckled softly, "It's hero time, Hope"

The girls looked at each other with small smiles.

"I said keep it down in there" The same guard walked closer to them threateningly, suddenly grabbing his neck, falling to the ground, unconscious.

MG was behind the guard, holding a dart gun, panting. "Did someone say '_hero time'?"_

The girls stood, turning to MG in relief.

MG looked at them, seriously.

~8~

MG explained how Triad had sneaked inside the school undetected.

"A blood fountain?" Hope asked, making a face "Gross"

"It's even grosser in person" MG told them, shaking his head. "Trust me. I was looking for a way to shut it off, but I couldn't figure out how"

Hope sighed, "All right, I'll go find the secret tunnel, I guess"

"Thanks" MG told her "We get our magic back, we'll have the upper hand"

"And then I can siphon the sludge out of Josie, not that she'll appreciate it" Lizzie told them, holding her twin's hand.

Josie rolled her eyes, "Great, then I'll just be shot"

"See?" Lizzie asked, smiling slightly "The new you is so snarky"

"Don't worry about me" Kayla waved a hand sarcastically, "I can siphon it myself"

Lizzie gave her cousin a look, "Don't be petty. I'll siphon that thing from you too. Happy?"

Kayla smiled sarcastically, "Very"

Josie chuckled.

"Okay" Hope told them, looking at MG and Kayla, "I'm gonna be back as soon as I can. Please keep these two from trying to kill or die for each other. And this one from making her gunshot worse and make her inform you if she's hurting"

Hope gave Kayla a pointed look.

MG looked at Hope warily, stating slowly, "You need to go help Landon. We don't need you to be here"

"But I can't leave you guys here" Hope told them.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "For the love of Frodo, go rescue your Hobbit. We'll muddle through"

"She's right again" Josie spoke up, "He needs you"

Kayla nodded.

MG looked between Hope and Kayla, "We've been watching you two save the day this entire school year, Hope, Kayla. We got it" Kayla raised her eyebrows, glancing at Hope, who looked hesitant to leave. "Now go save Landon"

"Go" Josie told them, "If one of you goes soft on us now, I'm just gonna hurl Maligoo"

"That sounds gross" Kayla told her, making a face, starting to smile "I like your new you too"

Hope started to smile, nodding, walking away.

MG patted her back, walking around her, stopping in front of Kayla, raising his eyebrows, nodding toward Hope. "Aren't you going?"

"MG..." Kayla trailed off.

MG smiled, "Don't apologize. I know what you're going to say and you've been long forgiven"

"I was actually going to say to keep an eye on them, so..." Kayla told him, smirking slightly.

MG chuckled. "Go. Hope needs someone too and I think I speak for all of us when I say there's no one better than you to be there for her"

Lizzie and Josie nodded in agreement.

"Just make sure you bring that mop head back quickly so we can siphon that sledge out of you so you can live" Lizzie told her.

Kayla shook her head, chuckling lowly "Okay" She walked away, stopping turning to face them, "Take this guys" She took off her necklace, the one Hope gave her for her birthday, giving it to MG, "I think it'll be more useful here than with me" She gave MG a knowing smile, nodding, walking away, following after Hope, catching up to her just outside the basement entrance. "You're not going alone"

Hope turned to her, incredulously "Are you insane? You're injured. You have to be here so Lizzie can siphon that from you and MG's blood to heal your gunshot"

Kayla shook her head, "It can wait. Let me help you"

Hope hesitated, groaning. "I can't make you change your mind, can I?"

Kayla smirked, "Not even the slightest"

~8~

Hope and Kayla found themselves under the school tunnels, examining the blood fountain MG mentioned, giving it disgusted looks.

"Ugh" Kayla complained, making a face "MG was right about this looking grosser than what it sounded"

Hope shook her head at her friend, surrounding the blood fountain, sighing in frustration "I don't suppose you come with an instruction manual"

A light shone on them making them look up, tensely.

A man holding a flashlight walked closer. He lowered the flashlight, revealing Alaric once the light stopped blinding them. The girls relaxed at his presence "I told you to wait for me"

Alaric walked closer to them.

"In a shocking turn of events, I ignored you" Hope told him, turning away from him and toward the fountain.

"Yeah, about that-" Alaric began.

"Save the speech" Kayla told him, waving a hand, tilting her head at the fountain, curiously. "Okay?"

"I've paid the price" Hope told him.

"I see that" Alaric noticed something, grabbing Hope's arm, "What happened to your arm?"

There was a bullet hole in Hope's jacket sleeve.

Kayla turned to them.

Hope stared at her arm in shock, examining it "That Triad guy shot at us with Malivore mud. He must have gotten me, too. I-I didn't even feel it" Kayla walked closer, grabbing Hope's arm, examining it herself, rolling Hope's sleeve, seeing there was no gunshot, looking up at Hope in awe. Hope looked up at them in realization, "Because it doesn't affect me"

Alaric blinked, processing her words in worry "Wait, who else got shot?"

"Dr. Saltzman, you have to trust me" Hope told him, swallowing the lump in her throat from guilt. "Josie's gonna be just-"

"Josie got shot?" Alaric asked in shock and worry.

"And Kay too" Hope added.

Kayla gave her a look. "Seriously?"

"Let me see" Alaric demanded, grabbing his niece's arm.

Kayla sighed, rolling her sleeve jacket. The black veins had grown more, occupying most of her arm and wrist. Alaric looked worried.

"Hey" Kayla told him, smiling reassuringly "It's okay. MG and Lizzie are on it, and Hope and I think that they can fix everything" She looked at the fountain in frustration "If we can just figure out a way to turn this stupid thing off, then they can get their magic back"

Alaric looked at the fountain, reaching out, tracing some symbols from the skulls on the fountain in order making the fountain to stop functioning, the blood stopping.

"Which is super easy, apparently" Hope stated, staring at the turned off fountain, frowning. Alaric didn't look at them. She turned to him, curiously "How did you know how to do that?"

Alaric glanced at them briefly, looking up and down at the fountain as he explained "This is a dark object, created by a group of extinct witch-like people called the Travelers. Anti-magic was kind of their thing"

Hope and Kayla looked at each other for a moment.

"How did Triad even get it in here?" Hope asked.

Alaric looked at her but didn't answer.

Hope chuckled in disbelief.

"How did they know that there were tunnels?" Kayla asked, pursing her lips.

Alaric didn't answer, looking at them, "Listen, I will explain everything to you later, okay? But right now, I have to get to Josie"

Alaric walked pass them, starting to leave.

Hope turned to face him, "Wait" Alaric stopped, turning to face her "Give her a vial of my blood. From the werewolf bite cures"

"Why?" Alaric asked.

"I'll explain later, too" Hope told him, "Come, Kay"

Hope grabbed Kayla's arm, tugging her away from the tunnels, feeling a little more at ease to know her friend was going to be okay, as long as she was by her side.

Neither Josie or Kayla were dying today.

~8~

Hope and Kayla made it to Triad industries in no time, seeing the place empty, exchanging a look, hearing someone screaming and trying to convince someone to be good.

Kayla rolled her eyes, recognizing Landon's voice, gesturing at Hope to go ahead as she leaned against the wall, panting, grabbing her arm.

"Not yet" Hope told her, pulling out a small knife.

"The whole point for making it here this fast was to get to Landon and bringing him home safe" Kayla told her, holding her arm. "This isn't safe-"

"Shut up" Hope told her, slicing open her hand, "We cannot get to Landon and take him home if one of his heroes is dead. Now, drink this and let's go save him"

Hope gave Kayla her bleeding hand.

Kayla looked at it in disgust. "If you think I'm gonna drink your blood because of a hunch then you're cra-"

Hope rolled her eyes, shoving her hand to Kayla's mouth making her shut up. "Better safe than sorry. Sorry, Kay" She gulped, "But I prefer you hating me for giving you my blood than dead"

Kayla shoved away Hope's hand, wiping her mouth with an expression of disgust, "Your blood tastes disgusting, Mikaelson. Never do that again"

Hope sighed in relief, "We can check later if it worked. We have a phoenix to save. Let's go"

Hope walked away.

Kayla stopped for a moment, looking at the knife Hope used to slice her hand, hesitating, touching her jacket pocket in realization, grabbing the knife, following after her friend.

Kayla stopped next to Hope who had her hand raised, pointing forward, following her gaze to see a floating knife above a large goo pit.

"I take it that's Malivore" Kayla stated. Hope nodded, withdrawing her hand making the knife fly back to her hand. Kayla glanced at the knife, looking at the other side of the room where Landon was pinned against a pillar by a headless man. "And that's the third Malivore artifact"

"Aren't you smart tonight, Kay?" Hope asked sarcastically.

Landon followed the knife's path, seeing Hope in relief, "Hope!"

Hope smiled in relief

~8~

"I knew you'd find me" Landon told her, pulling away from the headless man.

"I just followed the clues you left in that voice mail" Hope told him. "You're great at riddles"

Kayla stepped around Hope, appearing in Landon's sight, "We should add fight training to your coursework, though"

Landon, for the first time felt relieved to see the siphoner, nodding, chuckling slightly, "Yeah"

Kayla leaned against the rail, watching Hope run forward, starting to fight with the headless man. "Feel free to take notes for that! Trust me, I am!"

~8~

Kayla watched from the safety of the second floor how Hope fought the headless horseman while Landon watched from the first floor, near the pit.

Hope threw spells left and right that none worked. "He won't die. Landon, you know sci-fi stuff. Help me. How do I kill him?"

"Uh, Headless Horseman is more fantasy-" Landon began.

"Get to the helpful part, Kirby!" Kayla snapped.

Hope threw another useless spell, "_Ignari!"_

"In the Tim Burton movie, they defeated him by giving him a bride" Landon informed. The horseman used his whip to throw Hope to the ground by pulling her leg under her "That wouldn't be my first choice"

"Me, neither" Hope exclaimed from the ground, throwing her hand forward, chanting "_Ictus_"

For the first time in their fight, the horseman got affected, being thrown back by Hope's spell.

"In-in the OG cartoon, he had a pumpkin head" Landon told her, frowning "That he might keep it with his horse?" He noticed something in the horseman's belt, jumping in triumph "Correction! He's got it under his cape. Kill the head, the body dies. That's science faction!"

Hope smirked, relieved that she finally had the upper hand and the horseman realized this, trying to hide his head. Hope gave Landon thumbs up, turning to horseman "Great" The horseman tried to use his whip on Hope but she blocked the attack, wrapping her hand around the whip, tugging the horseman closer to her "One head coming up"

Once she had the horseman close, Hope kicked him with strength making him fly backwards, crashing against the wall, falling to the ground, losing his head that rolled over the stairs and to Landon's feet who cheered at Hope's victory, throwing his fist up.

Landon grabbed the head, immediately pulling a face "Oh, God, why is it moist?"

Hope and Kayla rolled their eyes.

Hope gestured at the head once the horseman stood, jumping to Landon for his head "Uh, give me, give me"

Landon threw the head to Hope as the horseman landed next to him.

Hope grabbed an iron tube, using it to stab the flying head, Kayla and Landon watching the way the horseman froze before he could grab Landon, falling to the ground, dead.

Hope threw the stabbed head, chuckling in disbelief as Landon threw his arms up in victory. Kayla hung her head, leaning against the rail, smiling in relief. The three of them chuckling at their victory.

"Ha!" Landon cheered "Suck on that, Tim Burton"

Kayla watched them being reunited, smiling slightly as they kissed and admitted their feelings toward each other. However, her smile faded as she felt someone behind her before something cold was pressed against her neck.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move" A familiar voice rang in her ear.

Agent Clarke.

Clarke grabbed Kayla, pulling her close to him with a knife at her throat threateningly.

Kayla didn't move, not wanting to die and by any chance return as a vampire because of Hope's blood. She liked her humanity.

"Nothing like young love, is there?" Clarke called out to them. Hope and Landon turned around, seeing Clarke holding Kayla with the Malivore knife at her throat. Kayla looked annoyed however "Shame it has to be so short-lived. You'll find, baby brother, one of our family's worst traits is well, we're terribly clumsy"

Clarke pulled the knife away from Kayla's neck, throwing it toward the pit, holding the siphoner back as she tried to reach out for it, turning her head over her shoulder, glaring at him.

"NO!" Hope exclaimed once the knife got absorbed by the black goo.

The pit began to boil, sizzle and glow as the three artifacts finally unlocked the door for Malivore to be set free.

Clarke smiled.

~8~

Alarms blared as the pit boiled and smoke began to spread from it outward the room.

Kayla pulled away from Clarke, pushing him back. Clarke did nothing to stop her, just continued smiling as he stumbled backwards.

"Aren't you gonna clap or something?" Clarke asked as Kayla glared at him, backing away from him "That was a total power move"

Landon grabbed the headless horseman's whip, using it toward Clarke, wrapping the whip around his neck, tugging the whip, breaking Clarke's neck.

"Damn, Kirby" Kayla exclaimed, impressed.

Hope turned to Landon, smiling in shock, "Damn. Phoenix combat's no joke"

Kayla walked closer to them.

Landon began to pace in panic as the alarms blared with more intensity "Okay. We got to think. We got to figure something out to keep him from rising"

"What do you mean, '_him'_?" Kayla asked.

Landon looked at them as if realizing something, sheepishly "Ooh, we have a lot to catch up on"

Hope and Kayla frowned in worry, exchanging a look.

And that's what he did. He explained Malivore's origins and how he was connected to him which explained why Malivore creatures went after him. Which was creepy. What kind of father wanted their children's body for his own to make their species grow?

The Oscar for best dad of the year went to Malivore... Who was worse than Kai.

At least Kai hadn't tried to kill her to prove a point, right?

She had to believe Kai loved her even for a minute. That's all she ever asked which was more of what Landon asked and didn't receive.

Kayla preferred one hundred percent a psycho killer Kai as a dad than one father like Landon's.

"Wow" Hope and Kayla raised their eyebrows in shock.

"That's a lot to take in" Hope told him.

Kayla pointed at the pit, "So Malivore's your dad?"

"Weird, huh?" Landon asked.

"And he can't be killed, which is why Triad turned him to goo?" Hope asked, frowning.

"You're a quick study" Landon told her.

"But nothing's ever immortal" Hope told him, looking at Kayla who frowned thoughtfully. "I mean, not really. Nature won't allow it. There's always a loophole"

A growl came from the pit as it began boiling faster.

Kayla stepped back, looking at the ground, thoughtfully.

"Any brilliant ideas?" Landon asked hurriedly, pointing out to the pit "Because I think we're running out of time"

Hope stared at the ground for a moment, suddenly realizing what it needed to be done, slowly looking at Kayla who looked at Hope with that same knowing look they both had when they shared the same idea.

Hope looked at Landon, eyes slightly wide as the pit hissed and gurgled as Malivore fought it's way out and the alarms continued to blare. Hope sighed, slightly hesitant. "Just one. But you're gonna hate it. Kiss me"

Landon complied and they kissed for what Kayla knew would be the last time.

Kayla looked down briefly in sympathy when they pulled away, walking closer from behind Landon, silently.

"I didn't hate that at all" Landon told her.

"Not that" Hope told him sadly, glancing over his shoulder, nodding slightly "That"

Kayla snapped his neck from behind, letting his body fall.

Both girls locked eyes silently.

"You are smart" Hope told her, "I'm sure you already figured it out too, didn't you?"

Kayla didn't answer.

Hope nodded knowingly, pulling out a phone, dialing Alaric's number, putting it in speakers.

"_Hope_" Alaric answered the call "_Kayla. Did you two find Landon?"_

"Yeah" Hope answered.

They looked down at Landon's body.

"_Okay, well, tell me where you are"_ Alaric told her.

"Fort Valley, Georgia" Hope answered, staring to pace around Landon's body. "Landon's gonna need you when I'm done. You have to write it down"

"_Wait_" Alaric told her "_You're at Triad Headquarters?"_

"Yeah" Hope answered, "Uh, don't worry, though. Everyone here is dead"

"_Okay, listen, you're not making any sense"_ Alaric told her. "_Just put Landon on the phone"_

"I can't" Hope told him, sighing "Uh, he would have tried to stop me, so I had to kill him, too"

"_What?"_ Alaric asked in shock.

"He'll come back" Hope reassured. "Don't worry. Even if I don't"

Kayla frowned, understanding Hope's intentions, hand going to her jacket pocket, gripping the spell she wrote before leaving the school.

_"Hope, tell me what the hell you're about to do right now before you do it_" Alaric demanded. "_And tell me Kayla's intentions are to stop you as well and that's why I'm just talking to you right now"_

Hope started to pace, glancing toward the black, gurgling and almost looking alive pit and then at Kayla who was doing the same with a look Hope did not like, having the feeling her best friend was up to something too but couldn't read her to find out what.

"Clarke won" Hope informed with a sense of defeat within her, "He found the final artifact, and he tossed it into the pit, which is _Landon's father_, by the way after threatening Kay with it. And now Malivore's gonna rise unless I stop him. Kayla's actually listening. She won't stop me" she gave her a pointed look. Kayla stared back defiantly. "I won't let her either"

"_Stop him how?"_ Alaric asked "_Tell her I said to not do anything reckless. She's family. We can't lose her"_

Hope looked at Kayla but didn't voice Alaric's words as she knew Kayla heard them, sighing "Landon got all the answers, but, basically, Malivore was created by the blood of a werewolf, a witch and a vampire. It used to be that only they could destroy what they created, but nature found a loophole. By making _me_" Alaric realized in worry, now understanding her plan. "The Tribrid" she told him, swallowing her tears, locking eyes with her best friend "I'm the loophole"

"_Hope, you listen to me_..." Alaric began, cautiously "_Now, this is a theory, okay, and you don't even know if this is gonna work, so you just sit tight, and you wait for me to get there"_

"There's no time" Hope told him, looking toward the pit "I've always thought that I was a cosmic mistake, someone who should never have been born. But after all this time, I mean, my purpose is finally clear. Think about it. I'm the answer to all of this. I can remember things about Malivore that no one else can. That Triad weapon didn't affect me. Did my blood heal Josie?" Alaric didn't answer. Hope walked closer to Kayla, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as she grabbed her best friend's arm, raising her jacket sleeve, seeing there was no longer a gunshot in it. Her skin was smooth and healed, looking up at Kayla "It did heal Kay"

Alaric sighed _"I am not okay with this_"

"I know" Hope told him, "But you will be, because once I toss myself into that pit, no one at school will remember me" She took a deep breath, trying not to let her voice break "Including you"

"_Hope_" Alaric told her, worriedly.

"_You_ listen to me" Hope told him, grabbing the phone again "I've spent years torturing myself, asking myself why my father sacrificed himself for me, to get to this point where, I mean, I totally understand it" She smiled through the tears filling her eyes. "And I don't want you to have to go through that pain, Dr. Saltzman. You've been through enough. And I don't want anyone at school to miss me, because they're my friends. Maybe I would have seen that sooner if I hadn't been beating myself up all this time" Hope sighed, her voice almost at the verge of breaking, closing her eyes, emotionally. Kayla reached out, grabbing Hope's hand, squeezing tightly in comfort. Hope returned the squeeze, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks. "This is where you tell me that even though you wish you could change my mind, you know I'm doing the right thing. This is the part where you tell me you're proud of me"

Alaric sighed in overwhelming sadness, his voice breaking _"You know I'm proud of you. Both of you. You know it_" Hope closed her eyes, crying silently, emotionally. He took a deep breath, "_What is it you need me to do?"_

"Call maintenance" Hope told him "Have 'em pack up my room"

"Wait" Kayla spoke for the first time. "Mine too"

Alaric and Hope froze.

Hope stared at the girl, shaking her head fiercely "You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you jump into the pit too, Kay"

_"Hope's right_" Alaric told her seriously. "_You can't just jump because Hope will too. This is not the time to follow her everywhere"_

Kayla shook her head, "First of all, I'm not doing this because Hope jumping means I lose my best friend and possibly I go dark because she's been my light or some cheesy crap you want to pour out from Emma's psychology books" Hope seemed ready to protest. "Dr. Saltzman's right, Hope. You being the loophole to Malivore may be just a theory. You're just one person. But what if it wasn't like that? What if there was two tribids to stop Malivore?"

"But there aren't" Hope told her.

Kayla pulled out the knife with Hope's blood and the blood spell from her family grimoire. "There could be. My family's coven, the Rivers had this grimoire with weird spells and there was this blood spell that caught my eye. It's kinda like a temporarily replacement blood. I don't know who came out with it but I can do it now that I have your blood in my system by healing me from that gunshot. The spell's gonna turn my blood to yours for a few hours, tricking Malivore into thinking I'm a tribid too"

"_And if you two jump and Hope's theory works..."_ Alaric trailed off in understanding and worry. "_That's insane, Kayla"_

"But it can work" Hope looked away, swallowing the bad taste her words caused her and feeling guilty to even just consider Kayla's plan. However, that also meant her best friend wouldn't forget about her and Malivore would be gone for good with _two_ tribids. Call her selfish, but Hope wasn't ready to lose her best friend "Two tribids means Malivore gets destroyed for real even if one's a loophole" She chuckled bitterly. "The loophole of the loophole destroying Malivore"

"_Girls..."_ Alaric trailed off, sighing.

"You have to take our files, uncle Ric" Kayla told him with a tremble in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Hope. "All those notes I know that you keep about Hope and the ones you wrote about the real me that says who's my dad that I told you I didn't want you to write and you still did, keeping them in your personal locked drawer in your office. You have to burn it all"

"Along with Landon's journal" Hope told him.

"_Listen, if you two want to erase yourselves, that is on you, okay?"_ Alaric told them, voice almost breaking "_But you can't ask me to do it, too"_

"I'm sorry, Dr. Saltzman" Hope told him, pursing her trembling lips, crying softly. "But I trust you more than I trust anyone. I wish I would have figured that out sooner, too" A roar coming from the pit made the girls look over in worry, seeing Malivore starting to raise. "We got to go"

"_Hope, Kay, listen to me"_ Alaric told them, urgently. "_Wait_"

"Not an option" Kayla told him.

Alaric began to protest.

"Uh-uh" Hope stopped him, "Uh, promise me you're gonna do what we said" Alaric didn't answer, hesitating. Kayla gestured at her to hurry "Promise me!"

Alaric finally relented, hesitantly "_All right" _Both girls closed their eyes in relief "_Fine. I promise"_

Hope hung up, sniffling, erasing the call, putting the phone down, looking up at Kayla who seemed to be holding back tears too.

"Don't give me that look" Kayla told her, "I told you we're a team" A small smile began to play on her lips as her eyes filled with tears "Besides that I don't want to forget my best friend"

"Kay..." Hope trailed off.

"No, Hope" Kayla shook her head, "You don't understand why I want to do this"

"I think I do..." Hope said softly. "You want to be a hero, don't you? That's the thing, you're already one, Kay Parker. At least, you are to me"

Kayla licked her lips, "I don't feel like one. And all my life I've been defined by one person. By my dad. I've been defined by his past, by what he did and who he was that everyone just expected me to be just like him. No one thought I could be differently. Why do you think I began helping when Malivore monsters began to appear? Or the times I helped others? Landon? Knowing that I don't really like him? The times I've helped MG and Rafael? It just wasn't because I was bored. I wanted to change. I wanted people to look at me different, to think of me separated of Kai. A good person. Not like someone to follow his footsteps"

Hope nodded in understanding, tears filling her eyes too. "I do understand. And to me, you were never your father. To me, you've always been Kay. My best friend" Hope pulled her in a hug, closing her eyes as Kayla reciprocated it. "Always and Forever. If anything, I feel good that I'm not doing this alone"

The girls looked toward the pit, leaning against the rail, feeling ready to jump when they noticed Clarke waking up, standing, breaking his neck back into place.

"Ooh, sorry" Clarke told them, not looking apologetic, glancing at the pit "I was eavesdropping. What are you waiting for?"

"I assumed you were gonna try to stop us" Hope told him.

"Hell no" Clarke told her, starting to walk away. "I was only trying to raise my father because I'm terrified of him, and I knew he'd find a way out someday" Hope and Kayla looked at him warily and suspicious, following after him, cautiously "But if you're right about this loophole can actually kill the bastard once and for all... Be my guest. And if you're wrong, well, no harm done because you'll be dead. So, go on" He shrugged, smiling slightly "I'll be rooting for you"

"That's not all you'll be doing" Hope told him, casting a spell on him, "_Imitantor Pupulus_"

Kayla raised her eyebrows, nodding slightly.

Clarke looked confused "Whatever you think you just did didn't work" Kayla smirked. Hope smiled smugly, covering her mouth. Immediately, Clarke copied her movements surprising him making Kayla chuckle. Hope lowered her arm. Clarke was able to do the same, looking shocked and concerned "How'd you do that? Why did I do that?"

"It's a basic mimic spell" Kayla explained, walking around Hope, pulling the spell out of her pocket, smoothing the page, waving a hand dismissively "We learned it in second grade. Now, let me concentrate in this spell"

Hope tilted her head aside, glancing at her "Hurry up or we'll be leaving without you" She turned to Clarke, starting to walk to him making him copy her, walking forward toward her "We also learned in second grade, follow the leader"

Clarke groaned softly as he tried to resist Hope's spell.

Kayla glanced at them.

"You don't have to do this" Clarke told her.

"I know" Hope told him quietly "But it's the only part I'm actually enjoying.  
Too bad you're so clumsy" Hope grabbed his neck making him copy her and grab hers, "Kay..."

"Give me a moment" Kayla told her, shoving the spell to her jacket pocket, spreading her arms at her sides, throwing them forward as if hugging the air, pulling her arms closer to herself, "_Sanguinous Maxima"_

A rush of warm energy passed through her up to her eyes that for a moment glowed as of a wolf's eyes, the glow fading away after a moment.

"Ready?" Hope asked, climbing up the rail with Clarke who still fought the magical binding.

"Ready" Kayla told her, walking toward the pit.

"And remember" Hope told her, not taking her eyes away from Clarke "That thing is pure darkness. Don't let it consume you"

That was the last thing Hope was able to say to her best friend before she threw herself and Clarke to the Malivore pit.

Before they got in, Kayla followed through, climbing the rail, jumping after them without hesitation.

~8~

Kayla opened her eyes.

Everything around her was dark.

She was alone.

The only thing she most feared.

Kayla hugged her arms to herself, repeating Hope's words, relieved that she didn't forget her best friend and her memories were intact.

"Don't let the darkness consume you. Don't let it consume you... Don't let it..."

~ _TO BE CONTINUED..._

**~8~**

_**A/N:**_

_**Soooo, this was my season 1 finale. Finally! **_

_**To be honest, since this episode came out, this is where the story was going to end... Well, season 1 to be precise.**_

_**I do want to continue with season 2, after all Kai's gonna be in it and this book's about his daughter right? What kind of writer I am if I don't make a daughter/father reunion in **__**present**__** time?**_

_**Some if not all of you wanted Kay to forget Hope because you wanted to see dark Kayla.**_ _**Well, the forgetting part did not work out cause this is my story and I do what it pleases me BUT we're not done yet with Dark Kay.**_

_**Remember what the necromancer told them in chapter 7? Malivore's pure darkness and when Kayla tried to help Hope out of the necromancer's mind, she witnessed pure darkness as she siphoned him which she never admitted to anyone that affected her. She however admitted she's felt darkness and every day she fights against it which kinda serves the purpose of pleasing you with your request... I remain satisfied by my ending that it went as I expected and you get to see Dark Kayla after being surrounded by only darkness and no people around to bring her light back... Kinda like Kai became even more crazy on the Prison World by being alone.**_

_**Like father, like daughter, I guess.**_

_**It's 3 am. My head hurts but I wanted to finish this chapter so I can rest and plan next season which I still need to see almost half season to be able to continue writing. Depends on how fast I catch up, I may be able to write.**_

_**I don't promise it'll be soon. Inspiration to write comes and goes whenever it feels like it which sucks and that's the reason why I have several unfinished stories.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the book.**_

_**I'm really glad for everyone who has stayed, commented and loved this story I was hesitant to update every time I finished a chapter. Your comments to keep it going make follow through. Thank you.**_

_**I also, finally posted a book named 'Dearest Dad'. It'll focus on several defining moments in Kayla's childhood that made her like she is today. The parallel relationship with her family and Kai with his. They had similar backgrounds, only difference between them is Kayla had Hope which helped Kay not turn dark or psychotic like Kay.**_

_**I accept requests of what you want to see in this one shots book. The first chapter was Hope/Kayla's first meeting. There's another with Kayla/Penelope and her first day at the Salvatore school. These one shots take place before season 1. **_

_**Peace and Out, **_  
_**De**_


End file.
